


【康熙来了体】泉佐来了

by yikimasi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-01-20 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 171,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikimasi/pseuds/yikimasi





	1. Chapter 1

　　泉佐来了

泉奈：欢迎大家收看《泉佐来了》！为了感谢千万粉丝的关注，特地在keep up with uchiha自媒体频道上开这个访谈节目，不定期更新，主要跟大家聊聊家常，让大家了解木叶第一网红家庭接地气的沙雕日常。鼓掌~

佐助：节目名字是你排在我前面？我不配站C位吗？

泉奈：我瘦，我美，我靓。

佐助：信不信我罢演不录了？（假装耍大牌离去）喂喂，不拦我一下吗，我们ra台本的时候不是这么演的！

泉奈：我从来不看台本啊，follow my heart~

佐助：（彻底无语）算了，镜头切到嘉宾席，我兄嫂、我叔叔和我老祖宗，依次跟观众挥挥手~

斑：我们是动物园的熊吗？信不信我罢演。

泉奈：今天话题不是你，不要婊气冲天抢戏。（示意双方冷静）今天要聊我们胖助——胖闺女终于嫁出去啦，滞销货卖了个好价钱，觅得金龟婿，鼓掌！

带土：（一边鼓掌一边叹气）说明鸣人姑爷眼睛彻底瞎掉。

止水：不要这么悲观，没准是佐助降头下得好。

鼬：魅惑术，采阳补阴大法吗？

斑：轰掉男人一只手为代价，蛊惑他对自己死心塌地失心疯吗？

佐助：下期封杀这四个傻X，我不想看见他们。

泉奈：看开点，免费的嘉宾一分价钱一分货。（拍肩）

　　

泉奈：你跟姑爷什么时候领证的？从未婚青年转型美艳人妻激不激动？

佐助：上周领的证。（思考）没多大感觉，同居很久也不差一张证。

鼬：之前没领证，我们很担心姑爷哪天脑子清醒把你甩了。

止水：意识到自己身边躺着一头小猪精？

佐助：我是世上最美的猪精，靴！靴！

带土：可是领了证也有离婚的危险啊，降头万一失效……　

斑：（赶紧捂嘴）姑爷会看节目，别提醒他。下一话题！

泉奈：你俩啥时候办婚礼，我们好趁机拉赞助打广告再赚一笔，啊呸，说什么大实话。

佐助：完全没考虑过这件事，我和吊车尾想低调一点，学老祖宗。

鼬：这才想起来您也没办婚礼。

斑：领完证没多久就有小孩，生完小孩拖家带口旅游出去玩，要不是某个小拉屎娃意外怀了个球（瞪主持人）我才不想回家。旅行婚礼很时髦啊，低碳环保。

止水：婚礼也很好玩，从前期准备到最后算账，整个过程很充实。（微笑）佐助偏向怎么样的结婚方式？日式还是西式？

佐助：都不喜欢，婚礼当天新人全程饿肚子，看着人吃饭。（噘嘴）有那闲功夫不如去吃顿好的。

鼬：（小声耳语）晚上睡觉一个翻身把老公压死算过失杀人还是蓄意谋杀？

止水：蓄意吧，毕竟饭是自己要吃的。

泉奈：我结婚是西式的，可现在回想起来觉得日式婚礼也很好玩，白无垢蛮好看。（托腮）如果有厂家愿意赞助的话，我不介意再办一场。

带土：醒醒，您结过婚了，再办一场得是离婚典礼，全员黑西装，双方交出结婚戒指，一把火烧掉，象征夫夫过不下去，一拍两散，想试试？

斑：哈哈哈，然后安排孩子全程哭丧，再叫两个律师现场battle争夺抚养权。忒悲剧了，容我笑一会儿先，哈哈哈。

泉奈；我要封杀他们！

佐助：冷静，免费的嘉宾一分价钱一分货。（耳语）你剪辑节目的时候把他们全剪掉不就没事儿了，实在不行打个马赛克。

斑：胖助我听到了，你要把谁剪掉！

鼬：说真的，不考虑其他问题，小朋友能见证爸妈的婚礼挺有意义的，自己的小孩做戒童。

止水：佐助你打算什么时候要小孩？顺其自然越快越好还是想再二人世界一段时间。

佐助：我……怕小孩子，很吵很烦，白天吵夜里哭，做梦都想去首都，前脚拉屎后脚喝奶。我什么人你们懂，没准憋不住一记须佐拍上去。（扶额）磨练一下心性再说吧。

泉奈：我建议你早点生，早点生娃恢复快，小孩子特别、特别、特别可爱，你要信我呀~

斑爷：我也~

带土：别听他俩瞎说，这俩老东西这么殷勤肯定有诈！

佐助：懂，是想一起踏入娃妈的坟墓，大家一起受苦受难追在孩子后面喂饭吼？（挑眉）我特别怕痛，打针都嫌痛。

鼬：怕痛还家暴打残一条胳膊？

止水：可能是情趣，五十度灰、五十度黑、五十度飞、五十度灰黑飞。

 

泉奈：你喜欢男孩还是女孩？

佐助：女孩，起码我能忍住不去打。（默默喝水）即便要打吊车尾也会拦着我一下，男孩的话可能就是双打。

鼬：女孩好啊，可爱，可以涂指甲油。（摸口袋）咦，我指甲油呢？我油呢，我新买的油呢！

止水：滚地上了。（捡起来）

带土：生啊、你们倒是生啊。成天只会打嘴炮，跟那些写同人文的鸽子似的，脑洞半天没点实操。我就在旁边给你们打call，挥舞荧光棒。

斑： 不会下蛋的老公鸡可以闭嘴吗？

泉奈：我给你说，现实跟预期是反着的。我比较喜欢儿子，我哥是什么都不喜欢，结果我家是个妹妹头，我哥家是双黄蛋，所以想要女儿就得天天盼儿砸。

斑：（无奈）对，双黄蛋。

佐助：诶？！你有钱养儿子吗，房子车子票子当……然啦宇智波的儿子十有八九嫁的出去。

鼬：天惹噜，为了让你嫁得好人家我心都操碎了，你有脸理直气壮说十有八九嫁的出去？没有我的话你现在还家里蹲滞销。

佐助：呵呵呵呵哒。（拼命翻白眼）

泉奈：默认观念中，儿子继承家业比较方便？

带土：我们家又没有皇位要继承，家业而已。

止水：可是皇位有很多，写轮眼只有几双……我说这话是不是很装？

斑：你这话应该说的婊气冲天一点。（咳嗽两声）我演示一下给你看：皇位？那种东西天下多得是，跟菜市场的鸡一样，写轮眼有多少？演播室这几双而已。

带土：（拼命鼓掌）本色出演，惟妙惟肖！

佐助：女孩子比较听话，顶多有点作，再顽皮也不会爬到火影岩上，这总没错吧。

斑：爱哭。（陷入痛苦的回忆）白天睡觉晚上哭。

佐助：说得好像我不爱哭一样。

鼬：棒棒，终于有自知之明了。

止水：噗噗噗——

泉奈：据说女孩子会比较喜欢爸爸，如果我家妹妹头长大以后更喜欢白毛，那我会非常嫉妒，嫉妒到质壁分离。最最关键的是……（无比心塞）女儿长得像爹，不好看。

带土：二祖宗，自己基因没老公霸道就不要怪孩子，妹妹头是无辜的。老祖宗家的双黄蛋都像老祖宗你要怎么解释？同一场考试，学霸说简单学渣说难，你能怪考试吗，学渣自己烂啊！

泉奈：你说谁学渣！全宇智波，最学渣的是你！

鼬：二祖宗，你家小朋友在摄像机那里。转过头，你瞧瞧。

泉奈：（秒变脸）妹妹头来，麻麻抱~

佐助：哇哦，小短腿直接跑掉了。（拍肩）可能有心理阴影吧，毕竟学渣考不好怪考试太难呢，还骂她不好看。

泉奈：是梗啦，是为了节目效果，刚才那段掐掉！掐掉！（挥舞台本）台本上写的啦！

佐助：你不是说自己从不看台本遵从内心吗？（冷笑）安啦，小孩子记不住的，你穿开裆裤时的事情自己也记不住啊。

斑：女孩像姑爷挺好啊，金发碧眼跟洋妞儿似的。

带土：维密天使那种，candice~

鼬：遗传佐助那个身材不就会很strong吗？脸很小，下盘很大，人家只需要打溶脂针瘦脸，他就要抽……太血腥不想说。

止水：你是说抽脂？

泉奈：停下，医美话题下期再说，没有广告商要我们打广告，现在聊这个没有意义，OK？

佐助：这期节目的目的是以聊婚礼为借口告知各大品牌厂商，老子结婚了，你们快点给我送赞助费吗？先到先得，多给多得？

泉奈：（捂嘴）少说话多吃饭，一碗不够再吃一碗。

带土：说到饭，节目拍摄完以后该吃饭了吧，今晚吃什么菜？

斑：不知道诶，想吃油炸豆腐。

鼬：录完了没有啊？（看时间）收工、收工，晚饭前回去睡个觉。

佐助：那我先回屋吃点瓜子零食开开胃，晚上吃饭更有劲儿。

泉奈：我俩上次拼单买的零食到货还在我屋子里，你啥时候来拿？

止水：你们别走啊，谢幕词没说！（看镜头）第一期《泉佐来了》到此结束，喜欢的话好评点赞素质三连，不过可能没有下一期，感觉嘉宾会被封杀。ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~


	2. 相亲奇葩事

相亲奇葩事

　　泉奈：欢迎来到第N期《泉佐来了》……话说你这个代班主持还没退场啊？你代班的节目收视率很差有没有，大家都说你没有梗，还不如让贤二扮陈汉典耍宝比较有看头。（翻白眼）

　　斑:我也不想，可是胖助他休产假，赖在床上嗑瓜子，死都不肯下来演播室录节目。可能产假回来要超过两百斤吧。（叹气）不说他了，今天我们有请……

　　佐助：慢着——（气势汹汹）我产假休完了，现在要开工。你，给我滚回嘉宾席，这个节目是泉佐来了，不是斑泉来了，闪开点。

　　斑：喂喂喂，你小子很跳哦!不要以为你刚生完小孩我不敢打你！台本ra过吗，台词背了吗？

　　佐助：二祖宗从不看台本不也照样做节目，闪开啦！（硬是挤上主持席位）欢迎大家来到《泉佐来了》，我是一秒钟前结束假期复工的宇智波佐助，休假期间让大家对着老祖宗那张更年期老脸真是万分抱歉！

　　泉奈：（一脸惊愕）胖助你家是不是欠下了巨额奶粉钱所以要赶着来复工？需要掀起衣服秀一下肚子上的妊娠纹吗？（隔着衣服摸肚子）胖助你是不是瘦了啊，我感觉摸到肋骨，脸也小了一圈，整个人憔悴不少。

　　佐助：对吧、对吧，很明显瘦了。（wink）

　　带土：原来是想趁着胖回去之前亮个相啊！我懂我懂~

　　佐助：你再多嘴我就封杀你！

　　泉奈：我们这个节目一直向粉丝征稿找话题，很多年轻女粉希望我们讲一下“相亲”，估计是想听听别人的糗事让自己开心一点？这一期还请到四位素人，大家一起鼓掌欢迎~

　　樱：大家好我是木叶中心医院主任医师春野樱。木叶中心医院是一家……

　　泉奈：没有给广告费是不许做宣传的，下一位。

　　雏田：观众好，主持人好，我是日向……

　　佐助：下一位。

　　井野：山中井野。我知道你们要讲下一位，我不废话。

　　天天：大家好，我是天天，第一次上节目跑通告好激动！

　　带土：相亲不应该是胖助这种滞销货的事情吗，四位正妹也需要相亲？不应该是男朋友不断？

　　井野：土哥你好会说话哦！主要是因为医院工作太忙了，我一个神经内科骨干医师，没时间谈恋爱张罗终身大事。（阴阳怪气）我休假恨不得睡死在床上，跟某位节假日还有力气跑去电视相亲的人不一样。

　　樱：找打是不是？猪头妹。

　　泉奈：嘉宾们觉得这四位之中谁的出现最让你们意外？谁又是意料之中？

　　斑：我只认识小樱诶，其他人是谁？

　　鼬：佐助的同学，木叶的青年一辈女忍者。

　　斑：（瞟一眼）樱跟我们家很熟了，能嫁出去才奇怪吧，事先得给新郎买好人身意外保险。至于日向家…之前追求我们姑爷却被胖助截胡，可惜了，追谁不好追个审美有问题眼神差的。追个正常人赢面还蛮大的。

　　雏田：（特别尴尬）老实说……我接到通告的时候不知道佐助君复工，不然我可能会拒绝。

　　鼬：我们也不知道他突然复工，真的不是台本。

　　泉奈：天天看着很居家，井野则是脑子活络会来事的那种，怎么会需要相亲？

　　天天：我开了家订制忍具店，生意不好很闲嘛，闲着闲着发现一个人也很快乐，快乐着快乐着我妈就怒了，太后发话逼我去相亲。

　　井野：我也！我家皇额娘闲着没事儿拿iPad坐在沙发前手指头不停地划，我还以为是她寡居久了想找第二春玩探探呢，万万没想到，现在媒婆都有自己的专属APP，我妈给我挑对象呢！喜欢的右划，不喜欢的左划，配对成功红娘给你安排见面。（炮语连珠）今年过年放假那几天，我一天最多见了10个对象，要死我跟你说啊，每见一个对象还得给媒婆100-500劳务费，男女方各给一半，APP直接支付宝付款。神经病啊！

　　天天：（拍拍背）冷静、冷静。

　　井野：（喘气）刚才那段麻烦掐掉，不能被我妈看见。

　　佐助：谢谢，我们保证不掐，一字不漏播出。

　　鼬：现在的媒婆效率都这么高吗？

　　樱：不高的话怎么跟电视相亲抢生意？

　　止水：小樱去电视相亲有没有什么好玩的见闻？

　　樱：见闻啊，可多了~（喝水）《非X勿扰》节目组还是比较良心的，来回路费报销，嘉宾比《爱情保X战》那群横店影视城五十块钱一天雇来的十八线层次高出不少。不过录一期真的很累，我早晨九点开始录，录到晚上，大概两到三场，每场四个男嘉宾，电视上播出的节目一小时，实际上我们录影有2-3小时。除了主持人和女嘉宾，观众和制作组都会交班，可想而知我们多辛苦，一天站下来我脚都软了。

　　鼬：有台本吗，比如语出惊人的爆点？　

　　樱：会有，况且博出位的女嘉宾不需要台本就会很有梗。如果遇上优质的男嘉宾，我们24个女人那真是争奇斗艳抢着问问题，使出浑身解数让男嘉宾注意自己。

　　佐助：有几期节目我看你拼命按灯提问都快把灯按爆了，录影棚地板还好吗？

　　樱：……没坏。

　　井野：哎呀，你没发现她隔三差五换个位置吗，因为前一个站位的地板被她一脚踩裂了，不得不换。

　　樱；猪头妹我揍你哦！（撸袖子）

　　泉奈：你们相亲对象里有没有特别奇葩有梗的？

　　天天：凤凰男、妈宝男、直男癌是标配，想躲都躲不掉。（叹气）每次都奋力阻止自己想结印放大招的手。

　　雏田：我被安排在高级日料店相亲，双方长辈都在。你们也知道高级日料店是要穿正装脱鞋跪坐吃饭的。（快哭出来）对方的香港脚太可怕了，他脱鞋进屋的一瞬间我连隔夜饭都快吐出来，熏得我脑子发胀，连他长什么样都没记住，就记得臭脚味。

　　斑：他自己没有碧树，不能选个不脱鞋的地方吗？

　　止水：有些人香港脚闻多了也就不觉得自己脚臭。

　　带土：灯下黑嘛，比如老祖宗你……

　　斑：哈？（挑眉）

　　带土：没有，没有。

　　樱：我来讲一个极品。（举手）有一次家人介绍一个对象，一入座，我眼睛一瞟——我擦，一个骚零！啥是gay，他就是gay！

　　佐助：好好的叫我名字干吗？！

　　泉奈：（惊讶）是基佬骗婚？过分哦，骗婚死全家。

　　樱：我也以为是骗婚，当即打算拍屁股走人，万万没想到，那只骚鸡说仰慕我许久，想跟我发展恋爱关系。

　　鼬：不是骚零吗？

　　止水:(恍然大悟)飘拉之恋，黑人范范那种。

　　樱：没错，他丫以为我铁T，想当我“老婆”。

　　斑：飘拉之恋是啥？

　　带土：0跟T在一起，表面上是男女搭配，实际上他们的内心性别完全互换，生理上的女方心理上是男方。（小声）坊间传闻黑人跟范范就是飘拉之恋。

　　井野：他为什么会觉得你是铁T，你小时候喜欢佐助诶，直女。

　　樱：正因为这段人生污点黑历史，那只骚鸡才以为我是热衷飘拉恋的铁T，毕竟七火夫人那款都曾是我的菜。

　　佐助：我怎么了我，信不信我封杀你。

　　泉奈：我们胖闺女还行吧，也没有很骚啊，嫁人以后倒是越来越有人妻少妇味儿。

　　佐助：夸我还是损我啊？

　　泉奈：少妇，多性感。

　　樱：哪有，佐助很骚的，明骚，能敞开的胸绝对门襟大开，没眼看、没眼看。

　　佐助：把这个女人的画面全部掐掉啊啊——

　　天天：最后你怎么拒绝的？

　　樱：我说我跟井野是百合，不要第三者插足。

　　井野：(#`O′)不要逼我跟你撕逼！我不想破坏我们的塑料姐妹情！

　　鼬：这俩还有姐妹情？

　　泉奈：好了好了，两位素人抢戏之心昭然若揭，剪辑待会儿记得给她们打上马赛克。（看台本）我这边有一份资料，上面说最新一期网评“最想娶回家做太太的单身女性榜”第一名是日向雏田。请问雏田小姐有什么想法？

　　雏田：真的假的？

　　斑：你继承家业以后不是搞得有声有色，一会儿整顿风气一会儿投资实业，话说你们那个高端养生会所能不能给我个会员折扣？我一直想去做个理疗按摩。

　　泉奈：嘉宾不要抢戏，让素人说话！

　　佐助：你是自己不想谈恋爱吗？

　　鼬：主持人你态度好一点可以吗，来之前吃枪药了？

　　雏田：（尴尬）早知道佐助君复工我就不……

　　佐助：你什么意思，躲我咯？

　　止水：她是怕你给她穿小鞋吧，佐助你实锤木叶醋王。剪辑待会儿这段不要掐，要重点加字幕做后期，收视率保证飙升。

　　天天：大概是雏田太优秀，反而没有人敢攀高枝。她是日向家女家主，搞改革搞投资，一般男人哪里敢接近，条件跟他差不多的优质男肯定有大把女人抢，不需要相亲。

　　雏田：的确在继承家业以后媒婆就再也没踏进我家门，（苦笑）这样反而比较好，我不太应付得了相亲。

　　井野：相亲对象麻烦也罢，关键是家里长辈絮絮叨叨很烦。（顿一顿）掐掉，我没有吐槽妈妈的意思。

　　天天：老一辈的观念完全不一样，父母辈大部分人在我们这个年纪都结婚生子，女性婚后做个家庭妇女洗衣做饭带孩子，完全没有拼事业的心。

　　泉奈：我在你们这个年纪都入土为安了，哈哈哈。

　　樱：身边人也很重要，如果大家都不结婚，你单着爸妈也不好说什么，大环境嘛~但是，（重音）如果有个男同学从小早恋，跟老公秀恩爱秀到全忍界面前，愣是公鸡下蛋年纪轻轻成了我们这一届第一个生孩子的娃妈，那父母就会成天把男同学作为榜样成天在你耳边叨逼叨——为啥佐助成绩好长得靓还能吸引到七火，不要拿学习作为你找不到对象的借口，你根本不是能力问题是态度问题。（越说越气）我怎么就态度问题了，我怎么地了！

　　泉奈：不反省一下吗？

　　佐助：我凭本事找的老公，反省个屁。

　　鼬：（小声耳语）呵呵，要不是我助攻没准这辈子嫁不出去。

　　止水：都懂~都懂~

　　雏田：我认为自己还没有准备好接受一段婚姻，更没有想好要怎么做母亲。

　　天天：（拼命点头）很担心自己会成为一个垃圾家长，我又凶又没耐心，我爸妈把我养大没掐死真不容易。

　　井野：熊孩子杀伤力太强，hold不住。

　　斑&泉奈&佐助：没错！

　　带土：来，三位娃妈说出你们的故事。

　　斑：没有故事，只有事故。

　　泉奈：照顾小孩子太麻烦了，还是隔三差五小毛病不断的。

　　佐助：小孩子生出来跟个小老头一样，丑丑的。

　　鼬：你生出来也没多好看，哪儿来的脸嫌弃自己的娃。

　　泉奈：四位素人还会选择相亲这种交友形式吗？你们觉得靠谱吗？

　　井野：说实话这个算比较靠谱的一种方式，亲朋好友介绍的对象起码跟你是在一个level上，共同的朋友介绍同一个圈子的人，话题也会有很多。（思考）最好是能够自己发掘mr.right。

　　天天：可是同一圈子的人一旦分手就会牵连周围人闹得不开心，尤其分得很难看，互相抹黑造谣各种drama。

　　佐助：说出你的故事。

　　天天：我不是我没有！（连连摆手）家里亲戚有被分手之后说坏话的，远方亲戚。

　　雏田：俗话说，媒人给你介绍对象的咖位代表着你在他人眼中的咖位。事实最伤人，万一遇到个很烂的对象，非常伤自尊。（摇头）我不急，反正也没人催，现在挺潇洒的。

　　天天：我想谈一辈子恋爱不结婚，嘻嘻。

　　泉奈：me too~

　　带土：嘴上真么说，手指上还是乖乖被戒指套牢。（秀自己手上的婚戒）我觉得结婚挺好哒~

　　小樱：很满意自己现在的状态，也期待真爱。（微笑）话说我跟宇智波家那么熟，还是七火夫夫孩子的干妈，你们不借用自己的忍界第一网红家庭影响力给我介绍几个好男人？

　　佐助：想多了，如果有资源早就给五火找到夕阳红真爱。

　　小樱：说到纲手师父，她在我来之前给我发了一段语音，要我务必在节目上才能当众放出来。（摸手机）可以吗？

　　泉奈：行啊，你放呗。

　　纲手：斑奶奶我不想去相亲啊——你们再逼我去相亲我离村出走啊啊——

　　演播室沉默

　　小樱：咳咳，我师父说的，不是我。（收手机）

　　泉奈：谢谢大家收看这期《泉佐来了》。下期更新时间依旧不定，如果大家有感兴趣的话题欢迎留言告知，喜欢我们节目的话记得素质三连一条龙，订阅keep up with uchiha自媒体频道随时追更新。byebye


	3. 红包

红包包多少？

　　泉奈：欢迎大家收看新一期《泉佐来了》，我们最近录制的频率好高，为什么啊？

　　佐助：大概因为我跟你两个主咖比较闲吧，你老公成天加班，害你贱妾茕茕守空房，丧偶育儿当自强；我孩子丢给我哥看，自己除了吃零食看剧睡午觉没别的事情。

　　泉奈：哪来的脸说这话？

　　佐助：你家老公就坐在素人席，要不要当面对质。（伸手引出对面素人嘉宾）今天我们要聊关于逢年过节婚丧嫁娶给红包白包的一些习俗，为此特地有请六火、七火以及木叶研究所所长，大家掌声欢迎。

　　鸣人：我终于能上我夫人的节目，好激动啊我说~（傻笑）佐助待会儿多给我提些问题，爱你比颗大大的心。

　　佐助：（幸福笑）你够，给我坐下。

　　带土：没眼看呐，小两口能顾及一下坐在舞台中央的嘉宾的观感吗？（飞吻）我不管，我家笨卡卡难得上节目，秀恩爱谁怕谁，吻一个吻一个~

　　卡卡西：OK，收到你的吻。

　　泉奈：（脸很臭）回归正题，今天要聊给红包白包的一些习俗。（看一下演播厅）在座的除了做家长替孩子收钱以外，其余都是给钱对吧？

　　带土：（举手）我婚前还会受到两位祖宗给的红包，婚后就彻底沦为支出户。

　　佐助：我也，原本以为家里最小辈一直有红包，结果婚后就再也没有收到过专属于自己的红包，直到生完孩子才重新获包。

　　斑：对啊，结婚了还要红包是多厚的脸皮？我们家从来都是长辈给未婚小辈红包，你结婚就是成家立业有自己的小家庭，收什么红包啊？

　　泉奈：千手也是这样吗？

　　扉间：嗯呐。

　　鸣人：未婚小辈？这么说来纲手婆婆没结婚，不就可以一直收到来自四个长辈的红包？

　　斑：我和柱间每年都会给她包。泉奈你会吗？

　　泉奈：扉间会把纲手给我女儿的红包抽掉一些换个包装送回去，基本上折半送。

　　斑：太抠了吧，我都是多塞两张红票子送回去。

　　鸣人：难怪纲手婆婆一直说二代目比较小气。

　　卡卡西：（捂嘴）有些话不要当着本人的面说。

　　扉间：没关系，今年她会收到更少，我要抽掉三分之二把抠门的骂名坐实。

　　佐助：家里发红包链最底层的是谁啊？

　　鼬：（不情愿缓缓举手）止水和我。

　　止水：祖宗家的小朋友辈分虽然高，但是给小孩包个红包表示祝福是必须的，然后佐助的小朋友肯定也要，所以过年我俩要发四个包，没有收入。

　　带土：我也只出不进。

　　鼬：厚度不一样。我家是烤馕的厚度，叔叔你那个跟山东煎饼的饼皮一样。

　　佐助：（连连点头）我兄嫂给包超良心，本来我想着孩子还小，意思意思就可以，哪知道一个包6000（叹气）小叔叔才660。

　　带土：给你钱就不错了，还挑！

　　泉奈：划重点，过年红包该给多大？（拍桌）我超纠结，给少了面子过不去，给多了钱包过不去。给红包前一晚，我跟我先生坐床上，铺一床票子面对红包不知道塞几张进去。你知道数目这种事情不好意思开口问的啊，总不能悄咪咪问我哥，你今年给我女儿多少钱吧？我让白毛问他哥，他哥再问我哥，一顿操作下来……还是没问到。

　　扉间：（哭笑不得）最后我们商量出一个办法：逼对方先给包，然后我用飞雷神秒遁，回去把红包里的钱塞进自家包里，原封不动还回去，纲手的包会抽掉几张，她是特别照顾。

　　鸣人：我就说怎么每次两家的红包数目都一模一样，还以为是佐助跟二祖宗商量好的。下次我们也用这招，敌不动我不动。

　　带土：既然这样干脆互相不要给啊，给红包跟宫心计似的。

　　鼬：给红包图个喜气，而且小孩子打开红包看到钱的过程会很高兴。

　　止水：现在微信、支付宝转账很方便，但是缺少仪式感，还是要让小孩子体会一下那种快乐。

　　带土：快乐之后就是红包被爸爸妈妈抢走的悲痛。（翻白眼）我们家这几个一看就是挪用孩子的压岁钱的坏妈妈。

　　斑：鬼才稀罕那点小钱，随便接个微博广告都比他多，贪个屁咧。我直接花在小孩身上，给他们买衣服玩具零食。

　　佐助：孩子的奶粉尿不湿不要钱吗，你们给的压岁钱只是冰山一角。

　　泉奈：我也……

　　扉间：你会给你的手游氪金。

　　带土：出现了、出现了，连孩子压岁钱都贪的坏人~

　　泉奈：赶紧把这头白毛打上马赛克，消音处理，或者把镜头全部切掉！

　　佐助：此地无银三百两，心虚咯？（冷笑）

　　鼬：诶，二祖宗你家小朋友在摄像机那边。（看热闹不嫌事大）我们本色出演一下？

　　止水：我去抱过来。（瞬身术抱个娃回来）二祖宗，您请。

　　泉奈：请什么情，我不请。（拒绝）记得给我家妹妹头打马赛克。

　　斑：你家妹妹头官宣过啊，全忍界目睹你业务水平差生了个白毛，何必遮遮掩掩。

　　带土：哈哈哈，老祖宗说啥大实话。（从口袋里摸出一个面具）我看也别打马赛克了，后期多累，土土这儿有个马赛克面具，直接戴脸上遮一遮可好？（一张马赛克蒙孩子脸上）

　　扉间：妹妹头给我。（头发往后梳扎个小猪尾巴辫子）

　　卡卡西：您老这么豁的出去？为了收视率也是很拼。

　　扉间：通告都上了还怕玩梗吗？（接过孩子）你们手机收一下，会紧张。

　　佐助：行，导播给特写。

　　扉间：（深吸气）收到红包了对不对，妈妈帮你收起来存余额宝，改天给你置办点好东西~~（假装跃跃欲试硬抢红包）撒手、撒手，小孩子拿什么钱，快点充公。

　　泉奈：放屁，我从来没有硬抢过，孩子每次都乖乖上交。

　　扉间：（很入戏地假装数钱）一二三四五……可以清空购物车，给崩坏3女武神买新衣服啦~（变回正常模式）就是这样。

　　鼬：飘起来的尾音真是惟妙惟肖。

　　带土：好残忍，当着孩子的面揭穿事实。（话锋一转）姑姑有什么感想？（递话筒）

　　全脸马赛克看不清长啥样的小孩：可以不说吗？

　　带土：想不想换个妈妈？

　　全脸马赛克的小孩：……真的不想说。

　　带土：新妈妈想要什么样的？

　　全脸马赛克：（非常平静）斯嘉丽约翰逊。

　　一片死寂

　　泉奈：（跑下场抱孩子）哎呀呀，真是的，怎么顶着个面具自己跑上来，妈妈抱~

　　斑：（小声）他是想假装什么都没发生把刚才那一段整个剪掉吗？

　　鼬：不然呢？

　　止水：这集剪辑后期是我，鬼才剪。

　　斑：识相。

　　

　　插播广告预留两分钟

　　佐助：不光家里过年要发红包，单位领导也会给下属发红包。（托腮）吊车尾你今年发了多少出去？

　　鸣人：火影楼很穷的，一人二十块讨个彩头。

　　扉间：我当年就是二十块，通货膨胀到现在还是二十块?

　　卡卡西：没有、没有，统一两百块，二十块吃个午饭都不够。

　　斑：才两百啊？

　　卡卡西：财政那么吃紧，我没有把大家拉个微信群发个拼手气红包，总共两百块供一群人哄抢就很良心了。

　　鸣人：老师你内心很想试试吼？

　　卡卡西：我不想被下属戳脊梁骨说抠。

　　扉间：我抠有错吗？哪条村规不许我抠？

　　鸣人：研究所红包给多少啊？

　　扉间：没有红包，所里工资和年终奖很多，红包属于不交税收入，要另外做账。与其给多给少惹人不高兴，不如全部不给。

　　鸣人：微信群红包也没有？

　　扉间：单位里贴两个福字自己扫码领敬业福。

　　鸣人：羡慕，我也想学这样。

　　卡卡西：火影楼有人情工作，发红包是传统，五火赌债欠那么多也发包。

　　止水：研究所不发红包发福袋吗？我同学的老婆的妹妹在研究所，过年领了一个红福袋，里面一条蒂凡尼项链。

　　扉间：有这种好事我怎么不知道？

　　泉奈：那是我帮孩子送的人情包，没钱，T家或者P家的项链、戒指。（搓搓怀里的小朋友）扉间整天抱着孩子去研究所当免费小白鼠，所里很多员工照顾我家小孩，她也特别喜欢里面一些哥哥姐姐，因此要感谢他们的关照。万一老板太抠门把怨气迁怒到孩子身上就不好，首饰也是之前打广告品牌送的，物尽其用。

　　佐助：你亲自给的？

　　泉奈：给小朋友，让她送给喜欢的哥哥姐姐，对方也不会以为是贵重礼物，很自然就收下。

　　带土：回家打开一看，我擦，半个月工资！

　　泉奈：我有剪掉标价牌。

　　佐助：你就不怕其他人知道以后蓄意接近你孩子吗？抱着目的性很虚伪地讨好她。

　　泉奈：大家都是成年人，一条项链最多两千块还玩宫心计？幼稚。（翻白眼）再说我家妹妹头分得清什么人是拍马屁，回家都会告诉我。

　　扉间：你有红黑名单咯？

　　泉奈：私藏不外泄。

　　佐助：研究所的在职员工注意了，你们老板娘握有内部人员黑名单，以后上班小心点。

　　带土：我没想到二祖宗会这么细心，莫名有点小感动。

　　泉奈：哎呀，人情世故而已，多练练就会了。下一话题、下一话题。

　　斑：什么下一话题啊，镜头切给白毛，发表一下感想。来个大特写，特大！

　　扉间：诶？！谢谢。

　　泉奈：（翻白眼）表达感谢不如多回家暖床。

　　扉间：不要，我喜欢加班。（斩钉截铁）我爱工作工作爱我，不赚钱也没有钱供你氪金。

　　鸣人：我爱佐助佐助爱我，我才不要加班。（悄咪咪比心）

　　佐助：收下你的心~

　　带土：人比人气死人，哈哈哈哈——

　　泉奈：这、段、掐、掉！！

　　鼬：暗部现在还会发吗？以前是分级制，按绩效分三个批次拿钱。

　　止水：800,600和200，我一度以为只有中间档，直到某年我拿了800。

　　鼬：你还跟我说暗部今年有钱了，可是我那年掉档只拿了200。

　　卡卡西：我水平很稳定一直是600，800要怎么拿，我当了火影都没搞懂暗部的发钱规则。

　　扉间：看领导对你的好感度。

　　佐助：那会不会给错红包？某人明明还能拿200却给多怎么办？

　　鼬：每个红包的角落都会写名字，如果不小心给错就马上换回来，几秒之间的事情。（神情痛苦）600秒变200的瞬间，写轮眼差点爆开，感觉弱小可怜又无助。

　　斑：你们下忍小组会有红包吗，老师给学生？

　　佐助：没有，你看卡卡西会给钱吗，抠死了！剥削！压榨！黄世仁本仁！

　　鸣人：年年期盼年年落空，别人小组起码会有新年礼物，你连顿饭都不请。

　　卡卡西：我平时不是一直请客吗？！

　　扉间：直接给钱可能会涉嫌行贿，怕指导老师花钱买学生好评，学生评价会影响他年终绩效。

　　带土：好评怎么给？

　　扉间：以前是纸质调查问卷，现在……我记得有手机APP。

　　佐助：合着我们以前打钩的满意度问卷有用？我以为走形式而已。难怪卡卡西千叮万嘱要打五星，留言超过五十字，原来为了评绩效。

　　卡卡西：我怎么就千叮万嘱了，再说你从没给我全五星，带你那两年我的绩效被你拖到全村垫底，年终奖没同事零头多。

　　带土：笨卡卡好可怜，抱抱~（爱的抱抱）

　　鸣人：没错，佐助每次看都不看打一星。

　　佐助：不要揭穿！

　　鼬：干得漂亮，卡卡西在暗部期间跟我拼绩效，好几次挤掉我的优秀员工奖名额。

　　卡卡西：怪我？优秀员工按百分比来的，干吗针对我？

　　鼬：大概是看你小小年纪用得起香奈儿眉笔变装而我只配用kissme画眼线。

　　卡卡西：你存不起钱把锅丢给我？都是死老公的人，能互相理解一下吗？

　　斑：他们这是……撕X？需要荧光棒打call吗？

　　佐助：你消停点，别抢戏。

　　鼬：算了，精五撕不动。

　　卡卡西：哪里、哪里，我撕了也是五五开。

　　斑：切，扫兴。

　　佐助：红包的话题聊到这里，今天的节目到此结束。喜欢《泉佐来了》的观众请素质三连并且订阅我们家的自媒体账号。如果有喜欢的话题请在评论区留言，如果想看我们家其他成员，比如摄像师或者家里的小朋友上镜，请不要害羞告诉我们，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

　　

　

 


	4. 五大国旅游宣传片

　　泉~佐~来~了~

　　泉奈：欢迎大家收看新一期《泉佐来了》，近期五大国峰会举办，我们栏目组很荣幸受到官方的邀请，今天特别来做一期关于各国风土人情的节目，帮助各国人民更好地了解彼此~

　　佐助：事实上各国给了丰厚的广告费让我们在节目里硬广软广各种广做旅游宣传。（举起台本）你们看今天的台本比我往期节目加起来都厚，像字典一样，昨晚背了整整一宿。

　　泉奈：才一宿就背下来？

　　佐助：我是我们那一届第一名毕业的，标准学霸。（小得意）

　　止水：（真.学霸的不屑）一届才多少人也好意思拿来炫耀？

　　鼬：呵，我们家但凡上过忍者学校的，哪个不……除了小叔叔，哪个不是第一名？

　　带土：你在歧视我吗？

　　斑：不，鄙视你。

　　泉奈：你们四个不要抢台本上没有的戏！（拍桌）不要浪费时间在笨蛋上，我们有请今天的五位素人来宾，各大国的官方旅游大使们~

　　纲手&照美冥&四雷&我爱罗&黑土：大家好

　　鼬：（耳语）要死了，不知道的还以为演播室打五战呢。

　　止水：只能说明人都是要向金钱低头的。

　　带土：话说我们这次到底拿了多少赞助费？

　　斑：一个国家八位数，五个国家……

　　带土：哇塞，四十位数！

　　斑：（一巴掌扇地上）学渣闭嘴，听着就来气。

　　泉奈：素人要依次介绍自己的国家有什么好吃好玩吸引游客的地方，但是，为了增加节目的互动性，我们会让在座的嘉宾突然插入一句话，是其他国家对该国的固有偏见印象，看看素人们会怎么应对。

　　佐助：在座哪一国先来接受挑战？你们商量好了吗？

　　

　　我爱罗：（举手）风之国先来。风之国国土广大，是五大国中面积最大的国家，有着非常壮观的沙漠奇景，因此……

　　佐助：（插嘴）你们风之国大盘鸡蛮好吃的吼？

　　我爱罗：（皱眉头）大、大盘鸡？

　　佐助：提到风之国就是大盘鸡啊，路上随便找一家风之国土菜馆必点大盘鸡。我一直搞不懂，为什么有些店喜欢撒孜然有些爱放干辣椒，哪个比较正宗？

　　带土：胖助好杀哦，虽然五风追过姑爷但也不必这么凶吧，他是全场唯一在职的影诶，风之国会不会一气之下不给赞助费。

　　泉奈：（暗中戳戳）宝贝儿、胖助宝贝儿，风之国八位数的赞助费呢，你、收、着、点！

　　佐助：我一字不落按照台本背的~

　　泉奈：稍微温柔一点。（掐助助腰间肥肉）

　　我爱罗：国内不太流行大盘鸡，是风之国人外出谋生在国外研发了这道菜，然后它再传回风之国，因此风之国的大盘鸡可能没有国外的正宗。（顿一顿）我们国内比较喜欢地锅鸡，土菜馆也会有，但我感觉差一口气，没有学到精髓。

　　鼬：我听蝎说过，风之国的白切鸡也很好吃。

　　我爱罗：是的，地锅鸡白切鸡肯德基，风之国三大鸡超好吃。

　　四雷：开玩笑吧，谁家没有肯德基啊，雷之国首都一条街上三家店。随随便便把肯德基归入风之国，你让肯德基爷爷情何以堪？

　　我爱罗：可是风之国的肯德基很有当地特色，每年网评的最佳时令新品都来自风之国。

　　照美冥：有水军刷票的成分吧？

　　我爱罗：那个网站是火之国的，要刷也是刷火之国，可是火之国垫底啊，太难吃。

　　纲手：并不是因为难吃，而是我国偏爱麦当当，所以不屑于为肯德基的投票浪费时间，群众参与度不高。

　　我爱罗：真的很难吃，而且碳酸饮料还不是无限量续杯，特定门店才有续杯服务。（摇头）我建议来风之国玩的话一定要试试地锅鸡白切鸡肯德基。

　　佐助：你国有什么好玩的经典吗？

　　我爱罗：沙漠冲沙，骑骆驼，沙漠绿洲种植各种瓜果，早晚温差大使得风之国的哈密瓜葡萄特别甜，还有风之国大椰枣，甜度特别高。

　　斑：愣是把我听饿了。

　　我爱罗：手抓饭、羊肉也是一绝，风之国耕地面积小，我们更擅长制作肉类。

　　佐助：第二个固有偏见印象，风之国的站姐很厉害，上天入地无所不能。

　　我爱罗：对于饭圈还真不是很了解。

　　纲手：五风这属于灯下黑，因为风之国的站姐都是我爱罗迷妹，长枪短炮只为给风影大人拍张照，拍照一小时修图一整天。

　　黑土：没错，风之国的站姐业界楷模，风里来雨里去天上下刀子都会营业。曾有站姐为了接近偶像风影大人，考入砂隐村暗部还拿了年度优秀员工奖，在颁奖仪式上成功与偶像同台，超级励志的！

　　我爱罗：我怎么不知道？

　　照美冥：让你知道了还能24小时举着大炮筒蹲守在风影楼门口吗？我看你们风之国也不需要什么暗部了，风之国站姐一个顶一群暗部。

　　我爱罗：（哭笑不得）我的天啊。

　　佐助：需要对你国站姐说点什么吗？

　　我爱罗：辛苦了，长得抱歉劳驾各位磨皮修图。

　　四雷：少来，你都要磨皮那我这老脸岂不是得拿砂纸蹭。

　　纲手：所以你不配有站姐啊~

　　

　　照美冥：接下来是我们水之国。（微笑）水之国四面环海，国内的地区主要为山脉和零星的小岛。该国湖泊星罗棋布，气候凉爽、多雾……

　　鼬：（插嘴）你们水之国有1吗？BLUED上显示水之国注册用户98%是0，剩下的2%还是外籍归化人口，所以，有1吗？

　　照美冥：（无比尴尬）我国首都的确被称为零都，水之国号称0丁洋里叹0丁。

　　鼬：那就是没有咯？

　　照美冥：也不能这么说……（话锋一转）我记得鼬君跟干柿鬼鲛搭档过吧，他是水之国人。

　　鼬：他这方面我不太清楚，好姐妹之间不会谈论这些东西的。

　　佐助：（耳语）虽说老公在场要撇清关系避嫌，但直接说姐妹也太狠了吧，欺负死人不能反驳吗?真是下作。

　　泉奈：四水脸都僵了，这水之国会不会撤赞助啊？

　　佐助：没事儿，那位阿姨是肉毒打多，不是气的。

　　纲手：你们水雷两国完全可以互相合作，一个零都一个壹都，南零北调，北壹南送，冤家变亲家，多好啊~

　　照美冥：哈，才不要~

　　四雷：凭什么嫌弃我们雷之国啊？

　　照美冥：我身边的男孩子都比较喜欢火之国的男生，雷之国你们太粗鲁，走肾还行，走心发展长期问题多。

　　我爱罗：火之国男生比较温柔阳光。

　　带土：风影是指我们姑爷吗？

　　止水：（捂嘴）我求叔叔您消停点。

　　黑土：请问一下，你们水之国的八点档电视剧，里面那些看着很man很直的男演员是从国外找的还是0假扮的？

　　泉奈：正好引出第二个问题，水之国电视剧都是几百集的八点档吗？

　　带土：（疯狂举手）我有体会，有段时间我不是在水之国搞事儿嘛，闲着无聊看电视，那部剧叫……《意难忘》！我周一看了两集，后面几天有事没看，周六打开电视机，发现主人公还是在周一那个场景，我以为是又回去场景聊新话题，没想到时隔五天他们还在聊周一那件事。我离开水之国时那部剧还没有播完，请问现在播完了吗？

　 照美冥：那部剧八百多集，已经播完了。

　　鼬：没错，鬼鲛特别喜欢八点档，以前水之国闭关锁国，只有几部电视剧出口海外，他有机会就守着电视机看剧，借此缓解思乡。

　 照美冥：我国八点档的神奇之处在于，主角周一被坏人密谋陷害，周二好不容易坏人得手进医院，周日他还在医院手术里，你天天坐在电视机前盼着他啥时候快点死，结果ICU躺了一圈又生龙活虎出来，如此往复无限循环。

　　纲手：演员不会嫌烦吗，演了半天自己还没死？

　　照美冥：emmm八点档的拍摄周期不一样，边拍边播，编剧会根据观众的反响写下一周的剧本，只能说观众爱看吧。

　　黑土：没准是编剧咕咕咕所以复制粘贴上个月的剧本重复剧情，反正隔那么久观众记不住。

　　止水：莫名觉得听到真相。

　　泉奈：我还蛮喜欢水之国的，开放过门以后真的有努力在做旅游，首都各种高端酒店，还有水上乐园，非常适合拖家带口去玩，小朋友肯定喜欢。另外，水之国的美女非常多，漂亮小姐姐数不胜数，你们看四水就知道水之国美女多漂亮。

　　照美冥：谢谢夸奖，害羞~

　　泉奈：可是你们国家的0真的很多诶，而且骚气冲云霄。我们家上次去海边度假，我先生往海滩一站，就是站着，感觉跟狮子堆里扔了块肉一样，我说不清具体是哪个，但我就感觉几十双饥渴的眼睛盯着我们，当然不可能是瞧我。最要命的是他自己压根没感觉，专心致志玩手机，我在他旁边跟母鸡护崽一样生怕他被黄鼠狼叼走。

　　照美冥：你去错海滩了啦，有些地方骚鸡扎堆，离远一点就好。

　　泉奈：酒店前面的公共海滩，我说了我带小孩去的。

　　照美冥：肯定去错了，你是不是去天体海滩了？

　　泉奈：天体海滩没穿裤子我能认不出来吗？

　　斑：你们还有天体海滩？好玩吗？

　　照美冥：特别好玩，欢迎来玩呀~

　　

　　黑土：嘻嘻，让我这个未来四代目土影介绍土之国吧。国内大半都是荒凉岩壁，国内的岩石像是沿着国境存在着……

　　止水：土之国境内有shopping mall吗？土之国是不是很穷？

　　鼬：（帮腔）迪达拉是我们单位最喜欢逛街的，每次都特别兴奋，后来一问才知道，土之国没有大型购物中心，他从小就很向往这些。土之国连麦当劳都没有。

　　黑土：有！我们有！（瞬间炸毛）之前土之国的麦当劳菜单还上了微博热搜。

　　我爱罗：我们提到土之国的确就是乡下的概念，感觉很荒凉。

　　黑土：风之国全是戈壁大漠好意思说我们荒凉？

　　四雷：可是我上次去土之国首都想买星X克咖啡都没地方，雷之国首都一条街就有两家，一头一尾，其中一家还是甄选门市。

　　黑土：有的啦，首都有一家。

　　纲手：有全家、7-11或者罗森吗？

　　黑土：比较少，但是有啊！

　　照美冥：subway,burgerking、wendy's呢？

　　黑土：……以后会有。

　　斑：去土之国旅游是忆苦思甜吗？

　　黑土：我国还有很多好玩的东西，比如著名自然景观“岩石雨”，北部沿海地区有非常壮观的冰川侵蚀峡湾。土之国民风淳朴，热情好客，幸福指数非常高。

　　止水：我在火之国很难看到土之国的菜系，你们有什么美食？

　　黑土：莜麦面、烤馕、酿皮、洋芋搅团……

　　四雷：我听着都快冒淀粉了。

　　黑土：鸡蛋牛奶醪糟、软儿梨这类甜品也很好吃，总之大家来试试肯定不后悔。（竖起大拇指）土之国因为地理原因发展起步晚，但我们不断努力进步中，刚才提到的什么便利店和快餐店，相信不久以后都会有。

　　我爱罗：真的没有shopping mall吗？我是指百货公司，不是乡下那种一间一间像鸽子笼一样的小商品市场。

　　黑土：在我小时候的确没有，但最近新开了一家四层楼高的百货，里面也有各种国际品牌专柜，可以买奢侈品。

　　纲手：我年轻的时候火之国就有九层楼的百货公司了。

　　黑土：（死鸭子嘴硬）每层楼占地面积大。

　　泉奈：好了，下一位。

　　

　　【我知道四雷叫艾，带我个人喜欢叫他四代目雷影】

　　四雷：说到雷之国，温泉、高山、海岸线，旅游资源丰富，爬山泡汤看海，想怎么玩怎么玩。（套近乎）宇智波祖籍不是雷之国的嘛，我们五百年前是老乡~

　　斑：五百年前的老乡君，你们国内是不是有很多兄贵浴场，比如metube霸榜鬼畜视频《天德池捡肥皂》中的天德池就位于雷之国。

　　带土：哪首歌我会唱诶！（说来就来）到这个浴池丢东西丢丢东西，到那个浴池……

　　四雷：诶，你们全都看过？

　　斑：有人没看过吗？

　　黑土：哈哈哈，天道好轮回苍天饶过谁。（得意）我以前跟爸爸妈妈去雷之国玩，我妈会千叮万嘱我爸千万别去雷之国的浴池，但凡踏入半径100米内，回家打断腿。

　　照美冥：敢问四代目雷影大人，您去过浴池吗？

　　四雷：咳咳，年轻人比较爱玩，老夫也曾年轻过……

　　我爱罗：他去过。

　　纲手：而且次数不少。

　　四雷：慢着慢着，雷之国洗浴业发达，但不是每家浴池都是天德池，我喜欢汗蒸桑拿有错吗？

　　鼬：越描越黑。（花式翻白眼）

　　泉奈：第二问，宇智波祖籍雷之国，为什么会全族搬迁，你们雷之国把他们怎么了？咦，是关于我们的？

　　斑：这个问题我应该能回答。多方面原因，其中关键是宇智波的饮食偏好和雷之国格格不入，我们喜欢吃甜，但雷之国好辣，还喜欢各种植物香料，口味重到受不了。

　　四雷：我国山区多，少数min族也多，是融合了各个民族特色的饮食文化。（不解）其实我们的甜品也蛮好吃啊，鲜花饼、豆末糖、云腿月饼……

　　斑：你看看，云腿月饼不是咸口的吗，他们居然划分为甜口，一点都不甜！

　　四雷：你吃的不正宗！

　　斑：放屁，我跟柱间去雷之国玩了好几个月，什么牌子的云腿月饼都试了，顶多称得上咸甜口，不能算甜食，咸甜也配入甜食范围吗？

　　照美冥：哈哈哈，因为不甜而失去了宇智波。

　　黑土：雷国山珍水国海味，你们两国很相配啊~

　　照美冥：这可不行，我们喜欢清汤锅涮海鲜蘸沙茶酱，鲜甜口。

　　四雷：吃火锅必须是老菌汤配菌碟小米辣。

　　纲手：行了你们，我饿。

　　

　　纲手：终于到我了~我们火之国啊……

　　带土：身为一个火之国人，你见过真的宇智波吗？（歪头）我们家是国家吉祥物？

　　纲手：呵呵，不光见过我们还很熟。

　　带土：在你们火之国，同性之间有正常的朋友/死敌/天启/英雄关系吗？（愣一下）没有吧？

　　纲手：你都说了我说什么？（爆青筋）问我的都是什么鬼问题！怎么这么没营养！

　　四雷：一把年纪的人，消消气、消消气~（拍背）

　　泉奈：小纲你介绍一下火之国有啥好玩的景点，外国游客来了肯定很喜欢的那种。

　　纲手：（一脸不爽）木叶村的火影岩，宇智波家祖宅。

　　斑：喂喂，我们祖宅啥时候成景点啦？

　　纲手：怎么不是景点了？你看看多少游客千里迢迢跑到宇智波祖宅前打开拍照fb上签到啊。

　　佐助：既然这样我们要不要设立警戒线收门票钱？

　　斑：听着不错诶。

　　

　　泉奈：今天的泉佐来了就到这里，感谢五位素人来宾，

　　佐助：喜欢我们节目的话请素质三连支持一下，还可以订阅我们的自媒体频道。想要我们聊什么有趣的话题就在评论区留言吧。ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

　　


	5. 泉佐调查局1

   泉佐调查局：谁是婆婆心中理想儿媳

　泉~佐~来~了~

　泉奈：欢迎大家收看泉佐来了~本周日是一年一度的母亲节，因此我们今天要聊一聊关于母亲的话题——谁是火之国婆婆心中的理想儿媳！

　佐助：母亲节又不是婆婆节，为什么要聊这个？（小失落）我本以为会聊育儿心得，再让孩子来段感人VCR，从一月前就暗示我家小拉屎娃周日要送礼物给我。

　泉奈：上次聊相亲节目之后，我们频道收到很多观众留言，不少阿姨喜欢我们节目的素人嘉宾，想给自己孩子介绍对象，求联系方式。

　　佐助：天啊，小樱去相亲节目站台一年都没解决个人问题，上一次通告突然从滞销转热销？

　　小樱：我好歹也是你家孩子的干妈，怎么说话呢！（挑眉）我很想给自己加点台本上没有的爆头戏，没准婆婆就喜欢我这种s型儿媳。

　　泉奈：OK，请不要客气~

  佐助：咳咳，刚才我说的剪掉。（换上认真脸）我们节目组这几天在火之国各大城市的菜场找了百余位欧巴桑投票，请阿姨们选出心目中的理想儿媳妇。掌声欢迎五位最佳儿媳候选人，我们木叶如花似玉的素人女嘉宾！

　　樱&井野&雏田&天天&香燐：大家好～

　　泉奈：香燐小姐是第一次上综艺诶，跟观众自我介绍一下。

　　香燐：我是香燐，以前和佐助同在鹰小队工作。（耸肩）他蹭了我不少零食，说有钱了会还我，赖账至今，通告费和零食费麻烦一起结清。

　　佐助：今天剪辑是谁，把这个女人的镜头全部剪掉！（翻台本）这期轮到我剪辑，你除非趴在镜头上，否则初次上通告即是综艺绝唱。

　　斑：胖助你眼花了吧，你负责剪下午录的那场，这场是我。（指自己）我懒得很，基本一刀不剪，大家自己注意一下，我连消音都不太会。

　　佐助：那你做个屁剪辑啊！

　　泉奈：（台本拍头）素人嘉宾们在录制前也对调查结果做了预测，我手上五张调查表都是女嘉宾各自心目中的排名和理由。（递向常驻嘉宾席）有请我们的常驻嘉宾读一下上面的内容。

　　天天：慢着！（尔康手）这要读出来的吗，不是记录一下排名就好？

　　井野：实名制调查，你觉得会不读吗？

　　雏田：该不会……

　　天天：我评语超毒辣的怎么办！（欲哭无泪）

　　樱：没事，我嘴也不甜。

　　

　　止水：天天小姐的第五名是井野，理由是太热辣，婆婆不会喜欢。第一名是雏田，她说雏田看着就很好掌控，好欺负。

　　井野：夸我热辣是好事，但总感觉不舒服。

　　雏田：我也不太喜欢这个第一名，听着好苦情，琼瑶剧女主角吗？

　　鼬：雏田看着很听话，是不会跟婆婆吵架的乖女孩。井野比较会来事，感觉会教唆老公跟婆婆闹翻。

　　井野：才没有，我很会哄婆婆的，一定能讨她欢心。木叶神经内科主治医师，对付病人有经验。

　　香燐：你是把婆婆当成神经病在处理吗？

　　樱：实在哄不了就用心转身之术逼迫婆婆听话？

　　天天：对啊，她肯定会用的！（拼命点头）

　　止水：（赶紧插话）天天把自己排在第二名，小樱第四香燐第三。

　　天天：我跟香燐不太熟……

　　樱：不太熟你就把她排在我前面？

　　天天：不不，小樱你太优秀了，交友圈level太高，五火六火是你老师，七火夫夫任你爆头，任何人都hold不住。

　　

　　鼬：这边是井野的调查表。（向镜头展示）她把香燐排在最后，因为两个人不熟。

　　香燐：没关系，我们俩是不熟，得罪一下无所谓。（冷笑）反正我也没给你什么好名次。

　　井野：呃……

　　鼬：第一名是天天，邻家阳光美女，活泼单纯是婆婆喜欢的类型。雏田排第二，温柔不擅长吵架，不会跟婆婆顶嘴。自己排第三，小樱第四。

　　天天：(＞人＜；)对不起，我错了。

　　井野：白眼狼，离我远点。（往雏田身边靠）

　　雏田：（默默躲远）请不要靠近我，我不会顶嘴但躲得起。

　　泉奈：雏田两次排名都那么高却不满意吗？

　　雏田：不会顶嘴好欺负，这种评价很……似夸实贬。

　　鼬：井野给小樱第四的理由：破坏性强，打老公的时候没轻没重，婆婆敢怒不敢言。

　　小樱：呵呵，总比某人心转身之术控制老公当傀儡强。

　　井野：我说了我不会滥用那招的！

　　带土：能给生活带来便利的技能肯定时常会用，比如我喜欢神威开小黑屋。

　　佐助：我也，有时候躺在床上懒得动就开个须佐伸胳膊去厨房拿东西吃。

　　斑：你家须佐的胳膊是橡皮做的吧？（思考一会儿）我也常用大招来干很琐碎无聊的事情。

　　泉奈：我没有什么便利的生活系招式，但是我家妹妹头能精确控制温度喷开水，我喜欢让她给我泡茶泡杯面吃。（得意洋洋）

　　带土：那你不是天天吃孩子的口水？

　　泉奈：摄像暂停一下，容我揍一顿贤二（走下主持席，摩拳擦掌）

　　

　　斑：日向雏田的第一名也是天天，觉得她会照顾人，看着像乐意陪婆婆去市场买菜的人。如果老公和婆婆吵架也会安慰婆婆哄她开心。

　　天天：（捂脸害羞）你们这么夸我真的不好意思！我至今还没嫁出去真是辜负大家一番期待。

　　斑：第二是小樱，儿媳是医生的话看病配药很方便。小樱的人脉很广，会对老公事业有帮助。

　　止水：这和天天的观点正好相反，她说没人hold住小樱，雏田却觉得是优势。

　　雏田：娶了小樱就能跟宇智波家、跟火影们结交，层次一下子上去了，少奋斗三十年。

　　香燐：可是也会有人故意巴结，只是想靠裙带关系上位。（推推眼镜）《蜗居》里的宋思明不就靠着老丈人庇荫上位，做官以后找小三。

　　雏田：小樱很厉害，对她有信心。（竖起大拇指）

　　小樱：雏田我爱你！(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤

　　斑：雏田把自己排在最后，香燐第三井野第四？香燐的理由跟小樱差不多，跟着大蛇丸工作，婆婆和她的老姐妹做医美可以打折？

　　香燐：不愧是日向家女掌门，看来有好好做功课。（wink）

　　鼬：你们那边打玻尿酸、肉毒素多少钱？

　　佐助：你们那儿有瘦脸针、溶脂针吗？

　　泉奈：（拍桌）医美话题私下聊，不要浪费宝贵的节目时间！

　　止水：把自己排在最后是谦虚吗？雏田在其他人那里名次都很高，大家夸你脾气好，不觉得这是优势吗？

　　雏田：（一字一顿）我、一、点、都、不、好、欺、负。

　　天天：我好尴尬啊……

　　斑：雏田在调查表里一直强调女方会给婆家带来的利益，而评价自己时却说日向家主的身份给人巨大的压力。

　　井野：拜托，日向是出名的大家族，小樱能让老公少奋斗三十年，你能让老公一家子都不需要奋斗，只要不作妖，宅在家安静如鸡你都养得起。

　　雏田：太多了。（无奈笑）大家都默认我会跟地位相似的家族联姻，可是和日向地位相当的家族也希望能跟进一步，最好能跟富商财团、贵族子弟攀亲，所以颇为尴尬。

　　香燐：她这个身份太高不可攀，高岭之花。（指着主持席）你们看佐助，四战以后除了七火谁敢凑上去？没有鸣人可不得家里蹲一辈子。

　　鼬：太有道理了，姑爷真是救苦救难活菩萨。

　　止水：我不入地狱谁入地狱，感动忍界五大国。

　　佐助：(#`O′)喂，香燐我俩同事多年，你有必要吗？

　　香燐：（擦眼镜）没准这次录完就要被封杀，我得赶紧多赚点镜头。

　　井野：慢着，为什么雏田你认为我不如香燐？我也是木叶中心医院的骨干医生。

　　雏田：可你是神经内科啊，谁愿意儿媳妇是个天天跟神经病打交道的医生，没准会被传染点什么精神疾病。

　　井野：你、你还介意我的评语？

　　雏田：（抿嘴）没有呢，我好欺负。

　　

　　带土：我们来看看樱酱的调查表~（大声朗读）第一名是天天，哇塞，这是第几次排第一了？姐力十足，遇到很作精的婆婆也能斗得有来有回，根据她在凯班的表现估计以后持家有方。

　　小樱：我想改掉可以吗？毕竟她只给我第四而我却给了第一。

　　天天：小樱你不要这样，我错啦~（爱的抱抱）姐姐爱你哟~

　　井野：可是天姐你到现在不还是没有对象？

　　天天：我、我……

　　带土：第二名给了香燐？（惊讶）夸她表面上火爆脾气，实则冷静聪明得很，会分析局势，做出正确的判断，让人误以为是个没有心机的直肠子，暗中把控全局。

　　佐助；心机女表？

　　小樱：额咳咳，有心机没有女表，跟婆婆斗智斗勇是门脑力活。

　　带土：樱酱也很聪明，为什么给自己最后？井野第三雏田第四？你被井野排在第四的时候可是很生气啊？

　　小樱:我气的是她没说到点子上，误以为我是只会用蛮力解决问题的人。

　　井野：你不是吗？

　　小樱：有种通告结束以后站着别动。（爆青筋）我觉得自己不讨婆婆喜欢的原因有二：一是全忍界都睹我给辉夜姬友情破颜拳，群众第一印象即是殴打boss的女人，对我认知有偏差；二么……（冷笑）我跟在座的宇智波家的麻烦精太熟了，谁愿意隔三差五跟你们打交道啊？

　　佐助：嫌弃我们咯，有本事断交，我给孩子换个干妈。

　　小樱：不行，我永远是可爱美丽的小樱干妈。（拍胸脯）

　　雏田：为什么我是第四呢？没有说第四不好的意思，纯粹问问。

　　小樱：我不认为雏田好欺负，整顿家族风气使之焕然一新的女族长，她温柔背后满是坚韧。（莞尔一笑）雏田这么可爱，婆媳吵架吵不赢则装哭，哭得梨花带雨，温柔刀刀刀要人命，家人绝对偏向你，婆婆会很心塞。

　　雏田：（脸红）我喜欢这个第四名！开心~

　　井野：我咧？我咧？

　　小樱：毕竟会心转身之术呢，加油、加油、加油~（林志玲语气）

　　

　　佐助：香燐的第一名是雏田：在准备室观察她，感觉非常娇憨可爱，说话细声细气很有礼貌，妈妈们喜欢的类型。

　　香燐：我跟其他人不熟，小樱稍微熟一点，所以光凭感觉和第三方描述大概估计她们是什么性格。（耸肩）说错的话很抱歉。

　　雏田：没有，谢谢夸奖。

　　佐助：第二名给自己，关键时刻拎得清……你有吗？

　　香燐：你摸着良心说我有没有，我们小队跟人火拼时我担任智囊，谢谢。

　　佐助：难道不是没有存在感的树桩？

　　香燐：宇智波胖助！

　　佐助：开玩笑的啦，不许叫我胖助，小心我封杀你！

　　香燐：（摘下眼镜擦擦）剩下三人里，小樱跟我有点类似，不过我不愿意让自己屈居人后，给她第三。天天和井野真的是……瞎猜。

　　井野：你瞎猜都猜我第五？妹子你是高度近视眼花吗？

　　香燐：现在我觉得猜得很对，你第五正正好好。

　　

　　泉奈：五位女嘉宾的自我预测结束，感觉演播室气氛变得好僵硬。在内部预测中，大家对这个结果满意吗？

　　天天：谢谢各位姐妹的厚爱，我很满意。

　　雏田：虽然排名靠前但我有点小情绪。

　　井野：不满意，不接受。

　　小樱：人要学会接受现实，猪头妹~

　　香燐：意料之内咯~

　　泉奈：好，现在让我们揭晓百余位欧巴桑票选出的，她们心目中的最佳儿媳妇人选。先来看中段第三名（撕开题板）——日向雏田。

　　雏田：（站起来鞠躬）谢谢各位阿姨！谢谢你们！

　　泉奈：哪位嘉宾手上是阿姨们对雏田的评语，麻烦读给小姑娘听一下。

　　斑：正面评价有：日向小姐非常温柔可爱；举止端庄有礼貌的好女孩。反面评价：非常精致没有世俗烟火气；名门吃薯片也许都用筷子吃……这算什么评价？

　　雏田：不，我平时用手吃薯片，只有在穿着正装的场合怕弄脏衣服才会用筷子吃零食。

　　斑：正式场合还吃零食？

　　雏田：总会有嘴馋肚子饿的时候，偷偷溜回里屋吃零食垫垫肚子。（捂嘴笑）

　　泉奈：小樱你觉得自己第几？

　　小樱：倒数二选一，第四？

　　泉奈：我们来揭晓第四名（撕题板）——香燐。

　　香燐：（大吃一惊）居然不是倒数第一？欧巴桑应该都不认识我吧？

　　佐助：是啊，正因为不认识你才第四，只是看你的外表和职业作出评价，负面评价很少。（读评语）欧巴桑觉得跟大蛇丸做研究的儿媳有点可怕，但是以后做医美会有折扣；宇智波佐助的前同事，应该为人不错……你看，我帮了你诶。

　　香燐：谢谢，记得不许封杀我哦。

　　天天：emmmm

　　小樱：啧啧啧

　　井野：（默默祈祷）第二、第二、第二……

　　止水：女嘉宾们处于极度焦虑，二祖宗你快点揭牌。

　　泉奈：我们来看第一名，（揭题板）——春野樱！

　　小樱：w(ﾟДﾟ)w啊啊啊啊啊啊

　　带土：樱酱你太低估自己的人气了，跟我们家混也是有好处的！收获的正面评价远超负面评价，两者相抵消，还是保持第一名的优势。（朗读评语）曾经看过小樱医生的门诊，对病人耐心负责；七火实名称赞她会照顾人；想通过她要宇智波家的签名照，握手券更好。负面评价就是你之前说的那样，不过无关紧要啦。

　　小樱：（喜极而泣）感动，我太感动了。

　　佐助：别太激动，你这不还是母胎solo。

　　全场死寂

　　泉奈：咳咳，下面一口气揭晓第二和第五，（揭开题板）——天天第二，井野第五！

　　鼬：天天的人气没小樱这么夸张，但几乎零差评，夸可爱居家，小女生没有距离感。

　　天天：谢谢各位阿姨，（双手合十）希望今年能找到心仪的对象，明明那么招婆婆喜欢，如此宜室宜家，我却还是条单身汪！

　　小樱：天姐，啥也不说了，同病相怜抱抱。（大大的拥抱）

　　止水：井野你还要听评价吗？

　　井野：（鼓起腮帮子好憋屈）说吧，我挺得住。

　　止水：负面评价真的不少：不想跟这样的媳妇一起去逛街，显得自己老；说一句能回嘴十句；穿着暴露像夜店咖。内部预测蛮准的，几乎都涉及了。

　　小樱：猪头妹不要哭，你家佐井父母双亡，你压根不需要担心婆婆。（搂住安慰）

　　天天：嗯嗯，说了那么多，咱们这里唯一有对象的人是你！我们一群单身汪再怎么受欢迎也是一阵空屁。

　　雏田：井野非常可爱，阿姨们只是不了解你所以做出肤浅的评价。

　　井野：谢谢大家，毕竟我是有男朋友的人，不会跟你们一群单身狗计较的，录完节目还要去约会吃饭呢~

　　小樱：（马上松开怀抱）滚，有男人的死东西给我滚远点。

　　

　　泉奈：谢谢大家收看本期泉佐调查局。每代人的审美都有不同，婆婆们的眼光不代表着所有人的看法，希望女孩子们能够勇敢做自己，你是跟伴侣结婚又不是嫁给他妈。

　　香燐：（举手）这次调查最佳儿媳，下次可以调查最佳女婿吗？

　　天天：没错，有儿媳也得有女婿，搞个什么“公公心目中的最佳女婿排行”才公平。

　　雏田：赞成！

　　小樱：宇智波家的姑爷们可以单独做一期！

　　井野：感兴趣的观众朋友的请在评论区下方留言，记得要对本次节目素质三连哦~喜欢这个系列就请订阅宇智波家的自媒体频道，时时关注更新！

　　佐助：喂喂，你们这些女嘉宾不要抢戏！

　　斑：这不是挺好的，谢幕词都替你们说了。

　　泉奈：谢谢大家收看，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	6. 宇智波翻包大会

　你的包包里有什么？

　泉~佐~来~了~

　泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期泉佐来了~今天我们常驻嘉宾席少了两个人，他们有请假吗，擅自旷工要被封杀哦~

　佐助：小叔叔不在无所谓，止水嫂子一直岁月静好安静如鸡啊？

　止水：那啥，安静如鸡可以去掉吗？（瞬身术出现）今天我们要来看看大家的包包里有什么“见不得人的好宝贝”，为了保证给观众朋友一个surprise，我和小叔叔特地突击各位的卧室，将大家的包包拿了过来。（展示手上好几个黑色垃圾袋）

　泉奈：WTF，台本上没说要翻包包啊！Σ(⊙▽⊙“a

　带土：（神威空间里钻出来）这期的策划是我跟止水，诸位手上的都是假台本，怕你们提前理包包，没想到吧~

　斑：慢着，为什么你俩不用参与翻包活动？

　止水：(*￣︶￣)我不用包。/带土：(＾－＾)V我有神威

　泉奈：下期封杀他们俩。

　佐助：必须封杀！（没好气火很大）镜头给一下嘉宾席的四位火影，都是自己人不要掌声欢迎了，麻烦给我一盒臭鸡蛋我要砸死那个没管好老公的小婶婶。

　卡卡西：我也不知道这期要翻包！（一愣）等等，我也没有包，为什么来这期节目？

　带土：你没有包，你有火影袍。（亮出四个垃圾袋）我把四位的长外套都拿来了，口袋里有不少“好东西”吼~

　鸣人：(ΩДΩ)小叔叔能不能让我理一下外套，御神袍里好多见不得人的东西。

　止水：不行哟~

　　

　演播室中央一张展示台，带土&止水站中间

　止水：我们先从宇智波家开始，（随便开打一个垃圾袋）这个MK MENS TOTE是小鼬的？麻烦来台前展示一下包内物品。

　小鼬：日常通勤便宜包，空间够大，磕了碰了不心疼。（将包里的东西拿出来）

　佐助：1、2、3、4……老哥你是美甲小妹吗？一个包里十几瓶指甲油？OPI给你钱打硬广是吗，各种色号来一瓶？

　小鼬：没啊。

　泉奈：那个棕色的是钥匙包吗？

　小鼬：你说这个？（打开）美甲工具包，指甲剪、小剪刀，指甲锉……

　斑：美甲小妹实锤，鼬你太夸张了吧？即便是女孩子，也不会在包里塞十支口红。

　小鼬：嘴只有一张，我手指脚趾加起来二十个，当然得多带点油。（理直气壮）止水平时不带包，东西会借放在我这里。

　止水：伞和文库本小说是我的。（摸自己口袋）钱包、手机随身带，其余不关我事。

　佐助：你看我哥把嫂子吓得，赶紧撇清关系。

　卡卡西：鼬你有化妆包吗？（伸长脖子）格子纹的？比我想的要小。

　鼬：和平时期又没有变装需求，也不会长时间出门晒太阳，不需要一直补妆。（拉开化妆包）吸油纸、润唇膏和补妆粉饼，没了。

　带土：讨厌，都没什么见不得人的东西，好无聊哦~

　鼬：日常通勤包，见不得人的东西当然不会在里面。

　泉奈：哎呦喂，那是在哪个包里？

　鼬：你、猜~

　斑：止水你很诈诶，明明知道哪个包有料却偏偏挑最无聊的。

　止水：没有很无聊吧？（倒过来抖一抖）

　啪叽，夹层掉出一个小东西

　鼬：（瞬间一巴掌按住）什么都没有，散了散了。

　佐助：唬谁呢你，清清楚楚拍到有个东西掉出啦，信不信慢镜头回放！（指摄影机）你那做贼心虚的表情，绝对有问题。

　泉奈：要不要替你打个马赛克？

　止水：是……那个？

　鼬：（万分尴尬点头）嗯呐。

　带土：哪位艺高人胆大把鼬的手掰开。（跃跃欲试）止水你有种别拽我，尊老爱幼懂不懂，放开小叔叔！

　斑：我来。（二话不说夺过来）摄像机给个近景，这是……WHAT？

　鼬：把我的素颜未PS证件照还给我！后期记得打马赛克，糊到妈都不认识的马赛克！

　泉奈：（失望）证件照而已，害我激动半天。

　鸣人：还以为TT呢我说！

　全场死寂

　佐助：其实我也……

　斑：敢问在场谁不也？

　止水：让你们扫兴真不好意思。（哭笑不得）

　　

　带土：下面来看第二个包，B家中号尼龙拼皮革军旅背包，黑色经典款。

　泉奈：（走下主持台）咳咳，我的。

　带土：你通勤包一万多块？

　泉奈：原厂出品，600块搞定。

　带土：我擦，二祖宗你买假包！

　泉奈：什么叫假包，B家代工厂生产线，顶多叫私生包。（努力狡辩）大家都知道B家包包的质量就、就很一般，用几个月内胆会掉屑，皮革搭扣也会掉色。（指自己的包）你看这个拉链有点掉色对不对，如果是一万多的正品，肉痛死了有没有，600块的话会觉得一分价钱一分货，完全不心疼，还感觉赚了。

　佐助：买假包还买出优越感了？这期节目播出以后会被B家列入黑名单吧~

　泉奈：都说不是假包，原产原单！

　止水：（掂重量）假不假不去说，二祖宗的包好重，你知道大概多少斤吗？（取称称重）我的天，七斤多！你的包比你当年怀的胎都重！

　泉奈：啊咧，因为背在肩上没什么感觉。（看一下重量）我的包里还要放小孩的东西，现在她大了可以牵着走，小时候背个包抱个娃手上推着婴儿车，别提有多惨。

　佐助：我！（举手）我家小鬼头步子太小，每次出门懒得配合他的步调干脆抱着走，再背个包，手上拎着买的东西，巨累。

　带土：不要抢戏，下一个才轮到你诉苦。（打开包）让我们看看这么重的包里到底有什么？

　包里的东西一样样被拿出来

　斑：你的包能不重吗？随身带着switch游戏机和bose无线大耳机，充电宝那么重你有俩？

　泉奈：我又不是卡卡西能随时放电给手机充电，除了手机还有游戏机，两个正好。

　卡卡西：我不能充电，我是卡卡西，不是皮卡皮卡皮卡丘！

　斑：黑超墨镜和口罩，你以为自己很红，上街还会有人认出你来要签名？（试戴墨镜）戴这个上街才会引人瞩目吧，谁没事会带遮住半张脸的墨镜，好像在敲锣打鼓宣告自己是巨星。

　泉奈：万一咧？

　佐助：想多了，我这个粉丝量都遇到过粉丝要签名，你对自己没有一棵碧绿的大树吗？

　带土：包包里好多五颜六色的皮筋。

　泉奈：随手一摸就是个皮筋，扎头发很方便。有时候带妹妹头出去玩，帮她把头发扎起来就能愉快地玩耍。

　止水：moschino的伞和儿童防水外套，该不会也是……

　泉奈：外贸原单，原价1500的外套只要150,599的晴雨伞59两把~

　鼬：前脚得罪巴宝莉后脚得罪莫斯奇诺，下次你再去两家的专柜，会被柜姐一脚踹出来信不信？人家都知道你不会买正品，最多试一试款式然后去买高仿。

　斑：所以他带了黑超口罩这脸，怕被认出来追着打。（把黑超戴回奈奈脸上）买假货是你的乐趣咯，享受淘高仿的快乐？

　泉奈：没错，浪里淘沙找出最以假乱真的那个，用最少的钱买最高的仿。（得意洋洋）

　斑：你找男人也是按照这个标准吗？高仿的便宜男人。

　全场寂静

　带土：麻烦老祖宗坐回嘉宾席，来，我扶您回去。（李莲英扶慈禧状）

　止水：各种悠哈悠哈的牛奶糖，请问外包装去哪儿了，都是零散的小包。

　泉奈：伸进包里一摸，随便摸出哪个口味就吃哪个，很有惊喜感。如果不是自己想要的口味就塞进女儿嘴巴里。吃甜食有助于心情愉悦，完美~

　带土：我小姑姑也蛮心累的，你不要吃的东西给她吃，没准她也不爱吃。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，就没有什么有爆点的东西吗？又黄又色的那种，你看着很像那种人。

　泉奈：我像哪种人你说清楚？

　带土：包里会带情趣玩具的那种啊，你看着很要诶。

　止水：噗，小叔叔你注意尺度，我们是个全民节目。（捂嘴狂笑）噗噗噗，其实我也没想到二祖宗这么良家少夫，你看包里还有免洗洗手液和幼儿手口专用湿纸巾。

　泉奈：胖助和我哥的包里肯定也有这些。

　佐助：我还真有。（举手投降）那个是果味吸管吗？插牛奶一吸便是果味牛奶。

　泉奈：嗯啊，这个超好喝~

　带土：（继续翻包）终于看到一样符合忍者身份的东西了，有武器诶！不过……包里东西那么多，你要摸刀子出来不得掏很久吗？敌人大招都吟唱完毕了你还在摸包。（拎着包演示）武器呢，奇了怪了，我明明把刀放进去的呀，刀呢，刀呢，册那我是不是忘带了？

　斑：你直接把长刀别在身上不行吗？

　泉奈：右撇子刀佩左边，可是我时常要抱小孩，抱个娃怎么拔刀？孩子无论放左胯还是右胯都不方便。

　佐助：直接开眼放须佐很方便。

　泉奈：在籍忍者好歹带个武器，说得过去一点，可能我老人家心态比较保守。你看鼬就很relax，包里一个能打的都没有。

　鼬：需要我用指甲锉捅死个人给你看吗？（顿一顿）你这个七斤的包直接砸人脸上可以一包致命，带什么刀，多此一举。

　止水：手机钱包钥匙都很普通，这个包是如何到达七斤重的？

　泉奈：化妆品有点重，naris防晒喷雾，雅漾补水喷雾，爱茉莉绿茶发根蓬松喷雾……

　斑：火遁忍者带那么多喷雾不怕炸吗？

　泉奈：可以拿来顶替起爆符，遇到危险喷雾瓶一脚踢过去，火遁来一发，砰砰砰——

　斑：你的起爆符成本也是蛮贵的。

　止水：二祖宗的包差不多就到这里，我们把它收起来看下一位。（一边理包一边笑）仔细想想，600块的高仿包蛮划算，应该是全场最重。

　

　带土：第三个包，love moschino的黑色logo双肩包,拼布装饰好可爱，像小女生背的。跟二祖宗在同一家店拼的高仿单？

　佐助：放屁，我这是正品，保真！不真我把我老公的左手轰掉。

　鼬：这关姑爷什么事儿啊？

　鸣人：是我买给孩子背的，特地选可爱的花纹，结果我家小鬼太皮了，整天蹦蹦跳跳不喜欢背个包，佐助就拿去了。

　佐助：（走下主持台）最好是真货，我可不想背着它去moschino专柜的时候被柜姐赶出来。

　鸣人：支持专柜验货，如假包退顺便剁左手。

　包里的东西铺开在桌上

　止水：和二祖宗一样有洗手液、湿纸巾，这算是带娃标配。（皱眉）佐助你包里的零食是不是太多了一点？出门野餐？

　佐助：不多啊，几包水果软糖，小饼干和果汁饮料而已，这个包容量有限，没有多带。

　泉奈：那个是膳魔师的儿童保温杯吗？

　佐助：没错，这个款火之国没有卖，我跟吊车尾出国旅游的时候特地给小鬼头买的。

　鼬：你暴露了把孩子丢家里自己给老公出去潇洒的事实。

　带土：（晃一晃水壶）里面还有水？

　佐助：早上刚灌进去冰镇的，你要喝吗？

　带土：我有点渴了，喝一口。（打开盖子吸一口）啊咧，快乐肥宅水，你拿保温杯装冰可乐！

　佐助：嗯呐，不喝点肥宅水这一天都不快乐。

　泉奈：小心你家小鬼跟你一样胖。

　鸣人：（插嘴）可是佐助怎么样我都喜欢啊我说。

　止水：姑爷你不要秀恩爱抢镜，空气中瞬间一股柠檬酸味。（抖一抖包）夹层里没东西吗？

　一张塑封卡片掉出来

　带土：这张丑丑的，一坨黑色的屎是什么？

　佐助：（冷笑）呵呵，小孩画的我，特地塑封起来放在包里，有意见吗？

　带土：咳咳，画的真像，塞回去、塞回去。（岔开话题）这个黑色小袋子是什么？

　佐助：发卡和皮筋。（从袋子里拿出来展示）小孩子用，特地买造型可爱的，花朵、小熊和蝴蝶结。镜头给个特写，我喜欢这个有小玩偶的发圈，还有这个小熊耳朵的发箍，萌到爆。

　泉奈：你确定你家孩子喜欢而不只是你喜欢？

　佐助：把自己不爱吃的糖果塞女儿嘴里的人好意思说我？小孩子嘛，可爱就好。

　鼬：你没有化妆包吗？

　佐助：没看见那瓶防晒霜吗？

　鼬：出门只涂防晒？！你是什么妙人啊？

　佐助：年轻且天生如此，不谢。

　　

　止水：终于轮到老祖宗的包。一开始我真的没找到您的包在哪儿，而且平常也不见您拎包出门，一度以为您是把手机钱包藏头发里。

　斑：我是刺猬吗？！

　止水：后来我发现您是把自己的东西塞在龙凤胎的包里，每次出门小孩帮你背东西。（拎出两个小包）您的品味比我想的要好，居然会给孩子买kate spade这么可爱的牌子。

　斑：不然呢，300块高仿香奶奶吗？买两个正好凑600块。

　泉奈：我的600块的包哪里得罪你了，原产原单没包权吗？

　带土：我们来称一下分量。（上称称重）两个包一共四斤多一丢丢，算轻的。

　斑：搞不懂怎么会有人包那么重。（走到展示台）手机、钱包、钥匙、口罩……

　带土：您也怕被粉丝认出来？

　斑：呸，我是怕杨絮！（翻白眼）再说我怎么遮都会被认出来，掩耳盗铃有意义吗？

　泉奈：你的意思是你已经红到自带巨星气场了是吗？

　斑：反正比你红。（皮笑肉不笑）

　止水：咦，您老是目前为止唯一带药盒的人。可以打开看吗？

　斑：维生素、钙片和创可贴。年纪大了还是会担心骨质疏松的问题，我不信在座这些人床头柜没点瓶瓶罐罐，起码我知道胖助在吃swisse胶原蛋白血橙。

　鼬：刚才谁说自己年轻且天生丽质？

　佐助：年轻天生底子好就不许喝胶原蛋白血橙抗衰老，谁规定的？（不屑）老祖宗你的眼镜盒里是老花镜还是近视镜，好奇？

　斑：嗯……老花眼。年岁日增、记忆力减退，（不太情愿）前天我把手机忘在俏妞的肩包里，结果她去首都上兴趣班，把手机带走了。

　泉奈：你没有备用机？

　斑：木有，而且我一个老人家不太习惯电子产品，傍晚才发现手机不见。（眼神游移）起初稀里糊涂以为手机在儿子包里，一翻包发现没有，急得要死。

　泉奈：你自己买个包不就得了。

　斑：懒啊。不想拎包。

　佐助：让老公拎，不然要老公干吗？

　鸣人：我拎包我自豪啊我说。

　斑：我买了包让他拎？（指柱间）那我还不如直接给他买个包。

　柱间：斑斑你非要给我买包的话我也不会拒绝的，爱你~　　

　斑：你拎个蛇皮袋就行，谢谢。

　　

　止水：终于看完宇智波家四个包，四位火影大人有什么感想？

　鸦雀无声

　鸣人：我觉得他们仨的外套里肯定有见不得人的东西，从录影开始一直盯着小叔叔脚边的黑色垃圾袋惴惴不安。（拍胸脯）我的御神袍里反正什么都没有。

　止水：我们还要把袋子打开吗，还是装作一切没发生结束今天的录制？

　柱间：最好……不要开。

　扉间：复议。

　卡卡西：同上。　

　斑：开，必须开。

　泉奈：我很想看看里面有啥宝藏。带土你肯定很想看的对不对~

　带土：其实看不看无所……（感觉到两位祖宗的杀气）我还是蛮想看的。

　

　止水：我的天，这袋东西多少斤啊？（上称）这称准不准，一件外套九斤多？！（打开黑色垃圾袋）重达九斤的白大褂是谁的，麻烦来台前。

　扉间：真的那么重啊？（颠一下分量）诶，挺沉的。

　斑：你们两个白痴是在比举重吗？一个七斤一个九斤，打架不用刀，抡包抡外套能砸死人。

　泉奈：关我什么事，他外套里有什么赶紧掏出来！

　带土：从外面看，这是平平无奇白大褂；从里面看……二火您这是百宝袋吗，那么多暗层藏了点啥？（递上衣服）您自己坦白从宽吧，我替您摸还要被您瞪，小心肝儿承受不起。

　扉间：手机、kindle、平板电脑、无线蓝牙耳机、充电宝、U盘、数据线和插头。（迟疑一下）PS4原装游戏手柄。

　泉奈：天惹噜，你是数码城卖3C产品的吗？游戏手柄什么鬼？！

　扉间：这不是我的，妹妹头喜欢丢三落四，我跟在她屁股后面收拾东西。这个手柄昨天收起来忘记还回休息室了。

　斑：诶？！你家小孩长着一张井井有条会按时整理房间的脸。

　泉奈：想得美，我从不管她的房间更不会帮她整理。白毛也不会主动收拾，可是他的记性好到能在瞬间回忆起某样东西被自己丢在哪个角落，因此给人一种东西摆放很明晰的错觉。（投降状）我绝不会跟爱理东西的人住在一起，尤其是非要把我精心弄乱的东西摆整齐害我找不到的人。

　　佐助：从你这句话里我听出老祖宗就是那种人。

　　止水：为什么您都有平板和手机了还要再备一个kindle？

　　扉间：功能不同，kindle用来储存已经完成的忍术以供复习，平板和手机是日常玩乐以及记录新的忍术灵感。这个年代谁还会用手写卷轴啊，效率低还很土气。

　　鸣人：想偷禁术直接偷那台kindle不就行，一锅端啊我说。

　　扉间：我最近很闲，想偷可以来试试。

　　泉奈：为什么你最近很闲你还赖在单位里不回家？

　　死一般的寂静

　　扉间 ：我们来看下面一个。（手伸进口袋）安耐晒小金瓶、小白瓶四季都用，我的皮肤晒了不会黑,直接泛红脱皮，没有防晒霜我就是熟透的龙虾一只。（美妆博主般展示）

　　十个造型一样质量不同的飞雷神苦无，因为掷出去的方向不同，轻的飞的远。（举起来展示）比较占分量，有十个。

　　带土：弱弱问一句，您最近肉毒打多了吗？从录影开始到现在脸都是僵的。

　　扉间：没打肉毒，只是难得休息天还要来录影，因为是自家人所以连通告费都没有，很不情愿地来了，内心渴望回研究所加个班。加班累却有钱拿，录影又累又没钱。

　　鸣人：咦，我怎么有通告费啊？

　　气氛僵掉

　　扉间：更气了，克扣我通告费。

　　泉奈：节目录完一起结算给你……

　　扉间：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，有始有终这期录完吧。（继续摸口袋）我的东西就那么点，其余的全归我家小孩，白大褂跟母婴包似的。

　　带土：（递上一个娃）您家孩子，刚从楼上抱下来，热乎着呢，请~

　　扉间：有时候会有狗仔拍小孩还不打马赛克，所以口袋里常备马赛克贴纸。（一贴纸糊孩子脸上）自备高糊马赛克，保护隐私。

　　鸣人：这个好酷，一片贴纸多少钱啊我说？

　　止水：整张脸都蒙住会窒息吧？

　　扉间：鼻子和嘴巴那里有缝隙，可以呼吸。

　　马赛克脸小孩：我想回房间睡觉，好困。

　　扉间：（摸出一只皮卡丘公仔）忍一忍啦，先抱着这个玩。

　　柱间：哇哦，刚刚真的像哆啦A梦一样，突然很想要那件白大褂。

　　扉间：平常做实验刘海很碍眼，会用发箍往后捋。（美妆博主般秀各式发箍）我喜欢细金属的，可是小孩子适合戴夸张可爱的蝴蝶结。（给自己和小朋友戴上）像不像爱丽丝漫游仙境？

　　泉奈：（托腮）你在家为什么不戴发箍？

　　扉间：为什么要戴？给个正经理由先。

　 马赛克小孩：因为好看。

　　扉间：（突然想起）我破了个洞的毛领子，给小孩做玩具。（毛毛围在孩子脖子上）她戴上毛领子可以自己玩很久的玛丽苏角色扮演，不会打扰我工作。

　　止水：忍具包+母婴包，这件白大褂真是多才多艺妙不可言，瞬间种草。

　　扉间：还有很多杂物，药水、针线、眼镜……

　　带土：OK，我们懂了，四次元白大褂多重都不稀奇。您抱着孩子下去吧，谢谢。

　　马赛克小孩：我不想睡觉了，想留在楼下看录影。

　　扉间：你好烦。(抱孩子躲回嘉宾席)

　　

　　带土：我觉得有点失策，二祖宗一家太宝藏了，加起来十六斤的负重根本无人能超越。

　　止水：姑爷有没有兴趣来暖暖场？

　　鸣人：我吗？我的御神袍什么也没有诶。（走到台前）以前觉得御神袍随风摆动上面那个“X代目火影”加粗加大特别拽，直到后来真的穿在身上才发现内层很多口袋。（披上自己的御神袍）你们看，出席活动的时候要特意往袍子里塞点东西压一下，不然重要场合它随风晃来晃去显得很轻浮。

　　带土：你通常塞什么？

　　鸣人：矿泉水、零食之类的，卡卡西老师喜欢塞小说书，纸质书超级压分量。（摸口袋）现在衣服里只有手机和钥匙，移动支付普及，钱包都不用带。（脱下袍子）要抖一抖吗？

　　止水：必须啊！（拼命抖）真的好轻，跟前面的九斤白大褂比，简直轻如鸿毛。

　　带土：这张塑封卡片也是你家孩子画的吗？一红一黑两根香蕉？

　　鸣人：我家小鬼画的爸爸妈妈，丑是蛮丑的，我超级喜欢的我说。

　　鼬：为什么姑爷的钥匙扣是一只白羽鸡？他又不属鸡。

　　鸣人：九喇嘛喜欢这只鸡，狐狸吃鸡嘛，白羽鸡好吃。

　　泉奈：只是这样而已？我还以为暗指佐助是只骚鸡。

　　佐助：我要是骚鸡你就是私吞老公通告费的铁公鸡。

　　马赛克小孩：妈妈是蘑菇炖鸡，好吃。

　　扉间：你是不是饿了？

　　鸣人：佐助必须是超级好吃的吮指原味鸡啊我说。（舔嘴巴）超、好、吃~

　　斑：我们这个是全年龄向节目，不能搞黄色。

　　佐助：哪儿黄了，我家这位夸我好吃，你倒说说哪儿黄了？毕竟你这只老公鸡皮糙肉厚油脂多，听着就不好吃。

　　斑：哎呦很你很跳啊，胖助你哪里是鸡，明明是肥猪。

　　带土：你们好幼稚哦，都是骚鸡打鸣，谁比谁高贵？

　　佐助：下不出蛋的闭嘴！

　　

　　止水:终于只剩两件了（长舒一口气）两位要不要商量一下谁先来，还是说我可以随便抽？

　　卡卡西：初火您请。

　　柱间：（笑容僵硬地离席）稍微有点不太想上台

　　带土：初代目的外套是千手族服外面那一层罩衫，（对着镜头展示）令我很惊讶的是这件也有 内侧口袋设计。您老是把家族创意沿用到火影袍子上了吗？

　　柱间：（摆摆手）我家米和盐都不多，没这么吃饱了撑的，闲得慌。这个内胆设计在战国时期就很流行。

　　鸣人：内胆？听着跟电饭锅焖饭似的。

　　马赛克小孩：吃饭、饭……

　　扉间：录影快一点好不好？

　　斑：我怎么不知道这个很流行?

　　泉奈：你何时跟“流行”二字搭上过，品味一直很土啊，土骚土骚的审美。

　　佐助：哈哈哈，不要抢我台词。

　　止水：（称重）这件衣服好轻，跟姑爷的差不多。请问可以抖一抖吗？

　　柱间：……行吧。

　　带土：老祖宗您来吧，我怕抖出啥见不得人的东西伤感情。

　　斑：烦死了。（倒着抖）

　　东西噼里啪啦摔一桌子

　　止水：真的没什么东西。（眼睛一亮）初火您随身带牌九和色子？

　　柱间：遇到突发情况要来两把的话随时随地啊~

　　扉间：你倒是说说什么情况下会突然要你赌两把？

　　卡卡西：这是开运骰子吧？

　　扉间：他那个烂手气再怎么开运都是输。

　　带土：这张叠起来的小纸片是啥？

　　柱间：啊，那个不行。（十分慌张）

　　斑：（打开朗读）木叶老年大学期末成绩汇报单，学生：纲手，等第……

　　全场死寂

　　斑：小纲让你给她家长签字？

　　柱间：嗯……

　　斑：考成这幅德行你签的下去？！

　　泉奈：考多少分呀，我来瞧一瞧~（麻溜得凑上来）哇塞，LOW穿地心的好分数。

　　扉间：哈？！（赶紧凑过来）阿尼甲你居然签的下去？

　　柱间：不就是成绩差了点嘛~

　　斑：改天真该让小纲、贤二和姑爷一起出本书，《学渣教你如何逆袭做火影/boss》

　　带土：好诶，纲手大人看到以后麻烦联系我一下，我开个微信群聊慢慢谈这事儿。

　　斑：我没有夸你，不以为耻反以为荣的笨蛋！（一脚踹屁股）

　　

　　止水：小婶婶麻烦上台来，终于轮到您了，我心好累。（扶额）赶紧录完下班。

　　带土：（称重）六代目御神袍是外套里第二重，有……六斤多？！笨卡卡你也是个宝藏吗？

　　卡卡西：哈？！（掏口袋）纸质小说书蛮吃重的，手机钱包、忍具和日常杂物。

　　止水：终于看到有人带着把正经苦无，而且随时随地能拿来用。（对着镜头展示）忽然有种盼了半天终于等到你的感觉，观众朋友们看一下，木叶大众款苦无，很大众的菜市场款。

　　卡卡西：我的化妆品应该是全场最多的，因为至今仍有变装需求，我习惯自己动手。（化妆包称重）看吧，我说很重。

　　带土：还可以，鼬十几瓶指甲油呢！

　　鼬：（翻白眼）他可不光一个包。这人在暗部时期就是美妆小宝库，刷子多到单独装包。

　　卡卡西：你是说这个？（亮出一个刷子包）

　　泉奈：J姐家出品的成套刷，我一直想买诶，好用吗？

　　卡卡西：一般，但是比金小妹家出的刷子好用。（亮出一个银色的刷包）kyile的刷子性价比低，拒绝回购。

　　佐助：我们秒变美妆交流大会。

　　鼬：你卸妆用什么？我很讨厌卸妆纸巾，感觉擦不干净会有残留。

　　卡卡西：kiko卸妆乳，小瓶装携带方便。（摊开好几瓶卸妆乳）化妆棉也要带，我遇到过没带棉，用餐巾纸应急的糗事，质感超差。

　　泉奈：你们火影楼时常熬夜加班，又没有推荐的熬夜霜？我通宵打游戏以后气色会很差。

　　卡卡西：娇兰，我巨爱这个。（对镜头展示）一管已经快空了，另一管即将拆封，我柜子里这个绝对不能断。

　　泉奈：好，种草了！

　　鼬：推荐一款白色号粉底被咯，我想试试冷白色调的妆。

　　卡卡西：A家权力粉底，最白的那个色号（边说边展示）镜头给个特写，只有这瓶东西我用着不显黄，其余的象牙白陶瓷白对我而言都是黄白色。

　　扉间：你可以直接用资生堂浅蓝胖子防晒霜打底，那个涂多了脸上跟刷白漆似的，然后直接擦粉底，滋润度绝对够。

　　泉奈：诶，为什么你能插话？

　　扉间：冷白皮交流如何不显黄，你一个暖白皮不懂。

　　斑：此节目瞬间变成宇智波版《女人我最大》？

　　柱间：斑斑你居然知道《女人我最大》？

　　斑：你能这么问不就说明自己也知道吗？！

　　鸣人：那是什么节目啊？（搜metube）教化妆的啊~

　　止水：六代目亲情出演牛尔老师。（憋笑）

　　带土：行了，笨卡卡你的衣服六斤多真的很收敛，家里的家当全部塞进去能有十斤吧？风一吹，御神袍里霹雳啪啪掉出一堆瓶瓶罐罐。

　　

　　泉奈：这期泉佐来了就到这里，虽然我压根没几个镜头。

　　佐助：你可以拿600块高仿砸在摄像机上，哈哈哈，七斤高仿包。

　　泉奈：你滚！（用力推开）感谢大家收看我们的节目，喜欢的话请给个素质三连，点一下右上角的订阅即可关注我们的自媒体频道。

　　佐助：如果有喜欢的话题希望我们讨论，请在评论区留言。谢谢大家的观看，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	7. 闲置物品交换会

　　家族闲置物品交换会  
　　泉~佐~来~了~  
　　泉奈：欢迎收看泉佐来了~（鼓鼓掌）今年是宇智波移民火之国n百年纪念，我们家族为此在筹拍迷你剧，因此减少更新，感谢观众耐心等待。  
　　佐助：（冷笑）观众一点都不耐心，谢谢。你们忙于拍摄没有开微博评论，以至于我的微博被挤爆，几乎每一个观众都在问“你们家那部烂片什么时候拍完？”、“综艺咖能不能务正业好好上通告？”、“学学人家卡戴珊兢兢业业拍真人秀从不咕咕咕”（翻白眼）我在剧组负责发盒饭，是吃的盒饭不是剧情便当的盒饭，我怎么知道剧集什么时候结束？  
　　带土：（迷弟激动）说到剧集，《一个女人与三条龙的故事》你们追吗?  
　　全场死寂  
　　鼬：（扶额）我买的dead poor投注全赔光，三串一，死三个角色以及谁登上铁王座的那种买法，结果赔的我差点哭晕在厕所里。  
　　止水：之前木叶建村周年庆拍过木叶版《一个女人与三条龙》，这次观众强烈要求宇智波重拍第八季，各位有兴趣吗？  
　　斑：开玩笑，我们家才几个人，考虑一下工作量。（哪壶不开提哪壶）女主角死得好惨哦，520当天接吻接着就被一刀捅死了，啧啧。  
　　泉奈：你可以不要提这个吗？好气哦，编剧根本没考虑过众多白发冷白皮并且每年万圣节都cos成龙妈的小女孩的家长的心情。我现在看见一米七出头，黑长发有小肚腩的野男人就想喷死。  
　　斑：你看个剧而已何苦自焚呢？  
　　带土：老祖宗这梗接得我给100分，不怕你骄傲~ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心  
　　佐助：二祖宗您老消消火~（爱的抱抱）以后你家孩子万圣节cos艾尔莎女王,美滋滋。  
　　鼬：艾尔莎父母海难双亡诶。  
　　佐助：二祖宗两口子正好死过一回。再者有车有房，父母双亡，在相亲市场很抢手。  
　　止水：那你为什么还会滞销？  
　　带土：一个梗涮两个人，你们要不要这么秀，哈哈哈~（差点从嘉宾席掉下来）  
　　斑：你们够了，我们这期有主题的，不要浪费时间。（看台本）这期谁剪辑啊，前面无聊的内容都删掉，真烦。  
　　泉奈：我们这一期没有邀请素人嘉宾。大家将自己不用的日常杂物拿出来交换，没有交换成功的商品会放到公益网站上拍卖，拍卖所得的钱……  
　　佐助：（插嘴）雇杀手去解决《一个女人与三条龙》的二百五编剧。  
　　泉奈：停止这个糟心的话题。（严肃警告）拍卖所得全部捐给慈善机构。  
　　佐助：（拿出一个大篓子）没有交换成功的商品全部丢进来，自觉一点。谁想起头？  
　　带土：诶？我吗？Σ(⊙▽⊙"a虽然我是个巨星级别的咖，还是名副其实的官老公，但是我真没啥拿得出手的。  
　　佐助：所以要把最寒酸的放在最开头。  
　　带土：人家说客套话请不要当真，好死相哦~（老鸨般挥手）第一样东西，两个手工毽子。  
　　气氛突然尴尬……  
　　止水：好、好有年代感，我小时候都不玩毽子。  
　　带土：我上学时有专门的毽子课，踢毽子有助于锻炼身体协调性。我们也不时兴去买，都是家长拿两个铜板、家里鸡笼拔两根鸡毛做毽子。（对着镜头展示）这可是山鸡毛，很好的鸡！你看着毽子仿佛能听见山鸡打鸣。  
　　斑：这么个破毽子你好意思拿出来交换？  
　　带土：什么破毽子，有故事的！（激动）当年我重感冒请假一周，回学校上体育课，老师说要踢毽子，瞬间我就蒙了，压根不知道要做毽子。万念俱灰之时，笨卡卡把这俩毽子送到我面前，装作很不经意地对我说：“我知道你没有带毽子，我家山鸡最近掉毛，顺便给你多做了两个。”  
　　泉奈：٩(๑>◡<๑)۶哇塞，爱的毽子！  
　　带土：我家笨卡卡超可爱对不对！  
　　斑：你就把它们收下了？  
　　带土：并没有，我拒绝了他：“我才不要你的毽子咧，我自己去小卖部买。”  
　　止水：哈？这波操作我不懂？  
　　鼬：好好的送分题被你做成送命题，为什么不一记雷切呼你脸上？  
　　带土：他小时候不会雷切。（拿毽子毛刮脸）万万没想到，前几天我整理房间的时候在衣柜角落里发现这俩毽子，笨卡卡一直为我留着有木有，好感动~我们是真爱呢~  
　　泉奈：带着你的真爱进回收桶，没人会想交换这玩意儿的。  
　　带土：喂喂，你们瞧瞧这手工毽子，六代目火影亲手拔的山鸡毛，亲手缝的铜板！在这个物欲横流的社会，让我们返璞归真，回忆童年踢毽子的美好纯真。  
　　鼬：小叔叔，你不觉得不吉利吗？辛辛苦苦给自家男人做毽子，被嫌弃拒收，随后老公“嗝屁战场”，自此成为木叶寡妇村的一把火，这人生怕不是琼瑶主笔。  
　　止水：可以把详细的故事隐去，只说是“六火亲手制作的毽子”，想必会有很多人竞拍，就当为贫困孤儿献爱心。（抄起毽子丢回收桶）搞定~  
　　佐助：还有东西吗？没有就下一个。  
　　带土：有、有！（搬出一个箱子）我以前单位每次集体开完会都会发有公司logo的纪念品，圆珠笔、笔记本、文件夹啥的。后来单位里人死绝了，好多带logo的纪念品发不出去，上面是标了每个人的符号的，一人一份。  
　　鼬：（一愣）我们单位啊？  
　　带土：对啊，单位一群人闹腾腾其实蛮好玩的，偶尔聚在一起开会，开完会发纪念品再一起去约饭，不然谁愿意千里迢迢跑来听领导讲话。（掏出几支圆珠笔）鼬，“朱”字圆珠笔本来要给你的，可惜你挂了。  
　　斑：我怎么不知道，（激动地抢过来）成套的吗？  
　　带土：一套十个，箱子里还有笔记本、文件夹、手帕纸……  
　　鼬：我能只要我自己的吗？其余的没兴趣。  
　　止水：成套才有收藏价值，一旦少了便卖不出好价钱。  
　　带土：我个人是不太希望它们被拍卖的，最好能在家族内部交换掉。  
　　泉奈：那你个贤二还拿它上节目，一旦带来就可能被竞拍，  
　　带土：可是一箱子东西真的占地方啊！不想把它们带回去。  
　　鼬：我要十支圆珠笔，十本笔记本干什么？（扶额）  
　　佐助：先存着，最后实在没人要的话……我们内部瓜分掉。  
　　泉奈：贤二开了个很不好的头，净是破铜烂铁。（扫视一圈）佐助你这东西不错诶，把节目格调拉高一点。  
　　佐助：A家的SI系列香水，挚爱、迷情挚爱和挚爱淡香，一次都没用过，包装盒原封不动。有人要吗？  
　　止水：50ML官网价880，胖助你说不要就不要？  
　　斑：不要搞得我们家像暴发户似的，OK？  
　　佐助：没有那么贵，吊车尾出差的时候买的国外特价礼盒。因为我特别喜欢A家Si系列的身体乳，结果他那个笨蛋说没找到单卖的瓶装身体乳，就买了三个身体乳+香水的礼盒装，然后看打折就把三个味道都买了。（扶额）我喜欢身体乳但是不喜欢香水，这个香调粉味很重有没有。  
　　斑：什么叫粉味很重？  
　　鼬：脂粉味，说明香气非常刻意，故意要让人闻出来。通俗点说……女表气冲天。  
　　泉奈：喜欢身体乳却不要香水，我不懂诶？  
　　佐助：它的香气很浓郁，擦完以后满屋子都能闻到，带着一种酸甜的话梅味，青春带点轻熟的香调。你不觉得两个人肩并肩躺在床上闻着香气聊天很舒缓吗？很活泼、放松，明白吗？  
　　带土：活泼而放松，然后你们会在床上干点什么？  
　　佐助:咳咳，全民节目，注意尺度。  
　　泉奈：哦，所以你喜欢身体乳啊，摸起来手感会很好？  
　　佐助：你不觉得喷香水的过程像烤肉撒腌料。  
　　斑：能闻一下香气吗？  
　　佐助：可以闻我手上的味道，是淡的这款。（伸手）  
　　斑：（凑上来嗅嗅）小朋友的味道，不适合我。  
　　止水：香水没有保质期，你可以当空气清新剂。  
　　佐助：同一种香气闻多了会腻，我又不是华妃傻傻地闻十几年欢宜香还没诱发鼻炎。  
　　泉奈：胖助，手借我一下。（嗅嗅）这个香味可以，可爱的甜酸话梅，像饱满的水蜜桃想咬一口，鲜嫩多汁，给我家妹妹头喷。  
　　斑：慢着、慢着，我有点想给家里小孩换。  
　　佐助：给你们，自己私下分赃。  
　　泉奈：\\(^o^)/~第一笔交易完成~胖助还有啥好宝贝吗？  
　　佐助：Netflix的一年份PREMIUM会员账号。这个是我脑子有坑不小心买多了，吊车尾已经有一个PREMIUM会员，但是我事先没问他。  
　　泉奈：到底该夸你们感情好还是缺乏交流呢？  
　　带土：身体交流丰富言语交流匮乏。  
　　止水：胖助啊……  
　　佐助：嫂子你要啊！（小激动）  
　　止水：不不不，我是想说我这边有个amzon prime会员，打算买电子书、看剧和免运费。  
　　鼬：然而我也有prime会员。  
　　斑：你们两家交换一下账号咯。  
　　止水：可是amazon和Netflix除了自制剧以外的剧集很多重复，而且我本人也不太喜欢网飞的剧集，不然肯定充会员。（伤脑筋）家里有人需要吗？  
　　斑：家里都有人买会员了，大不了等你们看完借个账号，甚至你们看剧的时候开写轮眼内网直接脑内传送画面。  
　　鼬：明明很在理的话我听着好气。  
　　佐助：老年人没有版权意识，只知道等免费资源，不要理没有公德心的人。┓( ´∀` )┏  
　　泉奈：视频会员这种东西没人会竞拍的，要看的人自己会充值。  
　　佐助：算了，嫂子我跟你换。  
　　泉奈：止水你还有东西吗？  
　　止水：这个东西我觉得你们都不会要……RF防脱洗发水，俗名小绿珠。之前我认识的一家药店倒闭清仓，碍于情面一口气把店里的RF都买回来。我头发其实蛮多的，不需要生发产品。各位头发不少我觉得还是拍卖掉的好。（作势要丢进回收桶）  
　　佐助：慢着、谁说我不要？（扯头发）年纪大以后可能是家里小鬼头太皮太糟心，气得我头秃，我一发火就掉头发。  
　　泉奈：你可以不发火。（翻白眼）长头发需要养，营养跟不上就会掉，我一熬夜打游戏那个头发跟秋天落叶似的。  
　　斑：你不熬夜行吗？（怒瞪）话说我也……  
　　带土：老祖宗你行行好，您和您男人的发量比全家人加起来都多，你自己摸摸你满头圣诞树，你心里没有一棵碧绿的大树吗？  
　　斑：(ノ｀Д)ノ滚边——  
　　止水：诶，防脱产品这么抢手？  
　　鼬：我就说RF肯定换得掉。（小声）咱们家还有几瓶啊?  
　　止水：就这两瓶。  
　　鼬：先预留着，看后面要跟哪家换。（探头）老祖宗你那边是什么？  
　　斑：《一个女人与三条龙》联名麦芽威士忌，七大家族，守夜人军团和异鬼军团，一共九瓶附赠配套杯子。（搬出一箱酒）味道还可以，我买了两套，已经喝掉一套。  
　　泉奈：你们家那么爱喝酒就自己留着喝啊。  
　　斑：原来打算边看第八季边喝，哪知道剧集烂尾，别说喝酒了，看得我吃不下饭。  
　　带土：老祖宗你喝酒是直接对着瓶子吹，还是倒在杯子里喝？  
　　斑：威士忌么倒杯子里。（展示其中一瓶）这瓶异鬼威士忌你把它冷藏以后上面会显示台词“winter is here”。  
　　鼬：老祖宗，能麻烦您一件事儿吗？  
　　斑：哈？  
　　鼬：您举着酒杯喝酒然后大放厥词会不会很像瑟曦太后，你懂的，很那种的感觉。  
　　佐助：biao气冲破大气层吗？  
　　斑：我试试。（撩头发站起来举酒杯）我应该说什么?  
　　泉奈：随便说一点很drama queen很diva的台词。  
　　斑：（挑起一边眉毛）我觉得在座的各位都是垃圾，我甩你们八百条街。（假装喝酒）f**king 碧池，咱们实话实说，谁愿意跟你们这群辣鸡结婚，醒来看见你们躺在身边都吃不下饭。（顿一顿）这么说可以吗？  
　　带土：好想要这酒，感觉喝一口就能解锁撕X外挂，撕无不胜。  
　　佐助：不是酒的关系吧？不过我挺想要的。  
　　止水：用RF洗发水跟你换可以吗？  
　　斑：两瓶洗发水换我九瓶威士忌，哪儿来这么好的事。（侧目）我看看有啥中意的东西再说。  
　　泉奈：还有吗？  
　　斑：有！电视剧第六季瑟曦炸掉大教堂还记得吗？特别爽文的一集。柱间闲着没事儿就给我做了场景闹钟。（掏出一个巨大的钟）这个闹钟是剧里的大教堂，底座屏幕显示时间，教堂边上这个塔楼，你们从窗口看的话可以发现里面站着一个举着酒杯的瑟曦。相当于把电视剧里的城市微缩还原了一下。  
　　带土：忒大了吧，放哪儿啊？  
　　斑：住口，我没说重点。（调时间）既然是闹钟，当它走到预设时间，就会……  
　　轰隆隆——  
　　斑：教堂底部绿色led灯放光，整栋建筑陷进底座，还原剧集爆炸塌陷的场景。（捏着一个小玩偶）这个原本是站在教堂正对面的阳台，但是爆炸之后他马上会从阳台上跳下来，对应托曼国王殒命。五分钟后场景自动复原，直到下次预设时间。  
　　止水：初火神人，技术宅神。  
　　鼬：您真的要把这宝贝换出去？  
　　斑：不换不行，我家两个小鬼特别喜欢爆炸现场，故意调闹铃时间，每隔一小时就是轰隆隆的爆炸，托曼一次又一次从阳台跳下来，你们看这个小玩偶的脸都摔裂开。（捏着玩偶展示）柱间人还在就能一直做新的，旧的不要。你们有人愿意接盘吗？  
　　带土&佐助&鼬&止水：我要！  
　　斑：这么受欢迎？Σ(⊙▽⊙"a 胖助给你吧，毕竟给了我两大瓶香水。  
　　佐助：(๑′ᴗ‵๑)❤　谢谢  
　　泉奈：下面是我。（尴尬）看了我哥的巨型场景闹钟感觉拿不出手……14英寸的带框墙壁挂钟，有人要吗？  
　　带土：你们兄弟怎么整天送钟啊，刚才那个闹钟好歹还是纯手工。信息时代，看手机就行了谁会买钟？（头也不抬玩手机）  
　　佐助：（打算丢进回收桶）你打算起拍多少钱？  
　　止水：二祖宗您等等，这个挂钟改造过吗？（凑上去仔细看）挂钟上面的图案会根据时间变化，我看表盘上有支架和轮轨。  
　　泉奈：不愧是止水！表盘上是《一个女人与三条龙》第七季最后，夜王骑着冰龙喷垮北境长城。（调时间）零点起，夜王骑着龙缓缓飞来，来到长城之前，冰龙吐出火焰，长城逐渐垮掉，历时12小时，一天上演两次，帅吧！٩(๑>◡<๑)۶世界上仅此一个，纯手工自改。  
　　鼬：肯定不是您的手笔。  
　　泉奈：我让扉间做的。(拿笔指表盘)镜头放大切近景，给特写！夜王是白毛照着自己改的白毛夜王，冰龙的造型是《pokemon》快龙，也就是说，夜王扉间带着冰龙肥大烧毁北境长城南下攻打维斯特洛！这个设计我后来才发现，未经同意夹带私货，气得我想把表砸他脑袋上，不过都挂在房间墙上我也懒得拿下来。  
　　带土：刚才的话我收回，挂钟好棒啊~  
　　斑：你为什么现在拿下来交换？  
　　泉奈：因为第八季出来我又让他做了个新的。（得意地摸出个新货）镜头给我放最大，超级大特写！这个跟上一个原理一样，改变表盘场景——龙母骑龙屠君临。这条龙不是卓耿而是黑色的快龙，龙背上的剪影，你们看这条小辫子，像谁、像谁？  
　　佐助：你家肥大好惨啊，前脚背着老爹喷长城，后脚驮着你屠君临，一刻没歇。你家小孩看到会怎么想？会翻白眼吧？  
　　泉奈：她很喜欢啊，超帅。（得意）我最中意的当属手上这个腕表，梵克雅宝88万的情人桥亲吻表知道吗？  
　　斑：你找到原产原单8万8的高仿货吗？  
　　泉奈：屁咧，我一个十八线咖位8万8嫌贵，880都要犹豫一下。（摘下自己的表）根据情人桥亲吻表的原理，用旧手表改造。画面上是一座桥，桥一头是一条小快龙，另一头是一个小辫子，随着时间推移双方从桥两边逐渐靠近，最后12点会拥抱在一起——小肥大找妈妈，母慈子孝。  
　　佐助：感天动地，感动到cry!(虚情假意鼓掌)  
　　止水：二火这手工出神入化，简直令人看了想跪。  
　　带土：二祖宗之所以苦苦维持这段分崩离析的丧偶式婚姻，根本目的是为了让老公给他做手表？成本价88，转手竞拍8万8？  
　　泉奈：哈哈，被贤二揭穿只能将他灭口了。╮(╯▽╰)╭压根不能卖，因为涉及版权问题，一旦标价属于商业侵权。比如这只母慈子孝腕表，自己用没事，拿去卖就会收到梵克雅宝、任X堂和HXO三方律师函，不只88万，880万都赔不起。我把千手扉间卖掉都没那么多。  
　　斑：这方面脑子活络得很。  
　　泉奈：脑子一直很活络，靴靴。（转头）谁要我的挂钟？  
　　佐助：我不想要挂钟，想要你手上的母慈子孝腕表。  
　　鼬：明显小表面做工更细致。二祖宗，这个可以定制吗？  
　　泉奈:诶？！应该……可以。  
　　止水：两瓶RF生发洗发水换一个订制手工表。（赶紧把东西递过来）样式我待会儿发图给你，谢谢二祖宗！  
　　佐助：我也，一瓶香水换一个表，要吊车尾找我的主题，待会儿发图给你。  
　　带土：（小声）二祖宗这是交换老公制表权吗？  
　　鼬：bingo~  
　　泉奈：喂喂，挂钟没人要吗？ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，没人要的话我拿回去挂孩子房间。  
　　带土：我的毽子跟您换！（赶紧从回收桶里找出毽子）换嘛、换嘛，可以和孩子一起踢毽子，我和卡卡负责陪玩。  
　　泉奈：OK。  
　　鼬：只剩下我？  
　　佐助：老哥你快点，录完节目该吃饭了。  
　　鼬：（直截了当）衰败城市联名《一个女人与三条龙》系列彩妆，眼线笔眉笔、四色口红、铁王座眼影盘、龙蛋高光、龙焰胭脂水以及两支长剑型刷头,整整一套。  
　　泉奈：天啊，那个眼影盘官网断货，我让白毛飞雷神跑了所有火之国实体店都没有。  
　　鼬：你去太晚了。我预售时抢了一套。发售当天和止水在首都唯二的两家门店一人再各买一套，一共集齐三套。现在要集齐全套得跑遍五大国。  
　　止水：（往事不堪回首）大清早顶着寒风站在店门口排队，这种事不想再来第二次。  
　　斑：等等，你买3套干吗？你只有一张脸  
　　鼬：一套开封自己用，一套收藏拿来看，还有一套……真买多了。有人要换吗？  
　　除止鼬外所有人举手  
　　佐助：小樱上次给我家面码送了礼物我得回礼。  
　　斑：我喜欢那个铁王座眼影盘，总之先要了，以后肯定用的上。  
　　带土：万一卡卡喜欢呢，我先替他抢了。  
　　止水：要不然……大家分了？  
　　泉奈：一整套才有收藏价值，哪一个都不能少。  
　　鼬：既然这样选择权在我咯？（站起来环顾）我要什么你们都愿意换咯？（转身）止水你最喜欢哪个？  
　　止水：单论价格肯定是老祖宗的威士忌最值钱，但是我不常喝威士忌，喝不掉也是转手卖掉很麻烦，你高兴就好。  
　　鼬：（沉思）佐助有闹钟，二祖宗只有鸡毛毽子，老祖宗的酒，小叔叔的一箱子垃圾……  
　　带土：我这才不是垃圾！  
　　鼬：化妆品换你的垃圾。  
　　带土：哈？！  
　　鼬：相比较而言，最喜欢你的这箱子垃圾。  
　　带土：（感动cry）小鼬，抱抱~(づ￣ 3￣)づ  
　　鼬：（直接推开）滚。  
　　斑：既然这样……（眼疾手快）贤二你的彩妆和我的威士忌交换，皆大欢喜。  
　　佐助：喂喂，这什么操作,耍赖皮！  
　　斑：物物交换，很公平啊~贤二你少喝点酒哦~  
　　泉奈：你又不化妆，要来干吗？  
　　斑：你管我啊？  
　　佐助：本期宇智波闲置物品交换大会到此结束，很遗憾我们家这次全部都交换成功，没能为木叶慈善事业贡献绵薄之力，希望下次交换会能有所收获。  
　　泉奈：喜欢我们的朋友请素质三连，订阅我们的metube频道。欢迎大家踊跃留言。谢谢各位支持，我们下期见，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~  
　　本期录影完成后  
　　佐助：我们以后能搞点轻松的主题吗？比如美食分享大会，一边录影一边吃吃东西，不然我每次节目结束都饿得前胸贴后背。  
　　带土：那也不需要请嘉宾，你和二祖宗对着镜头吃一个小时不就好了，闷头吃饭。  
　　斑：我也觉得录节目好累，要特地化妆卸妆，麻烦死了。  
　　鼬：又不是您自己动手，我给您化妆都没嫌累。  
　　斑：有没有可以素颜出镜不化妆的单元啊？  
　　佐助：有啊，集体当众卸妆单元。  
　　止水：胖助你这杀敌一千自损八百。  
　　佐助：没有啊，顶多自损五百，想试试吗？  
　　带土：小朋友胆子很大哦~  
　　斑：行啊，挺好玩的。  
　　泉奈：慢着、慢着，要录卸妆请提前通知，我得调整作息早睡觉。  
　　　


	8. 外景特别篇

　　外景.拔草最烂美妆店

　　泉~佐~来~了~

　　主持人并肩坐在沙发上

　　泉奈：欢迎收看本期泉佐来了，一开场只有我和胖助的大脸，意不意外，惊不惊悚？（双手比V字）今天我们两个主持人要离开演播室出外景，只有我俩~

　　佐助：慢着、这样还能叫做《泉佐来了》吗？已经不是平常的谈话性节目，没有台本和嘉宾，应该算是我俩的日常vlog？

　　泉奈：（皱眉头）我在官方频道里再开一栏“泉佐骚鸡日常”？

　　佐助：（赶紧拦住）不用了，算作外景节目挺好。

　　泉奈：为什么突然想到要出外景呢？┓( ´∀` )┏因为最近在做上季度的家族财报，我们两个对着满屏的报表心态有点崩，所以要relax一下，放松心情才能更好地工作！（搂过佐助）虽然总是调侃胖助在家除了混吃等死当米虫什么都不会，但实际上他帮我处理了好多工作，还要自己照顾小朋友，年纪轻轻不容易，为他鼓鼓掌。

　　佐助：不要提小孩，说到小鬼我就来气，丝毫无法relax,我很angry。（翻白眼）废话不多说，介绍一下今天的行程：我和二祖宗，这个无聊透顶的小辫子，根据大众dp网上的排名，找到火之国首都最烂的一家美妆店，亲身体验一下这家恶评如潮的店有多烂。（展示手机上的店家评分）店名不打，省得有广告嫌疑，网上一搜就有，满分五星这家店两星左右，烂出天际惹。

　　泉奈：我们本来想找木叶村最烂的美妆店试一下，结果木叶排名最低的店家都有三星。╮(╯▽╰)╭不过这家差评店的人气很高，难不成都跟我们一样想去试试到底技术有多烂？

　　佐助：笨啦，评价上说这家店在搞亲子促销，大人带小孩去消费，可以免费帮你照看小孩还送一套儿童妆容，估计很多人想占便宜。

　　泉奈：事先声明，不管妆多烂都不能暴走，我俩还得顶着那个妆去吃个饭，然后再走回家，全程不许遮脸。敢不敢？

　　佐助：你敢我就敢。

　　

　　火之国首都

　　佐助：我们现在来到火之国首都，身后就是传说中的差评店。

　　小孩的声音：麻麻——麻麻——

　　佐助：安静点，我在录视频，二祖宗你帮我看住他。（转过头）因为有亲子促销，便宜不占白不占，所以带小孩一起来。未经小朋友本人同意，不会让他们露正脸，全部打上马赛克。（再转头）小鬼你再乱跑试试看！

　　泉奈：店家允许非商用的拍摄，只能拍摄客户本人，待会儿我和胖助会互相给对方录像，同时拿手机自拍，多角度呈现化妆过程。（噤声手势）我们预约时用的假名，应该不会被认出来，毕竟我俩今天素颜~除了防晒霜什么也没涂~

　　店家的座位上

　　泉奈：孩子送到幼儿游戏区，录像设备准备就绪，现在就等化妆师来给我们化妆~

　　佐助：店里人超多，化妆师只有几个，你能想象他们跟流水线工人一样对待客人吗？这个负责画底妆、那个画眼妆，一排顾客依次画下来。（抬头张望）我们大概还要等一会儿。（摸出防晒霜）你要不要再往脸上来一点，隔离一下，万一低端的公用化妆品画到脸上过敏烂脸怎么办？

　　泉奈：安啦，你的脸没这么金贵。(￣_,￣ )

　　佐助：喂，现任在职火影的配偶，木叶村的门面咖，我的脸不金贵？（没好气）我又不是你，老黄瓜刷绿漆，老脸就这德行救不回来。

　　泉奈：找撕是吗？（拍拍肩）relax一点，不要nervous,难得出来玩，做人最重要的是开心~趁等候时间长，我们瞎聊聊扯皮，放轻松~（努力找话题）你跟观众朋友聊聊你家孩子嘛，大家都想听的对不对~

　　佐助：他好烦的（嫌弃）可怕的两岁叛逆期，你懂吼，我说一他说二三四五六，我让他往东他西南北跑一圈回原地。有时候真的很想打他，在理智还没有完全丧失前赶紧把孩子丢给我哥，（扶额）晚一秒我就要开须佐打小孩。真的好气啊，怎么会有如此皮的小孩，我跟吊车尾加起来double一下都没他烦。

　　泉奈：（爱的抱抱）熬过两岁就好，你就习惯了，不会再气了。（转移话题）如果这家店真的很糟糕，我们要不要把家里人骗过来？

　　佐助：必须啊!(理直气壮)要死一起死，不能只有我们俩瞎，越丑越要骗他们来。不过我哥和我嫂那么聪明，骗得了吗？

　　泉奈：忽悠技术太菜，业务水平不行。（一记毛栗子）化妆师来了，待会儿咱俩别说普通话，万一被他们听懂吐槽多尴尬。

　　佐助：观众也听不懂。

　　泉奈：后期加字幕，小笨蛋~（调整自拍摄像头）角度得找好，仰拍显得我脸大。

　　佐助：（调角度）其实我真不胖，镜头角度这么刁钻，我得往死里挤才有双下巴，真的很瘦谢谢。你们以后要叫我瘦助，不许叫胖助。

　　泉奈：呸，就叫你胖助！

　　

　　化妆开始

　　第一步：底妆

　　佐助：（举着摄像机）二祖宗，你能感受到化妆师肉嘟嘟的小黑手指在你脸上揉来揉去像十条水蛭爬满脸吗？哈哈哈，我擦，他们直接用手点遮瑕！（放大给特写）他们是把你的脸当成去墙壁，粉底是白漆，直接刷墙吗，哈哈哈——

　　泉奈：安静点，马上轮到你。（咬牙）

　　佐助：还用手来回给你揉，搓面团吗，把你晾一会儿是不是还会发面？（打电话）不管，就冲这粗狂的底妆手法，肯定要骗我哥来试试，爱了、爱了~

　　鼬：喂，佐助你找我干吗？

　　佐助：老哥你明后天方便吗？嫂子有时间吗？

　　鼬：我一直很空，止水么……（小声）止水你最近有空吗？哦，有啊。……我俩都有空，怎么啦，又想跟姑爷出去玩，让我们看孩子啊？

　　佐助：不是，就问你要不要来首都美妆店撸个派对妆。（瞟隔壁一眼）可好玩了，化妆同时附带脸部按摩，全脸马杀鸡。二祖宗正享受咧~

　　泉奈：呵呵呵……

　　鼬：开玩笑吧，有那闲功夫我自己花不行吗？（小声）没事献殷勤可定有诈。

　　止水：噗，没准是大众DP排名倒数的店家，忽悠你过去遭罪呢。

　　泉奈：哎哟喂，止水挺聪明的嘛！

　　佐助：好好化妆，插什么嘴。

　　鼬：得了，内讧。（嘲笑）你俩真是家里盐吃太多，闲的。给我两百块，我给你化个妆保证比外面好看。

　　佐助：给弟弟化妆还要钱？（不屑）轮到我画了，就这样先挂啊，画完拍图给你看。（深吸一口气）该来的还得来。

　　泉奈：（接过摄像机拍摄）笑啊，刚才不是很得意吗？有本事你接着笑啊，笑破喉咙也没人救你。（语气夸张）呦呦呦，你看那只黑色的大肉手揉捏着你雪白的肉蛋脸，抚摸你的眼角，抚平你的小细纹，瞧瞧~他们刷粉底的姿势多么豪迈熟练，兴许是你的小肉脸令他们联想起当年在面包房为面团刷黄油的岁月，毕竟两者都肉鼓鼓呢~

　　佐助：呃呃，闭嘴。

　　泉奈：趁着空档给老哥打个电话。（按手机）喂，老哥你现在方便吗？

　　斑：方便，带我家小孩在外头玩，有事吗？

　　泉奈：最近儿童美妆很红，你要不要带你家双子来撸个美妆？好玩嘛，请人来给孩子画得美美哒，我家妹妹头就在画，画成elsa.（语气虚伪，神情激动）

　　斑：儿童美妆？那种幼儿园毕业典礼，腮红涂得像猴子屁股的那种？

　　泉奈：你好土哦，现在都是公主风派对妆，超可爱的说。

　　斑：……哪样啊?

　　泉奈：所以要你来试试啊！（一副恨铁不成钢的样子）这家店打折诶，家长带孩子来撸美妆只要付一个人的价钱，你带上、带上……堍堍一块儿来，两大两小四个人只需要付一半的钱，很划算吧？价格也不贵，画得不好回家拿卸妆水一擦就没了。

　　斑：好啊，哪家店？

　　泉奈：首都的店，名字叫XX（哔哔消音--）要不要我现在现场帮你预约，店家人气很旺的，网上预约可能排不到。

　　斑：你在画？好看吗？

　　佐助：（意图拆台）一点都……

　　泉奈：（抢答）就那样，画着玩消磨时间。

　　斑：那你先帮我约一下，我要是有空就去。（想一会儿）后天可以，最好是上午，我……应该会去？谢啦~

　　泉奈：OK~（挂电话）搞定~

　　佐助：你也就仗着老祖宗这个外表斑日天内心傻白甜宠你，这般辜负哥哥的信任真的大丈夫

　　泉奈：是谁意图骗小鼬还被当场揭穿?

　　

　　第二步：眼妆

　　泉奈：（心如死灰）胖助，我闭着眼看不见，你能给我形容一下我的眼皮正在遭受什么蹂躏吗？现在只能感觉到他用同一把刷子在我的整个眼皮，从内眼角到外眼角来回用力地画，没有梵高的命却得了梵高的病。

　　佐助：（托腮）的确只用一把刷子，在他那花里胡哨脏兮兮的6*5的30色眼影盘上取了色往你眼皮上涂。顺便说一句，他们连眼部打底都没给你用，因此眼影晕染不开，只能像填色游戏那样不停涂色，刚刚还用厨房用的吸水餐巾纸给你擦了擦眼角，感受到了吗？

　　泉奈：嗯呐，眼不见为净，画完眼线涂完睫毛膏我想我会恨不得再死一次。预约时明明说要烟熏妆，他们是要把我画成熊猫妆。

　　佐助：其实你现在这样特别像是被家暴，两个眼角都被老公打了一拳，发青的那种。（思考一下）特别像迪士尼的哪个反派我一时半会儿想不起来。

　　泉奈：胖助，帮我留意一下，别让他们给我粘假睫毛。这家店假睫毛另收费，还喜欢先贴后奏，（双手作翅膀状扑闪）假睫毛贴了跟飞蛾似的，难看。

　　佐助：说假睫毛它就来！（赶紧拦住）我们不需要假睫毛，谢谢。

　　泉奈：（睁开眼）终于画完了，摄像机给我，该你受罪。

　　佐助：（交付摄影机坐回椅子上）预约时我说要来个派对浓妆，感觉今天药丸。（认命闭眼）究竟为何想不开要跟你出来录外景？

　　泉奈：因为某人说宁可出外景也不愿意再看上季度的家族财报一眼，再看就要暴走报社。

　　佐助：我现在也很想报社。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，二祖宗，等他们画完眼妆能不能停一下，我想去看看我家小鬼，你说他看到自己被画得很丑会不会难过？

　　泉奈：没事，他妈妈也很丑，两个人一起丑。（干笑）胖助，你知道自己的眼妆特别像什么吗？我们宇智波家出了个仙人模式，册那，跟姑爷的那个仙人红眼妆一模一样，哈哈哈哈！

　　佐助：好想喷火，Dracarys（龙焰）!

　　两个人去看了圈娃溜达回来，不约而同摸手机聊微信

　　佐助：（语音ing）吊车尾你看到我发的图没有？你看我那个眼线，跟宝莱坞女明星似的，又粗又黑，一条眼线绕全眼没断过。

　　鸣人：我看到了呀我说。不难看呀我说。

　　佐助：少唬我，我有审美。（边说边笑）待会儿打阴影、擦腮红涂口红，全套搞完我能秒变哥斯拉，气得一把火烧首都。

　　鸣人：佐助你这不叫哥斯拉，叫卓耿烧君临。

　　佐助：你咋不说我是龙妈呢？更要命的是，他们把小鬼画成什么样你知道吗？（传图片）真的哦，我看到那张脸内心是气愤的，但还是笑出声，满脸亮片闪粉跟一只粉蛾一样。

　　鸣人：这个装扮不错嘛，可以在万圣节演小仙子。

　　佐助：……还有大半年才万圣节。（绝望）我跟二祖宗那只骚鸡打赌，画完还要众目睽睽之下去吃顿饭再回家，这张脸、众目睽睽吃饭！

　　鸣人：没那么糟糕啦~要不然……我让卡卡西老师也给我画个难看的妆，下班高峰时间在木叶村走一圈，扯平行不行？

　　佐助：可以，但是不许告诉卡卡西我来美妆店撸妆。（挂电话）

　　与此同时，另一边。

　　泉奈：白毛、白毛，这家店我肯定要带你再来一次，太烂了，烂出翔，难看到爆炸！（传图片）烟熏妆能画成大熊猫，烂出水平烂出风格，业界良心被狗吃了。

　　扉间：哇哦。

　　泉奈：对吧！٩(๑>◡<๑)۶有没有一丝兴奋想要拔草？他们对于语言的理解已经超越人类了！我要求他们给妹妹头画elsa妆，elsa那张脸，网上down个图片照猫画虎就行，你知道他们多有才吗？

　　扉间：阿凡达？

　　泉奈：bingo，硬生生变成娜美人，上镜都不用打马赛克，亲妈差点认不出来。

　　扉间：∑(〟OОO）真的吗!?这么好玩的东西贵吗？

　　泉奈：一大一小两百块，来不来？来不来？

　　扉间：好啊，下个月行吗？我这个月休息日加班排满了。

　　泉奈：WTF？！这才月初你就把整个月的休息日都排满！全部都加班？！

　　扉间：（认真严肃地实话实说）我爱工作，工作爱我，加班很快乐。

　　泉奈：（故意设套）比跟我在一起快乐对吗？

　　扉间：嗯呐！（重音）

　　泉奈：(ノ｀Д)ノ滚——

　　

　　第三步：阴影+腮红+口红

　　泉奈：胖助，你听到这个化妆师说什么了吗？

　　佐助：说你嘴唇太干，皮肤太干，要好好保养。

　　泉奈：你看到他给我涂的什么口红吗？

　　佐助：哑光豆沙色，会不干才有鬼。

　　泉奈：你看这个腮红，（指自己的脸颊）跟我先生脸颊上两道红杠杠有一拼，是吧？她直接拿腮红棒划了两道，还没晕染开！

　　佐助：看开点，这叫情侣腮红，噗噗——（没憋住笑）

　　泉奈：别高兴太早，马上涂死亡芭比粉的就是你。（伸长脖子）哇塞，你今天这个妆真是红得发亮，满脸正宫红，不愧是在职七代目的配偶，正宫娘娘色。

　　佐助：（被按着涂口红）额……我想知道为什么只给我涂半张嘴，剩下的部分是要我自己回家补色吗？

　　泉奈：看开点，人家也要考虑成本的，你这大嘴唇，全涂满多浪费。

　　佐助：嘟嘟嘴好意思说我？！

　　

　　火之国首都.麦当当

　　佐助：观众朋友大家好，根据约定，我们顶着难看到爆炸的妆来吃饭。(/▽╲)全程自助点餐取餐，生怕被人看见这张脸，服务员估计以为我们是疯子。（欲哭无泪）只要跟某个小辫子在一起这个脑神经就有点乱。

　　泉奈：你们看看两个小朋友，（移动镜头）完全不需要马赛克，鬼都认不出这是谁家孩子，（戳戳孩子脸）光打在脸上会反射有没有，满脸闪粉亮片，丑得别出心裁。

　　佐助：太烂了，全程连个一次性粉扑都没有，用手和他们的公用刷头，两百块还不包括假睫毛！虽然这比在家做财报有趣，但是真的、真的……好气啊。

　　泉奈：我一定要把我哥和贤二哄骗过来，没准眼妆画完他们就能把店轰掉。

　　佐助：我们这集外景可以慢慢做后期，等老祖宗和小叔叔正在店里撸妆时发布，一边看视频一边撸难看的妆，然后……

　　泉奈：Dracarys,龙焰烧首都？（窃喜）下次还跟我来出外景吗？

　　佐助：拒绝，我没跟你断交就不错了，靴靴。（翻白眼）谢谢大家收看本次泉佐来了外景节目，喜欢我们节目的话请素质三连走一波，订阅官方自媒体频道时刻关注更新讯息。

　　泉奈：就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

　　

　　后记：节目播出之后，那家店失踪了。


	9. 鬼故事

　　木叶村的鬼话连篇

　　泉~佐~来~了~

　　泉奈：欢迎收看本期泉佐来了~马上要到鬼月，盛夏夜晚吃着西瓜、吹着空调、讲着鬼故事，再来一阵阴风~（打颤）透心凉的感觉！

　　佐助：宇智波家虽然是阴遁大族，写轮眼也是极阴性，但是（重音）宇智波家没有捉鬼招魂的业务，七月半家里闹鬼不要指望我们。

　　泉奈：（拆台）出场费高的话可以通融一下啦~

　　佐助：（斜眼）今天的素人嘉宾怎么那么多，这集成本是不是有点高？

　　泉奈：我也不晓得为啥，平常发通告大概只有不到一半的嘉宾回复，这次大多数都回复，而且均表示自己有故事。┓( ´∀` )┏后面两期少请几个人啦~

　　佐助：木叶建村不足百年，然灵异事件频发。本期我们请了几位嘉宾来给大家讲讲自己亲身经历的灵异事件。（读嘉宾名单）有请……名单太长不想读，摄像机直接给个全景！

　　柱间 扉间 纲手 鸣人 卡卡西 小樱 井野

　　

　　泉奈：从人员构成来看，木叶医院、火影楼、研究所没一个地方是安全的，合着木叶村是鬼窟？（哭笑不得）漂亮妹妹们先开头吧~

　　井野：（接过话筒）谢谢，我靓我先说。（推开试图抢话筒的樱）木叶医院有规定，不许职工在工作场合闲聊灵异类八卦，禁止造谣，可是吼，有些东西你越禁止越止不住，还显得心虚，这年头哪家医院没点故事。

　　小樱：最著名的当属住院部走廊鬼影，不光医生护士知道，住院时间长的病人也都晓得。（倒吸一口气）我刚入职的时候会被排晚班，晚班护士常常一老一少，比较稳妥嘛。有一次晚班，我在办公室写病历，突然年轻的值班护士哭着来找我，说查房的时候在走廊看见一个鬼影，白色的阿飘。

　　井野：你们科小护士不行啊，还哭？我们科的姑娘见到以后鸟都不鸟，继续查房。

　　小樱：别打岔！然后我就跟她去看看，就真的、真的……在走廊上看到了一个浅浅的白色的轮廓，腾空的。（摸摸咽口水）我还蛮怕这种的，想跑，结果小护士躲在我背后抓着我的衣服吓到哭，册那，我想跑都跑不了！

　　井野：啧啧，死要面子活受罪。后来呢？

　　小樱：敌不动我不动，我跟那个阿飘大眼瞪小眼僵持在走廊。（长叹一声）真的是一眼万年，几分钟却感觉像几个月，最后护士长发现人不见了来找我们，直接把走廊的灯全打开。

　　井野：资历越老越淡定，你要是工作了三五年还不能泰然处之，根本不配在木叶医院混。

　　佐助：我记得当年你还拜托我……

　　小樱：没错！这件事的后续更加可怕！（拍大腿）轮回眼那么牛掰，我心想能不能让佐助来驱驱邪，曾经的我比较怂包。（理头发）有天晚上佐助就来了，开着轮回眼，跟一盏紫色的车大灯扫视走廊一圈，然后说了句无比恐怖的话……

　　佐助：（插嘴）走廊里那些个阿飘你究竟指哪一个？（翻白眼）你之前跟我说有一个鬼影，然后我看见三四个，总得问清楚吧。

　　泉奈：哈哈哈，真的有那么多吗？

　　佐助：可能不止，我开小功率就有三四个，功率加大的话……

　　斑：下次我去试试，没准能发现一打。

　　小樱：我现在已经淡定了，多少只都不怕。

　　佐助：（眼睛发紫）小樱你背上有……

　　小樱：啊啊——

　　井野：哈哈哈，他逗你呢！

　　

　　佐助：我小时候听同学说，学校以前是乱葬岗，挖地基时还刨出一堆白骨。

　　止水：你们也听过啊，每年夏天放暑假，学校人人去楼空，地底下的孤魂野鬼夜夜笙歌.

　　带土：我还暑假里和同学去学校抓鬼呢！٩(๑>◡<๑)۶卡卡你还记得吗？

　　卡卡西：呵呵，结果一有风吹草动你转身跑得飞快。

　　鼬：我暑假的时候爸妈会特别关照不要去学校，然并卵，依旧跟止水跑去看鬼。

　　止水：虽然没看到鬼，但是看到被吓得惊慌失措的小鼬，很赚呢~

　　佐助：禁止秀恩爱，我们在聊乱葬岗！（一脸殷切）初代目，传说是真的吗？

　　柱间：哈哈哈，小朋友真可爱。（打太极）战国时期嘛，死亡率高，民众颠沛流离多灾多难，死了也没钱买棺材，铁锹挖个洞就埋了，一层叠一层，量就大了嘛！

　　带土：靠，真是乱葬岗啊！（拍手）妙啊，卡卡我们过几天去玩吧！

　　止水：请问地底下现在还……

　　柱间：早没啦，建村时我用木遁把整块地皮翻了翻，翻出来的尸骨被斑斑一把火烧成灰，比《复联3》的灰还细。

　　斑：焚烧再利用，直接变成有机肥。（挑眉）你们不觉得木叶村以及周围的农田的土质特别肥沃吗？这就跟茂盛的樱花树下埋着尸体的说法一样，肥沃的土地下面肯定~~嗯哼~

　　柱间：（情不自禁唱起来）我翻土来你点火哟~

　　斑：（配合着唱）骨灰变成有机肥~

　　纲手：二爷爷我怕！（拽着扉间）

　　扉间：小纲，猿飞有没有跟你说过，火影楼的外观很像一座佛塔，而且刷外墙的红漆掺了很多朱砂。（冷笑）身为火影连村子的风水图都没看过，干什么吃的？

　　纲手：二爷爷你不要吓我啊，我还指望你能做个正常人呢！

　　卡卡西：四火时期火影楼粉刷过一次，水门老师还吐槽为什么要购买那么多朱砂，三火直接就说是辟邪镇宅。

　　鸣人：（转头看看）大家知道火影楼的风水门吗？据说建筑内部有一扇门，一旦打开就会死人啊我说！我上任以后很想瞧瞧门长啥样，但又不好意思开口问，显得很幼稚啊我说！我以为这同灯塔国的外星人文件一样，前脚当领导，后脚就有暗部把一叠村子不可告人的机密丢到你桌上，我等到现在都没等到！（可怜巴巴）

　　柱间：风水门？我不知道。

　　扉间：我也。

　　卡卡西：（拍拍爱徒）你不应该自己闷头找，直接问保洁阿姨啊！我上任第二天趁着午休跟阿姨唠家常套近乎，阿姨直接领我去看——一楼走廊尽头右手边的房间，打开门以后一个右转身，会有一扇很小的木门。

　　纲手：我好像知道这个。（尬笑）一次忍战之后，村里灵异现象比较多，火影楼常常出现撞鬼事件，据目击者称，是初火二火的鬼魂回家看看。

　　柱间：哈？有吗？

　　扉间：哪个目击者啊，高度近视眼吗？

　　纲手：猿飞老师请了大师来安风水门，人走人门，鬼走鬼门，阴阳互不干扰。安完真的就没出过事，蛮有用的。

　　鸣人：真的是鬼门啊我说！

　　

　　泉奈：暗部有什么灵异故事吗？（星星眼）

　　止水：当然有啊，平均每个暗部遇到过两三起。（努力回忆）小鼬你还记得那具女尸吗？

　　鼬：有一个十八线的风之国女明星来火之国拍戏，结果被劫财抛尸丢在村子附近的农田里。

　　带土：村外农田到底有多少冤魂啊，好可怕！

　　鼬：（自顾自说）一个外国公众人物、在木叶村附近被发现，于是砂隐暗部、木叶暗部、两国媒体、死者的经纪公司和火之国的影视公司，六波人都聚集在村子。

　　止水：因为木叶村最近，而且尸体高度腐化不宜长途运输，所以直接在暗部验尸。（苦笑）暗部还得兼职做法医。

　　鼬：女明星的脸已经腐烂得看不清了，我们想做档案没照片，毕竟不是网上随便down一张图的一线咖。万万没想到，我们整理死者衣物时，发现她上衣口袋里有六张冲印好的两寸证件照，不多不少六张，六波人一人一张。

　　止水：我们猜是因为出入境会需要填表粘贴照片，可是不多不少六张，还放在上衣口袋里，女孩子随身带自己的难看证件照？

　　泉奈：换句话说，她带这些照片，冥冥之中就是让你们拿？

　　鼬：另外，在案发现场，当时还是萌新的我不知天高地厚，把脸朝下的女尸翻了个身。（拍自己肩头）脸朝下看不清正面情况，于是我戴着手套掰她的左肩膀将她翻过来。

　　佐助：老哥你有病啊！冒犯死人干吗？！

　　鼬：萌新懂什么。（翻白眼）结果当晚睡觉时，我左肩突然很痛，痛到醒来，隐隐约约闻到一股腐臭味，耳边隐隐约约有声音，吓得完全不敢动。

　　斑：你开眼看看有没有一个女的睡在你旁边。

　　鼬：我就是怕看到才不敢开眼。

　　

　　井野：我听我男朋友说，暗部还很容易被脏东西附身是不是？

　　卡卡西：我没被附过，但遇上好几个被附身的人。

　　带土：(p≧w≦q)快点说！

　　卡卡西：其中有我一个同期上忍……

　　小樱：（抓重点）我们认识吗？

　　卡卡西：（点头）很熟。

　　鸣人：能说名字吗？

　　卡卡西：(￣_,￣ )不行，尽管他清醒以后完全忘记被附身，可是他也很讨厌别人提及这件事。

　　佐助：就几个上忍，还能有谁。（托腮仔细听）

　　卡卡西：年末上忍尾牙，大家聚餐，偏偏那人很奇怪，平日里很外向大声，当天闷头吃饭，一言不发，我们开始以为他是不是遇上烦心事，也就没去管。吃得差不多，大家说年末了要不要去寺庙拜拜，我一向不参与，但是那人往年很积极。

　　鸣人：外向大声公，热衷集体活动……

　　卡卡西：大家发觉不对劲，嘴上顺着他就说吃饱饭一起走一走消食，悄咪咪溜达到寺庙附近。重点来了，那人听到寺庙的钟声，赖在原地死活不肯走，宁可等我们参拜完。（顿一顿）都是当上忍的人，什么妖魔鬼怪没见过，于是我假意留下陪着，其余人去庙里请大师、向上级通报，因为不清楚附身的东西道行多高，没准大师镇不住还会引发骚乱。

　　小樱：后来？

　　卡卡西：我跟他闲扯拖延时间，他情绪很低落，嘴里念念有词，发出的是很尖很细的小男孩的声音。男孩的公鸭嗓和他本人的大嗓门来回切换，我耳朵时不时被炸一下，雷切都快打上去了。

　　带土：你打了没？

　　卡卡西：刚要动手，大师来了。他一见到大师，整个人抓狂，我们三四个上忍拼上全力才拦住他，他还用男孩的声音吼“你要对我做什么！你要对我做什么！”吼了几下以后晕过去，醒来什么都不知道，记忆完全乱掉。

　　止水：是那个人吗？（用手指比划一下额头）

　　卡卡西：你猜啊~

　　

　　泉奈：老房子也容易闹鬼。现在搬到新楼，我便挑明说，宇智波祖宅阴气很重。（拍胸脯）在座数我做鬼年头最长，再熬几年我就能当木叶龙葵出演《仙剑3》

　　佐助：可是我那么多年连个屁都没遇到！

　　止水：o(*^▽^*)┛我小时候遇到过我爷爷鬼月回家。

　　泉奈：诶，你见过小镜啊！

　　止水：我自己已经忘掉，后来爸妈告诉我的。（回忆往事）我起夜上厕所，我的房间去厕所要经过厨房，有几次我路过厨房时看到墙上一张人脸，每次看到都会吓到尖叫尿失禁。我爸妈以为我想要掩盖尿裤子的事实胡诌见到鬼，没想到后来我偶然瞧见爷爷的照片，一张集体合影，直接从十几个人里指出爷爷说，这就是厨房见到的人脸。

　　扉间：明明是鬼故事我却有点想笑。

　　柱间：我们在地府跟小镜蛮熟的，他隔三差五就要回地上探亲。

　　止水：我妈负责家务，晚上烧饭会多煮一些米，第二天早晨烧粥，有时候她做早饭时会发现电饭锅里的剩饭少了，好像被人挖掉一点。

　　泉奈：小镜回家探亲还吃了两口饭？

　　止水：我刚下地府，第一次正面见我爷爷，气氛很尴尬，不知道怎么打招呼，愣了半天第一句话——“当年是您偷吃电饭锅里的饭吗？”

　　泉奈：哈哈，他要是能吃饭肯定不光吃白米饭，也要吃点菜啊！（笑到抹眼泪）说到地府，我问件事儿。咳咳，我做鬼八十多年，老哥你一次都没给我烧过钱，只有在家族大型祭祀时烧的钱所有宇智波鬼平分，人均少得可怜诶！人家头七车子房子票子，还有烧纸做的等身靓妹，我从头七盼到七七，毛都没有。

　　小鼬：二祖宗您消消气，我整个七七四十九天也没收到弟弟烧的票子。（眼神幽怨）

　　止水：小鼬在我头七烧了很多元宝给我(๑′ᴗ‵๑)Ｉ Lᵒᵛᵉᵧₒᵤ❤

　　佐助：Ծ‸Ծ拜托，现在各国都提倡网络绿色祭祀，随意焚烧污染空气，被抓到是要罚重款的。（亮手机）网络祭祀，给你点蜡烛。

　　鼬：蜡烛有什么用，一串丸子都买不起。

　　鸣人：鬼要吃丸子？

　　柱间：不是必需品，但是偶尔怀念人间，嘴馋。

　　斑：这个、这个……（心虚）你知道我向来不信这些，再说你缺钱用的话肯定会托梦问我要钱啊，很多族人都梦到过家人，你没托过梦，我还以为你已经投胎，再给你烧纸钱打扰你新的生活不太好。

　　泉奈：我没有钱哪儿来的路费上人间托梦，我倒是想问你要钱！（佯装愠怒）好啦，看在你笨的份上原谅你啦。（转头）扉间，你怎么说！

　　扉间：我给你烧过1个亿。

　　泉奈：[○･｀Д´･ ○]提到这个我就来气，你丫去殡葬店买现成的会死吗？居然拿张白纸，亲手画了张1亿面额的冥币，（气不打一处来）画得惟妙惟肖，然并卵，假钞不能用！朋友啊，你去店里买点锡箔纸折元宝都比你画画快，你非要用手绘吗？！

　　扉间：可是店里买的冥币不也是人画的吗？

　　泉奈：官方正品和高仿能一样吗？（咬牙切齿）第二次操作更骚，给我画了，依旧是画了，一幅红心流油咸鸭蛋图，整整一张纸的咸鸭蛋，看得见吃不着，望梅止渴画饼充饥。（拼命翻白眼）几十年来我收到的食物图能开个画展，别家鬼都夸我前男友有艺术细胞，画技日进劈情操，我TM真想劈死你。

　　扉间：我真以为画的东西烧给你，你能收到实物。（思索）这样吧，下次你也不用给我烧东西，咱俩扯平。

　　泉奈：啥？！你想丢下我和小孩先去地底圈地，想得美！

　　纲手：（举手）提个问题，传说木叶研究所长期间都闹鬼，是巧合呢还是您老研究禁术啊？比如秽土转生想把二奶奶复活啥的？据说是三更半夜听到来自地狱的魔鬼的啸叫声。

　　泉奈：研究所阴气也很重啊，毕竟折腾死很多那啥，牺牲很多那啥，地下冷库还关着许多那啥，没鬼才怪。

　　柱间：扉间你没遇到是不是意味着，鬼见了你都要绕道走啊？

　　扉间：阿尼甲——

　　

　　泉奈：今天的泉佐来了到此……

　　哈哈哈哈哈——

　　全场一片死寂

　　佐助：你们刚才有没有听到耳麦里……

　　泉奈：装作没听到（暗中掐肉）本期节目到此结束，喜欢我们节目的话请素质三连一波，欢迎订阅我们家的自媒体频道。

　　佐助：欢迎各位留言评论。下期再见，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

　　

 


	10. 垃圾分类

　　五影教你垃圾分类  
　　泉~佐~来~了~  
　　泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期泉佐来了~胖助你给观众来个飞吻啦，好久没更新大家肯定很想我，顺带想想你~  
　　佐助：说什么胡话，没有一线的我谁会记得十八线的你？（冷笑）言归正传，自本月一号起五大国的首都开始实行垃圾分类。今天我们请了五影来为大家讲解垃圾分类的知识，以及每集都会在，却没有什么大用处的宇智波常驻嘉宾们，麻烦导播给个镜头。  
　　斑：你说谁是“没有什么大用处”？信不信我踹掉你上主持C位？  
　　泉奈：不要啦，你好老，我喜欢年轻的。（嫌弃脸）  
　　带土：哈哈，你们两个老僵尸还嫌弃年纪大吗？半斤八两谁也没好过谁。  
　　斑：就你懂！（一脚踹屁股）  
　　止水：（赶紧岔开话题）恭喜黑土小姐正式任职土影。  
　　黑土：谢谢♪(･ω･)ﾉ我们土之国今年积极开发旅游资源，岩隐村更是……  
　　佐助：打广告要加赞助费，我们不做免费宣发。（侧头耳语）话说这次有两个在职影，赞助费会多给一点吗？  
　　泉奈：助助，你好美，你想得好美哦~  
　　泉奈：本期主要目的是科普垃圾分类知识，因此我们选取了一些网络热度较高的问题，宇智波提问，请五影依次回答。（顿一顿）有件事必须问清楚，五影自己能确保垃圾分类准确无误吗？  
　　斑：尤其是小纲你行不行啊？  
　　纲手：我可以！我可以！（歇斯底里）  
　　斑：（皱眉）姑且算你可以咯。  
　　佐助：那从五火开始第一问，请问五大国为什么同时在各自首都实行垃圾分类？网友觉得很突然，一点心理准备都没有。  
　　纲手：根据五大国签署的《环境保护条约》，各国都应当为保护我们的生态家园贡献力量。先从首都开始实行垃圾分类，此后会推广到全国，最终五大国全境垃圾分类，实现多数资源的再利用。（得意）咱可是认真听过讲座的。  
　　佐助：一夜之间颁布规定，通过xing政手段强迫国民素质提升，做法是否简单粗暴呢？  
　　纲手：首都的垃圾桶早就区分可回收、不可回收了，但哪个人真正按指示丢垃圾？如果没有硬指标，谁会上心？你不分我不分，垃圾何时能四分？  
　　佐助：五大国的垃圾分类指标都是同一个吗？如果火之国人去雷之国出差，垃圾该怎么丢？  
　　纲手：以四分法为基础，四大项再细分小项。火之国境内是干湿垃圾、有害垃圾、可回收垃圾，至于别国什么“厨余垃圾、其他垃圾”就是换个叫法。  
　　泉奈：小纲我看你信心满满，敢不敢亲自上阵来给垃圾分类？（指着摄像机前的桌子）桌上写了二十多种垃圾名称，将它们投入正确的垃圾桶。  
　　纲手：完全没问题，二奶奶你太小看我了。（得意）  
　　佐助：五火一个人孤零零玩游戏多没意思，我们请个人跟你PK。（扫一眼嘉宾席）咱们家谁垃圾分类好一点啊……老祖宗就你了！别给咱家丢脸，爱你比心~  
　　斑：你让我PK我就PK啊？（身体很诚实地站起来）孙女，咱们亲情第一比赛第二，不许赢我，不然一把火喷了你。  
　　纲手：（一个踉跄）不要这样好嘛，亲情第一啊！  
　　斑：蹬鼻子上眼赢我头上还讲劳什子亲情？（冷笑翻白眼）  
　　简短的比赛结束，裁判计分  
　　泉奈：小纲你这输也不是赢也不是，比得也是蛮心酸。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，你吃饭了吗？没吃饭要不要去厨房泡杯面吃。  
　　纲手：（脚软）意思是让我吃饱了好上路？！  
　　佐助：老祖宗您行不行啊，你这个样子去首都丢垃圾是要被罚款到内裤都不剩的。（亮分数）五火好歹有85分，你70分，差蛮多。(○｀ 3′○)小的鸡骨头是湿垃圾，大的猪骨头是干垃圾，两个人都答错；指甲油是有害垃圾，老祖宗不涂指甲油情有可原（瞟一眼鼬哥）；清洗后的老干妈空瓶是可回收，没清洗就是干垃圾，老祖宗你这题又错了……  
　　斑：(｀ﾍ´)=3我好气哦，扔个垃圾气得肝疼。  
　　泉奈：肝再疼你都要好好学习分垃圾。  
　　止水：听说扔错垃圾还要罚款，尤其是风之国。（点头示意）据说砂隐村的暗部集体出动，在垃圾分类开始的头几个月将会埋伏在各个小区监督居民丢垃圾？风影您怎么看？  
　　我爱罗：我认为很有必要，高标准严要求，养成良好的卫生习惯，将垃圾分类变成生活的一部分。（拍胸脯）身为风影，也会加入到监督队伍中，不定期指导居民丢垃圾。  
　　照美冥：那完蛋了，我要是风之国的小姑娘，肯定天天丢错垃圾，没准风影大人给我开罚单，稳赚不赔啊！  
　　我爱罗：emmm……我喜欢垃圾分类分得好的女生。  
　　纲手：电视机前的姑娘们听到没有，想追风影先学垃圾分类！  
　　佐助：（冷不丁冒一句）如果是男生呢？  
　　我爱罗：如果天资实在愚钝，我可以耐心教。  
　　佐助：凭什么啊？为什么男生耐心教，女孩没人权吗？性别歧视吗？  
　　泉奈：（暗中掐肉）不要婊，要岁月静好！nice一丢丢，OK？  
　　我爱罗：根据个人经验，男生心比较大，学得会慢一些。（痛苦的回忆）我大姐在家为了垃圾分类这件事，把家里四个男人折磨得死去活来，一旦扔错就要罚，扔错十次直接把你装垃圾袋里丢垃圾处理厂。（扶额）我本人被装带过两次，直接从二楼窗户扔出去。  
　　黑土：风影大哥是什么垃圾啊？  
　　我爱罗：看她心情。（摸口袋）我来给大家展示一下我们家的大垃圾袋，（展开）我这么大一个人轻轻松松套进去。  
　　斑：种草了诶，我想要那个！哪天看贤二不爽直接打包丢掉。  
　　鼬：小叔叔算什么垃圾？  
　　止水：干垃圾？  
　　带土：我不是垃圾！  
　　我爱罗：我有多的，可以给你们。（献宝）  
　　泉奈：谢谢风影，后期剪辑记得给他多一点镜头。（笑嘻嘻收下）  
　　佐助：手鞠把熊孩子扔哪个袋子？  
　　我爱罗：鹿奈？（一愣）熊孩子当然是有害垃圾啦，小孩子都是有害垃圾，黑色的那个。  
　　鼬：扔错垃圾还要罚款，各国罚款金额不同。（浏览条款）雷之国是把罚款当做财政收入的一项吗？罚那么多钱。  
　　四雷：高标准严要求，初犯批评教育，再犯罚钱，屡教不改行政拘留。  
　　鼬：问题来了，垃圾桶那么多，即便像砂隐村派暗部监督也会有漏网之鱼。如果是运气好的，扔错100次都不会被抓，运气差的扔一次抓一次。  
　　四雷：血统问题，出生自带欧皇光环你有什么办法呢？有些人玩骰子赌博一直赢，有些人逢赌必输，都是命。  
　　纲手：你指桑骂槐讽刺谁啊？  
　　鼬：条款中明确“接受群众匿名举报，并会对先进个人予以奖励”，这是在鼓励大举报时代？网络环境已经如此艰难，现实生活中丢个垃圾还要环顾四周有没有人举着摄像机拍自己？  
　　照美冥：如果有人能近距离拿手机拍你丢错垃圾，这么吃饱了撑的行为肯定是蓄意在搞你。遇上这样的小人，他不举报你乱丢垃圾也会举报你别的。（耸肩）匿名举报目的是希望群众能监督一些餐饮行业，私人举报小恩小怨……我们没那么闲。  
　　佐助：小叔叔这种盐吃多闲的很，没准开个神威躲在垃圾桶边上，隔三差五拍照举报，时不时自己丢错垃圾，既不会罚钱还能赚奖励，美滋滋。  
　　带土：放屁！我一个在职火影配偶，我讲不讲牌面啊！信不信我举报你啊！  
　　止水：以后喝奶茶也不方便啊，珍珠椰果湿垃圾，奶茶杯洗干净算可回收，脏的算干垃圾。万一在外喝不完没有湿垃圾桶，得回家再扔？  
　　鼬：奶茶喝不完？有人会奶茶喝不完？  
　　斑：我可以一口气来两杯，一次喝两种口味很爽。  
　　泉奈：如果带小孩我会一口气买四杯，我能喝两杯半，超幸福的~  
　　止水：我说的是自拍必须美图秀秀，吃两口饭就说饱，喝两口奶茶马上会长胖喝不下的那种。  
　　鼬：喝什么奶茶，喝露水去吧。（翻白眼）饿死他。  
　　纲手：可以找个厕所把剩下的奶茶冲厕所，然后把杯子洗干净扔掉，完美~  
　　四雷：Σ(⊙▽⊙"a堵厕所咋办？  
　　纲手：珍珠椰果红豆会堵厕所？你家马桶好金贵！  
　　泉奈：小纲听着很有经验吼~倒过很多次了哦~不知道怎么分类就冲马桶咯~  
　　纲手：没有、没有。（心虚）  
　　止水：现在学校都会开设垃圾分类课，我之前在玩具反斗城买了一套垃圾分类玩具送外甥。  
　　佐助：我孩子怎么没收到？  
　　止水：（尬笑）自留了，非常好玩。  
　　黑土：没错！教育要从娃娃抓起！如果小朋友认认真真垃圾分类，爸爸妈妈也不好意思乱丢垃圾。各国在义务教育阶段开设垃圾分类课，组织专门讲座，从而提高下一代国民素质。现在很多小孩的分类知识比大人要好。  
　　泉奈：你家小鬼应该蛮厉害的，他不是兼职研究所保洁小妹吗？  
　　佐助：我没试过，要不然……抱他来表演一下垃圾分类？  
　　黑土：好啊，请小朋友来表演个垃圾分类。  
　　带土：天惹噜，以后逢年过节家庭聚餐，小朋友不唱英文歌不念诗不背九九乘法表而是表演垃圾分类？垃圾分得好，红包拿得多？不分垃圾不给钱？  
　　我爱罗：可行啊，我家就这样。  
　　鸣人姑爷抱孩子下楼  
　　鸣人：佐助，垃圾和桶在哪儿啊，孩子怎么表演呐我说？直接把他丢桶里吗我说？  
　　佐助：小鬼给我。（走下台）后期记得给小鬼头打马赛克，谢谢。（接过小孩）现在桌上有很多垃圾的卡片，你要把卡片放到正确的垃圾桶里，如果有不懂的我会解释给你听。  
　　小鬼头：我会分！我会分！٩(๑>◡<๑)۶我有垃圾分类口诀！  
　　佐助：诶，什么口诀呀~  
　　带土：噗，胖助这个尾音飘到飞起，装什么慈爱，你平日里须佐打屁股大家都懂！  
　　小鬼头：妈妈吃剩的是湿垃圾，妈妈可以一把火烧掉的是干垃圾，卖了能给妈妈买零食的是可回收，妈妈吃了会死的是有害垃圾。  
　　一阵死寂……  
　　泉奈：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~所以你妈妈是什么？  
　　小鬼头：猪佩奇！  
　　一、二、三……  
　　佐助：（神情肃杀）吊车尾，把他捆一捆扔楼下有害垃圾桶里去，我数一二三，赶紧的！  
　　泉奈：（瞎起哄）风影给的垃圾袋要不要，打个包直接丢。  
　　鸣人：不是呀，垃圾车刚刚开走啊我说。  
　　佐助：那就给我追上去丢，或者直接丢垃圾处理厂。（咬牙）我录个节目能气炸个肺！难得装慈祥，这小拉屎娃非要逼我破功，我真的、真的、好、气、啊！  
　　泉奈：你冷静，calm dowm!（递上可乐）来口快乐肥宅水，分享一下快乐。  
　　带土：对啊，你不能因为孩子说了大实话就扔垃圾桶，国王也不能因为孩子揭穿他没穿衣服砍人脑袋啊！  
　　斑：就你懂，闭嘴！  
　　鼬：在群里发条信息让姑爷做做样子别真的扔，带孩子出去吃碗面等胖助气消了赶紧回来。（玩手机）有姑爷没胖助的微信群叫啥？几十个群在列表里，我一下子忘了。  
　　止水：酸菜炖班助，红烧泉佐煲，炭烤五花助……只要群名把佐助做成菜吃掉的，肯定没他。  
　　鼬：讨厌死了，谁取的名，硬生生看饿了。（悄咪咪发消息）话说没有我和佐助的群叫什么？  
　　止水：芋圆鼬佐西米露  
　　鼬：好饿……  
　　带土：替我家卡卡问一句，过期化妆品算什么垃圾？  
　　纲手：干垃圾！/照美冥：有害垃圾。  
　　带土：既然如此，我家笨卡卡在火之国丢个粉底液进干垃圾桶，在水之国就要罚款，这不是折腾六火吗？（装哭泣）卡卡你的命好苦啊，丢个粉饼都要被罚钱。  
　　鼬：为什么啊？指甲油易燃易爆炸且算了，口红什么的不过是一堆颜料，也算有害物质？  
　　照美冥：（语塞）可、可是现在很多化妆品主打纯天然有机无防腐剂，那不就是易腐蚀的吗？比如SKII的pitera酵母菌……  
　　黑土：五水您真有钱，SKII都会扔。那么贵的东西过期了我也敷脸上，脸烂了是我脸不争气，神仙水不会用错的，错的是我的皮。  
　　泉奈：水之国大力开发旅游业，炒房地产，不怕搞垃圾分类影响第三产业发展吗？  
　　照美冥：emmmm如果单单水之国垃圾分类，肯定会有影响，现在五大国首都一起搞，要死大家一起死，也还好啊。（托腮）等到五大国全境推光，垃圾分类成为日常习惯，也就无所谓啦。  
　　斑：这劳什子玩意儿还要全境推广？！木叶这么小一块地皮也要搞？  
　　纲手：五大首都之后就是五大忍村，身先士卒最好表率.最迟明年初最快今年底，奶奶您老加油、加油、加油~（志玲姐姐语气）　  
　　泉奈：垃圾分类以后，如果垃圾分类导致首都生活的人口减少，那么房价会不会下降？  
　　佐助：你梦里去跌价吧，房价向来只涨不跌。  
　　止水：我认为小小的垃圾分类阻止不了城市化的大趋势，该往首都跑还是会跑，甚至会诞生更多就业机会，比如请专人帮忙垃圾分类。  
　　四雷：没错，现在X团，E了么外卖已经有垃圾分类业务了，只需要打开手机APP……不对、不对、这两家没给我钱，我打什么硬广，麻烦导播消音，谢谢。  
　　黑土：上有政策下有对策，群众的智慧无穷。　  
　　泉奈：谢谢观众们收看本期节目。从下个月开始，五大国首都就将实行垃圾分类，伺候会逐步推广至全国，希望大家努力学习环保知识，为环境保护贡献绵薄之力。  
　　五影：谢谢大家~  
　　佐助：如果喜欢我们就请素质三连一波，订阅我们的自媒体频道，您的支持是我们不断更新的动力。下期节目再见ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~  
　　————————————  
　　节目彩蛋.后台花絮采访  
　　泉奈：（看台本）我问一下哦，家里的老公应该算什么垃圾？  
　　斑：千手白毛当然有毒有害啊，还用问吗？  
　　泉奈：认真点，学术问题。你看这人死以后可以火化，骨灰可以当肥料，这不就是回收再利用吗？那不是可回收垃圾吗？  
　　带土：要不要这么毒啊，咋不用骨灰拌饭吃呢。（翻白眼）那个擦屁股的纸怎么扔，万一我染上痢疾时擦的屁股，是不是有毒有害垃圾？  
　　鼬：您直接冲马桶里，或者用马桶的洗屁股功能会死吗？  
　　带土：哎呀冲屁股那个功能老刺激了，用不惯~  
　　止水：小叔叔可以把水量调小啊，你开最大，一记水花喷出来跟爆ju似的当然刺激。（憋笑）  
　　佐助：（打电话）吊车尾啊，节目录完了，你带小鬼头在哪里玩啊？  
　　鸣人：你不是让我扔垃圾厂吗？我可听话了呀我说。  
　　佐助：笨蛋，你真的扔啊，赶紧给我捡回来！  
　　鸣人：哈哈，没丢、没丢，我在菜市场买菜。今晚吃红烧肉对不对。  
　　小鬼头：（声音幽幽飘来）哇塞，这块肉好肥，像妈妈的肚子。  
　　佐助：丢回垃圾桶里，我认真的，不许带回家。  
　　　


	11. 首届卸妆大会

泉~佐~来~了~

 

录制前一天，会议室Re台本

泉奈：明天我们的主题是“私藏零食分享大会”，大家推荐好吃的零食然后一起测评。(￣▽￣)／胖助大宝贝期待已久的主题，开不开心，哈不哈皮？

佐助：(｡・`ω´･)一栋楼五户人家才那么点零食，不是应该铺满满满一桌的吗？说，你们是不是藏私？

鼬：(￣∠￣)ﾉ不要拿你的食量来衡量我，爱吃不吃。

止水：一桌子全是高热量高糖分，节目播出去会不会影响不好？十有八九被整天吃有机食品，看电影还要自己带绿色沙拉的养生girls 挂微博。

带土：哇哦，考特尼.卡戴珊，格温妮丝.帕特洛【两位著名极端有机食品爱好者】还看我们节目吗，我怎么不知道？挂就挂咯，一来二去挂熟了还能问侃爷要两双椰子鞋。

斑：你们的零食……好吃吗？

泉奈：哟，听这话是想尝尝？d(´ω｀*)

斑：啧，怎么说话呢，总得试试味道才晓得录节目时如何尬吹。（伸长脖子）巧克力脆皮薯片是谁带来的？

佐助：ヾ(•ω•`。)我的，但是你不许吃，我要明天录节目时吃。

鼬：那还录什么节目，镜头对准你，你展示一下如何吃穷一个家。

止水：╰(￣▽￣)╭消消气，小鼬吃包麦丽素冷静一下。（递上巧克力）

泉奈：大家稍微试试啊，别吃太多，留着明天录节目。

然而，可能吗……

带土：（嘴巴不停）我们是不是吃的有点多？

斑：不是有点，是全部。（擦嘴）胖助你对零食的品味真心不错，还有吗？

佐助：没了，网购的一箱子还在路上。

泉奈：dears，咱们把录影用的道具吃光了，明天录制怎么办？

止水：要不然赶紧去买一模一样的？

鼬：可是我已经腻了，吃腻了便觉得没最初那么好吃，吹不出彩虹屁。（打哈欠）

带土：咱们咕咕咕吧，反正咱们也不是定期更新节目，let it go~

止水：我们可以拿以前的废案来顶包，有些策划蛮不错的，也不需要额外发通告。

鼬：废案之所以废，是因为我们不想录。咕吧，我们的良心不会痛，难得明天国假日，休息才是应该的。

泉奈：| ू•ૅω•́)ᵎᵎᵎ猛然想起明天国假，研究所不加班，白毛难得在家务必折腾死他。

带土：(*´∀`*)火影楼也休息呢，和卡卡出去玩～国假日加班三倍工资，没有哪个单位吃饱了撑的。

斑：难得家里人都到齐，还是录一期吧。（扶额）总比带孩子出去玩轻松。

 

演播室录制现场

泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期《泉佐来了》ヾ(*>∀＜*)刚才的视频告诉大家，我们宁可录节目也不愿休息天带小孩出去玩～

佐助：我觉得你先生甘愿陪小孩去游乐园却不想录影，看他在嘉宾席脸臭得像便秘三天。

泉奈：tobi老师你笑一个，今天不克扣你通告费。

扉间: 呵呵。

佐助：今天的主题是以家庭为单位的“宇智波卸妆大会”。一个帮另一个卸妆，然后再把素颜的脸化上妆，无论是卸妆还是化妆，都只动半、张、脸。（重音）

泉奈：（明知故问）天惹噜，意思是另外半张明艳照人的脸全程摆在旁边做对比？！被选来卸妆的人岂不是很倒霉，万一素颜像Angelababy可咋办？

佐助：补充一句，化妆过程不要求跟一开始的妆容一样，可以自由发挥，左脸欧美高光右脸日系大腮红完全OK。至于谁给谁卸妆，各家自己决定。

泉奈：哎哟，宝贝儿你想的倒是美，这么好玩的事情必须猜拳抽签盲选啊！（坏笑）镜头前公平公正，大家猜拳定输赢。

 

柱斑：剪刀石头布——

斑：ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ导播，卡，我今天不想录了！（敲老公头）你有没有看懂我的眼神暗示，我让你出布，你故意对着干出石头，蔫坏蔫坏的！

柱间：QAQ我没有，冤枉。

泉奈：哥，你不要玩不起，一个卸妆大会而已。

斑：这不是关键，关键是他坑我。（翻白眼）不要给我装白莲花，柱间你再扮无辜试试。

柱间：（尴尬）斑斑你要看得开，卸个妆总比带熊孩子出去玩强，是不是呀？

斑：喏，刚才就是装的。

佐助：老祖宗您录不录，不录的话我把您孩子抱下来，赶紧带小孩去游乐园玩旋转木马。

斑：……录。

柱间：yeahヾ(^∀^)ﾉ

 

扉间：石头剪刀……

泉奈：让我赢一局行不行，这几晚熬夜打游戏，素颜超憔悴根本不能看，我对你的化妆技术也没有信心。

扉间：你素颜憔悴我眼角没有鱼尾纹吗？弹弹弹，弹不走的鱼尾纹。我是不会让的。

泉奈：darling～

扉间：装可怜或者撒娇对我没用，靴靴。

泉奈：果然，你已经变节做0，是只搔首弄姿的鸡。（痛心）从你学会翻白眼，翻得比我还碧池时，我就知道我们回不去了，难怪公粮催不出。这辈子只能盖着棉被纯聊天，姐妹对食一辈子，男人一时爽，姐妹万年长，大概就是这个意思。

扉间：什么跟什么啊？?(。ヘ°)

泉奈：（出其不意）石头剪刀布——

扉间：你耍赖。

泉奈：我赢啦——我赢啦——

 

卡卡西：跟你商量件事，我……不太想卸妆。

带土：（委屈）为什么啊？我卡卡素颜也好看。

卡卡西：可是、卸妆需要脱面罩。当然大部分人知道我老脸什么样子，可是还有小部分人不知道啊，卸妆的话仅存的神秘感都没有。

带土：卡卡想多了，你应该去刷刷微博上的粉丝超话，那两张露脸照被转载得都糊掉了，右下角水印一层的一层宛如包浆。（摸手机）作为粉丝团的粉头，偶尔也会悄咪咪放出高清图，嘻嘻。

卡卡西：(ㅍ_ㅍ)此外，我实在不希望自己的全套香奈儿彩妆被你当玩具似的在我脸上乱涂乱画。

带土：哟哟，瞧瞧六火大人后面那句才是重点，香奈儿比老公重要吼～

卡卡西：算了，听天由命一局定输赢。

带卡：剪刀石头布——剪刀石头布——剪刀石头布……

带土：卡卡你是什么妙人啊，局局打平手。

卡卡西：旗木五五开嘛，五五开是被动技能我也控制不了。（哭笑不得）身上又没有哪个开关按一下即可停止五五开。

佐助：两位不要吵了，我们丢硬币，字面小叔叔赢花面小婶婶赢。（抛硬币）卡卡西老师，你那个香奈儿卸妆水别不舍的用，卸干净点。(•̀ω•́)✧

卡卡西：孽徒，迟早轮到你。

 

止水：我们商量一下，别玩太难看。（微笑）我素颜怎么样小鼬你是知道的。

鼬：比我拿得出手，我会帮你卸完再画好，放心。

止水：不是，我的意思说……

鼬：难道你想让我卸妆？

止水：我可以啊～

鼬：我不可以。（严肃严肃）手伸出来，快点。一二三、石头剪刀布——

止水：（默默收起布）(▰˘◡˘▰)毕竟我是瞬身术起家的速攻型忍者，赢一局石头剪刀布轻轻松松。小鼬抱歉～

鼬：……很想发火，然而仔细想想也不值得发火。（弄发尾）我梳妆台上的家当你仔细点用，浪费的话真的生气给你看。

止水：噗，我还蛮想看小鼬恼羞成怒的样子。

鼬：( ´◔ ‸◔')哼，给你个大白眼。

 

佐助：你想好了再出，该出什么该用那只手，考虑清楚。（杀气腾腾）

鸣人：佐助你是希望我赢还是我输啊我说？

佐助：（撅嘴）不许赢我，敢赢轰掉你另一只手，大家一起一级残废去残联报到。

鸣人：别这样呀我说，我俩都残了孩子咋办？（紧张）不就是卸个妆嘛，佐助在我心里永远最最最好看(•͈˽•͈)我夫人全忍界最美。

斑：姑爷你眼瞎啊？！

泉奈：他眼神就没好过，我看眼睛用多了视力有问题的可不止我们宇智波家。

带土：没错没错，抱着个猪宝当宝宝。

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃滚开

鼬：姑爷你一定得赢他，必须的。

止水：姑爷你别紧张，想想得罪老婆严重还是家里长辈可怕，加油～

柱间：（故意大声耳语）扉间你猜谁赢？

扉间：你看看七火怕老婆的样子。

卡卡西：您是不怕老婆但您不也输了？

鸣人：啊啊啊o(*≧д≦)o!!别吵啦！

鸣佐：剪刀石头布——

佐助：你完了！这事儿性质变了！

鸣人：佐助，不能怪我呀，主角光环运气好是被动技能，我也不想的呀(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

佐助：……三局两胜。

斑：做梦，凭什么你可以三局两胜？

泉奈：一线了不起啊，一线可以无视游戏规则吗？

鼬：刚刚谁笑我来着，活该。

带土：你们把话说完了我说啥！

 

经过卸妆水的蹂躏

泉奈：欢迎大家回到节目录制现场，嘉宾已经卸妆完毕，待会儿会一一转身向我们展示。（转头）OMG，胖助你戴面具是要去化装舞会吗？拿下来啦，主持很不方便的。

佐助：待会儿我拿下来。（推开）我们先挨个把那些老王八的素颜瞧一遍，对比之后给我找点自信。

斑：说谁老王八呢？！

泉奈：老哥你别急，第一个就是你，麻烦转过来～

 

斑：emmmmm

泉奈：你便秘啊你！(＾∀＾)ﾉｼ其实比我想象的好很多诶，几年过去你也没有老成一颗茄子。

斑：我要是老成茄子，你也准备准备给自己买口棺材吧。(-᷅_-᷄)嘚瑟，不用卸妆很嘚瑟吼～

佐助：（凑近看）你的脸颊好干，摄像给个特写。（戳戳）苹果肌这块区域干瘪，单看还能忍，对比另外半边脸完全不能忍。

泉奈：由此可见你的腮红打得好好，杏色腮红兼顾修容，显得脸小而且气色好。

斑：录节目都是小鼬帮我画的，平常涂个防晒和底妆就没了。我护肤蛮花钱的，但是不擅长美妆，既然你们一个个心灵手巧，那我就坐享其成等你们帮我画。

佐助：这人想让我们夸他天生丽质难自弃呢，休想～眼睑这边有很淡的色斑，（用小指点出）考虑到你的实际年龄，可以接受。

斑：呵，我内心不太能接受。（歪嘴）复活之前我老过一次，整个衰老过程我心里有底，但是、（重音）婚姻和生育令荷尔蒙水平彻底变化。

泉奈：咦，有吗？不对，我之前没老过，没参照物不知道。

斑：我们家基本祖传大油田，上次我熬到生命很后期才开始变干，而现在已经干起来了。（耸肩）柱间反而没我老得快，羡慕他，有次我做梦梦到自己垂垂老矣而柱间依旧年轻，哈哈哈。

佐助：你以后会去打针吗？

斑：不打，嫌烦怕痛。你咧？

泉奈：估计会，我对衰老的态度没你这么坦荡。

 

佐助：二火素颜是什么样子的啊？

泉奈：这货天天加班不回家，早就忘了他长啥样。喂喂ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃白毛你赶紧给我面对镜头！

扉间：别踢凳子可以吗？（不情愿转身）

佐助：二火你在过敏吗，脸上那么多红血丝。（想凑又不好意思凑）冷白皮真心有优势，不显皱纹。

扉间：我敏感肌而且皮肤薄。

泉奈：真.脸皮薄。（捏捏聚聚的脸）这可是张天天用资生堂维稳的老脸，可金贵了。

扉间：少来，你护肤品可没省过钱，毕竟一瓶cpb不可能花600块买高仿。

佐助：真心佩服千手的抗衰老能力，竟一时半会儿找不出槽点，

泉奈：怎么会，你看他素颜的整个色号单一，远看像个没有眉毛的ET。眉毛和眼睛都间距窄，很难画眼影。

佐助：（借机凑近点）我在找他打瘦脸针的针孔。

扉间：没有那种东西(ｰ̀дｰ́)

佐助：(๑°⌓°๑)天生的？

泉奈：噗哈哈哈ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o告诉你个坏消息，白毛是全身胖一圈脸都纹丝不动的狠人。（笑疯）据说他妈是外星人，体质特殊。

扉间：别听我哥瞎说，番邦外国人跟外星人有本质区别，关系到是否会觉醒氪星超能力拯救地球。

佐助：哪种外国人，坦格利安或者来自阿伦戴尔？

扉间：中土世界精灵族（破罐破摔鬼扯）我哥有森林精灵的血统，因此擅长使用木遁。

佐助：(ˊᵒ̴̶̷̤ꇴᵒ̴̶̷̤ˋ)꒰真的吗？

泉奈：哈哈哈哈(´∀｀)σ这孩子真是好骗。

 

佐助：终于轮到我哥了(*｀▽´*)他素颜什么样我很清楚，可以好好开涮，啊呸，评价一下。

泉奈：说得好像你刚刚没涮人一样。

佐助：很客气诶，归根结底我到他们那把年纪会怎么样还不知道，没准以后还要靠他们给我推荐医美项目。

泉奈：小鼬自己觉得化妆前后差别大吗？

鼬：五官没太大变化，可是各种皱纹很明显，法令纹不去说，抬头纹和表情纹。

佐助：你保持面瘫不要笑就没有表情纹啦，这玩意儿化妆治不好。（蹲下凑近）黑眼圈且肤色暗沉，像不像敲了七天七夜代码然后晕厥过去的程序员，前几天微博有个搞笑视频，叫《创造1024》，恶搞程序员选秀的，我哥蛮适合去参赛，再秃个顶就……

鼬：(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/我没秃！程序员可以，秃头的程序员不可以！（指着镜头）没秃。

泉奈：你感觉自己老的快吗？

鼬：(*/∇＼*)这倒真不快，我年轻时显老，现在几乎没变。不生小孩不养熊孩子真的防老化，两位懂得吼～

佐助：擦，怎么反过来被涮了。(•̀へ•́╮)那么说出你心中保养最得当的家庭成员，你录节目给那么多人化过妆，很清楚吧。

鼬：首先是止水，偶尔懒得给他化妆就不化了，素颜在镜头前会比较泛油光。其次么……某位用香奈儿全套的，大蛇丸为什么要执着于写轮眼呢，应该把他抓起来研究抗衰老配方然后卖钱啊。

 

佐助：香奈儿全套～掀起你的头盖骨，让我们看看你大脑～(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)

卡卡西：素颜大会还要看头盖骨？

泉奈：镜头！导播给特写！（激动）卡卡西应该放最后诶，你们看看这个皮肤，跟慈禧太后一样。

卡卡西：啊咧？

泉奈：据说慈禧保养得当，六十八岁肌肤嫩滑如十八。(•́₃•̀)贤二每天亲的都是鸡蛋脸呢，滑溜溜好想摸摸，可以摸吗？

卡卡西：能不摸吗？

佐助：你打过水光针吗？

卡卡西：天生的，我加班哪儿有空去打针。（哭笑不得）得益于皮肤白，毛孔粗大显不出来，但是上半张脸没有面罩遮挡，风吹日晒感觉肤质差一点。（拼命鸡蛋里挑骨头）加班熬夜以后容易上火，我嘴角有点烂。

佐助：我好想扇死他，这人好假。

泉奈：扇！如此宝藏留给贤二太作孽了，我看他的鼻梁骨不爽，鼻翼那么小晚上呼吸会不通畅吧。

卡卡西：不会啊，正好。

泉奈：十秒钟说出所有保养秘方。

卡卡西：心情愉悦，不要小孩，要enjoy，没了。

佐助：你真的惹火我。

泉奈：冷静，冷静。（拍拍背）胖助你面具可以摘下来吗？就剩你一个。

佐助：（揭开面具）emmmm跟在卡卡西后面好吃亏。

泉奈：很可以诶，七火配偶您也是快三十的人了，孩子都能嘲讽你小猪佩奇你还想年轻态健康品吗？

佐助：我化妆前后最大的差别看得出吗？

泉奈：你这么说我还真的……

卡卡西：努力高光修容显脸小，不化妆略显婴儿肥孩子气。其实没必要追求slay全场，画清纯点可爱。

佐助：我不想有了小孩还被人当做小孩。(￣～￣;)快三十的脸肥不叫婴儿肥叫猪头肉。

泉奈：肉嘟嘟一点有福相，更贵气，领导夫人不该是那种面相大气的吗？你下次试试日系风，不要过分修容，涂点可爱的粉腮红。

佐助：像你一样老黄瓜刷绿漆扮嫩？(￣^￣)老祖宗一席话令我开始担心皮肤会不会油转干，以前大油田现在小油田，容易冒痘。（指着下巴）这里有一颗。

泉奈:你这孩子别拼命挤痘痘，会留痘印。拿碘酊直接涂几天，比任何护肤品都管用，还便宜。

卡卡西：这倒是，碘酊直接消炎祛痘。

 

 

 

泉奈：残酷的素颜时间结束，各家也都准备好了美妆工具，让我们开始化妆环节！ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ

小鬼头：（突然冒出来）麻麻～～

佐助：不要冲到镜头里来，难得放假我不想陪你玩。(｡・`ω´･)回屋去看小猪佩奇！

泉奈：看小猪佩奇跟看你有区别吗？他想你就让他跟着呗，别不好意思。(づ′▽`)づ小可爱来，二祖宗抱抱～

啪叽——

天外飞来一只小白毛

肥大：（抢占高地抱住亲妈不撒手）抱抱，抱抱！

泉奈：你从哪儿窜出来的？！

佐助：哈哈哈，熊孩子怎么可能只有一个，要死一起死。（故意重复）他想你就让他跟着呗～

斑：(｡･ˇдˇ･｡)求别说，我家那俩也跑来，一个引来一群，你们什么乌鸦嘴，好事不灵验坏事天天见。

鼬：哪个后期那么倒霉，马赛克工作量很大啊。

佐助：小叔叔。

鼬：累死他。

 

化妆大会正式开始！

柱间：斑斑你要什么妆啊？

斑：你打个底就可以，求您老别作妖，除非你确定想跟我一起死。

柱间：（笑嘻嘻无视）你们觉得妈妈什么妆容好看？

弟弟：宝莱坞那种，眼线很深，有异域风情的大浓妆。

斑：敢给我画那种妆你试试看！

姐姐：卡戴珊家的大地色。

斑：那种要修容打阴影，给你爸来个难度小的，你好我好他好，不要折腾我！

柱间：斑斑你要对我有信心。

斑：别的好说，这件事情上完全没有。ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ先给我用妆前隔离，那管细长的，对对对，涂完才是粉底。

柱间：粉底是这个？（举起一个盒子）

斑：不要动毛戈平粉膏，很贵的。旁边的粉底液，便宜货你随便用。

柱间：（四泵直接挤在斑脸上）然后用美妆蛋抹开？

斑：全脸最多四下，半张脸给我四下是想刷墙吗！你故意有意蓄意的！

柱间：QAQ你自己说随便用。

斑：你们说他是故意整我还是真的蠢？(-᷅_-᷄)

姐姐：故意的吧，笑得很开心。

弟弟：装白莲花。

柱间：别拆台啦～

斑：想象一下粉底在我脸上跟刷墙漆般一层叠一层，风干剥落，随手一扣噼里啪啦掉得像秽土转生。

柱间：噗，没那么夸张。（拿眉笔）是不是该来个韩式平眉，比较时髦。

斑：我还韩式半永久。照着另外半边脸画！

弟弟：可以说一句吗？像野原……

姐姐：（捂嘴）不，你不想说，都是幻觉。

柱间：哎哟，斑斑你没口红吗？小朋友赶紧给我去借几支(・ω<)★

斑：喂喂，不要去！

几分钟后

姐姐：我问舅舅要口红，他二话不说塞给我的。

弟弟：小鼬也是直接给我了。

斑：TM死亡芭比粉买来干嘛！！是不是想一起死！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

 

泉奈：肥大，你爸好看不？

肥大：（趴在亲娘背上）好看，像脸红小馒头（戳聚聚脸颊）这边跟小馒头一样红的。

泉奈：先生你看我对你多好，j姐家的blueblood眼影盘我自己舍不得用给你用。

扉间：你本来就不适合那个颜色，跟风买的而已，不用也快过期。（翻白眼）

泉奈：不要翻白眼，很婊诶，我会不由自主喊你姐妹。尽管我俩夫夫之名姐妹对食，可是……

肥大：妈，太监和宫女才叫对食，两个太监叫……

扉间：就你懂，下个月零花钱没了。

泉奈：你脸上的疤我可以画彩绘遮住吗？

扉间：不然呢？原来的紅杠杠卸掉了总不能直接露在外头，让人研究一下我疤痕增生需不需要去做医美除疤？

泉奈：(」゜ロ゜)」完了，我用自己的粉底，这个色号在你脸上偏黄，天惹噜，原来我这么黄。（赶紧卸掉重新涂）你这个眉毛真的不显色，画起来好烦。（掰着脸画）眉眼间距也小，眼影得用小刷头涂，你干嘛长成这样啊，讨厌( ￣っ￣)

肥大：讨厌，好死相哦～

泉奈：不要给妈妈乱加戏，你这样是要跟Kim正en结婚的。(´ε｀ ʃƪ)你看得出我给你爸画的是什么主题吗？

肥大：异鬼。

扉间：哈？！

泉奈：(#‵′)昨天给你的零用钱赶紧还给我。明明白白的迪士尼梦幻风你说像异鬼，肯定不是我亲生的，不懂我的好品味。

扉间：与其迪士尼我还不如异鬼呢……

肥大：Your father may not be your father,but your mother must be your mother.（试探）亲生的吼？

泉奈：屁咧，你看着好呆哦，我这么机灵怎么会生出个阿呆，你肯定被抱错了。（口红手背试色）这两个颜色哪个好看？

肥大：..(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)…暗红带闪粉的。

扉间：能不涂口红吗？

泉奈：嫑。

 

卡卡西：带土……

带土：什么事呀～Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ

卡卡西：你会化妆吗？

带土：完全不会，你可以一步步教我！(◞◟╹◡╹ )拜托卡卡前辈啦，爱你比心～

卡卡西：嘴上说不会，化妆品全都挑我家当里最贵，这个不会也是很玄学。(๐•̆ ·̭ •̆๐)不要瞎玩我的香奈儿。

带土：OK！（挤出一大坨粉底液糊脸上）堍堍是个泥瓦匠，业务能力强，我帮卡卡来化妆呀，画成什么样～（自顾自唱歌）

卡卡西：……是不是很好奇我发火打你会是什么样子？

带土：没有，爱你(*￣3￣)╭♡

卡卡西：有本事亲你给我涂的脸，别亲另外一边。

带土：画完再亲(づ￣³￣)づ

卡卡西：不要削我的眉笔，那个粗细刚刚好，削尖是想戳死我吗？手指伸过来要干吗？

带土：眼影涂太多了给你擦掉。

卡卡西：用刷子晕染开，再用浅色遮盖，手指不许碰我的眼皮。（(｡•́︿•̀｡)）睫毛膏不要捅好几下，涂太多会糊掉。

带土：卡卡你好烦哦，我很聪明的。（一不小心涂歪）哎哟，我……（硬撑）涂的还蛮不错的。

卡卡西：算了，不想浪费多余的力气说你，待会儿直接打你。

 

鼬：隔壁那几家好吵。

止水：噗，大家都很欢乐～

鼬：有不会的要问，用量不确定也要问，谢谢你全家，谢谢。

止水：你觉得我最烂能画成什么样？

鼬：听见卡卡西憋着一口老血咳不出来咽不下去，觉得日子难熬的发牢骚吗？我的底线就他那样。

止水：那我应该学小叔叔肆意挥洒一点？

鼬：嗯？！

止水：哈哈哈，开玩笑的。（挤粉底）挤在手背上然后拿刷子刷，我学得很像吧。

鼬：手法学得……还蛮像的，你平时偷窥我化妆？

止水：我就喜欢天天看着你啊，你最可爱～

鼬：高兴～

斑：（怒吼）隔壁那俩小拉屎娃你们够了，秀恩爱还TM发微信语音直播，生怕我们隔着空气听不到是吧？！

佐助：我刚刚寻思着好几条语音是什么，转文字一看，写轮眼都要闪瞎。

卡卡西：我觉得你在刺激我，而且我有证据。

鼬：so what？

 

佐助：……那个，不好意思，好好的休息日浪费在这么无聊的录节目上。

鸣人：没有啊，我喜欢和家人一起玩。不过我不会化妆啊我说，火影都有专门化妆师，不需要自己动手。

佐助：瞎jb画，小叔叔给你垫底你怕啥。

鸣人：可是想把你画得好看，佐助世界第一好看。

佐助：你瞎。

小鬼头：对，瞎。

鸣人：小鬼你真的皮痒。（瞪眼）

佐助：我哥说小鬼头长相取父母优点，脾气尽遗传缺点，顽皮欠揍还很拽，以为自己是巨星。(。-`ω´-)不过总比长相取缺点，性格承优点强，毕竟我性格没优点。

鸣人：怎么会，你满满的优点，超级无敌可爱。

小鬼头：撒谎。

佐助：仗着我在摄像机前不敢开须佐揍你吗？（“慈爱笑容”）等着吧，乖孩子。

鸣人：消消火，眼睛睁大给你画眼线

佐助：哈，还要画眼线

鸣人：安啦，我仙人模式的红眼线画的很好啊。

佐助：那不是自己长得吗？

鸣人：万一没长出来自己得加两笔。

 

泉奈：化妆时间结束！倒霉的嘉宾们可以拿起镜子自我欣赏一下，然后看看周围和小伙伴们交流心得～我没有在笑哦，我没有笑～

演播室当即炸锅——

斑：柱间你完了！脸上浮粉，它在浮粉！蜡笔小新眉毛有我一个手指那么粗，一个手指！还有这个该死的死亡芭比粉！（歇斯底里）

柱间：对不起，容我笑一下，就一下，哈哈哈哈

带土：哈哈，老祖宗是我快乐源泉！

鼬：说别人之前想想自己，小婶婶都快哭了。

卡卡西：当带土用价值不菲的香奈儿定妆喷雾对着我狂喷时，我听着呲呲的钞票被浪费的声音，觉得这段婚姻到了尽头。（扶额）

佐助：然而当你举起镜子时……

卡卡西：尽头之后还有万丈深渊(‾᷄꒫‾᷅)心绞痛

佐助：离婚吧，支持你。

泉奈：你们来个人夸夸我呀，看死白毛画得多好看。

扉间：有什么好夸的，你正常水平发挥而已。况且我的冰雪女王梗用烂了诶，没有创意的。

泉奈：早知道该把你画成佟湘玉。

佐助：说到佟掌柜，吊车尾你腮红打太重了，我看着像媒婆。

鸣人：可是火影楼的女职工都喜欢大腮红，他们说时髦，我的化妆师也喜欢给我大腮红。

佐助：我喜欢高冷欧美风，我才不要扮可爱打腮红。

鼬：以后你给我化妆吧，你画的好好。

止水：不要，化妆好烦。

鼬：才不会，很好玩的，改天我教你更多好玩的。

肥大：（悄咪咪拽衣角）卡卡，你很漂亮，不要难过。

小鬼头：她在说谎，不要当真。

肥大：（踹屁股）废话真多。

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期泉佐来了，如果喜欢我们的节目麻烦素质三连，好评订阅！

佐助：如果有喜欢的话题麻烦留言告诉我们，我们看心情决定要不要做节目。

泉奈：就是这样，大家拜拜ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~

 


	12. 他们大V认证没过？

泉～佐～来～了～

 

 

泉奈： 欢迎大家收看本期泉佐来了！(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎)今天我们要聊……（举起手机）看到我头像旁边的蓝勾勾吗？社交网站大v认证。

 

佐助：在座的常驻嘉宾有人不是大V吗？社交网站那么多，有人在任何一家网站都没被赐予蓝勾勾吗？

 

止水：应该没有吧，现在社交网站相互关联，一家认证了另外几家也会通过。（举手）我自爆，在座的宇智波中我粉丝数最少，大v认证也最晚，直到节目开播，我上传了一堆证明才过审。

 

斑：还要审核吗？我的蓝勾勾是自动出现的啊！(๑°⌓°๑)一开始还没注意到，直到微博小秘书发私信，提醒我可以开通大V直播频道。

 

带土：我申请一次就过了哦，不过申请材料里需要一张无犯罪证明。（扶额）于是我就让可爱美丽的卡卡给我开了一张，敲上火影印，特有排面(*ꈍ꒙ꈍ*)

 

鼬：我没要证件审核，直接让我邮箱确认，认证越早手续越简单。（转头）

 

佐助：我的勾勾是紫色的！(▰˘◡˘▰)当年火之国的fb管理层组团来木叶考察，里面好多我的粉，正巧遇到就说送我个紫V，轮回眼同款紫。

 

泉奈：真的不是你举着千鸟威胁他们给你加v吗？

 

佐助：你乱讲！（气嘟嘟）大V认证那么晚的十八线好意思说我？你跟嫂子差不多同时获得蓝勾勾。

 

泉奈：(ｰ̀дｰ́)我metube游戏博主起家的，早已是霸榜大V，而微博认证分类是“公众人物”，两个认证身份。

 

佐助：那你干嘛不直接用同一个身份去认证。

 

泉奈：……游戏博主时微博粉丝太少，申请两次被退回要我多攒人气，直到做节目以后吸粉多，换个身份认证通过。

 

佐助：说到底不红啊，（斜眼）毕竟你人生除了未婚先孕、上车再补票那个阶段，平平无奇没什么水花，一直坚守十八线。

 

泉奈：你再埋汰我，我就把你的真实体重公布！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡即便我是个十八线，我也加V啦，今天请来的嘉宾粉丝多有毛用，没有蓝勾勾！

 

佐助：有请倒霉的嘉宾们依次上台~

 

 

第一位，春野樱

小樱：(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ”大家好，宇智波的各位好久不见~

 

带土：小樱不是大V？ヽ(＊｀Д´)ノ怎么肥事，微博管理员这个月奖金扣光！

 

斑：这个女人是木叶新三忍之一，五火的关门大弟子，六火的首席女徒弟，七火夫夫被她追着打，她居然不是大V？

 

佐助：我什么时候被她追着打过？不要乱讲，当着全忍界观众的面说话要负责的！

 

鼬：你是忘了申请吧？或者个人信息不全，没实名制认证。

 

止水：小樱的咖位不应该和老祖宗一样直接送一个蓝勾勾吗？木叶年轻一辈的女忍者里最知名的春野樱，给辉夜姬友情破颜拳的女人。

 

泉奈：弱弱问一句，你们那群同学里是不是就你没加V？

 

小樱：（苦笑）不，我只是其中一个没认证的倒霉蛋。

 

带土：他们肯定没你红！（站起身）你看看这个演播室，什么阿猫阿狗，十八线八十线的路人甲乙丙，北极圈冷CP人士都有蓝勾勾。

 

泉奈：你骂谁呢？！（╬￣皿￣）＝○＃（￣＃）３￣） 

 

止水：认证还需要配偶开无犯罪证明的人不要话多。

 

鼬：你自己知道什么原因吗？

 

小樱：估计……提交的分类不对，我选择“知名医生”，结果每次都退回，要我再接再厉多攒人气，精进业务水平。

 

泉奈：你可以申请“公众人物”啊，肯定秒过。

 

小樱：木叶中心医院的主任医生，微博认证“公众人物”，我病患看到会怎么想？¯\\_(ツ)_/¯倘若作为医生被认证，也算对我专业领域的一种肯定……好啦，你们肯定要损我钻牛角尖一根筋。

 

斑：损你干吗？（不屑）现在的网红医生全是绣花枕头，真正奋斗在一线的骨干谁有心思玩社交网络搞营销啊，医生忙得只能利用休假时间上通告。（指小樱）她的医术赶上五火，再精进是要她朝千手柱间迈进咯？

 

小樱：不敢当、不敢当。医疗大V很多厉害的，比如“耳科赵医生”，我天天看他的挖耳屎视频下饭。

 

泉奈：我也喜欢看他挖耳屎( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 

止水：会有不平衡吗？身边人都加V，有些粉丝还是自己零头。

 

小樱：起初会，后来就习惯啦~(～￣▽￣)～ 我可认识很多比我红、申请次数比我多，却也没通过的，相比之下甚是宽慰。

 

佐助：你很阿Q诶~

 

小樱：(╬◣д◢)找打是不是？！

 

 

第二位，日向雏田

泉奈：日向家族女掌门来凑什么热闹？

 

雏田：（假装生气）女掌门就必须是大V吗？谁规定的？( ﾟ▽ﾟ)/观众们好，我是好久没上通告，至今认证未过的日向雏田。

 

鼬：你是微博认证没过吗？

 

小樱：雏田ins、fb没过，微博过了（插嘴）我正好相反。

 

佐助：你明明很介意啊，装什么风轻云淡不慕荣利。

 

带土：不会吧，ins上网红锥子脸整容精，早中晚拍个照磨皮到亲妈不认亲爹不识，假兮兮跟粉丝说早安，而且ins可以一键关联fb，Twitter，编辑一次三方通用。（顿一顿）这姑娘绝对是压根没认真经营自己。

 

雏田：有认真，最多的时候早中晚发五个贴子，结果掉粉。

 

斑：你粉丝多少？

 

雏田：各个平台差不多每个五十万？微博最多有七十几万。（皱眉头）应该很多僵尸粉，根据我发帖的浏览量和回复量看的话。

 

泉奈：据说你妹妹花火都入v了，有没有很气。

 

雏田：是呢，我今早还做了一把最后的努力申请入V，秒退(‾᷄꒫‾᷅)我妹妹说我这辈子就没有蓝勾勾的命。

 

泉奈：花火小姐今天也来演播室，我们有请她上台传授一下经验～（鼓掌）

 

花火：哈喽((٩(´͈ᗨ`͈)۶))我是日向花火！我一直是这个节目的死忠粉，期期都看！今天能上节目真的好高兴！

 

雏田：很假诶，平时木叶村开大家族会时整天缠着泉奈大人要剧透。(ㅍ_ㅍ)她今天为了上通告特地洗头，可见多重视。

 

鼬：特地洗头？很重视了。（捋头发）

 

泉奈：对自己年轻漂亮却入不了V的姐姐有什么感想？

 

花火：（恨铁不成钢）她就是不肯努力！不会自我营销，教她都不会！

 

雏田：哪有啊，瞎说~

 

花火：(。-`ω´-)瞎说个屁咧瞎说~（学姐姐嗲嗲的语调）现在所谓的网红美女，无非穿着清凉一点，美图秀秀磨皮，然后隔三差五跟观众撒撒娇，她都学不来。明明说话自带嗲嗲音，身材也很辣，不会好好利用优势啦~~（语气夸张）

 

雏田：我有跟粉丝互动。（嘴硬）

 

花火：互动方式不对！发状态的最后一句要用疑问句，比如你晒自己喝珍珠奶茶，不能光评价说“好喝”，要最后来一句“你们喜欢喝什么奶茶呀？” （假装手里举着奶茶）如此一来，粉丝就会有很多留言，你再回复，活跃度就上升。

 

斑：好做作啊，谁管你爱喝什么奶茶，不论是一点点还是喜茶，跟我没有半毛钱关系。

 

花火：重点是互动，引诱粉丝留言然后互动。

 

小樱：我以后发状态，比如“今天在医院值班”，最后要来一句“大家有没有什么慢性病，互相交流一下吧”？

 

鼬：（捧场）医生、医生，我弟弟吃嘛嘛香，嘴巴不停，体重飙升，你们医院有没有减肥中心？

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ把这个上节目不洗头的家伙剪辑掉！我要封杀他！

 

雏田：身为日向家主，有些很幼稚的事情我拉不下脸。(⊙﹏⊙)很傻诶，类似于切菜划伤手，还要拍伤口然后报告粉丝，“好痛哦，人家该不该去医院呢？”。（噘嘴）胸大无脑花瓶女，肯定会被这么说。

 

小樱：装可怜只会有恶心的宅男粉假情假意安慰，实际上他们光看看一点忙帮不上。

 

花火： 老土，out啦！(`Д´*)9 在公众面前一直表现得很strong,powerful woman，会产生高不可攀的距离感。（转头看姐姐）有段时间你掉粉就是因为整天发“加班、本季度财报”等等曲高和寡不接地气的东西 。要稍微展示自己的脆弱，让粉丝心生爱怜，知道偶像跟自己一样也有烦恼，会有共情效应。

 

雏田：那段时间就是在做季度财报啊，Excel表格做到眼快瞎，除了这些还能做什么？

 

泉奈：照这么说，我应该天天微博诉苦？

 

带土：本来也不甜啊，丧偶式育儿，老公整天加班，xing生活……（捂脸）太惨了，我说不下去了，给我来张纸巾擦擦同情的泪。

 

泉奈：少演戏了！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃

 

花火：逢年过节可以搞搞抽奖送点小礼物。

 

雏田：Ծ‸Ծ我有搞抽奖。

 

花火：过新年抽一位粉丝送大礼，形式老土。麻烦时髦一点，OK？o(￣▽￣)ｄ 要表现得自然而不经意，真情实感关心粉丝。

 

雏田：心机~（一记毛栗子）上次我们姐妹去度假，阳光沙滩比基尼，花火一天到晚美图秀秀拍照也罢，还给买了一堆明信片搞抽奖寄信，每一张都手写，后来手写酸了让我帮忙一起写。（鼓起腮帮）明明是度假放松，却搞得很累。

 

斑：活得真又累又憋屈(￣∠￣)ﾉ现在粉丝那么拽，以为自己是盆菜，全是惯出来的毛病。

 

泉奈：噗，这就是代沟，年轻人的事情咱们不懂~（无奈摇头）花火你申请几次通过的啊？

 

花火：全部一次过，认证身份“日向家族二当家”(～￣▽￣)～ 

 

带土：你姐姐是要好气了，族长申请多次被驳回，二当家一次就过。（转头）换到老祖宗和二祖宗身上，怕不是要须佐高达拆人家总部。

 

斑：屁，我的咖位不会因为认证而改变，不给我加V只能说明他们蠢。（直视镜头）巨星，一线咖，谢谢。

 

泉奈：好啊，麻烦看到这段以后各大社交网站立刻取消他的蓝勾勾。

 

斑：(#`O′)喂！

 

 

第三位，我爱罗

我爱罗：大家好，难得今天我一个人上通告。

 

佐助：终于不用给赞助费而是领通告费，赞助费给八位数，通告费才八百块，落差太大难过吗？

 

我爱罗：不会。（摇头）趁着风之国国假，一大家人陪姐夫回家省亲，私人行程还能赚通告费，有钱拿蛮开心。(ﾟ▽ﾟ*) 非官方活动也能很自在地胡扯。

 

泉奈：风影应该有官方号吧，你是私人号没有加V？

 

我爱罗：都没有。

 

带土：砂隐村公关部扣鸡腿，官方号不认证算什么官方号？

 

我爱罗：事情很复杂。（尴尬笑）风影楼的官方号“砂隐村风影楼”专门用来传播官方消息，比如之前的垃圾分类、几月几号哪个小区要停水修水管、哪个街区要抄水表。我本人乃至整个公关部都觉得这种家长里短的事情没必要加V。

 

鼬：万一哪天又打仗呢？

 

我爱罗：谁还有心思发微博啊？战时WiFi信号都不好。

 

止水：五风自己没有官方号？

 

我爱罗：之前想弄一个，为此特地关注了其他影级账号，发现官方号大多都是村务，今天断电明天修路，功能和风影楼官方号重复了。（顿一顿）影级官方号不能有个人情感倾向，像灯塔国president在Twitter上整天“MAKE XXX GREAT AGAIN”,我会被赶下台。

 

小樱：风之国人好像都不太喜欢认证？手鞠姐也没有。

 

我爱罗：认证需要提供身份证件和电话号码，我国国民的隐私意识很强，而社交网站泄露用户信息的事例太多。

 

带土：等等，那么PxRNHUB看片要注册会员咋办？

 

我爱罗：(＾▽＾)你是说那个有全套考研视频的“著名学习网站”？又不是社交网站。

 

鼬：不怕一万就怕万一，之前他家出过事。

 

我爱罗：我都问我外国的朋友们借账号啊。

 

佐助：（突然发难）哪个外国朋友？

 

花火：（耳语）送命题啊，回答不好风影今天回不去了。

 

小樱：虽然我猜得到正确答案，但是说出来的话……

 

雏田：不要这样，我人身意外险没续。

 

我爱罗：……我姐夫。

 

佐助：鹿丸看PxRNHUB?

 

我爱罗：（淡定鬼扯）看考研视频。

 

泉奈：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~这么说来风影大人什么社交账号都没有？

 

我爱罗：我开了个ins，专门晒家里小孩子，名字就叫“新希&鹿代”，更新很勤，不过没粉丝。

 

泉奈：（递上手机）你输入一下，我加你。

 

我爱罗：（接过手机打字）号是我跟姐夫、哥哥合用的，绑定我手机。当初单纯想把它当做家庭相册记录小孩成长，小孩子那么可爱公开给你们看看也无所谓。

 

泉奈：大家都加一下给风影捧捧场。

 

鼬：需要我们转发吗？没准你节目播出以后就能认证蓝勾勾。

 

我爱罗：我试过申请，官方回复账号内容与本人信息不符。「(°ヘ°)等新希长大以后把号过继给他，他自己去认证吧。

 

佐助：（加号以后放下手机）你有没有想过，这期节目播出以后你姐夫可能再也不想跟你共用账号了，无论是某学习网站的“考研账号”还是ins晒娃账号。

 

我爱罗：……之前那段PxRNHUB剪掉。

 

佐助：一刀都不许剪！

 

 

第四位，漩涡鸣人

鸣人：今天可以和那么多朋友一起坐嘉宾席啊我说～(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)大家好，我是七代目火影漩涡鸣人，至今各大社交网站没有认证蓝勾勾。

 

斑：눈_눈 木叶村药丸，七代目没有加V是想怎样。

 

止水：这个“漩涡鸣人official”是你的官方号吧，明明有蓝勾勾。（举起手机对着镜头）

 

鸣人：“漩涡鸣人official”、“旗木卡卡西official”都是火影楼公关部搞的号，除了播报村务以外基本不更新。

 

我爱罗：官方号不能乱说，有时候特殊话题必须设定“此状态可转载不可评论”。

 

鸣人：嗯呐，官方号有团队运作，认证也是公关部帮我搞的。

 

佐助：如果我发私信给你约你出去吃饭……

 

鸣人：那也会由团队过滤信息确保安全以后转达给我。

 

泉奈：你该不会发过什么骚话吧？嗯哼( ´◔ ‸◔')注视着我这双真诚的眼睛。

 

佐助：滚，不会发微信吗？（转头看自家老公）我一直以为你那个小号是怕跟官方号搞混，故意不认证的，原来是尝试过了不通过吗？

 

鸣人：⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾不算小号啦，我在任职之前一直用它，任职火影后配合工作需要改成“漩涡鸣人personal”，从粉丝数和注册时间来看，它才是大号。

 

鼬：你会工作号发完状态以后私人号马上吐槽吗？前脚火影楼祝你欢度佳节，后脚“过节还要加班，想跟夫人出去玩，不带孩子”。（照着手机屏读）

 

止水：你这不都读出来了吗？

 

斑：那是不能加V啊，啪啪啪打官方老脸，成何体统。

 

我爱罗：鸣人君是影级账号里为数不多认认真真玩社交网络的，毕竟年纪大的玩不动，年纪轻的嫌累懒得管，随便搞个官方号应付一下差不多得了。

 

小樱：没错，天天996隔三差五加班没加班费，一般人哪儿有心思运动大拇指，也就他开仙人模式无限大回复嫌精多。

 

鸣人：委屈(´._.｀)

 

佐助：你真的想要加V吗？

 

鸣人：最好能有蓝勾勾，没有的话也没事啊我说。（摆摆手）反正家里最落魄的不是我。

 

雏田：请问鸣人君现在有多少粉丝呢？你账号设置粉丝数、关注数不可见。

 

鸣人：所有的社交平台数量差不多，漩涡鸣人official 四百多万，漩涡鸣人personal 两千多万……吧？我不太关注这个数量诶。

 

花火：∑(O_O；)两千多万的没有蓝勾勾账号。

 

泉奈：胖助你多少粉啊？

 

佐助：（悄咪咪比划一个数）低调、低调，十八线和一线终究是差了十七条线呢。

 

 

第五位，这个家垫底咖

泉奈：还有第五个？（翻台本）台本上没有啊！

 

佐助：一开始发他通告说没空要加班，刚才吊车尾看到他在家里晃悠，赶紧把人拽过来，请他教授一下在网红家庭混，如何做到任何社交网络账号都没如V。

 

泉奈：(ㅍ_ㅍ)千手扉间啊……

 

佐助：有请半个账号都没入V的二火！

 

扉间：谁规定我账号一定要入V的？

 

泉奈：(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))你为什么要上台，还是跟在两千万粉的姑爷后面，生怕没人知道你粉丝没破百万吗？好丢脸啊，我居然找了这么一个不红的男人。

 

扉间：你也没有很红，两个北极圈十八线站一起刚好。

 

泉奈：嗷嗷嗷，别人家的小孩长大以后能继承爸爸的ins号，能喜获爹妈过继给他的亲爹亲妈粉，我家孩子恐怕要来北极圈一家三口喝西北风。

 

佐助：（安慰地抱抱）吉祥快乐的阿伦戴尔北极圈一家，let it go～

 

斑：呵，瞧瞧这粉丝数，是我零头诶。（手机对着镜头）麻烦给个特写，这差距就跟五月天两千万的陈信宏，九十万的怪兽那么大。

 

止水：二火曾经有一度粉丝数破百万了啊？

 

扉间：掉粉啊，一直不更新就会掉。

 

泉奈：你干嘛不更新！(｡・`ω´･)

 

扉间：因为没空。

 

鸣人：二火你小号不是更新挺勤快的吗？

 

死寂…………

 

泉奈：你有小号我怎么不知道？！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡

 

扉间：(-_-)ゞ你从哪儿知道的？

 

鸣人：之前你送我孩子一幅画，我看着挺可爱就po到自己账号上。你也知道现在大数据时代，马上你的小号就进入我的推荐关注里，因为你我都发过同一张图片嘛，于是我就加你啦～

 

扉间：啧，早知道不把那一套手绘图放上去。

 

佐助：小号红吗？

 

鸣人：不红。（摇头）平时发点自制手工视频，手绘，晒晒娃，吐槽一下老婆……

 

泉奈：嗯？！吐槽我什么！我有什么好吐槽的！

 

带土：那个号叫啥名字，我赶紧去关注一波，转发点赞ﾟ∀ﾟd赶脚是个宝藏账号呢？

 

鼬：姑爷你读两条给我们听听，感受一下氛围。

 

鸣人：（乖乖念）朋友圈微商那里买了个假Fendi，又买了真的小怪兽，现在的高仿做的真好，估计某人看不出来。如果他选错了，这个真的小怪兽我就自留(´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

啊，越看我家小孩越像小刘鸭，感觉她无时无刻不透露着一股呆，为什么会这样呢？

 

加班快乐♪٩(´ω`)و♪

…………

 

佐助：假Fendi是什么鬼？

 

泉奈：曾经我钱包坏了，他去买了个三千块的正品Fendi小怪兽，又从朋友圈买了个三百块的高仿，把高仿装在正品的包装盒里看我能不能辨别出来。（扶额）

 

斑：你这么爱便宜货是人肯定美滋滋要了三百块高仿。

 

泉奈：放屁，我天天买高仿会认不出来吗？！最后肯定要三千块正品啊！(•̀ϖ•́ )其实那个三百块做工很不错，性价比杠杠的，很值得买。

 

斑：你这个人就这么点买假货的出息！

 

鼬：账号叫什么？我想关注一波。

 

止水：我也，光听二火吐槽二祖宗就值得关注。

 

扉间：鸣人你敢说的话我就把你PxRNHUB账号发家族群，考虑清楚。

 

佐助：ヽ(*。> Д<)o゜你果然有yellow网账号，是不是还借给外国人用了！（瞪着嘉宾席的我爱罗）

 

鸣人：冤枉，我充会员是为了追剧。那个号是大家拼团充值的，谁要看片谁登录。

 

佐助：你咋不说看考研教程视频呢！

 

鼬：冷静一点，那个学习网站真的有剧可以追，还有古早动画片。

 

小樱：二火的小号到底叫什么？（摸手机）反正鱼死网破了，鸣人你也别客气。

 

鸣人：人肥脸大，头像是他小孩的后脑勺。

 

花火：没有诶。

 

扉间：你一说我就改名了啊，顺便把你拉黑。

 

鸣人：（戳屏幕）真的看不到(ó﹏ò｡)

 

泉奈：手机给我！！（下台直接抢）

 

佐助：（赶紧拦住）摄像机还开着你矜持，虽然我们都知道你俩凑一起是两只疯鸡但是收敛一下！

 

止水：噗，二火像一个闸，一按下去。

 

鼬：二祖宗秒疯。

 

佐助：人的价值不会因为蓝勾勾而改变，漩涡鸣人没蓝勾勾也是主角C位（一边拦着人一边总结）本期节目就到这里，喜欢我们节目请素质三连，关注我们的自媒体频道……你们不要光看着，谁来帮我拦着这只鸡，小矮子力气还挺大。

 

演播室七手八脚闹作一团

 

花火：看完本期节目有没有什么感想呢，记得在评论区留言，还有要关注我们日向家的官方账号，不定期更新姐妹的日常(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)

 

雏田：（趁机蹭镜头）噗，你见缝插针打广告小心被封杀哦～

 

 


	13. 放风大会

　　人妻/人夫放风大会  
　　泉~佐~来~了~  
　　泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期泉佐来了~今天演播室请来三朵漂亮的鲜花，掌声欢迎井野、手鞠和卡鲁伊。（鼓掌）  
　　佐助：首先，让我们恭喜山中井野小姐新婚。  
　　井野：٩(๑>◡<๑)۶谢谢，你们节目陪我从恋爱走到结婚。（炫耀婚戒）老娘嫁掉了！  
　　泉奈：婚前你会焦虑吗？  
　　井野：没有诶，因为交往同居很久，领张证的差别而已。有一天吃晚饭的时候聊到火之国最近的税法改革，单身青年可能要增税，我们俩一合计，干脆结婚咯，大家搭伴过日子。(✿◡‿◡)决定好以后找了个工作日拍照领证，就完事儿啦。  
　　手鞠：你们什么时候办婚礼？我跟鹿丸肯定随大礼。  
　　井野：年底办酒。  
　　卡鲁伊：打算要小孩吗？  
　　井野：暂时没有。（皱眉头）我们那一届是不是差不多都当爹妈啦？我希望享受一下二人世界，而且生小孩很痛，可是同学的小朋友都打酱油围着我叫阿姨了。  
　　手鞠：听我一句劝，晚点要小孩，这个真的不急。  
　　卡鲁伊：（点头）没错，趁年轻好好玩，拼拼事业。  
　　  
　　泉奈：现在很多年轻人怕结婚，觉得婚姻是一种束缚。（看自己家人）我们家这几个先缓缓，大家都有满肚子牢骚要发，但是女士优先。  
　　佐助：手鞠还好吧，鹿丸嫁去砂隐村而不是你远嫁。  
　　手鞠：（点头）自己家人在身边会安心点，可我需要为老公操心啊。他嫁过来，能不能跟小舅子相处好，能否与村里人关系融洽，会不会思乡，每天收地租喝茶下棋的退休包租公生活是否让他觉得没乐趣……我都会考虑。  
　　鼬：收地租喝茶下棋，什么神仙日子啊，做梦都不敢想。这么好的日子还作天作地的怕不是单杠成精。  
　　手鞠：鹿丸也是这么说的，哈哈。当包租公以后发际线总算往前跑没往后挪，感谢天感谢地感谢阳光照耀着发际。  
　　泉奈：除了老公发际线得保，婚前婚后还有什么明显差别？  
　　手鞠：姆……我俩之前远距离恋爱，距离产生美，打电话啦视频啦都能美化一个人。真的结婚以后天天见，睁眼是他，闭眼是他，看多了以后吧，（尴尬）有点、有点……  
　　斑：嫌弃？  
　　手鞠：你说的哦，我可没说。（捋捋头发）整天盯着一张脸看总会腻的嘛，以前觉得我babe好帅，见不到他都会想他，现在也就这样啦~  
　　佐助：嫁进门的女婿会不会寄人篱下很缺关怀？（抿嘴）我时常觉得带吊车尾进我家这个鸡笼很对不起他，他原本的社交圈很正常，现在整天都跟什么妖魔鬼怪在一起，（瞥一眼身旁的泉奈）想对他发火都会劝自己：他在鸡窝内心没准也很委屈，我就不要这么为难他了，要温柔一点。  
　　泉奈：你看我干吗？我才不是妖魔鬼怪，魑魅魍魉在那边！（指着常驻席）  
　　斑：温柔？你有脸说？（翻白眼）  
　　手鞠：即便我不这么想，我两个弟弟甚至现在连我儿子都这么劝我。鹿丸/爸爸远嫁过来，身边没亲人，如果连我都欺负他，他只能视频娘家人哭唧唧。（叹气）话说多了吧，我看鹿丸真是弱小可怜又无助，我的babe好惨哦，每个月都想多给他点零花钱买包好烟抽。  
　　带土：最后给了吗？  
　　手鞠：没有，想抽啥好烟呐，中华还是熊猫啊？知不知道二手烟是犯罪啊，有没有公德心？  
　　带土：刚才不还弱小可怜又无助？  
　　止水：老婆的嘴，骗人的鬼，信了才有鬼。  
　　佐助：嫂子，话筒给你，说出你的委屈。  
　　鼬：啥？！  
　　止水：没有，我没有。

　  
　　泉奈：卡鲁伊也是远嫁的媳妇。  
　　卡鲁伊：嗯呐，我雷之国人。（手托腮）宇智波是移民家庭，你们还会说雷之国语吗？  
　　泉奈：老一辈移民当然会咯，还会唱山歌～（激动）你要不要跟我对一段？  
　　卡鲁伊：好啊(*￣︶￣)咳咳咳，（清清嗓子）老司机带带我，我要去首都呀，老司机带带我，我要上云隐呀！  
　　泉奈：要上首都车子多，半路拦我为什么，阿哩哩阿哩哩，阿里阿哩哩～（越唱越起劲）老司机听我说我会唱山歌呀～老司机听我说小妹嘴皮薄呀～  
　　斑：（插嘴）管你嘴皮薄不薄，我的老婆在等我，阿哩哩～阿哩哩～阿哩阿哩哩~  
　　全场死寂……  
　　斑：不是这一句吗？  
　　卡鲁伊：词是对的，那个调子是不是……偏了？  
　　佐助：调子从雷之国跑到火之国，偏的不是一点半点。（嫌弃）您老没事不要瞎开嗓，别人唱歌要钱，你这是要命，晚上会做噩梦。  
　　带土：你们现在知道我当初活得多心酸了吧！隔三差五听没有水准的烂歌，我这人能好吗？  
　　斑：关我唱歌难听屁事啊！  
　　泉奈：唱歌的话题就此打住，翻篇！（摆手）卡鲁伊你适应木叶的生活花了多久？  
　　卡鲁伊：很久，直到生了女儿。（撅嘴）我是家里的独女，在木叶没有朋友，刚结婚那会儿整天往娘家跑。常常心血来潮打包行李就回去一两个月，直到我老公打电话催我，或者来娘家接我。  
　　止水：两个村子来回一趟很久，忍者不能用现代化交通工具，来回跑一圈（计算路程）蛮麻烦的。  
　　卡鲁伊：我每次回家都有不得不处理的问题：要遵纪守法交税款；要陪爸妈，尽孝心；身为一个在籍的云隐忍者，我也得做点任务是不是……  
　　手鞠：还得跟一帮姐妹淘喝酒泡吧疯狂玩乐。  
　　卡鲁伊：（尴尬）咳咳咳，看穿别说穿。  
　　泉奈：等于你回一趟家给自己放个假，重回婚前的少女生活咯？自由自在，非常潇洒。  
　　卡鲁伊：对啊，老公老婆都需要自己的放风时间，不然就像刚才说的，看久了很腻。  
　　手鞠：丢下糟心事，远离老公熊孩子，顿时海阔天空世界美丽！  
　　井野：真的假的，大概什么时候会进入这个模式？  
　　斑：多半有小孩以后。  
　　带土：我跟卡卡木有熊孩子，我们一直很恩爱～  
　　鼬：呵呵，他只是没有当面嫌你烦。  
　　止水：那我烦吗？  
　　鼬：呃……下一话题。

　　泉奈：正好今天演播室都是已婚人士，大家认为婚后私人的relax time重要吗？重温婚前或者生育前的状态是否对婚姻有好处……咦，我们怎么变成情感节目了？  
　　佐助：你觉得呢？（反问）不对，你先上车后补票，婚前玩太疯搞出人命把自己套牢，所以你会怀念很mad的单身生活吗？  
　　泉奈：无时无刻不怀念，整天丢下先生孩子出去玩。（理发尾）  
　　井野：哇塞，二火不会抱怨吗？  
　　泉奈：他也自己去玩，我俩五五开。  
　　手鞠：我有抓包过！一通电话打过去抓个正着！  
　　带土：话筒给你（递上）  
　　手鞠：鹿丸一个人回木叶探亲，我在家带小孩。那天晚上我俩按惯例通个话，他说他老人作息要早睡，一切看似很正常对不对？可我临睡前，十一点多，莫名感到不对劲，说不上为什么就觉得有问题，于是一通电话打过去——他接了，电话那头非常吵，觥筹交错哈哈大笑。（冷笑）不要小看女人的直觉，给你抓现行。  
　　井野：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~鹿丸接到电话有没有怂。  
　　手鞠：（重现当时的语气）你在哪里，不是说睡了吗？（学鹿丸语气）我老公回答：我、我好不容易回家一趟，朋、朋友一起出来吃个宵夜，喝点小酒，单纯的喝酒，没有别的事情，吃完就回家洗洗睡。  
　　井野：哈哈哈哈，结巴了都！  
　　手鞠：我说，只是喝酒吃夜宵你还要瞒着我？难道不是做贼心虚有鬼吗？怕不是在KTV找公主陪唱歌吧？（佯装火大）吓吓他而已，知道他没这个胆子，警告他以后少糊弄我，诚实点！I am watching you!(指镜头)  
　　卡鲁伊：有小孩以后很难跑出去，你走了孩子谁照顾，老公怎么看怎么不靠谱。（一脸懊糟）有一次我真的税务有问题必须回云隐……  
　　井野：合着以前都是假的？  
　　卡鲁伊：（尴尬）咳咳，刚回村没几天，老公晚上一通电话，我一看晚饭时间——有猫腻，不吃饭给我打电话，心里有鬼。丁次压低声音对我说：老婆，对不起，今天带蝶蝶去公园荡秋千，你知道她很喜欢秋千，喜欢飞高高……（神色紧张）事关女儿我就慌了，小孩当时两岁多，很皮的年纪。果不其然，荡秋千时小手没抓牢，飞出去摔地上了！（拍大腿）什么垃圾男人啊，把女儿留给你才几天，你把她摔地上！幸亏没撞到头，只是擦伤，不然我打爆丁次猪头。（指镜头）打爆你猪头！  
　　  
　　泉奈：机会教育很重要，利用好每一个错误，让他汲取教训。  
　　佐助：很有经验？  
　　泉奈：被教育很多次。（哭笑不得）比如曾经我跟哥哥、小鼬丢下老公孩子去赌城找乐子……  
　　佐助：你们为什么丢下我？我也想去玩。委屈(´._.｀)  
　　小鼬：（疑惑）那次你带老公孩子出去玩，回来还抱怨小孩好烦好累人。记得吗？  
　　佐助：哦，不好意思你们继续。  
　　泉奈：大晚上我们买一堆老酒，红的白的啤的，窗帘拉上，躲在酒店房间里喝得昏天黑地。  
　　斑：起开瓶盖咕噜噜开喝，感情深一口闷，玩行酒令，真是好日子。（回味无穷）  
　　带土：你们酒后乱xing还是叫俩脱衣舞男来客房服务？玩到激动像寡姐的《rough night》那样一屁股把脱衣舞男坐死然后毁尸灭迹？  
　　鼬：老祖宗他讽刺你屁股大！  
　　泉奈：（无视贤二）我喝得脑袋稀里糊涂，抓着我哥说：（走下台抓着斑爷）老哥，我这个猪尾辫好丑哦，一点都不fashion，我渴望一个全新的freestyle！  
　　斑：（入戏）好，老哥帮你做造型！（假装抓起电话）总台吗？我是250号房，给我送把剪刀来，对，很锋利的剪刀。你管我用来干嘛，又不是剪你蛋蛋，快给老子送来！  
　　止水：你们不是醉了吗？  
　　鼬：我全程摄影，事后回放。（憋笑）老祖宗不光剪头发，还烫发。（摸出一个苦无）这玩意儿小火苗烘热了不就是卷发棒吗，直接把头发绕上去烫卷。  
　　带土：不烫吗？  
　　斑：喝醉了谁知道啊！  
　　泉奈：第二天我醒来上厕所，一开厕所的灯，一瞧镜子——尿直接吓得憋回去，感觉天要塌，丑到此头只应天上有，赶紧自拍来一张（摸手机）自拍私藏不外传，给钱也不行。广场舞大妈的波斯菊卷发，可以想象吗？  
　　斑：你自己让我剪的，多fashion啊！（发白眼）  
　　井野：二火看到什么反应，有没有很气？（三八劲儿上来）他看着像是会很严肃的说：你已经一把年纪了，要自重。  
　　泉奈：(ㅍ_ㅍ)我顶着满头波斯菊回家，一到家想抱抱小孩，好久没见小朋友肯定会想是不是。万万没想到，妹妹头看到我先是一愣，然后粉开心地说：（学小孩子的语气）哇哦～妈妈是只斗鸡诶～妈妈是只鸡～  
　　带土：哈哈哈哈！二火咧？  
　　泉奈：（表情僵硬）他笑得肺都要炸  
　　佐助：肺能炸掉？炸猪肺吗？（笑抽）为什么我没见到你那幅死相啊，我记忆中你一直这个猪尾巴。  
　　泉奈：（神色凝重）笑得呼吸不畅，打个比方而已你非要杠我是吗？！我出席公众场合、要录影，不得不去接发，然后把接的假头发剪成原来的发型，有段时间你夸我发亮增多其实全是假发。  
　　止水：您有吸取教训下次不酗酒吗？  
　　泉奈：没有，该喝继续喝。（白眼翻到天上）我先生经此发现他以前玩的太boring，可以更high一点，从此开启新世界大门。  
　　手鞠：噗，你们一家好mad～有多high？  
　　泉奈：上次他出差，买了一堆3c产品，其中有戴森卷发棒和吹风机。（扶额）他可能退休以后想开发廊当tobi老师给人吹头发。  
　　鼬：戴森天价卷发棒？！（羡慕）tobi老师一头炸毛怎么卷发啊，借我用用可以吗？  
　　泉奈：tobi老师给夫人烫大波浪玩。（扯头发学聚聚语气）泉奈你过来，坐下，给你烫头。  
　　佐助：哈哈哈哈啊哈哈（笑得趴桌上）最后卷成什么样？  
　　泉奈：一分价钱一分货，我宛如误入维密大秀后台，被化妆师拉去烫了个头，梦幻的大波浪配双小翅膀梦想着能为大秀开场。  
　　佐助：很好啊，退休以后可以开店。  
　　泉奈：tobi老师经历了初次成功以后玩戴森上瘾，有次我出去玩回家，发现家里所有的小孩的头都被他用卷发棒蹂躏，再晚几天估计他哥的头也不保。他还买了喷式染发剂，女儿的卷发一半红一半蓝，交通信号灯。  
　　斑：册那，我说有段时间我孩子的头不太对，明明出生时不是自然卷啊！  
　　鼬：我也想要玩戴森！（重点错）止水你也给我扛一个回来。  
　　止水：冷静，小鼬你的老鼠尾辫卷发棒一个圈都绕不了。  
　　佐助：你为什么不给tobi老师发通告，什么多才多艺的宝藏啊，下次叫他来烫头。（靠着泉奈笑）你俩真真是对妙人。  
　　斑：（不屑）妙人个屁，两个疯子，傻X欢乐多。  
　　  
　　佐助：听说出去玩回来会觉得家里的老公小鬼特别可爱？  
　　卡鲁伊：会啊！老公倒也没咋样，小孩是真的惦记着。一进屋，老公想给个拥抱，先缓缓，宝贝儿在哪儿？妈妈亲一口。  
　　手鞠：接下来几天就想把失去的时间补偿回来，变着法陪孩子玩。  
　　斑：可是陪玩了几天又觉得他们很烦。  
　　卡鲁伊：emmm……所以要多出去玩，这样小孩在眼里会越来越可爱。  
　　佐助：你们这些家长好烦啊。  
　　鼬：我爆料，主持台上那个胖助戏超多的，平时节目上一副“老子天天吃零食不care死小鬼”的小公举人设，实则他跟姑爷外交出访的时候……  
　　佐助：闭嘴，你乱讲！  
　　鼬：（拽水哥）陪我场景重现一下。  
　　水哥：（学佐助）哥，我走以后小鬼头有没有很想我？有没有很sad？  
　　鼬：没有，他很开心，我们要出去玩。  
　　水哥：他知不知道爸妈过好久才能回来，你提醒他一下，你再看看sad吗？我都有点miss他，他怎么可能不miss我？（餐巾纸擦眼泪）  
　　佐助：嫂子你乱加戏！我没有擦眼泪！  
　　鼬：我说过了啊，一点都不sad，very happy.（假装挂电话）基本每天都会问，可是小鬼头真的不sad，我也不好意思骗人对不对。  
　　佐助：（抓狂拍桌）所以出去玩要尽情放飞一点，没良心的小兔崽子，他一点都不想我。  
　　斑：我家也是，越大越没良心，曾经很黏我，现在我打一通电话回家，问他们想不想我，回答超敷衍，妈妈我爱你我挂了。（冷笑）电话那头就滴滴滴了，不超过五秒。我肺都气成炸猪肺。  
　　手鞠：真的要多放松一下，小孩没那么脆弱。我出差以后鹿代可开心啦，跟老爸和舅舅玩疯了，没人管他乐得跟朵月季花似的。  
　　卡鲁伊：我不在的时候丁次会带她吃好吃的，去游乐场坐碰碰车，压根没心思想我。（心塞）井野你自己做好心理建设。  
　　井野：闲妻凉母是吗？（摸手机）我已经跟小樱约好下周一起去海边度假，趁着没小孩赶紧玩起来，把瘾过足。  
　　手鞠：孺子可教也。  
　　井野：你们俩要一起吗，下周国假连着周末？  
　　卡鲁伊：好诶，我凑凑时间。  
　　  
　　泉奈：谢谢大家收看本期节目，如果喜欢的话请不要吝啬你们的素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道随时关注更新。  
　　佐助：如果本期收藏破十万的话就把我哥拍的二祖宗烫头视频放出来。  
　　泉奈：WTF？！  
　　佐助：月榜登顶就请tobi老师在线直播戴森烫头。  
　　泉奈：不行！绝对不行！  
　——————————————————————————  
　　后台花絮  
　　带土：你们对婚姻太悲观了，我跟卡卡一直在一起，没什么relax放风时间。  
　　斑：你是傻呢还是蠢呢？人家不说烦你还真当他不烦啊？  
　　带土：（晴天霹雳）不是这样的吧，你看止水和小鼬……  
　　鼬：（冷不丁）我实话实说，偶尔觉得你挺烦。  
　　止水：喂，要不要这么直接。  
　　鼬：出去玩一圈以后回来看你特别可爱。你咧？  
　　止水：我一直觉得你最可爱。  
　　佐助：少来，嫂子的嘴骗人的鬼，嫂子靠得住母猪能上树。  
　　鼬：闭嘴，你都能上树，母猪会上树很稀奇吗？  
　　泉奈：停下，大家都别吵了。（看手机）下周国假要不要去玩，没老公没孩子的那种，豪华游轮五人同行一人免单。  
　　斑：去，我有空。  
　　佐助：是那种一上船除了吃喝玩乐什么都不用管，24小时自助餐的吗？我要去。  
　　鼬：（推开止水）不去白不去。五人同行还缺一个人。  
　　泉奈：卡卡西呗，成天被贤二缠着肯定很想relax一下。  
　　带土：卡卡不会这么做的，他才不会答应，他很爱我的。  
　　佐助：（举起手机）秒回，同意了。  
　　带土：啊啊啊啊——这个世界虚假的，我不信！我不信！  
　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　

  
　　  
　　

　　

　　

　　

　　  
　　

　　

　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　


	14. 让家长崩溃的暑假

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》ヽ(*￣▽￣*)ノ暑假已经过去大半，小伙伴们有没有出去玩？

 

佐助：没有，天日那么热，只想宅在家吹空调，鬼才出门。┗( ▔, ▔ )┛人老了真的不行，小时候放暑假特别开心，现在呵呵哒。

 

泉奈：但凡有暑假的学生，无论幼儿园还是大学都喜欢放假，然而转眼成为家长，假期即刻变成一件很令人讨厌的事情。( p′︵‵。)小朋友要是知道爸爸妈妈一听到放暑假就在心里翻白眼，会不会觉得……

 

佐助：觉得很愧疚，生而放暑假我很抱歉？

 

泉奈：不会觉得家庭很冷漠吗？d(ﾟДﾟ*) 今天我们请到三位爸爸，他们的孩子正巧都在放暑假，欢迎三位来宾~

 

我爱罗&鹿丸&丁次：Hi~ o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

 

带土：风影大人很闲啊，怎么最近的节目老是你？

 

我爱罗：（哭笑不得）你们给我发的通告啊，上午一场下午一场，今天都赖在你们家吹空调。

 

带土：(ﾟﾛﾟﾉ)ﾉ天惹噜，我有发你那么多通告吗？

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃自己发的通告居然忘记，你是木鱼脑袋吗？

 

我爱罗：没事，通告费结算清楚就好。(￣▽￣)

 

泉奈：前几期我们请到手鞠和卡鲁伊，两位太太在节目上疯狂吐槽老公，今天风水轮流转，先生有没有很激动？

 

佐助：他们敢吗？

 

鹿丸：出门前特地叮嘱不要乱说话，ε=(´ο｀*)))唉（扶额）

 

丁次：敢乱说回家跪搓衣板。

 

 

泉奈：因为我是战国时期老古董，所以压根没体验过寒暑假。请问一下新世纪的年轻人，你们喜欢暑假吗？

 

鼬：谁会不喜欢暑假，工作以后社畜累成狗，做梦都想回到有暑假的日子。

 

泉奈：儿时都喜欢暑假，怎么成了家长立马讨厌暑假呢？

 

丁次：主要没有时间。小孩子放假在家，忍者得接任务养家糊口，总不能什么都不做就在家陪着她。小孩子也不喜欢一直宅家，整天缠着我问“爸爸，我们去哪里玩？”

 

斑：（插嘴）而且非常挑剔，每次都要去不同的地方，今天去逛商场，明天去公园，后天要去看展览，你每次绞尽脑汁想到什么玩乐的地方，没准他们还嫌无聊。

 

带土：您老插什么话，咱们家的小孩不都是家长带的吗？他们没有学校假期啊。

 

斑：(〝▼皿▼)我就是想宣泄一下怒火不行吗？！有意见吗？！

 

我爱罗：在职忍者接任务灵活性比较大，可是风影朝九晚五上班，隔三差五加班，然而你不看着小孩又担心他乱跑乱玩有危险。

 

止水：现在很流行暑期学生兼职，专门帮家长看护家里的小孩子，监督他们写暑假作业，带他们出去玩。

 

鹿丸：有啊，我们家就是我。（指自己）鹿代和新希聚在一起那是魔鬼开趴，不会认真写暑假作业的，要出去玩，还不能随随便便找个公园，要有趣的地方。（越说越气）如果爸爸知道那么多好玩的地方早就自己去玩了，谢谢。

 

止水：各位当父母的没有一丝一毫“我可以跟孩子玩两个月和他黏在一起好开心”的想法吗？

 

丁次：最多持续一个礼拜，剩下的一个月又三个礼拜盼着赶快开学。(ó﹏ò｡)

 

我爱罗：宇智波的孩子们都没有寒暑假吗？

 

带土：熊孩子万一去学校把同学天照了月读了，一不小心报社了可咋办，在家自己教，你好我好大家好。

 

佐助：你是嫌镜头给太多想被封杀是不是？下不出蛋的老公鸡闭嘴。

 

斑：不要挡着我镜头，滚开(ノ｀Д)ノ（推开堍堍）在家自己教也需要放假。试想夏天三十多度本就心火旺，遇上教熊孩子数学题教不会，血压蹭蹭往上跑直接昏过去。

 

泉奈：说白了是家长想要休息，看着朋友圈各家晒海岛沙滩、比基尼、迪士尼，我也想出去玩。ヾ(•ω•`。)宅家吹空调喝快乐肥宅水打PS4，吃了睡睡了吃的好日子真快乐~

 

带土：一个假期过后，您和胖助如同两座大山矗在镜头前，打一城市名——合肥。

 

泉奈：后期，把他的镜头全部剪掉！(〝▼皿▼)

 

 

斑：胖助你暑假怎么过的啊？小时候家里死得只剩你一个，一个人在家会不会无聊？

 

佐助：学校有暑托班。我哥以前也去过。

 

鼬：忍者学校会安排老师值班，专门看护一些家庭有困难，暑期无人照顾的小孩，监督他们完成暑期作业，做课外活动，还包餐。价格非常便宜，安全也有保证，我爸妈很喜欢。

 

丁次：早上八点去学校吃早饭，中午有午饭，晚上吃完晚饭回家。(ŎдŎ；)当年我申请被驳回，今年我给女儿报名也不批准，心塞。

 

止水：一般人想去都没有名额。它是针对困难家庭，名额稀少，得提前几个月申请。家境越惨，通过概率越大，托管费也越便宜。我以前申请的时候，老师直接说“你们宇智波那么大的家族，怎么好意思跟其他没爹没妈的苦孩子争名额”¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

鼬：我爸托关系把我送进去的(￣∠￣)ﾉ第二年托人都托不上，可见有多热门。

 

佐助：待我成为没车有房父母双亡的死小孩时，学校强制要求我入班，怕我一个人在家有危险。我心想自己在家还要做饭，烦死了，不如去学校蹭饭吃。

 

止水：姑爷肯定也在吧(￣▽￣)／

 

佐助：在、在啊（尴尬）我小时候很傻的，没有半点歪脑筋，纯粹觉得有个人跟我家境一样惨，我不是垫背的这点挺好。

 

鼬：后来何时注意到他的？

 

佐助：⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄跟我们节目有什么关系！

 

鹿丸：砂隐村没有学校组织的暑托班，主要是机构办的托管或者夏令营。现在学业竞争大，越来越多的孩子暑假都要补课。

 

丁次：补课有时还要接送，更加麻烦。

 

我爱罗：可是托管班最多到晚上7、8点，我希望它更长一点。

 

鹿丸：我知道有两家到9点的，待会儿推送给你。（摸手机）回去拼个团给孩子报名一波?

 

止水：晚上7、8点还嫌不够，要9点？

 

鼬：干脆住在托管班岂不美哉？

 

我爱罗：那样就是夏令营啊，可是一到两个礼拜的夏令营费用抵得上学校一学期学费，孩子也多半摸鱼混日子。（突然想起）我姐之前找到一个暑期禅修班，性价比超高。

 

斑：禅、禅修班？是我理解的禅修吗？

 

鹿丸：XX禅寺知道吧？风之国境内规模超大，巨有钱的禅寺，寺庙建得像城堡。禅寺附属的小学中学在暑期开设孩童禅修班，整整十天，包吃包住。

 

泉奈：小孩送去寺庙学佛？他们真的懂禅宗的概念吗？(｀ﾟДﾟ´)ゞ还不能吃肉，吃十天素，要疯掉的吧？

 

丁次：鹿代学会《金刚经》了吗？

 

鹿丸：没有，我儿子去禅寺也是摸鱼。佛家管得佛，他跟新希常常翘掉活动赖床睡觉玩手机。本来也没指望他能悟道。

 

我爱罗：主要是价钱便宜，禅修班风评好，我姐嘴上说锻炼孩子专注力，学会慈悲感恩，实则图个省钱省力省心，寺庙住十天能学会个空气啊？

 

鹿丸：……（严肃地对着镜头）手鞠，你弟说的，不关我的事。

 

斑：有成人禅修班吗？贤二这么大的收不收？

 

我爱罗：各个年龄段都有，要推送给你吗？

 

带土：(;≧Д≦)y不要啊，十天不吃肉我要疯掉的，要报社的！

 

丁次：能自带吃的吗？

 

鹿丸：葱姜蒜荤腥不能沾。

 

丁次：(￣ー￣)当我没说。

 

止水：诸位到底多讨厌自家小孩放假？（哭笑不得）动辄把人丢出去 十天半个月。拜托，小孩子也想休息，假期不应该好好放松吗？

 

鼬：你们真的问过小孩子愿意吗？

 

斑：我家两个本来就有自己喜欢的兴趣课，假期我不教他们，就增加点兴趣班。早晨去上课，晚上下课回家吃饭，与我而言又是没有熊孩子的美好的一天~

 

泉奈：我家妹妹头没有别的兴趣爱好，就喜欢宅在家看书、打游戏，可以戴着耳机坐在液晶电视前打一天PS4。尽管很省心，不用担心安全问题，可是小孩子应该要出去玩啊，整天打游戏吃零食，迟早变肥宅。（小声嘀咕）她把游戏室的液晶电视占了我只能躺床上玩掌机。

 

佐助：我家小鬼之前找了研究所半天的兼职工作，放假之后变成全天兼职，每天跟着二火一起上下班，我连接送都不需要，开心~

 

泉奈：(σ-`д･´)怪你啦！本来我直接把孩子丢给白毛带去研究所玩，省力省心，现在可好，研究所的地盘被你家小鬼占了，一山不容二虎，她彻底不肯离开家。（爱的小拳拳砸头）你还我游戏室，我好久没碰PS4了！

 

带土：家长都这么挑吗？不愿意带小孩出去玩，也不愿意他们宅在家，你们倒是给一个合理的解决方案啊！除了抱怨还是抱怨，倒是帮孩子写掉两本暑假作业啊！

 

鼬：小叔叔总算说了句人话。（默默鼓掌）

 

止水：小叔叔今天高光时刻，棒棒哒~

 

 

 

带土：难得假期，带小朋友去玩玩嘛，干吗这么累？看见同学补课，自家也要补课吗？我不相信一个暑假不补课从此考试不及格，学渣也不可能经过一个暑假变学霸。（指自己）学渣在这儿呢，一个暑假补不回来的，谢谢。

 

鼬：我认为，暑假唯一能使人改头换面的不是学习而是减肥，增肥也可以。

 

止水：哈哈哈ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o小鼬真相帝

 

斑：谁不带孩子出去玩啊？我被小孩搞得要死要活还需要拍张照给你看吗？(￣^￣)

 

泉奈：在座各位提名一下带孩子出去玩最折磨人的地点。

 

鹿丸：（举手）游乐园，甭管迪X尼、环X影城，超级累。

 

泉奈：好吧，第一个提名我就附议。（举手）再问一个，去游乐园有让孩子谎报年龄，报大报小都可以，麻烦举手。

 

全体家长举手

 

止水：太夸张了吧？

 

丁次：迪X尼三岁以下免票，一张门票几百块很贵的。我女儿三岁半的时候去，差半岁而已，没满四岁，那就四舍一下，不要五入了。

 

鼬：工作人员会不会问小孩本人几岁啊?

 

鹿丸：有可能，因此事先要串供。（假装跟孩子说话）鹿代，待会儿有人问你几岁，你一定要说3岁。我知道你4岁，但一定要说3岁，这样咱们就可以不用买票，省下来的钱就给你买糖果、冰淇淋和公仔。

 

我爱罗：有些年龄限制的项目，类似室内过山车要6岁，新希还没满，可是他真的很想玩过山车，那没办法，用铁砂把脚垫高一点，谎报6岁去做过山车。(/▽╲)游乐园的薛定谔的年龄，你永远不知道眼前的孩子究竟几岁。

 

止水：穿帮了咋办？很尴尬诶。

 

斑：小孩没有身份证，也不可能随身携带户口本，很难查证年龄，关键脸皮要厚，撒谎不要虚。以前我带家里两个去游乐园，工作人员可能认出我，特地拦下来问小孩几岁。我家两个很笃定告诉他，妈妈说我们3岁。然后对方看了我一眼，怯怯地放行。

 

泉奈：你当时开眼了吧？

 

斑：没有，准备开还没开。

 

止水：你们这么搞，小孩记得住自己到底多大吗？

 

泉奈：不一定记得住。（尴尬）我家妹妹头三岁多一点时，入园报三岁，玩项目四、五、六岁，中间还有生日月小寿星领免费气球活动假装当月生日，一天下来已经彻底懵掉，问她几岁 ，问着问着就哭了。

 

佐助：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~真的吗？

 

泉奈：我录了视频。（摸手机）你凑过来我放给你听。

 

佐助：（凑上耳朵）噗，我能把声音外放吗，不露脸？（话筒伸过去）

 

 

扉间：你进游乐园三岁，玩丛林海盗四岁，玩弹跳青蛙五岁，室内过山车六岁，刚才问辛德瑞拉要生日气球时说你这个月过生日，那你究竟几岁啊？

 

泉奈：（瞎起哄）几岁啊？妹妹头你几岁啦？

 

肥大：emmmm……哇啊啊啊啊ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3

 

泉奈：啊哈哈哈哈哈——她好呆哦，哭什么哭嘛，像个呆头鹅似的，哈哈哈哈——

 

扉间：噗，你比喻太形象了，呆头鹅。

 

 

带土：等我小姑姑长大后回顾这期节目，看见你把她黑历史放出来还笑她像鹅，可能瞬间三勾玉就炸了。

 

泉奈 ：挺好的呀，因祸得福。

 

佐助：后来怎么办？

 

泉奈：我们买了个小蛋糕，插上三根蜡烛，告诉她吹完蜡烛吃完蛋糕她就又是三岁的小孩啦。

 

鼬：慢着，小朋友能记住在游乐园玩什么吗？会成为一个美好回忆吗？

 

鹿丸：想多了，不会的，过两天就忘。游乐园更多时候大人比孩子兴奋，看到自己熟悉的童话人物，看着满屋子漂亮的迪士尼商品，成年人更加快乐。

 

我爱罗：（点头）上次我们家去迪x尼，遇上米老鼠唐老鸭拍照，手鞠冲的最快一马当先，我们抱着孩子跟在后面差一大截。（苦笑）晚上看烟火也是，孩子都不想看了，要睡觉，硬抱着他们，无论怎样都要看烟火谢幕。

 

鹿丸：鹿代躺在儿童车里，自己就把遮阳棚盖起来，还跟我抱怨游乐园人又多又热，下次不想来了，在家吹空调最舒服，气得我揭开遮阳棚——给老子把烟火看完再睡。

 

泉奈：看烟花非得骑在脖子上，骑上去了么又不肯抬头认真看……

 

佐助：（打断）因为你个子太矮，骑你脖子上只能看到前方家长的后脑勺，所以不认真啊。

 

泉奈：꒰╬•᷅д•᷄╬꒱我又不是侏儒！（小拳拳砸头）骑在白毛脖子上，ok？！小白毛骑着大白毛，压根没专心看烟火，低下头专注拔她爹的头发。表演结束，哎哟我去，两只小肉手各握着一大把头发，能织毛领子。

 

鹿丸：（惊恐）拔那么多没感觉的吗？

 

泉奈：人多嘈杂，注意力不集中，而且小朋友手劲小，捏着发梢悄咪咪啾咪一下，揪着揪着呵呵哒。

 

佐助：疯了没？

 

泉奈：当场抓狂(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕)为了我家庭和谐，视频就不公开放了，咱们群里私发。（运动大拇指）

 

丁次：麻烦转发一下，好人一生平安……（意识到不对）我什么都没说，剪掉。

 

鹿丸：（拍肩）你老婆这辈子都不会让你上通告了，珍惜最后两小时的自由时光。

 

止水：小孩子适合沙滩海岛，傻乎乎不需要动脑子的地方是吗？

 

斑：然而当你带着俩熊孩子海岛度假回来，色号已经晒黑三个，问小拉屎娃最喜欢前几天的哪一片海滩，一问三不知，唯一记得的是酒店有滑滑梯的游泳池。拜托，早知道这样带你们去水上乐园，何必去沙滩呢？（翻白眼）

 

带土：起码快乐过了啊！

 

鹿丸：小孩子花五块钱和五百块的快乐差不多，然而对于家长，差很多。（想抽烟又止）一包五块钱的烟跟一包几十块的好烟，看着都是烟，实际完全不一样。

 

 

泉奈：游乐园、沙滩，还有提名吗？

 

我爱罗：（举手）餐厅，档次越高越折磨人。

 

斑：我怎么没有想到这个！（拍大腿）尤其是西餐厅，有刀叉和餐盘的，上菜速度堪比蜗牛，菜的分量还小……

 

带土：您去那种地方找罪受干啥？

 

斑：不是我掏钱，有人送小纲餐厅储值卡，她转手孝敬柱间，然后我们一家就去吃掉。（顿一顿）一张卡花完四个人没怎么吃饱，懊糟，还不如吃火锅。

 

鹿丸：一旦踏入餐厅，小孩瞬间拥有当打击乐手的梦想。（一手夹一支烟）抓着餐桌上的刀叉不停叮咚叮咚敲盘子，仿佛在演唱会，沉醉其中摇头晃脑。 

 

佐助：你们有没有带小孩“去上厕所”？

 

我爱罗&鹿丸：有！

 

丁次：我老婆会带女儿“去上厕所”。（沉重点头）

 

带土：哈？(⊙_⊙)?

 

鼬：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，该怎么解释呢？（挠头）公共场合熊孩子作妖，家长既不想当众教训小孩有损颜面，也不想纵容小孩，就借口“带孩子去上个厕所”，把孩子拖到厕所隔间教训乖了带出来。我爸妈常用这招。

 

止水：会拖到厕所打孩子？

 

佐助：不一定要打，但必须阻止事态恶化。(ˇˍˇ) 举个例子，前几天我带小鬼头去百货公司，故事开端记不得，反正他开始跟我犟嘴，还怼得很大声，为防止被吃瓜群众围观，我抱着他冲进商场残卫，锁上门，很认真地讲解事态严重性。

 

泉奈：开着须佐讲的吧？

 

佐助：必须啊，不然听不进去。

 

鼬：姑爷呢？

 

佐助：门口替我把风。

 

我爱罗：有时候你拖小孩去厕所隔间，会发现隔壁也在教训小孩。两个陌生家长隔着门板产生一种惺惺相惜有没有？

 

鹿丸：双方都会演得更加卖力一点，拼演技。

 

丁次：我老婆很会演，去厕所时面露憋尿的慌张，回来时一脸舒展放松，仿佛真的去上厕所了，上得很及时。

 

斑：我家两个怎么办，残卫够大吗？

 

佐助：亲子家庭卫生间，最好让老公在门口把风。

 

鼬：以后在商场看到姑爷站厕所门口就意味着你在里面教训小孩？

 

佐助：不一定啊，可能他排队等着上厕所。

 

 

泉奈：感谢三位来宾的热情参与，本期节目就到这里，如果喜欢我们请素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道。

 

佐助：如果有感兴趣的话题可以留言告诉我们。下期再见，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	15. 骚鸡最想吻的唇

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》，今天是久违的调查局系列✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡本期调查对象是我们家的十口人，终于要撕开塑料家族爱的外衣，进行残酷的排行撕逼、啊呸，厮杀。ლ(｀∀´ლ)

 

佐助：╭(╯^╰)╮哼，区区十八线，你不垫底我把台本一页页吃下去。

 

泉奈：✺ ◟(∗ ❛ᴗ❛ั∗)◞✺哎呦喂，你知道今天调查主题是什么吗？（亮题板）泉佐调查局：骚鸡最香吻的嘴唇！调查分为线上线下，线下在首都各家gay吧门口采访数百位骚0，线上在blued调查1000位可人儿，整体占比3:7，最终得出这个客观公正的结果。

 

佐助：感谢我们家四个小朋友作为调查小队，线下拿着iPad去收集数据。（举起文件夹）为防止剧透，开录前小朋友才把电脑排列的名次和统计数据打印出来，文件夹上的还有封条，摄影棚内没人知道最终结果。

 

带土：假的吧，我不相信你俩没有偷偷预览，而且外景VCR你们剪辑的。

 

佐助：线下只占三成，我哪儿知道网友会选谁。（突然一愣）家里有人买水军刷票吗，家里都是些什么货色自己心里有棵碧绿的大树，老实点承认吧。

 

鼬：盐吃多了闲得慌，没事儿买水军？

 

泉奈：ヾ(･ε･｀*) 安啦、比嘴唇诶~（噘嘴）嘴唇是我的特色加分项，容我说一句，在座各位都是小辣鸡~

 

斑：呵呵哒，想得美。

 

鼬：二祖宗我得提醒你一句，本次受访的都是0，零丁洋里叹零丁。

 

佐助：根本没有0会想吻姐妹啊，姐妹对食吗？

 

泉奈：啊咧？！!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ

 

带土：二祖宗绝对倒数前三，倒数第四我把台本吃下去！

 

泉奈： 乂(ﾟДﾟ三ﾟДﾟ)乂 不是吧？！

 

斑：哈哈，瞧他的样子该不会真盼着第一名？(～￣▽￣)～ 

 

佐助：揭晓观众排名之前，先来热热身ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"看到演播室中间这块白板了吗？上面贴着十张照片，只露出嘴唇部分，与调查时情况一致，咱们内部先来评选一下。（转头看嘉宾）各位都认得出哪张嘴属于谁吗？

 

止水：我认得出自己，但是其他人……

 

鸣人：本人提供的照片肯定认得出啊我说，我还把佐助认出来啦ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

 

扉间：好几张嘴用了同一款美图秀秀滤镜，磨皮磨得发亮。

 

柱间：(/ω＼)我怎么一张都认不出，果然年纪大不中用。

 

鼬：仔细看的话还是有线索。（伸长脖子）嘴角、唇纹、厚度，跟本人比对的话应该分得清。

 

卡卡西：有几张嘴有意埋雷，刻意要让观众混淆。

 

泉奈：大家先根据照片盲猜一下排名，写好之后请把答案传到主持台。

 

 

泉奈：公布调查结果之前，我们自己先来品品这些嘴唇。（看白板）哎呦喂，乍看之下怎么好几张都像我的嘴？(▼皿▼#)哪个小拉屎娃没有良心，故意P的是不是，想跟我抢C位是不是！册那，一群白眼狼！

 

佐助：没说不许嘟嘴卖萌啊¯\\_(ツ)_/¯好啦，我们先来看1号嘴唇。（镜头切近景放大）这张嘴唇纹好深哦，一看就不年轻。

 

鼬：小叔叔你凑过来给我看看。（招招手）

 

带土：我没那么老。(○｀ 3′○)看看，这么圆润饱满有光泽。1号唇纹深得爬蚂蚁都会害小蚂蚁跌倒，肯定是四个老乌龟王八的。

 

泉奈：屁嘞，老子的唇Q弹紧致得犹如维密超模的PP，（嘟嘴）瞧瞧，我唇形比他好看！

 

止水：6号的唇纹也很明显，不过1号唇色深、光泽度不高。（歪头）初火和二火吗？兄弟俩祖传深唇纹？

 

扉间：我不至于老得跌宕起伏吧？（摸摸自己嘴唇）麻烦仔细观察1号唇部边缘的起皮和嘴部皮肤状况，而且唇色摆明了肝火旺、更年期。

 

斑：你说谁更年期？！我TM美图秀秀没调好，你们一群p图老妖怪要脸吗？ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃

 

柱间：斑斑你冷静，这是自曝了吗(๑°⌓°๑)

 

佐助：噗，其实差不多猜到了。（随便抽调查表读）“唇边痘疤，肯定当妈”、“唇纹深代表历经岁月沧桑”、“肝火旺”、“他老公接吻时大概觉得在亲砂纸”ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)好不好奇你在家族预测中排第几？

 

斑：我给自己排了第五，最差也有第七吧？（有点虚）

 

泉奈：嘻嘻，第九。家人排名不是倒数第一就是倒数第二，没垫底真是万幸吼～

 

鼬：抱歉，实在不想吻您。

 

鸣人：老祖宗抱歉，我亲吻不能啊我说！

 

斑：柱间你咧？（杀气很重）

 

柱间：斑斑你是知道我的，十张嘴我真的认不出来，凭感觉follow my heart……

 

佐助：你老公真心实意排你后段班，排自己前段

 

斑：(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/我nen死你！（爆万花筒）我不信你认不出来，我都能认出你是6号，把我排前五意思意思你会死是不是！follow your heart个死人头，从心不就tm是个怂！

 

止水：初火是6号？哇哦，你俩亲吻的时候那些唇纹是不是可以搭扣起来？(•̀ω•́)✧

 

佐助：哈哈哈，嫂子你这话太有画面感！（笑到锤桌）6号名次还挺好的，在前段。

 

柱间：耶～谢谢大家～(ˊᵒ̴̶̷̤ꇴᵒ̴̶̷̤ˋ)꒰

 

斑：（抄起嘉宾椅丢过去）你们故意整我，好气哦！

 

卡卡西：（尴尬）这个真没有，俗话说“唇纹深感情深”，我本人喜欢有点唇纹的。（看一眼带土）6号的唇色健康，形状也很漂亮，还是带笑的。

 

带土：（帮腔）对啊，老祖宗你的嘴一看就很更年期（手肘推推）干吗不美颜磨皮调最大，死相哦，讨厌～

 

斑：（把椅子搬回来）我又不是你！

 

鼬：1号的唇形可以，上下唇厚度正好，虽然颜色深但也有人喜欢哑光色，只不过、不过……

 

鸣人：猜到是老祖宗，顿时下不去嘴（疯狂摇头）

 

斑：行吧，其他人我不管，柱间你怎么肥事，md，我气得讲话漏风。

 

柱间：QAQ冤枉，我排自己第五你第六。扉间怂恿我排你倒一我理都不理，坚持自我。

 

扉间：你扯我作甚！

 

泉奈：来看几张漂亮的嘴巴换换心情✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧ 忽略唇主本人，单看这些图里有特别中意的唇吗？

 

佐助：7号线条非常温柔，即便不笑，嘴角稍稍上扬。（食指比划弧度）典型的美人嘴，必须得嘉欣、曼玉、祖贤级别的美人才配得上这张嘴。无论主人是谁，嘴巴真心喜欢。

 

扉间：8号也可以，笑容干净清爽，丝毫不油腻，在一堆猪油唇里特别抢眼，所谓的“明眸善睐、唇红齿白”

 

卡卡西：8号绝对是骚鸡会说“我可以的”嘴唇

 

鸣人：没人夸一下5号吗？5号的笑容简直可以挂在牙科诊所当招牌了，无懈可击啊！虽然有一点美图秀秀，就一丁点，但是红润的色泽超级完美。

 

柱间：5号不是鸣人？Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)笑容阳光有感染力，怎么看都是你，于是给了很高分。（挠头）我的三甲是5、7、8。笑容阳光有感染力、不做作的嘴唇大概会引人直接扑上来索吻。

 

斑：等等，现在排除我、柱间和姑爷，看厚度绝不可能是泉奈，那是……

 

止水：(✿◡‿◡)8号是我，谢谢大家给的好评（捂嘴笑）忽然好尴尬，不敢露嘴，哈哈

 

鼬：（搂过来假装严肃）我承包了。

 

止水：害羞。（关格格式捂脸）

 

佐助：不要学关格格和lh，生怕没人知道老哥你精五，能被嫂子一记甜蜜暴击打半残是不是？（翻白眼）8号排除，7号岂不就是……_(:з」∠)_能收回刚才给的好评吗，看到唇主本人我下不去嘴。(ㅍ_ㅍ)比嘴唇的节目你带面罩，有病病啊？

 

卡卡西：刚才还说真心喜欢，翻脸的速度比翻书还快。（拍鸣人的肩膀）看到没有，佐助的嘴，骗人的鬼。

 

鸣人：老师你摘面罩不就没事儿了嘛，我起初以为7号是二火呢。

 

斑：白毛那更年期的脸怎么会有如此温柔的嘴角上扬，一副被欠钱催不到款，顺带便秘三十天的模样。

 

扉间：你才更年期老妖怪，便秘三十天我早就死了。

 

鼬：我也以为7号二火，5号姑爷，现在两个都不是，5号是小叔叔吗？

 

带土：我不是，我没有。（起身）哎哟，与其这么猜，直接走到白板前揭开来看看……Σ(ﾟωﾟ；啊咧，我看到了啥？（默默把照片放回原位）阿弥陀佛，善哉善哉，原谅我居然看了这么辣眼睛的东西。

 

佐助：(•̀へ•́╮)啊呸，怎么辣眼睛了，你倒是说说哪儿辣眼睛啊！

 

斑：Σ(☉▽☉"a不是姑爷而是胖助？！我靠，早知道不把5号排前段班。

 

鸣人：(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)没错，我和佐助故意想让你们认不出来的作战大成功！首先摆出与平时完全不同的表情，然后再用美图秀秀调色修图，是不是都被骗到啦～

 

卡卡西：所以佐助你是可以笑得很傻很元气，露出一排小牙牙跟口腔诊所广告似的。（感兴趣）对着镜头笑一个看看？

 

佐助：滚啦！（翻白眼）于是乎你们没人猜到吊车尾是哪个？还剩2、3、4、9、10，五张一看就不愿打高分的嘴。

 

止水：2、4、10均是嘟嘟嘴，3号微张嘴，9号是不是有点咬嘴唇？

 

泉奈：3号小鼬吧，唇蜜的颜色像你。

 

鼬：大家都是修图磨皮的人，你确定看唇色准？

 

柱间：我是看唇形，鼬张嘴时有点心形唇，家里上嘴唇薄，嘴巴小的人也不多。

 

鼬：可能是二火啊。

 

扉间：我不可能张嘴张得像充气娃娃，磨皮太过，估计法令纹都给磨平了。

 

佐助：噗，整张脸磨成一个平面。（扶额）看在你们那么傻，猜不出来的份上，给点提示——鉴别吊车尾看唇珠，他的唇珠很明显。

 

带土：ᐕ)⁾⁾ 我自曝！2号故意嘟嘴卖萌的是我，现在退出战局，不关我事啦～

 

斑：贤二恶心做作先不去说，唇色暗沉说明气虚脾虚肝不好，你肾有事吗？（戳戳堍堍的肾）are you OK？

 

带土：我很OK！唇色是现在最红的梅子色，特地调的，老祖宗你不懂不要乱说！

 

卡卡西：给点提示让我们结束这个无聊的猜谜（扶额）我现在看谁都觉得长着同一张嘴。

 

鸣人：好啦。（走上前自己揭开照片）你们看10号的唇珠，我嘟嘴时特别明显。（试着嘟嘴）喏喏，看见了吗，上唇这边，一块肉肉。

 

止水：哈哈，唇珠亲起来应该蛮好亲的。

 

佐助：(づ◡ど)是哒，软软超Q弹。4号唇蜜涂得这么油腻腻，仿佛抹了三层猪油，怎么会是吊车尾呢，二祖宗你说是不是？

 

泉奈：我嘴上涂猪油碍着你了吗？（一记毛栗子）

 

柱间：合着9号咬嘴唇的是扉间！咬嘴唇的人很心机诶……好吧，你就是很心机。

 

斑：我最初以为9号是胖助(￣□￣；)咬唇像是胖助会做的事情

 

佐助：屁嘞，谁要咬唇啊，太婊了。

 

卡卡西：所以二火你为何想不开？（哭笑不得）

 

扉间：我有提供正常的照片但是主持台上的小辫子非要用这一张我能怎么办？！

 

带土：哇哦，好坏哦～

 

泉奈：咳咳，不要在意这种小事，家族内部盲猜到此结束，我们进入下一环节。

 

 

 

泉奈：୧((〃•̀ꇴ•〃))૭⁺✧节目前半段进行了充满家族爱的盲选，接下来就是大家期待的揭晓排名的时间！

 

佐助：别高兴太早，还是那句话，你不垫底我把台本吃掉。（拆开密封文件夹）现在我启动这个iPad，连接大屏幕，第一名是哪位，出来受死吧！( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»

 

第一名：8号止水

VCR

路人甲：最让我觉得诱惑的当属8号，看到这张嘴就想一口亲上去。（凑到平板上亲一口）

路人乙：凭我阅历，8号肯定是个帅哥，亲他怎么都不亏，选8号，选它！

路人丙：8号绝对是个帅1，很帅的那种，嘴巴仿佛在呼唤你、勾引你。⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄他不是随便的人，随便起来他不是人，一脱衣服即是禽兽，跟你三天三夜non stop的那种！

路人丁：废话不多说，吻我，正面上我，我挺得住！

 

斑：册那，你们让小孩子去做外景采访？！(σ｀д′)σ我家俩小孩就眼睁睁听着这群鸡讲这种不堪入耳的东西？三天三夜non stop？！还正面上？！

柱间：斑斑你冷静，眼睁睁是不能搭配“听”的，你语法有问题。

斑：（╬￣皿￣）＝○＃（￣＃）３￣） 滚边去！

佐助：（彻底无视）请嫂子发表一下获奖感言。

止水：（站起来鞠躬）谢谢各位姐妹的厚爱，录制这么多期，头一回拿第一名，十八线咖终于迎来人生第一春，没想到还是这个主题(*/ω＼*)实在不好意思说了，老脸一红，感觉好羞耻。（关格格般靠在鼬肩头）

鼬：（学lh）来，给大家介绍一下，这位是我先生。(￣▽￣)~*正面侧面前面后面都不可以，三天三夜三生三世都没得商量，靴靴。

鸣人：鼬哥顿时霸道总裁，棒棒哒~(｡≧3≦)ﾉ⌒☆爱了、爱了

佐助：哈？！

鸣人：没有、我什么都没说

——————————

第二名：5号佐助

VCR

路人A：我最想亲5号，你看这个笑容多甜多阳光，（一脸期盼）应该是七火的嘴吼？

小鬼头：我爸的嘴，呵呵（尴尬又不失礼貌的笑声） 好聪明哦~

路人B：嘴巴要甜，讲究一个“唇红齿白”，绝对是个超级、超级大帅哥！

小鬼头：嗯呐，的确是个美人。（用力点头）

路人C：这个笑容有练过，很像广告明星，我猜七火d(´ω｀*)他出席官方活动笑得都很帅，我一看这个笑容就知道是他。（凑上去亲一口）mua~

小鬼头：噗——

路人D：我隔着电脑屏幕就能闻到他口齿中清新的芬芳，吻吻我七火(づ￣ 3￣)づ

小鬼头：清新的芬芳（小声嘀咕）他喷火的时候一点都不清新

 

泉奈：哈哈哈φ(>ω<*) 线上投票一堆人把胖助误认成姑爷，估计看了这期节目他们会集体自杀，把充满爱的吻献给天菜的老婆，哈哈哈哈

卡卡西：这期节目最好笑的事情（拼命憋笑）

鼬：明明很悲剧的事情，严肃一点……先容我笑一下，哈哈哈。

佐助：（捋头发）各位骚鸡姐妹不要伤心难过，换个角度想想，吻我不就等于跟七火间接接吻吗，反正他也不亲别人啊，吻完我，我再吻你们，一样的啦~

柱间：莫名觉得有点道理~

鸣人：o(>﹏<)o不要啊，佐助只能我一个人亲。（赶紧凑上去）么一个(づ￣3￣)づ╭❤～

泉奈：你们非要逼死观众吗，收敛一点！（拆散鸣佐）

——————————

第三名：6号柱间

VCR

路人1：身为一个智慧与美貌并重的可人儿，我也不光喜欢小鲜肉、小狼狗的嘴唇，像6号这样“唇纹深、感情深”，不错哟~

路人2：沧桑、历练、风霜雪雨，6号是个有故事的嘴唇。

光希姐姐：为什么不选1号呢，1号也很有沧桑感。

路人2:1号的唇色看着很凶，亲上去会被咬一口啦~仿佛已经被岁月按在地上摩擦摩擦、十分颓唐，而6号则是越挫越勇，红润健康。

光希姐姐：1号很凶吗？

暮希弟弟：你觉得呢，有一点咯~

路人3：有一点历练的嘴唇，经验足，很会亲。（求证）小朋友，你们说是不是？

光希姐姐：我怎么知道是不是，我回家问问我妈。

 

柱间：Thanks♪(･ω･)ﾉ能进入前三甲真是万万没想到。

斑：我们家还能出个季军，满足了、满足了~

带土：老祖宗您不生气啊？

斑：一把年纪的人，淡定点OK？反正他们嘴上说说也不敢真的动嘴（不屑）如同胖助所说，真想吻柱间的话也可以来吻我啊，间接接吻也是吻。

扉间：调查对象看人蛮准的，光看唇色即可知晓是个什么人。

柱间:对呀，所以观众选我不选你啊~

扉间：(#`O′)喂！

————————————

第四名：7号卡卡西

VCR

路人a: 好喜欢嘴角上扬略带笑意的嘴巴，光是看嘴巴就让我……嗯哼，春心萌动(๑•ω•๑)

路人b：其实我不太确定这是不是个1，毕竟你们家骚鸡很多。他是1吗？

肥大：他很好看很漂亮，very charming .He is such a beauty.

路人b：可以诶，即便是姐妹对食也能忍，选他！

路人c：7号的笑容能激发人的兽欲，你瞧这天然的淡粉色，跟同排抹唇蜜抹得像猪油的妖艳贱货不一样~好想冲上去，吃掉他~

 

泉奈：我家妹妹头从来没夸我charming and such a beauty （伤感）好桑心，整个人都不好了(ノДＴ)原来她一直觉得卡卡西比较美

佐助：够了，你少装。

卡卡西：（哭笑不得）谢谢小姑姑抬爱。

鸣人：卡老师真的好厉害，即便你可能是姐妹都愿意跟你玩对食，那是真的很喜欢你。

斑：所以你这么个大美人何时能幡然醒悟踹掉贤二这坨牛粪。

带土：ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡老祖宗你什么意思呀，就算我是牛粪，卡卡这朵鲜花配牛粪刚刚好！

—————————————

第五名：1号 斑

VCR

路人α：1号唇色看上去有点年纪，唇部还有点破皮、溃烂，他身体是不是不太好？

光希姐姐：蛮好的呀……

暮希弟弟：难不成他有病病瞒着我们，比如脑子？

路人β：中医有说过，唇边痘疤表示这人肯定怀孕或者生过小孩，你们家就那几个当妈，哪个我都不想亲。（翻白眼）

路人γ：这个很像昨晚宿醉，第二天起来口干舌燥的感觉。

路人Ω：1号的唇形蛮性感的，嘴唇线条也是我中意的款，是你们妈妈吗？

光希姐姐：是啊。

路人Ω：斑爷没关系，我蛮想亲他试试。

路人δ：应该是斑爷的嘴唇，他是巨星的咖位诶，谁管他什么体位，先亲再说。

 

佐助：（读调查结果）老祖宗主要是靠线上调查逆转，他被很多人猜出来了，骚鸡们表示不亲白不亲，宇智波斑亲了不亏。

斑：我觉得这个世界上真的是有公理的，群众的眼睛是雪亮的(๑＞︶＜)و你看那两个负责剪辑的主持人一直剪我黑料，可我就是巨星咖，就是第五名！

鸣人：老祖宗大逆袭诶，从后段班垫底跑到前段班第五

柱间：为斑斑疯狂打callヾ(^Д^*)/

斑：太不容易了，从开场就拿我开涮，现在终于雪耻！

止水：（握手）恭喜恭喜，守得云开见月明。

斑：哪里哪里，跟你这个第一比还差一点。

泉奈：你真的……没买水军？

斑：我买水军就不仅仅第五了，必须拿第一。(๑¯∀¯๑)前段班的五位全部揭晓，没剩下的都在后段班咯，某主持信誓旦旦说要艳压的，请问人在哪里？五件套里我跟柱间都在前段，我们家成绩最好，you know~

柱间：(づ｡◕ᴗᴗ◕｡)づ抱抱（爱的抱抱）

————————————————

第六名：10号 漩涡鸣人

VCR

路人①：10号嘴唇粉嫩嫩，看起来很有弹性，应该是个年轻人，唇部胶原蛋白充足。

小鬼头：粉嫩嫩的唇万一我妈呢？

路人①：没关系啊，你们家年轻的那几个我都可以，come on~（wink）

路人②：单看嘴唇的话我喜欢10号，他的唇珠好看，十有八九是个骚0，可是亲一下而已，又不睡觉，无所谓啦。宇智波小辫子叫啥来着我一下给忘了？

肥大：不是我妈妈，是我家姑爷。

路人②：七火ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ我淘到宝了，他的话就不是亲的问题，是睡多少次的问题！

路人③：10号嘴唇像一颗饱满的果实，吸力应该蛮强的。剧透一下，唇主好看吗？

小鬼头：你觉得七火帅吗？

路人③：七火的嘴唇？！（对着屏幕狂亲）

 

鸣人：我模仿二祖宗名次还比他高？(*^▽^*)开心

卡卡西：徒儿你差不多得了，二祖宗那边气压好低。

佐助：一个排名而已，尽管很多网友不知道你这个十八线的名字，可好歹知道你的嘴唇啊。吊车尾的留言里，很多人一看到嘟嘟唇马上想到你 。

泉奈：然而模仿我的人名次比我高。

佐助：┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ 胶原蛋白含量不一样嘛

泉奈：我不想再输了，第七名是极限。

——————————

第七名：3号 鼬

VCR

路人 I：你们节目组找了个充气娃娃来凑数吗？TB上100包邮的那种。（嫌弃）唇色看着忒骚包了，我吃饱了撑的亲一个比我还骚的0？

路人II：他笑起来表情纹很重？

光希姐姐：你怎么知道的？

路人II：其他的嘴巴要么在笑要么嘟嘴，只有3号微微张开不知道干嘛，应该是表情纹太重不敢做表情。唇形好看，心形唇。

路人III：那么多活泼生动有感染力的嘴唇，到3号这里感觉像个面无表情的痴呆儿，张开嘴等喂饭。唇色太油腻了，拍照前吃猪油了吗？

 

斑：第七名开始评价都好毒。

佐助：倒数第四了都，能有啥好话？

止水：照片没选好而已，没关系的。（爱的抱抱）

鼬：没关系，再差也有另外三个垫底。

泉奈：(ŎдŎ；)第七也没有……

佐助：要不然咱们今天到此为止吧，倒数前三了，丢得起那人吗？

泉奈：算、算了，有始有终。

——————

第八名：2号带土

VCR

路人一：2号嘴唇很像四五十年前，歌厅唱歌的歌女，我妈妈都会嫌弃这个唇蜜颜色太土。

路人二：恶意嘟嘴卖萌，噘嘴了不起啊，恶心。谁会想亲啊，一巴掌扇上去差不多。

路人三：哇塞，这人气虚、肝功能不好，肾也差，干得动吗？他嘴唇……（凑近看）等等，涂的唇蜜？那不是身体健康问题，品味有问题。

 

止水：小叔叔故意恶搞的吧？如果认真拍照应该名次会更好。

带土：（戴上面具）哎呀，阿飞想试试不一样的感觉，走御姐路线~

斑：明明是风尘女交际花。

带土：反正我有卡卡就行啦，he is very charming and such a beauty~

——————————

第九名：9号扉间

VCR

路人壹：他是不是咬着下嘴唇？(´Д｀)y 超讨厌拍照还要故作姿态的人，咬嘴唇扮柔弱装无辜吗？十有八九是绿茶白莲花，背后说人坏话放冷箭的卑鄙小人。

肥大：他……会放冷箭但不是绿茶白莲花。

路人贰：天惹噜，拍个照还要咬嘴装傲娇，假死了，是不是宇智波佐助啊？

小鬼头：不是我妈，靴靴。

研究所员工叁：知道我什么时候会咬嘴唇吗？（婊气地翻白眼）勾引男人的时候，因此9号百分百心机骚鸡，时时刻刻想着要抢好姐妹的男人。

肥大：(￣∠￣)ﾉ小花，你这么说我爸，今年年终奖肯定完蛋。

研究所员工叁：!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ老板这么婊的吗？！麻烦后期来个马赛克+变音好不好，看在小花姐姐给你买零食的份上。（摸出一根波板糖）来，要乖哦~

镜头此时此刻才缓缓出现马赛克遮挡

光希姐姐：老妹，这张咬唇照哪儿来的啊？

肥大：我妈让我直接一记头槌撞我爸胸口，然后他抓拍的。（默默吃糖）事成之后有cold stone吃，我喜欢酷圣石。

暮希弟弟：太坏了吧，故意阴自己老公，难怪感情不好貌合神离同床异梦。

肥大：才没有！

光希姐姐：女儿为了吃个酷圣石就能背叛爸爸，二叔活得也是艰难，ε=(´ο｀*)))唉

肥大：emmm(ಥ﹏ಥ)薄荷巧克力冰淇淋曲奇就是好吃

 

泉奈：(〃＞皿＜)你把这段剪辑进去干嘛？！

佐助：觉得小孩子可爱嘛~

斑：看吧，小孩都知道同床异梦、苟延残喘。

扉间：你这个家长教的好。

斑：背后放冷箭的绿茶白莲花给我闭嘴！

柱间：两位冷静，只剩最后一名了咱们录完收工吃饭。

————————

第十名：4号 泉奈

VCR

路人X：4号让我不由自主燃起一股胜负欲，本零的第六感告诉我，这是个会跟人抢男人的嘴唇，千万不能选！

路人Y：油腻腻的唇蜜先不去说，我不喜欢肉感的嘴唇，看着就感觉很要，欲望很强，很外露。（摇头）我喜欢禁欲系，最好在外禁欲在家纵欲。

肥大：呵呵，梦里有。

路人Z：这个应该是宇智波泉奈吧？（求助）你妈妈？

肥大：你猜~

路人Z：我不想吻他，想吻他老公怎么办？

肥大：你可以……间接接吻嘛。

小鬼头：哎呦喂，肥大你真是说话跟放屁似的，你爸天天加班没几天在家，这间接接吻第一步就成不了。

肥大：我让你多话了吗？你行你来，你给我家当儿子啊！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ

路人Z：不好意思，我还是想给他最后一名。（按屏幕）二火是哪个，我投他一票~

肥大：(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)我也不知道 ，你看情况瞎投吧。

 

佐助：线上评价也差不多，觉得你的存在是威胁，必须封杀，不然会被抢男人ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ话说回来，听完评语有什么感想。

泉奈：比我想象中的好诶，说明我还是蛮有竞争力的。主要这次没考虑到受访对象，如果把骚0换成靓1，没准我名次就上去了。

扉间：梦里什么都有，真的。

泉奈：反正有扉间陪我垫底，怎么样都无所谓ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ 

带土：二火不是被您使诈阴到第九的吗？

扉间：算了，两个北极圈十八线名次排多少都无所谓，习惯了。

 

佐助：感谢大家收看本期调查局，如果喜欢我们的节目麻烦素质三连，顺便点击订阅我们的官方自媒体频道。欢迎踊跃留言。

泉奈：今天就到这里，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	16. dear,我有秘密瞒着你

本文参考台式没品综艺，给您带来观感不适万分抱歉

 

设定照搬我的生子大长篇，因为懒：

 http://sangshibaolongyeayi.lofter.com/post/1d0b5b59_12c313272

————————

一万六千多字写到后来快吐了，也曾想过分上下集，但是我怕自己写完上集就无限拖拉，干脆一鼓作气写完。

 

让大家久等真不好意思，空档期跑去其他圈摸鱼更新去了。

——————————————————

 

泉～佐～来～了～

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》！今天家人齐聚，可见我们节目已经穷得没钱发通告请嘉宾只能内部解决。_(:з」∠)_明明辛苦工作也没把家里搞得多富裕，究竟怎么回事呢？

 

佐助：我觉得这期节目主题有点搞笑诶，夫夫关起门来不能说的事情非要对着千百万观众说？

 

泉奈：（拍肩）试想一下，如果姑爷私下告诉你他跟某个正妹眉来眼去，估计你会把他另一只手轰掉，你俩去残联领低保。如果在节目上说，家里人还能保护他。

 

佐助：正妹？！

 

鸣人：ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ我不是！我没有！佐助你要信我呀！

 

佐助：我也觉得没有，平时单位家里两点一线，在家跟个跳蚤似的在我眼皮子底下蹦跶，在单位有卡卡西看着。（托腮）他要是出事卡卡西也跑不了。

 

卡卡西：关我什么事啊?(。ヘ°)

 

泉奈：看到演播室中央的讲台和台边的椅子了吗？一方带上耳机全程听音乐，另一方走上讲台对着摄像机说出隐藏多年的秘密，根据事态严重性，我们考虑要不要将事情说出来。

 

佐助：我们家这群人肯定看热闹不嫌事大。

 

泉奈：大家有分寸的啦，比如会害姑爷跟你婚姻破裂的秘密我们肯定不说，毕竟脑子有坑娶了你的男人就他。

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我决定了，不管你的秘密是什么，我都要拿扩音喇叭说出来！

 

泉奈：（暗中掐肉）来，哪一对不怕死，啊呸，情比金坚的先来？事先声明，秘密必须发生在四站复活后，几十年前的旧账通通翻篇。

 

鸦雀无声

 

佐助：( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ»既然这样，我们电脑随机抽签。（看大屏幕）小叔叔，快上台。

 

带土：(」゜ロ゜)」拒绝，后出场有心理建设占优势，第一个最不划算。

 

卡卡西：你的秘密需要我有很多心理建设吗？

 

带土：（心虚）最好建设一下……

 

斑：⊂( ･∀･) 彡　妙啊，贤二快点滚上台。（一脚踹）

 

止水：小婶婶，您的耳机。（递过去）

 

卡卡西：（戴上耳机）不好的预感。

 

 

 

带土：咳咳，事情发生在很久很久以前……

 

斑：说重点！（台本砸头）

 

带土：作为一个贤惠体贴的老公，闲在家里没事当然要做做家务啦，比如洗衣服。有一天，我正打算把脏衣服丢进洗衣机，无意中看见沙发上放着一件西装外套，看那个版型就知道很贵，再一看标签—— stefano ricci。 我家卡卡不是那种爱买山寨的人，你看他全套香奶奶护肤品透露出的精致。

 

佐助：我好想打他。

 

带土：那件西装外套有点脏了，我心想卡卡是个体面人，不能穿脏掉的西装啊，于是我就把它洗了。

 

鼬：洗？洗衣机的那种洗？

 

止水：西装得干洗吧，名牌西装洗衣机滚一遍就废。（突然意识到）你就把衣服洗坏了？

 

带土：（默默点头）惨不忍睹，救不回来。

 

鸣人：你给卡老师再买一件嘛。

 

带土：很贵的高定货，得去预约然后量体裁衣的那种高级定制。S家仅仅成衣一件三万多。

 

佐助：他买那么贵的东西干吗？

 

泉奈：人家六火是木叶真正的门面咖，你这种体型只能叫“镇宅门神”，门面咖能不穿好看点吗？你让他会见president穿Zara啊？

 

柱间：洗坏的西装你怎么处理？

 

带土：我开神威跑到村子背面那座山上，找棵大树，用小铁锹挖洞，埋起来，填平。说来运气好，那段时间村务比较忙，六火大人时常正装出席官方活动，有时候衣服丢在单位不带回家。等他想找失踪的高定西装时，我一口咬定没见过。（眉飞色舞）我这个演技，对不对，假的说成真的，自己都信。

 

泉奈：所以西装现在还埋在村子后山某棵树根底下？（环顾演播室）这个秘密要说吗？

 

鼬：说呗，一件衣服而已。（理发尾）最多让小叔叔去山上拿把铲子挖出来，再把他自己埋进洞里以死谢罪。

 

卡卡西：（摘下耳机）讨论完了吗？

 

止水：六火记得自己有一件 stefano ricci 西装突然不见了吗？（微笑）小叔叔说他完全没见过的西装。

 

卡卡西：不是我自己弄丢了吗？

 

扉间：你相信有人会蠢到把高定羊毛西装丢洗衣机吗？

 

卡卡西：Σ(゜゜)带土这么做了？

 

斑：还开神威去后山某棵大树底下挖洞，埋好衣服填平，毁尸灭迹一条龙。

 

卡卡西：过分(╹ૅ×╹ૅ)太过分了

 

带土：━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━卡卡你说啥

 

卡卡西：你去后山把衣服给我挖出来，活要见人死要见尸，五分钟。（指着空气）快点，不说第二遍。

 

带土：(ó﹏ò｡)我已经忘记哪棵树了，大家长得都一样。给你再买一件，不，买两件。

 

卡卡西：你知道火影的服装费不报销且个人承担，我一个吃不饱饿不死的破工资……算了，不想跟你废话，把衣服给我拿回来。

 

柱间：不要这样嘛，一件衣服而已。

 

卡卡西：你知道我当初问衣服去哪儿时，他怎么说的吗？（瞬间入戏）卡卡你的东西我动都不动的，自己丢三落四怪我咯，你好讨厌哦～～

 

斑：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o哈哈哈，学得真好。

 

卡卡西：去，把衣服挖出来。

 

佐助：等等，咱们先把节目录完，耳机话筒交换一下，双方秘密交代完，没准婚姻就破裂了呢。

 

带土：˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ 所以说要心理建设一下的嘛（不情愿地戴耳机）

 

卡卡西：既然这样我说个严重点的好了。

 

泉奈：你原来准备的不严重啊？

 

卡卡西：带土有时候很烦而且粘人，感觉有一只黄蜂在耳边嗡嗡叫。偶尔会想一个人静静，不要问我静静是谁，反正我就说自己要加班实际上在办公室里看电影喝酒点外卖。

 

柱间：火影办公室点大的地方还能这么玩?(。ヘ°)

 

鸣人：办公室改造很久了，隔壁空出来个单间，两间屋子打通，开辟一个专门的休息室。(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)瓜子零食还有个投影仪放电影。

 

鼬：假加班的频率是？或者说你正常上班时间是？

 

卡卡西：朝九晚五每周六天，一天调休自己安排但两位火影不能一起休息，国假照常放，紧急情况必须随叫随到。（耸肩）带土以为加班九九六是常态，其实每天我磨蹭至少两个小时再回来。我一个精五哪儿忍得了九九六，又不是木叶研究所。

 

扉间：谁九九六啊，我们研究所是零零七，从零点到第二天零点，一周七天吃喝拉撒睡全部在单位。

 

泉奈：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃你得意个什么劲儿啊！

 

斑：你和姑爷下班时间不一样不会怀疑吗？

 

鸣人：司职不同啊，我外交出访比较多。

 

佐助：吊车尾以后超过五点回家，我得考虑一下他到底真加班还是假加班了。（默默思考）嫂子去火影楼秘书处帮工以后这个回家时间是不是也掺水分啊？

 

鼬：一个假加班牵扯三个人(ㅍ_ㅍ)

 

止水：假作真时真亦假。（逃避目光）

 

扉间：家里太烦想找私人时间放空，多合理。

 

泉奈：你闭嘴！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡人家好歹编个理由假加班，你丫直接把自己用502粘单位地板上了，册那，我真是越想越气。

 

佐助：说不定等听完他的秘密你就能气到早更 (*≧▽≦) 怎么样，这个秘密要告诉小叔叔吗？卡卡西你得想好了，他知道的话以后你可能没法假加班。

 

卡卡西：那就光明正大赖在单位不回家，有二火的前车之鉴，不慌。

 

带土：（摘下耳机）很破坏夫夫感情的秘密咱就不说了行不行？我主动要求不知道。

 

斑：想得美。（跷二郎腿）卡卡西说你很烦，粘人，像个三秒胶似的，心累。

 

鼬：他每天下班以后会赖在单位，看电影喝小酒吃外卖，谎称加班，搞得很晚才回家，讨清净躲你。（翻白眼）他想一个人静静，他不想你。

 

轰隆隆——

 

泉奈：吓死我了！(ｰ̀дｰ́)胖助你没事放什么音效啊，吓skr人有没有。

 

佐助：你不觉得很应景吗？你看小叔叔都呆了。

 

带土：(๑°⌓°๑)……

 

卡卡西：are you OK?

 

带土：完全不OK(ᵕ̥﹏̑ᵕ̥̥)你不爱我了，你爱工作你爱上班，你屁股上涂502把自己粘办公室惹～我这个丧偶式婚姻过着也没有什么意思，我像一个痴情的具惠善，而你就是那负心的安宰贤。你嫌弃我，你以前不是这么对我的。（突然拦腰抱住埋头哭）我的命好苦啊——我好苦啊——

 

柱间：具惠善是谁啊？

 

扉间：最近闹离婚跟老公撕x的女演员（嫌弃）你自己手机搜索一下会死吗？

 

泉奈：贤二这哭得怎么听着有点别扭？「(°ヘ°)

 

佐助：（翻台本）他好像把你的梗抢了，你瞧瞧我还标注了，他哭完你待会儿演什么？

 

泉奈：( #`⌂´)/靠！抢戏是不是！（直接飞台本）

 

卡卡西：抢镜有个限度，差不多得了。（拍拍背）我这身衣服还挺贵的，你鼻涕蹭花了自己看着办。

 

演播室瞬间安静

 

带土：（默默抬头）讨厌啦～

 

斑：呦，没哭啊！合着刚才嚎啕是假的。

 

带土：我的心在痛哭，它都碎了。

 

卡卡西：卖惨没用的，下节目还是要给我去把衣服挖出来，记得要给我买新的补偿◠‿◠不然你，试、试、看。

 

鸣人：哇塞，忽然有一股杀气。（倒吸一口凉气）小叔叔完全被压制，好惨。

 

——————————

泉奈：你俩可以指定接下来哪对上台。

 

带土：emmm……（招手）止水，你来～

 

卡卡西：加油哦～（志玲语气）

 

鼬：啧，听着这么渗人。（想去戴耳机）

 

止水：（瞬身术抢先一步）小鼬先来(୨୧•͈ᴗ•͈)◞︎ᶫᵒᵛᵉ ♡

 

鼬：( ｡･-･｡ )虽然觉得哪里不太对，但是先说也没损失。（转身走向讲台）我跟止水之间能有什么秘密？死得早戏份少，复活之后也没有drama，我们love and peace。

 

泉奈：不要废话，肯定有，不要装。

 

鼬：曾经他有件事惹毛了我，他以为我不知道，实际上我知道，于是憋着没说，直接动手。（默默点头）在他的牙膏里挤洗面奶，刷牙时候满嘴泡泡。

 

带土：哇塞，这么幼稚无聊的事情小鼬也做得出来。

 

鼬：因为太幼稚，所以我推卸说是外甥做的。( ͡°ᴥ ͡° ʋ)顺便对他发了一通火，说他去火影楼秘书处帮工以后回家就少了，弟弟跟弟夫外交出访，我一个在家照顾小朋友，超级累的，哪里管得住顽皮的小鬼头，你一点都没有体谅我，太自私了。（演的很投入）总之就是借这个档口发泄长久的负面情绪，止水很懵逼，他满嘴泡泡还要被我骂。

 

鸣人：所以嫂子到底瞒着你什么秘密被知道了，他还以为自己瞒得很好啊我说。

 

鼬：他藏私房钱，数额还不小。

 

柱间：私房钱！（眼睛一亮）咳咳，我不是我没有。

 

鼬：某天他把手机放在床头柜上，突然来了一封邮件，我一看是Gmail邮箱，主题还是外文。他往常用126，显然Gmail是新注册的，为了避免和126搞混。

 

卡卡西：没准是来火影楼帮工以后注册的工作邮箱（捂嘴憋笑）

 

鼬：工作涉及机密的文件你用Gmail，是嫌个人信息泄露不够快？（翻白眼）我把手机拿来，密码开机，然后翻他邮箱，发现那是他专门用私房钱买东西的邮箱，东西还都不便宜。可能是怕我知道后生气，特地注册新邮箱新账号，收货地址还是火影楼。（顿一顿）换句话说，他帮工同时在火影楼假加班，存私房钱乱买东西，卡卡西和鸣人帮他打掩护。（冷笑）呵，难怪那么喜欢“上班”，谁会不喜欢呢？

 

斑：可是已读邮件看得出来。

 

鼬：看完直接删除，反正购物网站会发好几封提醒邮件，中途漏掉一封发货提醒他不会注意。

 

佐助：嫂子知道你偷看他手机和邮箱会生气吗？

 

鼬：应该会介意，但是我觉得在这件事情上他错更大。偷藏私房钱，假加班把我晾在家里自己一个人乱买东西，我只不过是让他用洗面奶刷牙再嫁祸外甥而已。

 

带土：没错，假加班罪无可恕！٩(๑`^´๑)۶

 

卡卡西：你说谁罪无可恕啊～

 

鼬：我猜他今天的秘密估计是私房钱，以为自己瞒得过我吼，其实早就知道懒得计较而已。

 

泉奈：噗哈哈(≖‿≖)✧我们先让止水来说，最后再一起揭晓。

 

止水：（摘下耳机）说完了吗？

 

泉奈：规则改一下，你和小鼬交换位置，最后我们再互相坦白。

 

鼬：没事，你尽管讲，我挺得住（戴耳机目光放空）

 

止水：呼～（深吸一口气）小鼬有一瓶SKII神仙水，我把它碰翻在地，碎了。分装瓶，大概有100ml，然后我又拿了一个，把原来瓶子里残存的神仙水倒进去，再兑了点矿泉水。（扶额）幸亏他已经用完了，死无对证。

 

扉间：神仙水特有的pitera味道你怎么掩盖过去？往里面吐口水？

 

止水：虽然是像口水但我也不能真的吐口水啊！（苦笑）那瓶SKII他分装以后放在冰箱里，不知怎么忘了，隔了一段时间才想起来（耸肩）也许那段时间里面菌群孤独地死翘翘了吧。

 

泉奈：100mlSKII不到一千块，三位数的小错误不要紧的啦～你再说个劲爆点的，起码上千块嘛～

 

佐助：你家多富裕啊，半瓶SKII小事情？

 

泉奈：（耳语）比起止水的私房钱当然是小数目。

 

佐助：没错，有没有上万块的那种秘密？

 

止水：我……（艰难）买高达模型和乐高。

 

柱间：乐高是男人的浪漫嘛，小鼬肯定理解，有什么好隐瞒的？

 

扉间：普通乐高会要上千块？估计是限量版，巨型乐高，寄到单位然后借着假加班在休息室全身心投入拼乐高。

 

止水：不愧是整天加班不回家的人。(´⌣`ʃƪ)“加班”的快乐大家都懂～

 

泉奈：快、乐、个、屁！(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/

 

斑：止水你工资都上交的吗？然后偷偷藏私房钱？

 

止水：我们每个月按百分比上交家庭基金和家族基金的钱，余下的自己支配，但是我跟小鼬说的工资偏低，实际上秘书处的薪水还可以。

 

带土：报低多少啊？

 

止水：打了七折……

 

佐助：这个折扣太大，我最多接受九五折。

 

止水：九五折少了点吧？

 

鼬：（摘耳机）他到底几个秘密啊，说了这么久。

 

佐助：老哥你桌上分装瓶里的SKII神仙水用完了吗？

 

鼬：我分装的旅行装？快要用完。

 

泉奈：止水把你的神仙水打碎，然后重新找了个瓶将残存的倒进去，再灌矿泉水进去偷梁换柱。

 

止水：（紧张）依云水，相当于雅漾喷雾配SKII。

 

鼬：(｡・`ω´･)即便是依云，也只是矿泉水；就算分装瓶，那也是SKII（斜眼）早知道就往你牙膏里挤鞋油或者马应龙而不是洗面奶。

 

鸣人：嫂子你的牙膏被偷换成洗面奶不是我家孩子做的，是鼬哥嫁祸栽赃，因为他知道你藏私房钱乱买东西很生气，故意整你。

 

止水：Σ(ﾟωﾟ；≡⊃什么时候发现的？

 

鼬：去年底。

 

佐助：我哥偷看你手机邮箱发现的。（火上浇油）

 

鼬：这不是重点。（怒瞪）我又没禁止你买，可以买回家，不需要瞒着我，家里地方那么大，空着养老鼠？

 

止水：可你说乐高长得丑丑的，很蠢。

 

鼬：嘴上说说而已，玩美妆的彩妆鸡跟玩乐高的积木怪凑一对正好。

 

止水：那我把手机上这两单的收货地址改一下。（摸手机）你真的不生气？

 

鼬：气啊，我气那瓶神仙水。(｡・`ω´･)给我再买一瓶，230ml装的，私房钱存的多就多用用，钱要花了才是财产，不然就成遗产。

 

止水：遵命(๑•̀ㅁ•́ฅ)

 

————————————————

泉奈：你俩指定下一对。

 

鼬：弟，该你了。

 

止水：姑爷加油！

 

卡卡西：等等，他们那一届学校有唇语课，鸣人十有八九早忘了但佐助肯定会。

 

泉奈：胖助自己把眼睛蒙上。

 

佐助：切，被识破了。（不情愿地蒙眼睛戴耳机）

 

鸣人：我开始咯……真的听不到吧？

 

带土：放心，一丁点声音都没有。

 

鸣人：我借钱给别人，不是高利贷，只是认识的人正好手头紧问我借钱缓缓，但是……多半要不回来。自从有小孩以后开销增加，我俩也商量着给孩子存钱，要是被佐助知道我借钱给人还要不回来，肯定会生气。

 

鼬：借多少？

 

鸣人：每次几百到几千，加起来有几……近十万块。Ծ‸Ծ越说越觉得我要被千鸟打死了。

 

泉奈：借给谁啦？放心，为了当事人生命安全我们消音处理，不告诉胖助。

 

鸣人：同事、朋友、下属和后辈，比如【哔哔哔——哔哔哔——】具体没法一下子想起来，拖得太久，我甚至自己都忘了。

 

斑：他们把你当摇钱树吗？直接拒绝啊！

 

鸣人：很多下属、后辈生活压力很大，工资不多要交房租、还房贷，更别提要养老婆孩子的人，日子过得紧巴巴。我的吃住都在家里，每个月存一部分，余下还比较宽裕，心想着能帮就帮，也没有写欠条规定还款日期。

 

鼬：你的钱也不是大风刮，地里长的。

 

鸣人：不借的话会被说“明明富贵了还这么小气”，还会牵扯到家人，即使是朋友间开玩笑的语气，听着也会emmm……最后还是借钱。

 

扉间：跟七火这么说话直接收监。

 

泉奈：我们家的钱也是辛辛苦苦做节目赚的，该交的税一分钱不少，凭什么道德绑架？我听了都气。

 

带土：我们就是一毛不拔的铁公鸡，想怎样？真正的朋友绝不会欠钱不还，你看我爱罗又问咱们家借钱吗？

 

卡卡西：风影借钱就是外交问题了。

 

鸣人：嗯嗯，反正我现在对外说钱归老婆管，我身上只有不到一百块。ᐕ)⁾⁾仔细想想没准把钱都上交充公更方便，有需要就问佐助拿零花钱。

 

斑：住手，他会拿你的钱乱买零食吃。

 

泉奈：这事儿咱们别全部说出来。把金额压低一点。十万真的太多。

 

佐助：（摘下眼罩耳机）说什么呢？

 

泉奈：胖助你懂唇语对不对，你能看懂我说什么吗？（光动嘴唇）借～钱～

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃你骂我是“贱人”！

 

泉奈：꒰╬•᷅д•᷄╬꒱才不是！（再来一次）借～钱～

 

佐助：贱钱……借钱？！

【作者语：连物价都折合RMB来算，谐音梗就不要计较了，我不会日语】

 

鸣人：我家夫人真的好聪明啊！(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎)不愧是佐助！（迷弟打call）

 

止水：姑爷你别犯花痴，他知道你借钱了。

 

佐助：借给谁？

 

鸣人：朋友……

 

佐助：木叶的那种朋友？！

 

柱间：冷静，那不叫借钱叫包养小三。

 

扉间：你借钱的上限是多少？

 

佐助：一万到两万之间，吊车尾属于不会讨债的类型，借钱约等于给钱。

 

鼬：万一超过两万……

 

佐助：(冷笑着转头)把你另一只手也轰了，咱俩去残联领低保，靠小鬼头赚钱养家，你觉得呢？

 

泉奈：没有啦，没有借那么多（赶紧解围）鸣人这个身份地位，容易被说闲话，比如“富贵了攀上有钱人家还那么抠”，很难做人。

 

佐助：他的钱又不会多重影分身，全是血汗工资，抠门怎么了？（翻白眼）真朋友，我不是说木叶那种，比如小樱，怎么可能借钱不还。

 

鼬：他以后把工资交给你保管，你给他零用钱呢？

 

佐助：这么大的人自己的钱都管不好吗？他也不可能傻到借十几二十万，太蠢了。

 

斑：咳咳，欠姑爷钱的人尽早还款，否则后果自负。

 

佐助：没别的了？（起身换位置）吊车尾你去坐下。

 

鸣人：我唇语课从来没及格，不用戴眼罩了吧？

 

泉奈：可以不戴但是眼睛不能盯着胖助看。

 

佐助：（确认准备就绪）他听不到吧，那说啦。我婚前有很多朋友，可惜一群骚鸡复活以后成天跟你们混在一起，没空跟他们玩。其实我还蛮喜欢他们的，年轻人身上的鸡味没有那么重，大家都是过命交情，也不会借钱不还。

 

泉奈：给他们发通告啊，上次香燐很有梗。

 

佐助：水月话痨重吾无口，只有香燐正正好好。（扶额）上次国假期间大蛇丸身体不好，鬼知道他这个千年老蛇精怎么会身体抱恙，我借口看看他老人家去找小伙伴疯玩，小鬼头丢给吊车尾，浪得潇潇洒洒。

 

止水：你直接跟姑爷说出去玩都可以。

 

佐助：本来想说实话，可是一回家发现他受伤了——带孩子把自己搞受伤。我决定把话咽下去，不能说我在外头浪，让他在家里水深火热带孩子。

 

柱间：小朋友能把姑爷搞受伤？好厉害啊！

 

佐助：我也很佩服。（抱拳）更令我内疚的是，他问我大蛇丸病的怎么样？我回答年纪大了生点毛病。吊车尾又可怜巴巴地问我为啥逗留那么久？我很心虚嘛，火气一下子上来（重现当时语气）早就说过要逗留几天，为什么你都记不住，我说的话你根本没在听，能不能走心记一下我说的东西！

 

泉奈：好惨啊，受伤还要被骂。

 

扉间：你们这群人怎么都喜欢贼喊捉贼？

 

佐助：还没完。（喝口水缓缓）我和吊车尾外交出访，官方文件上一般写着“允许携带家属”而不是“必须携带家属”，因此我属于锦上添花蹭吃喝。正式宴会活动很烦的，从头到尾举着杯酒寒暄完这个问候那个，眼巴巴看着一桌子美食吃不饱，懊糟堵心想报社。

 

鼬：七火夫人总不能王大陆吞食天地吃空一桌吧？

 

佐助：于是干脆不去，常常骗他说我头疼要在酒店睡觉，实则他一个人孤零零穿正装去假笑拍照，我跑去吃该吃吃该玩玩。他回来的时候呢，我睡得超熟，他怕吵醒我不敢点外卖，默默喝水喝饱。

 

斑：你不是睡着了吗？

 

佐助：水喝多了晚上起来上厕所啊，我以为他年纪轻轻肾亏尿频。∠(ᐛ」是不是很坏？

 

鼬：你去吃东西就不能帮姑爷打包一份吗？难怪你俩每次出差回来，一个胖一个瘦，差异明显。

 

佐助：我也没有顿顿都这样，比如一天里有午宴晚宴，晚上不去而已。

 

止水：你不怕自己不在的时候有正妹勾搭老公？

 

佐助：[・_・?]正妹应该……没威胁吧？

 

鸣人：（摘下耳机）好了吗我说？

 

柱间：上次国假你怎么会把自己搞伤的？

 

鸣人：托我家小鬼头的福，大招打自己身上。怎么啦？

 

扉间：你在家辛苦照顾小孩的时候，你家那位借口探望大蛇丸，实际跟朋友出去疯玩，可潇洒。回家还反过来骂你不长记性。

 

鸣人：∑(〟OОO)真…真的吗!?

 

鼬：他跟你一起出访，是不是常常说自己身体不舒服要在酒店睡觉，你觉得他这个吨位会如此娇弱水土不服吗？你在宴会上尔虞我诈，他美滋滋跑去吃好吃的。

 

鸣人：∑(O_O；)哈？！

 

泉奈：我们听他说你喝水喝饱，怕吵醒他不敢点外卖(ノへ￣、)真是太可怜惹

 

鸣人：可是晚上我俩还是点烧烤吃夜宵啊。(*╹▽╹*)我还以为是他头痛睡到晚上肚子饿了，或者是被我肚子咕噜声吵醒。

 

佐助：我是被你起夜上厕所吵醒的。

 

斑：胖助还加餐吃夜宵？你不胖谁胖啊！

 

鸣人：只有这些吗？我完全不介意啊，佐助你直说嘛。（拍胸脯）跟我那点破事比起来……

 

佐助：（冷不丁冒出一句）所以你其实借出去不止两万块吧？到底借了多少钱？

 

死寂……

 

鸣人：我我我我……

 

泉奈：不到两万块，就是这样，这个话题结束！

 

———————————————

泉奈：目前为止好像都是先生犯的错比较劲爆。

 

佐助：你俩千年老王八加油，我们家族的希望。（满脸真诚）下一局我俩选老祖宗上场。

 

斑：( ・◇・)?啥，居然选我？

 

鸣人：感觉二祖宗能高调收尾。

 

泉奈：我还得谢谢你俩瞧得起我？（翻白眼）这期节目怎么录制那么久，饿死我了，老哥你长话短说。

 

斑： ( •́ _ •̀)复活没多久，能有多少秘密？（主动交出话筒）柱间你来，我酝酿一下有什么秘密，你先说，没准被你气得我就想到了。

 

带土：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o哈哈哈，老祖宗说什么大实话。

 

卡卡西：你什么时候去挖西装？（递上工具）来，我问小姑姑借的挖沙玩具，耙子铲子桶，拿去。

 

带土：我压力好大……

 

柱间：我压力也不小。（走到讲台前）谢谢斑斑给我这个展现自己的机会，众所周知，结婚以来……

 

扉间：说重点！

 

柱间：我这个赌运不太好，手气很非，而且非酋血统传孙辈威力不减。本来呢，我对双胞胎不抱希望，他们能欧我就把自己吃掉！（重音）万万没想到，斑斑基因真的老霸道，……

 

扉间：你挑重点！

 

柱间：我接下来就是重点！<(｀^´)>我家里的小孩欧气很旺，打牌打得老好了，自摸清一色，吃摸碰眼睛不带眨，而且双胞胎有奇妙的心电感应，一个坐牌桌，另一个去偷看其他人的牌，一切尽在不言中。

 

鼬：不就是出老千？

 

止水：赌坊允许家长带未成年小孩进去吗？

 

扉间：他想进去谁敢拦，前脚腿打断后脚木遁秒回复，医药费都不用赔。

 

鸣人：小孩染上赌博怎么办，能赢钱是好事，万一输了呢？久赌必输啊我说。(･᷄ὢ･᷅)

 

卡卡西：小朋友自己什么想法？

 

柱间：赢到的钱他们有抽成，这是他们赚“零花钱”的一种方式。（手指弯弯做引号状）我们约定好只能在我陪同下才进赌坊。

 

扉间：有你陪同也不可以！(▼ヘ▼#)

 

佐助：要不要告诉老祖宗啊，我觉得他可能会火，虽然他火气大，动不动更年期综合征，但是涉及到第三方，还是小孩，这火得是龙炎放歌。

 

泉奈：我问你哦，姑爷借人五万块要不回来和他把孩子搞骨折，哪个更严重？

 

佐助：他嫌左手多余不想要吗？最后问一句，真的只有借出去两万块？

 

泉奈：不到两万，我求你了！

 

止水：您老还有别的不那么严重的秘密可以忽悠的吗？

 

柱间：跟小纲一起去打牌结果输个精光最后发消息让扉间来救？

 

扉间：ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ不要扯上我，我什么都不知道。

 

卡卡西：不要为难初火了，他既然敢说就不怕被喷，大家躲远一点，不然被龙炎放歌烧着。（挪椅子）

 

斑：（摘耳机）瞧你们如临大敌的怂样，咋啦？

 

泉奈：老哥你赌技挺好的吧？

 

斑：废话，你开个写轮眼摸牌不就跟开个挂似的。

 

佐助：你家龙凤胎比较像你还是像初火，光论欧气？

 

斑：呃，我没试过。

 

带土：恭喜老祖宗贺喜老祖宗，初火把孩子带去赌坊试了试性能，手气可欧啦，您老基因真真优秀。

 

斑：（抓重点）带孩子去赌坊？！(｡･｀ω´･｡)喂喂，什么时候的事情？

 

柱间：（心虚）你跟家人出去relax放空的时候。

 

斑：他们愿意去？

 

柱间：ლ(｀∀´ლ)赢到的钱可以抽成10%作为零花钱，来回路上顺便买各种好吃的零食。

 

斑：才10%，剩下的90%呢？

 

扉间：用脚趾头想都知道被他拿去当赌资输光了，有赢有输，最终获利a为0。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

斑：（╬￣皿￣）＝○＃（￣＃）３￣） 当代黄世仁，地主压榨贫农吗？才给10%的辛苦钱，剩下的全输光，你要死快哉！让你在家独自看小孩，娱乐活动那么多，带去游乐园玩一圈，看一场《喜羊羊》或者《熊出没》大电影，你非要往牌桌上带，打牌我不反对，但未成年不要涉及金钱。涉及就罢了，辛辛苦苦赢的钱好歹五五开，你倒好，九一开，我知道你没有良心，所以良心不会痛。

 

柱间：游乐园太累人；电影一个档期就几部，质量良莠不齐，没准碰上《上海堡垒》，总不能带小孩去看LH大叫“向我开炮”。（委屈）

 

斑：不许狡辩！

 

泉奈：于是乎老哥你生气的点在哪里？

 

斑：整件事情我都火大꒰╬•᷅д•᷄╬꒱刚才还纠结没话题说，现在一肚子牢骚。（拽柱间）你给我坐下，戴上耳机，手放膝盖上，坐端正，不然踹你。

 

带土：不给力啊，还以为当场龙炎放歌呢！

 

斑：(*￣︶￣)既然你诚心诚意提出要求，我就大发慈悲喷你一脸。（作势结印）

 

佐助：（尔康手）演播室器材很贵的，考虑一下制作成本。

 

斑：(ˉ▽￣～) 切~~下面我要说的事情跟白毛有点关系，上次柱间送肥大一把弓，结果小拉屎娃把她爹屁股戳个洞，别不承认啊，泉奈发朋友圈的视频我存着呢。白毛这么小肚鸡肠的人，肯定要一报还一报，这次我家小孩生日，一人一套《刺客信条》的1：1高仿袖剑。

 

扉间：谁小肚鸡肠了，我送的袖剑没开刃。

 

斑：我一个手痒给它们磨开。武器嘛，没开刃不好玩。

 

止水：您老还会打磨武器。

 

斑：(▼ヘ▼#)瞧不起我是不是？战国时代的忍者业务水平比你们高到不知道哪里去，我磨得比机器好。（翻白眼）我家俩熊孩子你们懂的，天天撕夜夜撕，举着袖剑一阵刀光剑影，姐姐喷火弟弟种树，意图将对方一剑捅进八bao山公墓。

 

卡卡西：八bao山是lie士公墓

 

斑：不要在乎这些细节，反正到最后我看着心烦，让他们别在我眼前瞎晃悠。一人五十块，拿袖剑捅你们爹去，捅伤的话加码五十块。我原意是一人五十块买个清净，没曾想小孩见钱眼开，估计想凑100块自己去吃自助麻辣锅，总之他们真把柱间给捅了，《雷神》没白看，捅得特别准。

 

鸣人：捅肾啊我说！!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ初火还OK吗？

 

斑：秒回复好得很，然而莫名被捅心情郁闷，难过了好几天。

 

鼬：谁能高兴啊……

 

斑：至今他都不知道我教唆的，哈哈哈！

 

带土：咱家熊孩子战绩辉煌啊，完成了多少忍者做梦都不敢想的好事情，牛掰~他们怎么做到的啊，心动、想学~

 

泉奈：你家龙凤胎为了零用钱什么都干得出来，文能上牌桌武能捅初火，业务水平杠杠的。（鼓掌）我们家肥大好呆哦，像只呆头鹅，拿哈根达斯哄哄就骗得到，ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，没出息。

 

鸣人：夫人你不要教孩子捅我肾，我怕痛啊我说！

 

柱间：嘻嘻哈哈说什么呐，可以听了吗？ヾ(•ω•`。)

 

止水：初代目大人，请问……捅肾疼吗？

 

柱间：疼啊，不光捅肾，捅哪儿都疼。止水你被捅肾？

 

鼬：他肾很好，谢谢。（重音）你家小孩上次捅你肾是被人教唆的，捅一刀一人50块。

 

柱间：(〃＞皿＜)扉间你太过分了！

 

扉间：(╯°□°)╯︵ ┻━┻ 关我屁事，为什么背锅的总是我！

 

柱间：袖剑你送的。（笃定）

 

斑：哈哈哈，我开的刃。（指自己）想不到吧，是我哟~

 

柱间：QAQ是你，居然是你！（戏很多）当时看见姐姐弟弟在打架就去劝了，一不留神被捅肾，扎在肾上疼在心上，心里那个怨哟~转念想想小孩打架我去凑热闹是自己作，结果是一场惊天大阴谋！斑斑你谋害我！

 

卡卡西：（小声）小孩还会演戏呢，假吵架真捅爹，业务水平太好了。

 

带土：可不是，演技派潜力股。

 

斑：ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ哈哈哈，这么搞笑的吗，sorry啦~

 

柱间：（突然唱起来）你伤害了我，却一笑而过~其实我一直以为是扉间教唆~

 

扉间：_(:з」∠)_ 命好苦，怎么坏事都算我头上。

 

————————————————

 

佐助：最后的收尾，二祖宗就决定是你了，我知道你很行啦ლ(・∀・ )ლ要爆一个惊天大秘密，气得夫夫二人下节目就去民政局领绿本本，我们一向劝分不劝和，加油！

 

泉奈：胖助啊，其实姑爷总共借出……

 

鸣人：(ಥ_ಥ)二祖宗我求你可怜可怜我吧！我左手握不住筷子但好歹能帮夫人拎购物袋，还可以抱孩子。

 

泉奈：……当我没说。（走向讲台）

 

扉间：诶，你要先说啊？

 

泉奈：你先来？（递话筒）

 

扉间：我不急。（戴耳机）

 

泉奈：额……我的脸动过，没动刀，微调。（戳戳嘴巴）战国时期医疗技术不发达，我的牙不好看，上牙堪称“鳞次栉比、错综复杂”，不要说什么日系小犬牙，国际咖不能局限于小地方审美，眼光要长远。复活以后立马去整牙，胖助托小樱给我去中心医院牙科找的同事，内部价，带两年隐形牙套。

 

佐助：这个不算秘密啊，我知道啊。

 

斑：哈？！刚复活那两年有牙套的？

 

泉奈：喏，总有人不知道。(○｀ 3′○)不然你以为我的牙怎么会突然整齐？

 

斑：（心虚）你死了八十多年，我有点忘记你的牙牙。以前也不会动不动看人牙口好不好，又不是相马看牙齿。

 

鼬：虽说是隐形牙套，但吃饭不方便吧。( p′︵‵。)可怜，蛋糕甜点话梅蜜饯，少了很多乐趣吧，好难过。

 

泉奈：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，那是一段节制饮食、了无生趣的日子，为了排遣寂寞只能一天到晚睡老公转移注意力，不对，没结婚只能叫男朋友。刚复活很闲，研究所也没有007工作制，整天跑去研究所玩嘛.

 

佐助：哦！（一个重重的降调）明明玩得很high，你瞧你尾音飘到天上去。非常欢乐吼，你笑得像微信的小肥柴表情包，嘚瑟。

 

止水：一不小心玩出人命？

 

泉奈：不要提这个，带牙套吃得少导致血糖低心情差，常常要吃点糖果缓解压力，我册那误食香草牛奶味的送子糖，莫名其妙就下个蛋。（往事不堪回首）

 

斑：人生就被一支烂股票套牢，踏入婚姻坟墓。

 

泉奈：（小手扇扇风）牙套不是重点，摘牙套以后问题来了——脸变形。不是大幂幂那种下巴瘦一圈，正常人整牙做不到。牙整齐以后，原本被顶出来的嘴瘪下去，嘴唇看着有点塌，说不上难看可总觉得跟原来的脸不一样。（捏捏嘴唇）幸亏当时我生完小孩没多久用不着见人，躲在家里不出门。

 

带土：我印象里二祖宗从来没有嘴唇裹纱布啊？

 

泉奈：笨蛋，专门挑你们不在家去做的。（顿一顿）年代有些久远，具体我也记不清，总之天助我也，白毛有事要出差，家里谁跟谁组团去旅游，哎哟我这记性。忽略这些，胖助又托小樱给我找了整形美容科的朋友做了自体脂肪填充。

 

斑：你干坏事怎么总得胖助陪着？

 

佐助：我俩的好感度都是靠一起干坏事积累的。

 

泉奈：(•ॢ◡-ॢ)-♡很适合啊，他是我“做好事想不到做坏事第一个想起”的朋友。（飞吻）爱你，啾咪～

 

止水：自体脂肪填充就得抽脂，很痛的。

 

泉奈：生完小孩腰腹、大腿比较肉，抽就抽咯，痛么……谁整容不痛？脂肪填充以后嘴唇的确淤青肿了几天，吓得找小樱用医疗忍术给我消肿，后来慢慢自己褪掉，等你们回到家我的嘴巴就完全OK啦～

 

鼬：其实我有一小段时间觉得您嘴巴不对劲，还以为是生产前后自然现象，原来是刚摘牙套。

 

泉奈：木叶中心医院技术真牛掰，自体脂肪提纯不好的话存活低，可能会吸收掉，我都做好过些年再去填充的打算，没想到现在还好好的。

 

佐助：不要乱打广告，人家还没给咱赞助费呢。

 

卡卡西：您这严格来说叫复容，整容是要把脸变成和原来不一样的样子，而您千辛万苦只为了让嘴变回整牙不瘪的模样。

 

斑：对啊，你好歹整得好看点，丰唇手术来一套，搞得像金卡戴珊。

 

泉奈：没想那么多嘛。几年前大家对医美还很介意，我本人也比较婊，怕说出来掉粉，被人叫“泉假脸”，现在年纪大看得开，谁老了不做个超声刀打点玻尿酸肉毒，我好歹自体脂肪环保健康，就是贵。

 

鸣人：我猜二火应该知道但没说吧，老公天天近距离看会看不出吗？我一抱佐助就知道他胖了瘦了，可我就是不想说，他永远最最可爱。(´ε｀ )♡

 

斑：微整形没什么，只是你剖完肚子没几天抽脂注射……罢了，小拉屎娃成天作死瞎折腾。

 

柱间：（小声）你别当众叫弟弟小拉屎娃，他是拉屎娃那咱侄女算啥？

 

佐助：吊车尾说得对，二火十有八九心里有谱。你还有没有什么惊天大秘密，说出来吓死人的那种？(✧◡✧)确保千手扉间完完全全不知道的秘密。

 

泉奈：ʅ( ´・∧・｀)ʃ 很多他不知道的事一点都不有趣，放在节目上讲很无聊。

 

鼬：比如？

 

泉奈：（上半身支在讲台上）啊、这个么、各么……扉间认为我是有趣的人,the funniest guy of the world。与此同时，从他第一次赞美我至今，每一次夸奖都令我愉悦，内心倏地开出一朵花，欢喜到原地爆炸。(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎) 战国时代对幽默的理解更像是冷笑话，追求浑然天成不经意的高级感，我这种很外露、唧唧喳喳的表现方式像个“疯子”，所以我在家都装成boring的乖小孩。（双手比引号）没特长、没个性，只会听话的让人感觉很好应付的小孩，实在找不出形容词才会说是“乖小孩”，恶心。（吐舌呕吐状）

 

带土：（小声）您觉得他是乖小孩？

 

斑：sometimes

 

柱间：然后扉间发觉你的有趣开始追求你吗？ヾ(@^▽^@)ノ

 

泉奈：NO、NO、NO~（摇手指）说来话长，起源是一个关于老母鸡下蛋的故事，不过这是我私人珍藏，拒绝外泄。(๑＞︶＜)و 扉间欣赏我的本我，其次再是作为一个忍者的职业身份，当然啦，我美丽的外表也是原因之一。I am very charming,you know~（捋头发）我说完了，这个不许告诉他哦，OK？

 

 

扉间：你们看着我干吗？（摘耳机）

 

泉奈：(〃^ω^) 我整容。嘻嘻，没想到吧～

 

扉间：自体脂肪填充是吧。（肩膀一松）研究所跟中心医院有业务合作，常常一起开会，有一次碰上你的主刀，他问起你术后脂肪吸收如何，我大概就猜到了。

 

泉奈：整哪儿了看得出吗？（故意噘嘴）

 

扉间：隆……屁股？

 

尴尬的沉默……

 

佐助：噗——为什么是屁股？

 

泉奈：(╯>д<)╯ ﾐ ┸┸)`νﾟ) ┻━┻ 我屁股天生圆润翘挺紧致有弹性，后天辛苦坚持练深蹲，才不是隆的！不许你侮辱我的屁股！（抓狂）是嘴唇！我矫正上牙以后嘴巴瘪下去，打了点自体脂肪填充！你给我睁大眼睛看清楚！你是不是想一起死！！

 

柱间：空气中的粉红泡泡瞬间消散。╮(╯▽╰)╭

 

扉间：哈，什么时候？

 

斑：摘下牙套发现脸变形，恰好遇上你出差，立马拽着胖助去整形美容科。（叹气）他自己说刚生完小孩没多久，真是会折腾。

 

扉间：吸脂很痛的，您老牛掰。

 

泉奈：我肚子上剖过口子的人，还怕抽脂？(ˉ▽￣～) 对我整容有什么想法不？

 

扉间：不危害自身安全的情况下，你高兴就好。医美微调完全理解，石原里美也微调，杨天宝换头术免了，你足够好看。真的，在我眼里你能跟黎姿抗衡。

 

泉奈：哇哦，我有黎姿的水平？٩(๑>◡<๑)۶

 

鸣人：二祖宗刚才还说……

 

泉奈：亲爱的姑爷，两万块哦~（手指比划个数字）好啦，白毛你说完咱们就收工放饭，快要饿死了。（递话筒）

 

扉间：时间有限，我长话短说。（深吸一口气）炮友众多的黑历史大家都知道，而今吴X凡都胖成吴丙丙还被秦牛正威蹭热度，我也得直面现实。（略尴尬）尽管木叶公墓8~88号坟头埋着我不少前炮友，可仍有很多健在，木叶养老院8~88号病床躺着晒太阳。近两年陆陆续续有电话打到研究所，内容大概都是：某老太太还差一口气，临终前就想再见千手扉间一面，喊我去养老院送临终人道关怀。

 

斑：你去没去？(¬_¬)

 

扉间：吃饱了撑的吗？小G娜几十年后想见Kris最后一眼，你看Kris去不去。研究所前台小妹一接到这种电话标准术语回复：抱歉，我们所长从良了，不去给前炮友临终送关怀。

 

带土：挺好的呀，炮友走肾不走心，又没她们欠钱，上岸从良了何必苦苦纠缠。

 

扉间：可能是养老院事儿少，闲得慌，每天依旧孜孜不倦、乐此不疲打电话。(。-＿-。)最后实在躲不起，只好答应了。

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃没良心的东西，你有老婆孩子。

 

扉间：我没去，让小孩替我去的，反正一群老太太白内障老花眼，看见一个白毛矗在自己床前，意思意思差不多得了。随机应变，船到桥头自然直。事成有赏，小孩会为了奖励，欢欢喜喜去送临终关怀。

 

鸣人：万一遇上脾气不好的，心生恨意怎么办？我最近看一部连续剧，讲的就是敬老院尔虞我诈，可吓人了。有些老太太脸上笑嘻嘻，眨眼间坐着轮椅把你 推下楼梯，啧啧害怕。

 

止水：女人多的地方是小心点，万一听到看到什么不该知道的……麻烦。

 

鼬：倘若小G娜是个天蝎座，密谋五十多年只为报复负心的Kris,于弥留之际加害wuli凡凡的孙辈，合情合理。（点头）况且养老院不乏经验老到的女忍者，玩宫心计的王者段位，小朋友在他们面前连青铜都算不上。

 

柱间 ：泉奈不一定会生气但会担心，扉间你换一个吧。

 

扉间：抱歉。（想一想）泉奈喜欢买口红，很艳的正宫红色系，虽然他平时出门、录节目都不会涂那么夸张的颜色，但就是买了放在柜子里收藏积灰，美其名曰将来传给女儿。拜托，二十年后口红都长霉菌。

 

斑：又不是你花钱你废什么话。

 

扉间：有一天我涂脸的红颜料正好没了，转头看见床头柜上有支阿玛尼红管400唇釉，我就拿来应急一下。（尴尬）一分价钱一分货，贵有贵的道理，操作简单，留色持久，光泽度高。自此我就用唇釉涂脸，反正放在柜子里也要过期，不如我用掉。

 

斑：你未经同意擅自拿人口红，要不要脸！

 

扉间：我没动手，托我家妹妹头给我挑几支，恰好她挑阿玛尼红管和4款不同光泽度的Dior999。

 

鼬：哪支最好看？（莫名激动）

 

扉间：Dior999哑光。

 

柱间：诶诶，你很诈诶！自己不动手让小孩拿来“孝敬”你，自己像朵白莲花推得干干净净，真是天真单纯宛如视频被录像的wuli凡凡。（清纯无辜状）嘤嘤嘤，不是我要用太太的口红，是它们自己跑到我手里来的，嘤嘤嘤

 

斑：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~柱间你演绿茶白莲花真是出神入化。

 

佐助：这个好玩，必须说。

 

泉奈：（摘下耳机）惊天大秘密？

 

带土：二火今天脸上是什么色号呀，O(∩_∩)O哈哈~

 

泉奈：你脸上的红杠杠还有色号？（凑近）哎哟，今天是有点红中带橙，像是、像是……

 

卡卡西：阿玛尼红管405？

 

扉间：bingo

 

斑：他用你柜子里的口红涂老脸，还美其名曰在口红过期前帮你消费掉！为了洗清犯罪嫌疑，他教唆孩子从妈妈柜子里直接挑口红孝敬老爸，一口气顺走好几支阿玛尼红管和四种光泽度的Dior999。

 

泉奈：两百多的Dior你画脸？Dior画脸！Dior！

 

扉间：999属于蓝调正红色，你暖白皮涂了显黄，蓝调配冷白皮。（指自己）

 

泉奈：不是色号的问题，我柜子里有平价的唇膏笔你为什么不用！非要挑最贵的！

 

扉间：我说了不是我挑的！

 

泉奈：放屁，肯定是你告诉妹妹头让她选最贵的，或者你早就看中某个色号指使她给你从柜子里拿出来。总之只要拿口红这个步骤不动手，责任就不在你。o(▼皿▼メ;)o真真是一朵心机白莲花，so bitchy!

 

佐助：哈哈哈，他们撕了，撕起来了~

 

卡卡西：刚才还是the funniest guy，转眼就是bitch，变得真快。

 

带土：夫人的嘴骗人的鬼，ε=(´ο｀*)))

 

卡卡西：(*￣︶￣)说谁呢？

 

泉奈：浪费那么多时间不可能只有一件事，还有什么一次性给我说完！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡逃避没用的，这集我剪辑，早死早超生！

 

斑：白毛的炮友没死绝，木叶养老院8~88号床上挨个躺，每天打电话去研究所呼唤老情人送临终关怀。你家这位自己不愿意去，踹女儿去替自己送关怀，也不想想女人扎堆的地方，万一碰上个老变态，抓着小孩脚踝从楼梯上扔下去。

 

泉奈：Σ(っ°Д°;)っ是人事儿？

 

佐助：哎呀，看样子得打起来。（赶紧收尾）本期节目就到这里，如果喜欢我们的话请素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道，谢谢大家收看，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 

鸣人：佐助你快来搭把手，撕起来了，他们撕起来了！

 

佐助：给我抢个好位置，哦不，我这就来劝架。

 

————————————————

后续

肥大：妈妈录完了没，什么时候吃饭饭呀~

 

演播室正撕得水深火热

 

肥大：(⊙o⊙)打扰啦~（默默想溜）

 

泉奈：妹妹头你给我站住！（单手扛起来）联合你爸瞒了我多少事儿，你这个为了区区1L装哈根达斯竞折腰的小拉屎娃！今天一并交代清楚。

 

肥大：ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ饭呢，午饭呢？

 

泉奈：梦里去吃！（直接拖走）

 

佐助：该不该提醒二祖宗随身麦克风没关？

 

鸣人：提醒什么呀我说，没关正好，实况转播打小孩。

 

几分钟后，演播室的喇叭听得清清楚楚

 

肥大：┭┮﹏┭┮他答应我不说出去的嘛，要保密的嘛，死老匹夫出卖我。

 

泉奈：你爸靠得住，母猪会上树，还是两百多斤的母猪上柳树，无限月读都没这么好的事情。（翻箱倒柜）竹板呢，藤条呢，搓衣板呢？

 

肥大：!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ 要做什么呀，我不跪搓衣板。

 

泉奈：打你屁股。

 

肥大：ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3 打完有芭斯罗缤吃吗？

 

泉奈：你真美，想得真美，还芭斯罗缤，和路雪都没得吃！你的零花钱 、冰淇淋和点心，统统没有了。ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我好气啊你知道吗，白白把你这头小白眼狼养这么胖，你瞧瞧你肉脸肉手肉脚脚，大脸盘子圆的像个肉月饼，吃里扒外没良心的东西。

 

肥大：_(:з」∠)_ 屁股给你，打得轻一点。（暗戳戳）还有，你麦克风忘关了。

 

麦克风连接着演播室的喇叭

 

柱间：哈哈哈哈，老弟你不去救场吗？

 

扉间：（憋笑憋得很痛苦）没事，打两下意思意思，不会动真格。

 

鸣人：真的没零食吃吗我说，好可怜哦~

 

扉间：噗——可能真的要没有了，噗噗。

 

斑：那你还笑？

 

扉间：为什么不能笑？母女组合在一起超级好玩的（趴在桌上笑得肩膀抽）

 

鼬：（耳语）真是有病病的一家人。

 

止水：沙雕家庭欢乐多，我们这等凡人不懂。

 

 

 


	17. 月饼测评来一波

泉～佐～来～了～

 

泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期《泉佐来了》(◕‿◕✿)今天，我们终于要做美食特辑！可以在节目上吃东西馋死观众！(⁎˃ᴗ˂⁎)真的超开心，特地饿着肚子没吃早饭。

 

佐助：冷静点，有任务在身。（拍肩）今天测评的月饼都是厂家送给火影楼的试吃样品，我们要从里面选出最好吃的那一款，然后火影楼就会订购其作为中秋员工福利。

 

带土：( •᷄⌓•᷅ )੨临近节假日火影楼好忙哦，想让卡卡上节目他都没有空。

 

鼬：他不是忙，只是不想吃月饼而已。（伸长脖子）哎呀，有好多网红月饼呢，想吃。

 

泉奈：中秋节是团圆佳节，我们今天请到了和我们亲如一家人的小樱，以及……纲手。

 

纲手：(｡・`ω´･)二奶奶过分了啊，中间一大段停顿什么意思！

 

斑：你不是临近佳节还欠钱，走投无路才想起家里的爷爷奶奶，于是屁颠屁颠跑来躲债的吗？仗着催债的不敢来我们家，有本事你蹭吃蹭喝一辈子。

 

纲手：既然您这么说，我还就真的赖着不走。（搂住小樱）徒儿啊，咱们师徒在这儿扎根算了。

 

小樱：好呀！(๑•̀ω•́๑)反正我爸妈催婚催得烦死了，早就想搬出来住。

 

佐助：(;｀O´)o想得美，敢住我就敢收房租。

 

————————————

泉奈：我们先从传统的吃起，重油重糖，油腻腻的广式月饼。先选一盒卖相好看的，（颠颠分量）打开……差评！盒子那么重，你告诉我里面只有六个一丢丢小的月饼！(▼ヘ▼#)我举起来给各位看看（举在手心）还没我的手掌大！华而不实，第一印象就很不好。

 

佐助：我喜欢铁盒子装的。（解开盖子）吃完以后盒子可以留下来做收纳盒。

 

带土：对对，小时候的嫦娥铁盒月饼，打开里面很简单朴素的塑料托盘，一个铁盒两层总共八个月饼！

 

鼬：小叔叔咱们有代沟，你说的嫦娥铁盒太古早。虽然我知道现在还有得卖，但真的……太老了。

 

纲手：我小时候的月饼是拿油纸包的，一包四五个，卷一卷捆一下拿来卖。

 

止水：现在也有啊，不过是苏式酥皮月饼，广式月饼太软了不能捆。(｡•ᴗ-)有没有喜欢苏式酥皮月饼的同好？

 

小樱：（举手）我喜欢酥皮，一只手塞进嘴里啊呜一口，另一只手接住碎屑，最后一口把全部碎屑塞嘴里的感觉太爽了！

 

泉奈：废话不多说，我们把这几盒分了。（递月饼）大家每个人最多吃半个啊，留点胃口给后面的月饼。

 

鼬：想多了，我肯定吃得下。（切半个丢嘴里）传统的蛋黄莲蓉，咸蛋黄带着甜味真心好吃。

 

带土：传统口味还是红豆最好吃⁼̴̤̆ ꇴ ⁼̴̤̆其次是枣泥，至于莲蓉、绿豆和什么芋泥，我吃不出差别啦。（举起两块月饼）你们用视觉分得清哪边是莲蓉哪边是绿豆吗？

 

佐助：你吃的牌子不好，（递过一盒新的）这家的芋泥馅有股香芋冰淇淋的感觉，你试试。

 

止水：我还是喜欢苏式的月饼，广式油油的好粘牙。

 

小樱：水哥我推荐你试试这个绿茸海苔味，咸甜口超好吃。(Ｔ▽Ｔ)这期录完又要胖了。

 

斑：?(。ヘ°)那个……五仁月饼有吗？

 

瞬间尴尬……

 

斑：你们看我干吗？⊙(・◇・)？

 

带土：离我远一点，不想跟吃五仁月饼的人为伍。（挪动椅子）闪开、闪开。

 

鼬：五仁我不可以，广式苏式都不行。里面的各种果仁分开来单独吃挺好吃的，聚在一起呵呵哒。（皱眉头）怎么说呢，就是、就是难吃啊。

 

止水：我讨厌里面的红绿丝，还有浸了太多糖以至于完全没有果仁味是各种果仁。

 

带土：红绿丝一生黑，谁会喜欢那玩意儿啊！

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我小时候物质条件差，就那么几种口味，喜欢吃五仁月饼怎么啦，就喜欢吃五仁！

 

泉奈：（连忙摇头）我喜欢各种蛋黄的，不要把我和他混为一谈。

 

佐助：你喜欢蛋黄？喜欢蛋？

 

泉奈：对啊，我有时候专门挖蛋黄吃……（意识到不对）你刚刚开黄腔，我们堂堂全民节目你个死孩子耍流氓～

 

佐助：（捂嘴笑）噗！剪辑剪一下呗。

 

纲手：小时候过节还会自己做月饼，家里有那种模具，一敲一个月饼。（比划大小）我爷爷特别喜欢稀奇古怪的的模具，做过脸盆那么大的，大月饼一家人分着吃特别尽兴。

 

斑：我也会做月饼！ꈍ◡ꈍ

 

泉奈：屁咧，不要听他胡诌，他做的月饼超级难吃。每次加碱面跟不要钱一样，那个皮难吃到炸裂，还不许你吐槽，瞪着眼逼着你吃完还要夸好吃。

 

带土：哈哈哈，我擦这是多大的怨气。

 

斑：（狡辩）你死以后我的手艺有进步！

 

泉奈：再怎么进步也是从非常难吃变得一般难吃，归根结底还是难吃。

 

佐助：你来不要争了，厨艺一个赛一个垃圾还好意思说？（翻白眼）谁比谁高贵似的。

 

止水：(˶˚ ᗨ ˚˶)哎呀，仿佛一个揭穿皇帝新衣的孩童。

 

泉奈：总结一下，传统款你们会推荐哪个？

 

鼬：童年记忆老字号，口味基本无雷点，偶尔还能有回忆加成觉得小好吃。

 

带土：热爱一切豆沙，玫瑰豆沙、蛋黄豆沙。

 

斑：豆沙五仁？

 

佐助：No，拒绝！

 

纲手：五仁可以，但是那种名字千奇百怪，实则一坨只有甜味毫无本味的粘稠物体不接受，谁知道里面是什么原材料。

 

小樱：五仁好歹分辨得出瓜子仁、核桃仁，知道自己吃的是什么。

 

—————————

 

泉奈：近年来很火的新式月饼，（看清单）有冰皮、酱爆榴莲、流心奶黄、冰淇淋、Q弹麻薯……真是物质进步、生活水平提高，我小时候哪儿有这些好东西。ლ(´ڡ`ლ)先从哪一个开始呢，激动~

 

小樱：虽然知道是自欺欺人，但是冰皮月饼看上去热量没那么高，分量小小的吃一个也不会有罪恶感。|ू･ω･` ) 抹茶、水果、牛奶这种馅料听起来就比豆沙、枣泥来得不容易长胖。

 

纲手：想多了，该长胖还是会长，而且越新奇越多食品添加剂。

 

佐助：（举起一盒）这款流心奶黄曾被炒得价格虚高，现在TB旗舰店一盒三百多块，高仿也要两百多。（看商标）应该是正品吧？

 

斑：Σ(っ°Д°;)っ三百多？

 

佐助：里面八粒手掌大小的月饼，我们一人一个正好。（递月饼）

 

止水：新式月饼都蛮贵的，性价比不高，有些十分中看不中吃。（咬一口）流心奶黄可以，担得起网红的名号，算比较好吃。

 

泉奈：同品牌的mini冰皮月饼可以试试，每人两个。（挑半天）啧啧，个头小得我一口一个塞牙缝，巧克力曲奇和芝麻花生味归我啦。（啊呜一口）

 

小樱：我比较喜欢这种诶。（擦擦嘴）清甜不腻，不会像传统的那种吃完一个满嘴黏答答。

 

带土：如果它能够大两圈我应该会喜欢。（认真点头）那盒绿色的是猫山王冰皮吗?ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)我一直想吃猫山王，快拆、快拆。

 

斑：（嫌弃）额……我不喜欢榴莲，单纯的水果还能忍忍，榴莲制品万分讨厌，赶紧拿开。

 

带土：(ˉ▽￣～) 切~~不识货，既然你不吃那就我吃！（一口吞）哇塞，满满的榴莲酱爆真是好幸福哦~（故意哈气）老祖宗你闻闻这馥郁的榴莲香气，哈~

 

斑：(ノ｀Д)ノ滚开——

 

泉奈：别发那么大火嘛，吃个冰淇淋月饼冷静一下？(●´∀｀●)ﾉ哈根达斯的冰淇淋月饼，刚从冰箱里取出来的。

 

纲手：冰淇淋月饼不就是冰淇淋外裹一层巧克力脆皮吗？跟直接买冰淇淋有区别吗？

 

泉奈：哈根达斯的月饼很硬。（试着用手掰）算了，胖助你帮我切一下。

 

佐助：（拔刀切月饼）为了定型，它会把冰淇淋压得很紧，哈根达斯、爱茜茜里以及早年的元祖雪月饼都是一个意思。

 

鼬：（塞一小块）冰淇淋店吸引人的地方就是它五花八门的口味，可是做成月饼只有香草、巧克力、抹茶，太普通了，我想吃爱茜茜里的薄荷巧克力味，哈根达斯的朗姆酒味。关键问题，一盒要多少钱？

 

泉奈：（看标价）分好几个档次，最便宜的5枚268，最贵的8枚898。

 

止水：送人可以，自己吃没必要，品牌值钱而已。（耸肩）我从没觉得这种品牌“不务正业”搞出来的月饼好吃，说到底只是代工厂生产贴个logo，广告好看一点。

 

鼬：没错，还有星巴克的月饼，巨难吃。

 

小樱：Σ(ﾟдﾟlll)很难吃吗？朋友圈一堆广告，看着还挺漂亮的，社交平台上一堆公众号也在推荐，我原本还打算买盒最便宜的送人呢。

 

纲手：他把钱都花在营销上了你觉得口味能有多好吃？（拍肩）星爸爸有档期硬指标的，月饼粽子卖不出去，区域经理要吃苦头的，可不得发动亲朋好友发朋友圈安利。

 

止水：每次买咖啡的时候，店员会捎带一句“要不要来个月饼/粽子呢，非常好吃”。行销话术而已，他们自己知道好不好吃，你盯着他们认真地问，对方眼神都很虚。

【作者语：我在星爸爸兼职过一年多，经历过两个月饼和粽子档期。嗯，一言难尽。】

 

小樱：幸好没花冤枉钱。

 

泉奈：可是月饼提货券比较方便，直接发张纸，根据个人需要选择门店提货或者配送。

 

鼬：才不方便。（突然生气）我以前单位领导脑子有泡，连续好几年发星巴克的月饼券。我得提前三天网上预约再去指定门店提货，提回家以后总得试试味道吧，抱着一丝希望期待星爸爸的月饼稍微好吃，哦不，不难吃一丢丢，毕竟那么贵不好意思直接丢。（翻白眼）试过一次之后，后面我直接挂闲鱼转手，懒得啰嗦。

 

泉奈：你以前单位领导不就是……

 

带土：(｡ŏ_ŏ)图方便嘛，十张纸一发就没了。

 

鼬：你知道我挂闲鱼要跟买家沟通，偶尔遇到几个没脑子蛇精病怀疑我卖假货，谈妥以后发快递，整个过程很烦的。(σ｀д′)σ

 

佐助：ヾ(^Д^*)/正好有一盒星爸爸月饼，要不要尝尝？被我哥说的想试试到底多难吃。

 

泉奈：一盒6枚3种口味，最便宜的348块礼盒。（打量一番）盒子真好看，月饼分为圆形美人鱼logo和立体花瓣形。

 

斑：闭上眼忽略它的牌子和原价，吃的下去。类似于非月饼时节突然想吃，打开tb随便一搜凑合一买解馋的味道。

 

佐助：总结时间，新式月饼各位可以吗？

 

止水：颜值高，口味像薛定谔的猫，水平非常不稳定。

 

纲手：自己肯定不会买，太贵了，送人可以考虑。小樱这样的小姑娘会喜欢吧？

 

小樱：嗯，比起传统月饼更加青睐新品种。可我感觉它们更像“甜品”而不是“月饼”，一会儿冰淇淋、一会儿榴莲，还有那个流心奶黄不就是换了个皮的奶黄包吗？

 

——————————————

 

斑：吃了半天怎么没有肉月饼？

 

泉奈：这不才要吃嘛！有云腿月饼、猪肉月饼，蛋黄肉松……

 

斑：我是说现烤现卖的鲜肉月饼。

 

佐助：那玩意儿不适合当过节福利吧？

 

斑：我知道，可我现在想吃。（环顾四周）你们不想？

 

在场人员默默点头

 

斑：OK，理解万岁~\\(^o^)/ 贤二，限你十分钟内把木叶村内买得到的各种口味的鲜肉月饼都买回来，必须热气腾腾，不热你自己吹把火烘热。

 

带土：为啥是我？

 

斑：你有神威！（一脚踹屁股）

 

十分钟后，堍堍不辱使命回演播室

 

佐助：太犯规了吧，它是刚出锅的诶，光凭这个吊打前面所有。（咬一口）你看，这个油，哇塞，简直了~

 

泉奈：咳咳，为保证公平性，鲜肉月饼不在评比范围，纯粹欣赏品尝。

 

纲手：姆，现在的鲜肉月饼花样多，有猪肉、榨菜肉、蛋黄肉、梅干菜肉、小龙虾……

 

斑：我可以各种来一个，吃不腻。✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧ 我从以前就喜欢这个，每到中秋常常一次性十几盒一买，月饼里甜甜的大块肉~

 

小樱：〒▽〒今天真是要胖死

 

佐助：敢来录这期就不要怕发胖。（擦嘴）回到测评，有人喜欢专门吃月饼皮的吗？我特别喜欢云腿月饼的皮，像曲奇饼，掰下来带一点火腿颗粒。

 

泉奈：你是说这个？（掰开一个云腿月饼）张嘴，啊~

 

佐助：啊~

 

泉奈：我吃啦！（啊呜一口）不给你吃，你滚。嗯啊，云腿月饼真好吃！

 

鼬：你们有没有吃过一种很大的月饼，里面有五仁、蛋黄肉或者是肉松馅料，火之国边境沿海地区流行的……

 

带土：桥墩月饼？我之前在水之国搞事的时候吃过，超级好吃！除此以外，水之国海鲜多，他们那里的月饼有独特的海鲜口味，干贝、带子、海苔、海鱼，他们的月饼很鲜美，月饼需要用鲜美形容！

 

鼬：是桥墩月饼，鬼鲛以前回老家带的土特产。（探头）咱们这边有吗？

 

佐助：木有，云腿月饼已经算是最具地方特色的。你那个桥墩月饼听都没听过，自己tb网购去。

 

泉奈：私心来说，今天吃的月饼里我最喜欢这些带肉的，然而火影楼又不能一人一盒鲜肉月饼当中秋福利。

 

斑：为什么不能，鲜肉月饼那么好吃？

 

带土：我家卡卡不喜欢油腻腻的甜口的肉，每次我买回家他都要嫌弃。(；′⌒`)

 

鼬：他是六火不是员工，员工福利管他什么事？（翻白眼）况且员工福利又不是火影私人掏腰包，谁会管那么多，不爱吃别吃。

 

止水：万一有人不爱吃肉月饼，现做的月饼也不好转手挂闲鱼啊。

 

佐助：研究所中秋发什么福利啊？

 

泉奈：原本死白毛不打算放假的，但是我先斩后奏订了海景房去度假，他不得不给员工放五天假，然后每人100过节红包。✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡怎么样，研究所能放假多亏了我哟~

 

纲手：哈哈哈，我看以后员工要把您的照片挂在墙头，但凡想要放假，集体对着您的照片上供。

 

泉奈：我还没死呢上供个屁。

 

佐助：本期节目就到这里，谢谢观赏。如果喜欢我们请不要吝惜素质三连，顺便订阅我们的官方自媒体频道。祝大家中秋节都能找到自己最爱的月饼，阖家团圆身体健康。

 

泉奈：欢迎给我们留言提出宝贵建议。ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	18. 家长&老师的血泪

本来要更新长篇，但是临时起意想写个教师专场，暂缓更新，不好意思。

 

本文背景同我的生子大长篇

<http://sangshibaolongyeayi.lofter.com/post/1d0b5b59_12c313272>

——————————————————

 

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ 马上就要教师节啦，今天我们请到了两位学生家长和两位忍校的在职老师，掌声欢迎~

 

鹿丸&丁次&伊鲁卡&志乃：大家好

 

泉奈：除现场嘉宾以外，很多“神秘客”特地为本期节目录制VCR，稍后我们会穿插在节目中。总之，非常感谢对我们的大力支持！(｡◕◡◕｡)ﾉ

 

佐助：鹿丸你怎么现在回木叶，你儿子还没开学吗？

 

鹿丸：（欲哭无泪）说来话长，正是因为开学我才要逃回来。难，太难了。

 

带土：开学最痛苦的不应该是学生吗，你们做家长有什么好抱怨的？

 

丁次：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，开学头两天很快乐，早上送小孩去学校，傍晚接回来，轻轻松松。（顿一顿）第三天开始，作业一多，你得开始辅导功课——辅导孩子写作业！

 

鼬：ᓫ(°⌑°)ǃ写作业还需要辅导？

 

佐助：我小时候因为作业去烦我爸妈会被骂诶，说我上课不认真，学习效率差。

 

鹿丸：不是这个问题。（摇头）很多作业需要家长参与，比如监督孩子背古诗，录音发到家长群，第二天上课抽查背诵或者随堂默写，老师再反馈成绩到家长群。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯谁敢懈怠？

 

丁次：(ŎдŎ；)前两天开学摸底考，我家蝶蝶考得不好。老师在家长群里说“某些学生假期根本没有认真学习，暑假作业极其敷衍了事。希望各位家长认真负责，假期非常关键，学习如逆水行舟，不进则退。”（展示微信页面）喏，这么一大段。

 

斑：（不屑）逆水行舟违背自然规律，这不是脑子有坑吗？你让那个老师假期不要去旅游，天天培训提升业务水平，争当特级教师啊？

 

止水：现在忍者还要求诗词歌赋？

 

伊鲁卡：时代在进步嘛。村子规模扩大，人口增加，很多非忍者家庭的小孩入学，况且许多家长不强求孩子当忍者。学校开设了专门的文化课和忍者专业课区分开，根据不同的需求，课程的占比不同。

 

志乃：毕业门槛也水涨船高，比如鼬哥6岁入学7岁毕业，这意味着你要在一年里背完一册必背古诗词文篇目，文化课的毕业考顺利过关，不然别想毕业。

 

鼬：考试不成问题，都7岁能毕业了还怕古诗词？（侧目）小叔叔放到现在得留级成老赖。

 

带土：不要小看我！(〃＞皿＜)

 

斑：来一段《岳阳楼记》听听？

 

带土：我我我我……

 

佐助：万一碰上吊车尾这种极度诡异的偏科生怎么办？

 

志乃：七代目是极小概率事件，约等于彗星撞地球，而且忍者类的学生有商量余地，文化类绝对不行。

 

泉奈：秋道小妹妹及格不成问题吧？

 

丁次：不能光及格，别人家都在起跑线上齐头并进，放学才艺班，周末补习班，自己家好意思整天玩吗？周末两天三个课，我得接送孩子、监督作业，比平时还累。

 

带土：（冒冷汗）周末补习班……

 

鹿丸：对！我老婆和小舅为了补习班吵得不可开交。（脑壳痛）手鞠坚持要让孩子周末上课，因为四风从小对三姐弟严加管教，手鞠觉得自己能有出息没学坏是家长教得好，而我爱罗特别反感“虎式教育”，认为孩子的天性就是玩。开学第一周，两个人为了周末补习班开始吵。

 

佐助：所以你逃回来？

 

鹿丸：不然呢？我和大舅子坐也不是站也不是，他们吵到兴头上还来问你意见。(｡・`ω´･)鹿丸你怎么看？天啊，能怎么看啊？

 

斑：真是吃饱了撑的事情多。（皱眉）你心里更偏向哪种？

 

鹿丸：我支持散养，但我说这话恐怕要被老婆打死。全砂隐村敢硬杠手鞠的只有我爱罗。

 

止水：（哭笑不得）或者说敢怼风影的只有手鞠女士。

 

丁次：本来我也支持快乐教育，不过我老婆说的很有道理：我俩跨国婚姻，女儿有双语优势，学校外语课再多学一门语言，她就会三语种，以后即便不做忍者，也能做个翻译不会没工作饿死。（边说边点头）

 

鹿丸：于是乎，老婆要求你在家必须用外语交流，给孩子一个双语环境是不是？我家也。（彻底无语）花样特别多，只有你想不到没有她做不出。

 

斑：你们老婆应该跟主持台的小辫子交流一下，他恨不得一周七天换七种语言，把孩子打造成精通十国语言的玛丽苏文女主角。

 

泉奈：宇智波本就是移民家族，要求孩子会祖先的母语怎么了？你瞧瞧胖助这辈小年轻，顶多认识几个常见单词，说声“你好、再见、谢谢”，山歌都不会唱，俨然忘本。

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我口语听力不好而已，忘本个屁啊！

 

泉奈：语言这等生活技能，技多不压身，丁次说得好：“再不济可以当翻译饿不死”。

 

丁次：我老婆说的，不关我事。

 

斑：学外语很好，我也教孩子们说，然而凡事有个度，大量语言杂糅会造成语码转换出问题，很痛苦的。（扶额）小时候家里要跟不同地区的委托人接触，身为继承人不得不学各国语言，有些语种的发音、语法天差地别，脑子根本转不过弯，年纪太小理解不了，最后吓得一句话不敢说。

 

鼬：怎么克服的？

 

斑：打，说不出来我爸就打我，打到流利为止。(｡•́︿•̀｡)战国时代讨生活不易，业务不过关就没饭吃饿死，可现在又不是战国，小朋友不说话还得打，这叫更年期提前，要喝静心口服液。

 

泉奈：继承人要求不一样。即便和平时期，要求都不能下降，否则就是“一代不如一代”给家族丢脸，给祖先丢人。

 

鹿丸：_(:D)∠)_天呐，你为啥要抢手鞠的台词。

 

志乃：仿佛大家族的管理者脑回路构造相同。我教过来自富贵几代的大户人家的孩子，深知要维持现在的生活水平、争取更好的物质享受，必须刻苦，自我要求非常严格。

 

带土：天惹噜，我们这破村子还有富贵人家的小孩读书？

 

志乃：报名学校乡村游学，体验忍者村风土人情，读了两个月就回首都私立学校去了。

 

泉奈：对呀，所以老哥你要是没退休卸任族长，你也会这么做。

 

斑：我退休当家族米虫了，不会为难小孩，谢谢。

 

佐助：能不要为了无聊的问题吵架吗？┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌什么马配什么鞍，你俩把孩子换一换没准想法瞬间天翻地覆，教育没有最好只有最合适。

 

伊鲁卡：（兴奋）佐助家小朋友是不是快入学了？

 

佐助：(°ー°〃)快了，还有一两年，只是……（指自己）一看就很不好伺候的家长与他顽皮爱惹事的死小孩，万一孩子磕了碰了打架了，各么麻烦大了。自我感觉老师见到我仿佛见瘟神，巴不得开祭坛做法送我走。

 

带土：哎哟，你难得有自知之明。

 

佐助：在家自己教的话，你好他好大家好，只有我不好，送到学校么一起受苦受难活受罪。

 

志乃：想太多，麻烦学生多的是，再来一个无非十七层地狱掉到十八层。归根结底还是地狱。

 

丁次：你可是老师诶。

 

志乃：前世杀猪今生教书，这辈子受的苦全是上辈子欠的债。（推眼镜）

 

泉奈：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o哈哈，除了公立忍校的老师，我们还采访了几位师徒承包责任制的小组带队老师，听听他们对老师有什么想法。

 

——————————

VCR

（右上角标注：此视频非正常拍摄）

泉奈：我们要做一期关于就业的节目，你当过很久老师对不对？老师是个好职业吗？推荐年轻人做老师吗？

 

扉间：要我说实话还是说套话？（没意识到被偷拍）

 

泉奈：找你说么当然实话咯。

 

扉间：嫌命长去教书，破工资吃不饱饿不死，赚的钱抵不上操的心，累死累活不知图个啥？图稳定图寒暑假，哎呦真是想得美，公务员都能裁员，没准哪天轮到教师淘汰制，再说这寒暑假也得搞培训，根本没多少舒服日子。

 

泉奈：(๑°⌓°๑)好大的怨气啊，扉间班的孩子挺可爱的呀，我没复活在地府的时候……

 

扉间：are you kidding me?(ㅍ_ㅍ)你遇到的是六个人成年人，而我接手时是四五岁的小拉屎娃，还是虚岁哦，往高里报的。一个赛一个能哭，晚上睡着尿床，你带他们上厕所换裤子换到你想把他们塞进马桶冲走。

 

泉奈：∑(O_O；)从幼儿园托班教到高中毕业，跨度那么长？（比划一下）给你那么多小孩，没有配备保姆吗？

 

扉间：建村初期，你给我找个保姆阿姨。(｀＾´)ノ六个小孩，要么烈士子女亲人死绝只能跟我混，要么有大家族撑腰我得照顾妥帖维持各家和谐，哪个我都惹不起。比方说我打小镜手心，他跑去跟你哥告状，第二天甚至不需要那么久，当晚你哥更年期提前找我算账，他的更年期，说来就来，蹭得一下火气大，不找个人打一顿就堵心。

 

泉奈：哈哈哈哈，我哥头上有个更年期按钮，按一下就更了，再按一按就没啦。

 

扉间：你行你去按。（翻白眼）

 

泉奈：学生长大会好一点？

 

扉间：想的真美，各个年龄有自己的麻烦。（摇头）六七岁的熊孩子，破坏力不是简单的加法，而是六次方，一个起头另外五个前赴后继，给我捣乱是他们增进感情的最有效方式，满满的ge/ming友谊。

 

泉奈： (*≧▽≦) 组团打怪兽的勇士，勇者斗恶龙。

 

扉间：十一二岁觉得自己小学毕业是大人了，呸吧，有本事自己去税务局纳税。（嫌弃脸）开始读言情小说、追星看球了，此时零花钱需求迎来质的飞跃，每次做完任务嫌我给的薪水太少，背后骂我葛朗台黄世仁。呵呵哒，我自己都吃不饱饿不死呢，克扣个大头鬼。

 

泉奈：（点头）你累死累活加个班咱们家也没有多富裕，再然后该青春期叛逆了，日子不好过吧？

 

扉间：难，太难了，难的六次方。谈恋爱且不去说，中二病怎么救？注意，这个时期宫斗剧大量普及，《延禧攻略》、《如懿传》和《甄嬛传》，清宫三部曲从头到尾过一遍，大家都是一个班的姐妹，不撕一撕手痒。

 

泉奈；噗，太后(˶˚ ᗨ ˚˶)

 

扉间：青春期以后……得，我也差不多该入土为安去烈士陵园躺着。（右手上下左右画十字）再说一件特别懊糟的事情，你玩豆瓣吗？

 

泉奈：玩啊，你账号多少互关一波？

 

扉间：（假装没听到）“父母皆祸害小组”的姐妹组“老师皆祸害小组”听过吗？组员十多万，初代管理组里四个是我徒弟，老师皆祸害小组，靴靴。

 

泉奈：哎呦喂，你干的缺德事还少啊？具体例子我也不说了，你心里有碧绿的大树。其实地府也有类似的论坛，早死的小镜和秋道还是版主，哈哈哈！(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕)综上所述，当老师一丁点好处都没有咯？

 

扉间：当然不是，起码我为火影村贡献了在任时间最长的三代目火影，没什么好遗憾的。（顿一顿）换个角度想想，小孩生来带着一种自然的兽性，需要后天教养。成年人固然喜欢乖小孩，可乖小孩不一定快乐，至少我一度活得很边缘，甚至被骂“狗腿小孩”。

 

泉奈： ﾉ)ﾟДﾟ(  你说这我可就来劲儿了啊，谁大白天瞎说大实话呢。

 

扉间：小时候我哥带一群拉屎娃去池塘摸鱼，曾有小孩在那片池塘溺亡，家长不许我们去玩，但凡我哥拦都拦不住，最后我一气之下告诉我爸，我爸把老哥扇得脸肿到两天没法吃饭。我哥脸消肿以后，当着小伙伴的面骂我“狗腿小孩”。（耸肩）他是孩子王嘛，带头雪藏我，自然没小伙伴跟我玩，我被排挤了将近两个月，等到他不生气开始搭理我了，这段雪藏期才结束。

 

泉奈：我现在觉得你没错，不过小时候肯定巨鄙视你→_→

 

扉间：小孩的认知思维与成年人不同，没法互相理解的。ε=(´ο｀*)))我的学生组团黑我，好比卡戴珊姐妹联手撕霉霉，共同的敌人使得他们团结一致，于我不过是再多几个无关紧要的黑子，不痛不痒，我又何乐不为呢？

 

泉奈：摒弃无用社交，你说的那些跟风雪藏你的小伙伴都不是真心朋友，没了就没了。你看我，什么时候不跟你玩（拍胸脯）有限的时间要留给我这种真心实意的人，垃圾朋友丢掉没关系。(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ抱一个~

 

扉间：谢谢，老脸一红。

 

泉奈：所以肥大算你第七个学生，凑了一桌“扉间班七仙女”诶，您老王母娘娘~

 

扉间：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我要是王母娘娘，早把小拉屎娃压在华山下五百年了，见过我这么累死累活的王母娘娘吗？

 

泉奈：那像谁？

 

扉间：七个葫芦娃的爷爷吧，累死累活折腾七个葫芦，死得还挺惨。(￣▽￣*)b好不容易轮到自家孩子，性格怂包，单独一个战斗力低，忍不住想欺负她，比如趁她睡觉给她梳很难看的辫子，等她醒来带出去溜一圈丢丢人，欺负弱小真的很爽。 

 

泉奈：ヾ(*>∀＜*)咩哈哈，我来给肥大一个特写，她打呼噜流口水还冒鼻涕泡，真傻乎乎。（镜头放大）

 

扉间：(ㅍ_ㅍ)你刚才一直在摄像？

 

泉奈：不然咧？

 

扉间：删掉！

 

泉奈：哎呀，会给你打马赛克的！

 

此时镜头才缓缓出现马赛克

 

———————————————————

泉奈：看完啦，有什么感想？

 

止水：我很好奇初代目真的会那么、那么……（转头看斑爷）你懂我想说的词。

 

斑：绿茶白莲花？如果真的让他生气，他会白莲花你啊，柱间又不是anglababy。我什么时候说过“柱间是我见过最天真善良的人”，柱泽天咯？

 

带土：哈哈哈，柱泽天斑强东ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ画面太美我不敢看。

 

佐助：带队老师这么辛苦吗？我看卡卡西很潇洒啊，他管都不管的，爱谁谁。( • ̀ω•́ )✧我蛮喜欢这种老师的，话少事儿少，任务分账也很爽快。

 

带土：(｡・`ω´･)那你为啥每次教学评价都打一星！别的老师年末总评均分都是五颗星满分，我家卡卡被你害的只有三颗星。年终尾牙时，同事红包五百块他只有三百块。

 

佐助：他又不差这两百块！半支香奈儿洗面奶的钱他洗个脸就没啦。 (`Д´*)9 清一色五星肯定贿赂学生刷好评，他三星说明成绩不惨水。

 

志乃：不同老师不同风格。小组老师一对三比较精细，我们专业课老师大概一对三十，不可能面面俱到。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，痛苦一点没少。

 

鼬：现在教师资格证不难考吧，我之前闲着没事买了套参考书，笔试前背书刷题，面试前TB买了套视频教程，一次通过。很多人为了景点半价、机票打折才考个教师证玩。

 

志乃：资格证不难，编制难啊，没有编制的合同工即是教师福利轮不到、学校出事来顶包的“代课老师”。每年编制名额有限，考编制堪比考公务员，托关系走后门都不一定能有门路。

 

鹿丸：我记得志乃你是考的文化课老师编制对吧？

 

志乃：对，那两年忍校的专业课老师饱和，只招文化课老师，我瞎猫碰死耗子，居然考上了。原本我准备好每天早上七点半准时到校带早读，最终兜兜转转还是教忍者专业课。

 

丁次：早读？你是文科老师啊？

 

志乃：语文老师。

 

带土：哈哈哈，你讲《二泉映月》的时候带把二胡，学生不看书光看你就够！

 

伊鲁卡 ：幸亏你没当语文老师，早晨起得早，主课压力大，补课捞油水从来只有数理化外没有文史地政，真的是吃不饱饿不死，最累的活最少的钱。

 

鼬：说到赚钱，老师补课应该不少钱吧？

 

鹿丸：多，能不多吗？╮(╯▽╰)╭一节课120，周末每天早中晚三批学生，每批大约6-8人，一个周末赚五千多，一年近25万，还不用交税。

 

止水：这钱配上教师福利，真是很诱人。

 

志乃：你敢赚就不要怕被举报，一经核实，局里请喝茶。

 

伊鲁卡：有些老师背负房贷车贷，上有老下有小，不赚外快活不下去，宁可丢饭碗都要挣笔钱。我年纪大经不起周末折腾，也不需要供房供车，不蹚浑水。

 

泉奈：我问一句，逢年过节送礼该送多少？

 

志乃：(⊙_⊙)?补课还收礼，树廉洁新风时期，上头正愁没有典型杀一儆百，啥后台啊，硬得非要顶风作案不作死不舒服？

 

伊鲁卡：其他地区我不知道，但火之国首都以及周围地区查得非常严，逢年过节人家局里要冲业绩的，甚至会搞钓鱼执法。有一次学生家长做了小蛋糕送给老师吃，我们办公室人手一个，突然间有位老师从蛋糕里吃出一枚硬币，吓得以为变相行贿。问了才知道是塞硬币进蛋糕讨好运的习俗，虚惊一场。

 

佐助：谁行贿用硬币啊？

 

伊鲁卡：钓鱼执法时，你连呼吸都是错的。

 

丁次：木叶不时兴收礼，但我老婆家乡逢年过节默认500起跳。（比划数字）据说有些老师没收到礼就爱给孩子穿小鞋，处处针对。我老婆以为木叶也收礼，上次给女儿班主任包了个红包，没想到老师看见钱跟见鬼一样。现在我懂了，老师可能在想，这年头钓鱼还请个老外，高端。

 

鹿丸：风之国以前流行这些，现在的青年教师也不敢收，老教师么死猪不怕开水烫，尤其是四五十岁的临近更年期的老妇女老秃顶，真的……一言难尽。

 

伊鲁卡：不要看我，我还没秃顶。（尴尬）怎么说呢，可能资历深了，内心有点“媳妇熬成婆”。刚入职大家都辛苦，尖子班被前辈抢，自己只能带差班，别人班期末考年级第一班主任有奖金，自己班倒数第一很丢人。熬到咸鱼翻身么，心态不好压榨新人。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

佐助：伊鲁卡老师你心态蛮好的。

 

伊鲁卡：ヽ(￣▽￣)ﾉ好歹我也是七火的启蒙老师，段位不一样。我喜欢教书、喜欢我的学生，心态能有啥不好的，自己给自己添堵作甚？

 

佐助：志乃你对老师这个职业怎么看？

 

志乃：老实说，我最初就是为了寒暑假和稳定，一时没找到适合的工作，当老师试试看。真的当老师以后发现自己不太适合这行，寒暑假也要培训进修根本没有那么长的假期，头发也越掉越多……

 

鹿丸：（打断）不要提头发

 

志乃：当前把工作做好，力所能及教好学生，走一步看一步吧。我还年轻，换个职业饿不死，大不了来给你们节目组做灯光、场记。

 

泉奈：哈哈，欢迎━(*｀∀´*)ノ亻!

 

佐助：本期教师节特别节目就到这里，谢谢收看，如果喜欢的话请给我们素质三连一波。

 

泉奈：节目最后是一段鬼畜视频彩蛋，在此向所有菜单中的演员表示感谢！祝全天下的老师节日快乐！ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 

——————————————————

鬼畜彩蛋【灵感来自papi酱的最新视频 av67146351】

 

这个教师节，108名来自木叶村的精英骨干教师即将角逐站在这个讲台的资格，他们将用实力证明——自己足以C位出道，巡讲全忍界！

 

纲手：虽然我赌钱、酗酒、不好好上老年大学，乱用退休金，但我知道自己是个好老师，有些老师相貌堂堂，背地里收礼、搞办公室小团体，给学生穿小鞋，他们才是真正的bitch！（对着酒瓶吹）

 

卡卡西：我是一名小组带队老师，我的三个学生，一个离村出走，另外两个被老前辈半路截胡收入门下，前前后后我就没教过几天，可我……我这样真的要竞争C位出道？

 

阿凯：卡卡西都能争C位我为什么不能走花路？燃烧吧，C位！

 

伊鲁卡：我虽然是忍校老师，但我的基本功很扎实。（声情并茂）你们是我带过最差的一届，遥想当年我带七火的时候，同学们这是送分题……你看，基本功很扎实。

 

志乃：我、我什么也不会，就给大家拉一段《二泉映月》（摸出二胡）

 

扉间：我也不知道为什么要参加这个比赛，我老婆孩子给我报名的，但我是我们家的希望……

 

等待他们将是什么样的考验？

 

主持人.泉奈：各位老师，现在发布你们的初检题目：如果你带着学生穿越到四战，如何在枪林弹雨中苟到最后。限时两小时，要求完整板书和PPT

 

纲手：啧，我四战都被砍成两截差点没挺过来你问我怎么苟到最后？

 

伊鲁卡：我是忍校老师啊！

 

扉间：完蛋，我四战是个秽土转生体。

 

卡卡西：我能请外援吗，请我先生开个神威进去躲着？

 

他们，有着最大牌的私生饭

 

小李：（迷弟打call）阿凯老师加油ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

 

鸣人：多重影分身——（千个多影分身一齐挥舞荧光棒）卡老师，世界上最好的卡老师，卡老师看看我呀，看看你徒儿啊——

 

小樱：师父，您奶奶让我给您捎个话，没拿C位以后就不要去蹭饭，更别想初一十五去躲债！

 

泉奈：我家先生的六个学生很不幸没他苟得长（挤出两滴很假的眼泪）为此我家孩子特地举着六位师兄师姐的遗像，代表整个扉间班为他打call

 

肥大：o(╥﹏╥)o求求你们投我爸爸一票吧，他是我们家的希望，可怜可怜他吧~一张票一世情，可怜可怜给份情。

 

泉奈：哭大声点，这年头要想混圈必先卖惨，赶紧多哭两声。对对对，遗像举高点，举过头顶，嚎得要悲戚，悲戚懂不懂？

 

肥大： (つД｀)･ﾟ･嗷嗷嗷嗷——求求你们投我爸爸一票吧——我爸爸好惨啊啊——

————————

 

结语

很多大学同学在当小学、中学老师，真的很辛苦，大一时的室友刚开学就病倒，一心盼着周末好起来周一回学校上课。

我爸是大学老师，完全不同的体系，他挺美滋滋的。

 


	19. 嗲气的baby最好命

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧ 今天我们要聊（瞬间入戏）怎么可以吃兔兔呢，兔兔这么可爱，我们怎么可以吃它~~

 

带土：对呀，人家这么可爱，怎么可以吃我，要爱我哟~ヾ(･ε･｀*)

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ不要抢戏！（丢台本砸） 

 

带土：(´థ౪థ)σ讨厌~~~~

 

斑：收一收好吗？你嗲得太做作了，我怕会忍不住一脚踹死你。（跷二郎腿）

 

佐助：你们讨厌嗲声嗲气的人吗，不限男女。

 

鼬：如果天生娃娃音，OK；如果小叔叔这种人造嗲，呵呵（一记三白眼）

 

止水：我的承受底线大概就是吃兔兔，比吃兔兔再嗲……瞬身术默默遁走，不要靠近我。

 

泉奈：你们认为谁是天然嗲，不要说志玲姐姐或者任何女明星，说身边人。

 

佐助：(；￣д￣)其实刚认识你的时候，我以为你是天然嗲。（顿一顿）只怪当时太年轻，是人是鸡分不清，怎奈没听你打鸣，误将白兔套骚鸡。

 

泉奈：哎哟喂，小样儿还押韵。ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ因为我矮，看着小一号就很嗲吗？

 

佐助：（摆摆手）以前我压根不知道你这号人，突然间复活一堆莫名其妙的老妖怪我也很懵。记得吗，你主动凑上来跟我打招呼的，当时你的语气动作简直了~（走下主持台）我来给你还原一下，我演你，你扮我，你站在原地不要动。

 

泉奈：?(。ヘ°)哈？

 

佐助：（激动地牵手）啊~~你是佐助对不对，我在地府一直听说你的事~哇哦~你好可爱哦，白白的~我好喜欢你哦~（双脚原地小碎步）以后就是一家人，加油加油加油~

 

斑：哈哈哈ヾ(≧∇≦*)ヾ惟妙惟肖，活灵活现，尤其是三个连着的“加油”注入了灵魂。

 

佐助：我真的被骗到了，以为二祖宗是个软萌小甜心。Ծ‸Ծ 早年跟二代目不熟，现在也没多熟，误以为他表里如一禁欲系，或许内心比较闷骚喜欢嗲声嗲气的款。二祖宗说话真的会小碎步跺脚，还跳两下表示兴奋。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯然并卵，装的，欺骗我幼小的心灵。

 

泉奈：我不萌吗~不甜吗~（原地小碎步跺脚）

 

佐助：你们两口子就是蛇精病欢乐多(￣∠￣)ﾉ不要靠近我，我是正常人，不约

 

止水：ヾ(^Д^*)/佐助还是太嫩，我们下地府早，跟二祖宗认识久，他开场对谁都是同一套。（站起来模仿）止水，我们以后一起加油加油加油~~

 

鼬：他第一句开场白肯定要“加油”，我也被他“加油”过。（捋头发）

 

泉奈：(◕ᴗ◕✿) 如果你们喜欢的话，我可以天天嗲声嗲气哦~啾咪~

 

斑：ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ  已经习惯你发疯了，装也没有用，做你自己就好。

 

带土：没错，反正不管发嗲还是发疯，你永远是催不到公粮的丧偶式育儿中年人妻。

 

死寂……

 

泉奈：这节目人家录不下去了~~（原地小碎步跺脚）封杀堍堍，堍堍这么垃圾，怎么可以给堍堍镜头~~╰(:з╰∠)_呕，自己都忍不下，嗲得快吐了。

 

佐助：三位嘉宾对如此做作的发嗲有什么感想？

 

嘉宾席：樱， 井野， 雏田

 

樱：（扶额）偶尔一两次可以，次数多了会忍不住挥拳头。

 

井野：我拼命控制眼部肌肉不要向上翻白眼，哈哈哈

 

雏田：emmm……二代目活得蛮辛苦。

 

 

泉奈：在场的三个女嘉宾里，雏田算典型的嗲妹妹吧？声音柔柔糯糯，超可爱。弱弱问一句，是真音？

 

雏田：（点头）嗯呐，我上节目用真音。重要场合反而故意压低声音，族长要有气势一点嘛。

 

樱：你压低声音怎么说话，烟嗓吗？

 

雏田：对对，我超希望自己是烟嗓，听起来很帅，可是我不喜欢香烟味，没法抽成烟嗓。（压声音）今天的短会我就讲十分钟，主要有三个内容……

 

井野：不行，这个语调跟医院领导开大会似的（脑壳痛）你说五分钟台下睡倒一群人吧？

 

雏田：会有音量声调变化，比如首先要说……（提分贝升音量）其次，我们要谈的是……

 

井野：_(:з」∠)_ 听了想打瞌睡，想睡也不能好好睡，社畜噩梦。

 

佐助：我刚入学认识你时，以为你的声音是装出来的，回家还跟家人吐槽班上有个装嗲的女同学。（抓鼻尖）后来我被很多女同学追，见识过清一色的低端“人工嗲”，突然开窍意识到雏田是天然嗲。

 

泉奈：低端人工嗲是怎么个嗲法？

 

佐助：间歇性持续几分钟，对着特定目标，发出诡异的高调，尾音上扬并且拖很长。（指嘉宾席）小樱，你要不要示范一下？

 

小樱： (`Д´*)9 找揍是吗？！

 

雏田：习惯了，跟我不熟的话会有误会。同小队的牙跟志乃最初也担心我是个只会撒娇不努力的人，了解以后就好。

 

斑：雏田在学校应该很受男孩子欢迎吧？

 

雏田：感觉自己很一般……

 

井野：瞎说，走过别的年级教室，会有男生讨论你；上体育课的时候也会有隔壁年级的男孩子凑过来想搭讪；私下里还叫你“小林志玲”

 

雏田：  (ﾟ△ﾟ;ﾉ)ﾉ 天呐！

 

井野：你不知道？

 

雏田：我晓得一丢丢，因为花火告诉我，她班上男生说她是“小林志玲的妹妹”，还问她要我的QQ号，想认识我，交个朋友。（挠头）小孩子嘛，没想那么多，况且男生会有攀比凑热闹的心理，大概只是好玩不是真心喜欢。

 

樱：(*≧▽≦)哈哈，恐怕是佐助的光芒太耀眼，我们这群花痴女生太过疯狂衬托得其他人平平无奇吧。雏田的确很受男生喜欢，但是你家管太严，他们不敢凑上来，我曾经被其他年级男生委托递小纸条给你。

 

雏田：条呢？

 

樱：（心虚）垃圾桶，因为对方长得丑

 

雏田：没事，谢谢你。

 

泉奈：我们家胖助那么受欢迎？Σ(⊙▽⊙"a 他只是头平平无奇的小胖猪啊。

 

佐助：ψ(*｀ー´)ψ 比你强！

 

井野：佐助颜值先放一边，他最大优势是有房有地父母双亡，打着灯笼都找不到的好条件，能不抢吗？颜值+物质达标，瞬间引人注目，其余缺点瑕不掩瑜。

 

斑：太势力了吧，相马啊？我们胖助是猪圈里供你们挑选的猪吗？其他人上学也这样？

 

鼬：不要问我，我上了一年就毕业，一年级的小拉屎娃懂个鬼。

 

止水：我的学生时代远没有如此功利且疯狂，递纸条送小零食，还有做值日生扫地时女孩子会从高处丢硬币吸引男生注意。

 

带土：我们小时候更乖，专心学习，递小纸条跟做贼似的。我这种学渣递了小纸条直接丢垃圾桶，写了跟没写一样。

 

泉奈：说得神乎其神，胖助的童年到底如何众星捧月啊？

 

佐助：她们太夸张（皱眉头）我印象深的只有几件事，一是人工嗲，二是送零食。跟嫂子说的一样，我小时候也流行丢零食吸引注意力，因此每次做值日生在室外扫地都有人丢迷你包的乖乖米果给我。（比划一下大小）

 

带土：哎哟，你岂不是吃的很开心？

 

佐助：想太多。（翻白眼）女生省下零花钱或者早餐钱给我买零食，一旦收了吃人嘴短拿人手软，说不清的，所以每次我都扫好堆起来自己走掉，下次再值日，发现女生丢给的米果的生产批次跟上次一模一样。╮(╯▽╰)╭米果都回收利用。

 

樱：不是啊，有土豪买了好多零食，用胶带纸粘成一长条，从楼上教室的窗户垂下来，上面还贴着“给佐助君”的小纸条。

 

佐助：我的座位不靠窗，正正好好卡在教室正中间，从窗户垂下来我怎么收的到！垂了一会儿发现没人收，自己拽回去吃，一丁点诚意都没。(ㅍ_ㅍ) 重中之重，敲黑板啊，有车有房父母双亡的潜力股也想找有车有房父母双亡的，人要往高处走，水才往低处流。

 

樱：扎心了|ू･ω･` )

 

泉奈：你真的一包免费零食都没吃吗？

 

佐助：不，我后来吃了一整箱。(σﾟ∀ﾟ)σ 事情发生在某个值日的早晨，我在班级包干区扫地，吊车尾从二楼阳台倒下一整箱乖乖米果，噼里啪啦在我头上下了一场零食雨，最后连箱子都不要，丢下楼自己跑了。

 

鼬：哈？散装的零食吗？

 

佐助：散装的他能活到现在？两只手轰掉。（冷笑）全是小的迷你包，各种口味五颜六色，唰地砸头上，整个人完全懵掉。(°Д°)一箱零食，我想着肯定不是送我，也许只是手滑掉下来，于是全部捡起来塞回箱子里交给老师，想让老师还给他，结果老师一问才知道，这箱东西的确是给我。

 

泉奈：ლ(❛◡❛✿)ლ天啊，太浪漫了！乖乖米果的零食雨。

 

佐助：原话不是这样！ 他说自己嫉妒女孩子省下零花钱给我买小吃，而我看都不看拽得要死，顿时柠檬精，想要给我点教训。那天早上，他在便利店买早餐，恰好有品牌抽奖，一口气抽中大奖——一整箱乖乖米果。吊车尾很傻的，换作别人家小孩自己吃得开心，他想着：佐助不是装X不吃零食吗，我就一箱子倒他头上看他还装不装X。

 

鼬：哈？他不知道这等于白送你一箱米果吗？乖乖炼乳味超好吃的。

 

止水：姑爷顶着主角光环开外挂实锤，先是运气爆棚抽中大奖，然后歪打正着狂刷好感度，一下子给佐助留下深刻印象。ღ(๑╯◡╰๑ღ)

 

佐助：我坚持请老师把零食还给他，可是吊车尾言辞拒绝，说“佐助碰过的东西我不要，这箱零食随他处置”。我也没有办法啊，老师让我带回家自己慢慢吃，我只能带回家吃咯，怪我咯？

 

泉奈：观众朋友们，听到没有，送礼不要抠，对手送一包你要送一箱，量变产生质变。

 

佐助：不是这样！(*/ω＼*) 吊车尾本人说他没有送礼物，目的是给我找茬！我说这段话，中心思想告诉广大同学，在校不要欺负同学，保持love and peace，懂吗，love and peace！

 

斑：雏田还想说什么吗？

 

雏田：emm……love and peace。

 

 

 

佐助：谁给小樱发通告的？她哪里嗲？

 

樱：嗯哼~（入戏）佐助君，你这样就不对了，我一直很淑女的~~you know~

 

带土：哈哈哈，你会对病人这么说话吗？

 

井野：会被病人投诉的吧？

 

樱：要你管啊，猪头妹。（变回原音）我在家会比较嗲，因为爸妈觉得女孩子要有女孩的样子，如果用很威武雄壮的声音跟他们说话，会被批评甚至扣零花钱。

 

鼬：你爸妈不看我们节目吗？

 

樱：（尴尬）我跟他们说这是节目效果，为了点击率照着台本演……麻烦这段话删掉，不要被我家人看见，不然又要啰啰嗦嗦烦我一整天，扯皮一大圈最终回归我没对象这一根本问题。

 

雏田：抱一个~(ﾉ"◑ ◑)ﾉ" 

 

樱：我没事，现在经济独立腰杆子硬，爸妈也怼不过我，情况好多了。（扶额）小时候我在家真的超级嗲，整天“嗯嗯、呐呐、内内、呀呀”。

 

泉奈：叠字真的超级有用！小时候我哥管东管西跟我妈似的，啰嗦起来犹如几百只鸭子百鸭争鸣，还不许顶嘴，我天天嘴上萌萌哒、美美哒装乖巧，内心OS呵呵哒。

 

斑：内心OS怎么骂我的？(▼ヘ▼#)

 

泉奈：（动嘴不发音）?????

 

佐助：（读唇语）早、更、老、妖、怪？

 

泉奈：٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶bingo~

 

带土：你看吧！这个词不是我发明的，二祖宗先喊的！

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃导播，卡！我要揍死台上这个主持人！

 

鼬：（拦住）老祖宗您冷静，不能因为二祖宗说了实话而打他啊！

 

止水：（憋笑）小鼬你别瞎补刀，老祖宗气成更年期咋办，噗噗——

 

哐当——哐当——哐当——哐当——哐当——

 

佐助：我什么都没说，干吗打我头？

 

泉奈：更年期无差别攻击。

 

斑：嗯？！

 

鼬：传说中的美伢铁拳吗？

 

止水：（揉脑袋）我们是不是该鼓起一个圆圆的大包，左边一个右边一个，对称的中国娃娃？

 

带土：_(┐「ε:)_剪辑麻烦把这段删掉，忒暴力了，少儿不宜。

 

樱：（无视一群人）叠音前提是本人要可爱，十几岁还整天吃饭饭、吃菜菜，恶心。

 

井野：闺蜜之间开玩笑、对爸妈撒娇用叠字尚能忍，一天到晚叠字真的惹人厌。(▼ヘ▼#)说话结巴就不要说话，长得跟个乔碧萝似的还好意思卖萌？

 

止水：你会小碎步跺脚或者跳跃吗？

 

樱：(￣□￣；)不能说不会啦，但是……

 

鼬：示范一下，如果做任务遇到想回避的状况，比如危险动作或者色诱之类的，会怎么向带队老师撒娇？暗部时期见过很多，女孩来生理期不想做危险任务、想请假都会撒撒娇。

 

樱：(ŎдŎ；)我带队老师是卡老师

 

带土：ヽ(•ω•。)ノ我来配合你，演卡卡我是专业滴！（口袋里摸出面罩、护额）变装完毕，我现在是卡卡西！

 

示范开始

 

带土：小樱，待会儿你得引目标到图上这个位置，然后扑通一声跳进湖里游走。

 

樱：0ДQ跳湖我不行诶~~老师你换个策略好不好，人家水性不好的啦~~~

 

带土：放心，我家忍犬会在岸边保护你，一旦出事，它们狗刨很好，马上救你上来。（顿一顿）你不会重到八条忍犬抬不动吧？

 

樱：(˘•ω•˘)人家真的怕怕啦，不要跳好不好嘛~拜托拜托~（抓着对方胳膊来回摇晃）

 

带土：轻点，老师胳膊快被你拽脱臼了。（赶紧挣脱）湖是必须要跳的，搁以前还能让佐助或者鸣人跳，反正一个脂肪多一个阳气足，现在队里只有我俩，难不成你想让我跳？我一个精五，扑通一下半条老命没有，年纪大了落下病根咋办？风湿、类风湿、腰腿疼你给我治啊？就这么说定了，待会儿好好跳啊。（拍肩）

 

樱：册那，哔哔——（此处消音处理）

 

泉奈：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~卡卡西这么厉害的吗？

 

鼬：小叔叔演得节奏太快，卡卡西打太极绕得很大，一不留神把人忽悠进去。（黑脸）软硬不吃，特别难搞。

 

佐助：（耳语）感觉我哥在暗部时期没少被忽悠。

 

泉奈：（小声）一直很好奇他俩到底有啥仇？为争丧偶村村花闹掰了？

 

佐助：哈？木叶有丧偶寡妇村村花这一头衔吗？

 

鼬：没有那种东西！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡你们要说悄悄话麻烦关麦克风，谢谢！

 

井野：小樱水平可以，换成普通直男多半答应，而且她撒娇时会牵着胳膊，有身体上的接触，男生蛮吃这一套的。

 

斑：（举手）问个问题，撒娇时为什么要内八？小樱刚才撒娇一直内八，雏田现在放下二郎腿坐着脚也内八。

 

雏田：因为内八看着可爱。

 

斑：(•_•)?一直内八会肌肉外翻罗圈腿吧？内八怎么跑步啊？

 

樱：需要装可爱才会内八，平时正常走路。

 

斑：浪费时间诶。

 

井野：熟能生巧多练习。（站起来）我现在正常跑步，（小碎步跑圈）突然我看到一个帅哥想要去搭讪（秒变内八，甩手如企鹅）欧巴~~撒浪嘿~~~~

 

樱：ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ欧巴个头啊欧巴，哪个韩剧女主角走内八的，还撒浪嘿？全智贤吗？！

 

 

 

井野：男孩子嗲起来才厉害，我朝佐井发嗲的时候，万万没想到教会徒弟饿死师傅，现在换他朝我发嗲。（扶额）顶不住，顶不住。

 

樱：ヾ(^∀^)ﾉ自以为是家中小公举，实则你是保护公主的壮士

 

佐助：想知道佐井怎么发嗲?

 

井野：我们去吃火锅点菜，我点个油麦菜，他说“啊~油麦菜啊~”;好吧，我们换大白菜，他又说“啊~大白菜啊~”；最后换蓬蒿，他终于说“啊~蓬蒿菜~井野你最好啦~”(〃＞皿＜)想吃蓬蒿早说啊，绕一大圈干啥！

 

止水：哈哈，感觉好可爱。

 

井野：发嗲适度，不然惹人嫌。不论天然还是人工，嗲声嗲气容易被群嘲，学校单位皆如此，在家随便。（叹气）雏田你肯定遇到过吧，女生的闲言碎语。

 

雏田：当然啊，在马路上走着，擦肩而过的时候会听到根本不认识的女生说“好装啊，大白天发什么嗲”。上次我去首都，身体不舒服打出租车，告诉司机师傅我要去哪里，师傅居然让我不要撒娇，撒娇也不会打折。

 

鼬：在厕所墙壁上造谣，说私生活很乱，靠金主上位。

 

樱：鼬哥，忍校是小学……

 

鼬：我说暗部。

 

佐助：（๑ `▽´๑)۶ 话筒给他，灯光摄像准备，说出你的故事，讲讲暗部的秘辛。

 

鼬：暗部鸡多drama多，在所难免。暗部所在的楼，厕所不分男女，厕所门打开里面有很大的隔间，每间配有洗手台、马桶和便池，类似商场的大残卫。我们有变装需要，大隔间可以换衣服、化妆，据说有人玩厕所play，不过我没遇到过，毕竟厕所那么臭，被保洁大妈发现还要吃处分。除此以外，墙壁、瓷砖上隔三差五会出现骂人脏话，说谁私生活脏，给领导当小三，反正匿名骂，怎么狠怎么来。

 

止水：对，每隔一段时间要重新刷墙、擦瓷砖，但很快出现新的。

 

鼬：常有墙壁写字battle，比如我上厕所看见有人骂我丑X，于是留言骂他像个畸胎瘤，一来一往能占据一面墙壁，吃瓜群众也会留言看好戏。

 

带土：你是不是我家卡卡在厕所墙壁上写字battle过？互相匿名留言骂jian货?

 

鼬：我跟他差多少届怎么可能battle！ (*｀皿´*)ﾉ 

 

泉奈：小鼬的暗部天天撕X宫心计，止水的暗部……只是暗部。

 

止水：不好意思，我是平平无奇的男同学。

 

 

 

樱：台上诸位怎么跟伴侣发嗲，要不咱们现在试试？

 

佐助：本期节目到此……

 

雏田：逃避啥呢？d(´ω｀*)

 

带土：激将法没用，我们怂啊~

 

雏田：(╯▽╰)好吧，既然各位对自己没信心。

 

樱：外强中干的失败婚姻，ε=(´ο｀*)))唉

 

井野：（帮腔）给我张纸巾，听着好心酸，擦擦眼泪。

 

泉奈：今天最后一场录制，时间长一点没关系。（深吸气）妹妹们想怎么玩?

 

雏田：(❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡ 耶～我们想请大家给先生打电话发嗲，让他们早点回家，按要求顺路买个什么东西带回，撒娇撒得好老公回家早～～

 

鼬：我旁边这位怎么办？

 

佐助：你被剥夺参赛资格，冷板凳欢迎你。

 

斑：我们出场费很贵的。

 

樱：(｡•ᴗ-)_早准备好啦～为了感谢节目组这些年来发的通告，我们仨集资给大家订了十个大蛋糕。

 

井野：曾经很火的诺心lecake，十款大号蛋糕。美味要大家分享，所以请各位把家人叫回来吃蛋糕(˶˚ ᗨ ˚˶)

 

雏田：（举手机）规则我刚才说过，不可以透露有蛋糕这件事哦～

 

泉奈：可以不告诉他然后我们私吞吗？反正白毛不爱吃蛋糕。（舔嘴巴）

 

佐助：有区别吗？你再怎么撒娇也叫不回来，到头来还是私吞。ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ 

 

泉奈：(｀Д´*)Skype视频，微信语音还是直接电话！我偏不信了！

—————————————

斑：我先啊？（打开微信）你们配合我一下，该闭嘴闭嘴，该给音效给音效。

 

语音通话ing

 

柱间：喂⸜(* ॑꒳ˆ * )⋆*❤︎斑斑什么事呀？

 

斑：俏妞靓仔跟着你对吧？你们仨赶紧回来。

 

带土：（小声）撒娇撒得好老公回家早，撒娇懂吗？

 

柱间：啊咧，有事吗？

 

斑：哎、哎呀～就、就是（语塞）录节目的时候我一口火没压住，把家里的小孩揍了一顿啦～有几个精少的不经打，好像、好像不太妙哈～

 

鼬：他什么意思？(｡・`ω´･)指桑骂槐说谁呢？

 

柱间：你们不是按照台本练习过了吗？

 

斑：各么、各么……我录影前没喝静心口服液，更年期来了压不住、压不住～总之，你、你快点带孩子回来。

 

柱间：严重吗？

 

斑：非常严重呢～（抬脚踹屁股）贤二被我打得倒在地上直抽，羊癫疯似的，还翻白眼吐白沫。

 

带土：( #`⌂´)/靠！非要说我！（乖乖趴地上）我羊癫疯啦啦啦啦啦（手脚乱舞）

 

斑：差不多得了！（丟台本砸）不是、我是让他口水别滴我鞋子上。额的神呀～舌头都出来了，是不是不行了呀～妙啊～

 

柱间：可、可我这边有点事……

 

光希姐姐：爸，轮到你了，这牌打不打？

 

暮希弟弟：快点啦，不要耽误我胡牌，快打快打！

 

斑：给我放下麻将滚回来！我的耐心是有限度的，贤二的血条也是有限度的！

 

带土：怎么老是我？（继续躺尸）

 

斑：加油～回家路上买冰可乐回来，可口可乐，百事不约～（挂电话）呼——累人，比打贤二还累。

 

泉奈：你不叫撒娇叫威胁。

 

斑：本来我就不会啊！o(｀ω´*)o

 

佐助：您老也是很拼了，我们始终没敢提“静心口服液”这个梗，你自黑哦，不管我们的事。

 

斑：真烦，我黑料还少吗？（伸手）我需要一支静心口服液败火，冰镇的。

 

止水：您的静心。（递上冰可乐）

 

————————————

 

鼬：为什么我不能参加？

 

佐助：嫂子旁边坐着呢！

 

鼬：（哀怨）别人要么加班、要么棋牌室，你为什么在家？

 

止水：今天周六而且我要上通告。（哭笑不得）小鼬你要看得开，我们俩坐着看戏就能吃蛋糕，划算。

 

鼬：真要比的话我觉得我们能赢。

 

止水：我也觉得能赢啊，毕竟对手都是……嗯哼你懂。

 

泉奈：瞧不起我是不是？

 

鼬：你摸着良心说。

 

泉奈：我没有良心！

 

斑：别浪费时间，下一个！

 

————————————

 

带土：卡卡西前辈～猜猜我是谁～

 

佐助：垃圾桶在哪里，恶心想吐。

 

带土：( ´◔ ‸◔')哼唧～卡卡西前辈什么时候回来呀，是不是还在火影楼假加班真看电视啊～

 

卡卡西：我说了今天真的有事，不过事情刚好做完了。Ծ‸Ծ你今天不要录影吗？

 

带土：卡卡我跟你说哦～人家突然肚子饿了，你能不能给我买个一点点，冰淇淋红茶去冰加红豆，全糖哦～

 

卡卡西：呃，听着就好腻。还要什么吗？

 

带土：再来个coco的奶茶三兄弟，也是去冰全糖，爱你么么哒，比心❤️

 

卡卡西：好哒，一共xx元，支付宝还是微信转账？

 

带土：∠(ᐛ」∠)＿两口子之间两杯奶茶钱就算了嘛～

 

卡卡西：不要，我偏要算～你爱给不给，我数到十，没收到转账的话，123456……

 

带土：转转转！（赶紧摸手机）记得要早点回来哦～

 

卡卡西：看情况咯～（挂电话）

 

斑：让老婆买奶茶还要转账，哈哈哈

 

带土：(ｰ̀дｰ́)掏钱是家里顶梁柱应尽的义务！

 

鼬：喝两杯奶茶的顶梁柱。

 

带土：在座的我们家谁不是两杯奶茶起跳，谁不是！(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/好气哦，老祖宗你的静心口服液给我喝两口缓缓，快早更了我。

 

斑：自己去冰箱拿。（默默喝可乐）

 

————————————

 

泉奈：你先来吧，放弃了，这种肯定是我输（瘫下来）突然间很心累，唉。

 

佐助：你真的不加油加油加油吗？(づ′▽`)づ 你看我哥根本没参赛，垫底不计成绩，你不会输的。

 

泉奈：客套一下而已，我怎么可能不比。（直起身打电话）喂喂～扉间你什么时候回来～我跟你说哦，我哥今天脑子有泡，打我诶～超痛的哦～

 

扉间：你怎么惹他生气啦？骂他更年期还是腰围粗？

 

泉奈：他就不能无缘无故上火打我吗？

 

扉间：你哥不是无理取闹的人。

 

泉奈：我无情无义无理取闹？（琼瑶附体）

 

扉间：……偶尔。

 

斑：看到了吧，世界还是有公理的！

 

泉奈：(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))我就知道会是这个亚子，你怎么老这样啊！（原地小碎步跺脚）我今天从早录到晚，摄影棚超级热，嘉宾还很难搞，午饭也没吃好，还被我哥打，连你也说我！你把妹妹头拐去加班，没人陪我玩，无聊死了啦，都没人陪我。˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅

 

鼬：他是不是哭了啊？挤出两滴鳄鱼的眼泪。

 

止水：好拼哦，到底多想赢？

 

扉间：?(。ヘ°)玩真心话大冒险输了？

 

佐助：（憋笑）噗噗，一猜一个准。

 

泉奈：赶紧把妹妹头抱回来，你死外头吧！

 

带土：欲擒故纵，老祖宗你看这段位，学着点。

 

扉间：我也想带回来，可是她拉肚子，坐马桶上。

 

泉奈：(･᷄ὢ･᷅)上次才拉完，怎么又拉肚子，她的肚子能不能好了呀，漏斗是不是，天天拉肚子。

 

扉间：她妈昨晚骗她吃火鸡面，辣得拉肚子怪我咯？！

 

泉奈：欸？！吃个火鸡面都拉啊？(￣Д ￣)┍家里也有马桶，回家拉一样的啦~

 

扉间：晓得，她拉完这一通我就带她回来。（挂断）

 

泉奈：ヾ(･ε･｀*) 可还行？

 

佐助：学不来、学不来ヽ(´•ω•`)､您老牛掰

 

斑：反正我做不到骗小孩吃三养火鸡面这等无情无义无理取闹的事情。

 

带土：孩子长大以后看我们节目会怎么想？(￣ω￣;) 想换个温柔、不会整小孩的妈妈？

 

泉奈：温柔且不整小孩的妈妈要配出生自带万花筒的乖巧小孩，我家的跟我配刚刚好。

 

——————————————

 

佐助：该我了，小紧张。（微信语音）喂、喂喂？

 

鸣人：怎么啦？

 

佐助：你是不是带小鬼头在玩？今天早点回来吧，回来路上顺便……

 

鸣人：（插嘴）我在商店街，要奶茶、披萨或者麦当当下午茶吗？

 

佐助：哈？

 

鸣人：不要吗？我来都来了，给你买点来伊份？随柳居的赤豆小圆子要吗？

 

鼬：好馋~

 

佐助：慢着，我没说不要，但是你别抢话，等我提出要求了你再回答哈~（舒缓情绪）你先去商店街的甜汤店买个、买个什么好呢？

 

鸣人：椰汁西米露？

 

佐助：啊，椰汁西米露啊~

 

带土：有的吃就不错了，还挑三拣四。

 

鸣人：薏仁红豆？

 

佐助：啊~薏仁红豆啊~

 

鸣人：香芋糖水？

 

佐助：啊~香芋啊~

 

鸣人：全都买回家，你喜欢哪个喝哪个，其余放冰箱当宵夜可以吗？再加一杯芋圆冬瓜茶？

 

佐助：OK~٩(๑>◡<๑)۶ 

 

止水：宵夜？他还好意思吃宵夜？

 

鼬：佐助给姑爷下了什么降头真是木叶千古之谜。

 

佐助：(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ我挂啦，路上小心哦~（挂电话）咦，好像全程也没怎么撒娇的样子？

 

斑：好想揍他。

 

带土：您先请我负责插刀。

 

 

佐助：本期节目就到这里，接下来吃蛋糕的画面就不播出刺激大家了。喜欢我们节目的话请素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道。

 

泉奈：欢迎大家提出宝贵意见，谢谢收看，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

————————————

 

花絮

 

十几分钟后

 

卡卡西：我们回来了~

 

带土：ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ卡卡~

 

柱间：带土这不是好好的嘛(～￣▽￣)～ 

 

扉间：我都说是真心话大冒险了¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

泉奈：你们怎么一起回来啊？（失望）妹妹头，抱一个~

 

肥大：(ಥ_ಥ)妈妈我菊花好痛哦，我再也不想吃火鸡面了

 

泉奈：火鸡面配芭斯罗缤呢？

 

肥大：……吃。

 

鸣人：回来路上正好遇到，还碰到送蛋糕的小哥，顺便把蛋糕提回来啦。

 

扉间：你们居然一口气买十个？

 

泉奈：节目嘉宾送的礼物。

 

卡卡西：你吃蛋糕还要配全糖奶茶？（递上）真佩服你。

 

带土：卡卡已经够sweet所以不需要，但我需要。

 

斑：蛋糕呢？

 

柱间：在门口（一转身）!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ天啊，十个盒子竖起来排成一排，好像麻将哦~

 

扉间：你身在家里心在牌桌啊。

 

光希姐姐：（皱眉）我看看打哪张牌比较好？

 

暮希弟弟：（推倒其中一盒蛋糕）白板。

 

小鬼头：糊啦~（全部推倒）

 

一家人只能吃摔烂的蛋糕了

 


	20. 认得出你的枕边人吗？

泉～佐～来～了

 

泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期《泉佐来了》(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)首先要宣布：本节目今年颁奖季颗粒无收，再度陪跑，一座奖杯都没有。

 

佐助：∠(ᐛ」∠)＿开播第一年就捞提名，这些年提名越来越多，从没获奖过，颁奖礼红毯都懒得去蹭，反正也没奖杯拿。

 

泉奈：会不会是人家觉得我们不赏脸出席，所以把本该属于我们的奖颁给别人了？

 

佐助：我只想知道为什么《权游》第八季能得到最佳剧集？那么烂尾的剧还能最佳剧集，好比你和汪老师争最佳主持人，最后你得奖，妥妥有黑幕。

 

泉奈：讨厌啦～不提伤心事，今天我们全家人搞点好玩的游戏。(*＾ワ＾*)胖助啊，你熟悉自己老公吗？

 

佐助：熟啊，不熟结什么婚？

 

鸣人：佐助化成灰我都认得出！⊂(˃̶͈̀ε ˂̶͈́ ⊂ )

 

斑：既然姑爷这么说，来人呐，把胖助拖下去烧成灰。

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃滚！

 

泉奈：各位对自己伴侣熟悉吗？✧(≖ ◡ ≖✿ 比如身上哪边有痣，哪个部位最肉，盲猜猜得出来吗？

 

带土：|˛˙꒳˙)♡卡卡～

 

卡卡西：我对你不抱希望，你什么人我很懂。（拒绝）我有80％的概率猜得出来吧。

 

鼬：我肯定能猜出止水，至于止水能不能……（严肃地看着水哥）认得出吗？

 

止水：哎呀，压力好大。（打哈哈）

 

泉奈：待会儿五位先生留在台上，老婆躲进后台，分别向镜头展示身体的不同部位，看哪一对最有默契，能一下子猜出枕边人。(｡•ᴗ-)

 

佐助：先生猜完以后交换位置，夫人根据身体部位猜先生。₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎话说老婆一下子猜出来，老公死都猜不出，岂不是很搞笑？

 

泉奈：万一姑爷认出你的灰，而你认别人为老公呢？

 

佐助：emmm……（避而不谈）欢迎助理主持上台！

 

纲手：₍₍Ϡ(੭•̀ω•́)੭ hi！待会儿主持人在后台玩游戏期间由我撑场子。

 

柱间：(≧ω≦)/乖孙女咋来了呀～

 

扉间：(ㅍ_ㅍ)废话，月底还完信用卡没钱吃饭来爷爷奶奶家蹭吃蹭喝。纲手啊，我说你……

 

纲手：（赶紧打断）为确保公平公正，请各位人妻去后台统一换上准备好的白T恤和热裤。

 

—————————————

猜老婆大赛，开始！

 

纲手：比赛开始前问一句，你们最有自信认出老婆的哪个部位？

 

鸣人：佐助的肚子白白软软的，我最喜欢躺在上面睡觉ʚෆɞ(˘ᵋॢ ˘♡)˚₊·肯定能分辨出来。

 

带土：你如果凭借肚子上的肉猜出胖助，他会冲出来轰死你。（拍肩）我家卡卡看肤色就……

 

扉间：死心吧，摄像机调过色调了，全部都是黄皮。

 

带土：(￣□￣；)纳尼？！

 

止水：反正20%的概率。

 

纲手：错，我们还请了三位身形相似的素人增加难度，一共有八个选项。

 

柱间：如果选中别人的老婆或者不认识的人，那不就……死、定、了。

 

纲手：屏幕上有六个身体部位：膝盖，脚趾，臀部，手掌，大腿，肚子。你们商量一下先看哪个，而且每个选项最多只能看四个人。

 

止水：太难了吧，怎么猜。

 

扉间：存心要我们死。

 

1.脚趾

纲手：想看指甲油识人？（冷笑）全部事先洗掉了，脚指甲什么都没有。(＾＿・) 有请5678依次展示自己的脚趾。

 

柱间：∑(O_O；)脚的其他部分全被遮住，真的只有脚指甲，露一点脚背都不行吗？

 

扉间：脚背可能会有伤疤，太明显。（思考）8号的脚趾看着比其他几个人小一点。

 

鸣人：脚趾小不代表脚小啊我说。?(。ヘ°)我觉得里面没有佐助诶，他是希腊脚而且大脚趾和二趾中间分开。

 

带土：⊙０⊙姑爷你也太细致了吧？

 

鸣人：他抱怨过自己的脚看着像穿人字拖穿多了，老婆说的话要牢牢记得呀我说。

 

止水：小鼬脚蛮丑的，小脚趾向里弯，比较没美感。7号很像，但我怕故意找个相似的素人来混淆视听，不然太明显。

 

带土：卡卡的脚、脚、脚……

 

柱间：（拍肩）认不出不要勉强。

 

 

2.肚子 

纲手：刚才看5678的脚，现在来看1234的肚子。请问有什么战略吗？

 

扉间：没有，走一步算一步。

 

鸣人：‼(•'╻'• ۶)۶我还以为你们有战术。

 

止水：有几个生过小孩，可以从妊娠纹缩小范围。

 

纲手：素人不一定是男的啊，万一请生过孩子的女士呢？你敢保证每个生过孩子的肚子都有纹路吗？退一万步，腹部区域那么大，我们可以拍没有皱纹的地方。（得意）来，被选上的四位掀起衣服露出肚肚。

 

带土：(｡･｀ω´･｡)喂喂，不要这么小气，范围给大一点，起码让我们看看腹肌和腰线啊。

 

纲手：╮(╯▽╰)╭麻烦往镜头后走两步，给这群没用的老公放放水。

 

柱间：滤镜太黄，压根看不清纹路(･᷄ὢ･᷅)1号腰线快平行线了诶，我家斑斑不至于像个水桶。

 

扉间：吸气收腹收的肋骨都要凸出，这几个人有多胖？（扶额）呼气放松，谢谢。

 

鸣人：2、4都有点肉肉，都像佐助可咋办啊啊！

 

止水：小鼬腰腹很瘦，腰细，3号有点像。

 

带土：我觉得3号是卡卡诶。

 

扉间：（皱眉头）我觉得……算了，不觉得。

 

纲手：三分之一过去了你们一个都没认出来？

 

柱间：这不还有三分之二嘛。

 

 

3.大腿

纲手：三个部位看下来都没认出一个的话，后台估计要疯。（叹气）1234不要走开，对镜头秀一下大腿肉，这群本男人跟你们杠上了。

 

扉间：1号！

 

止水：二祖宗？

 

扉间：怎么可能是泉奈，宇智波斑啦！那么壮硕的腿和腰，除了他还能有谁，绝对是。

 

带土：没准是胖助？

 

鸣人：(ｰ̀дｰ́)屁咧，佐助的肉都在腰腹这一圈，四肢细的，而且他有腰线，胖得很有姿色(´⌣`ʃƪ)

 

柱间：这么一说我也觉得1号有点像……

 

扉间：什么有点，就是他。

 

纲手：我们请上来看看？1号上台

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃柱间——你个白痴——（抬脚就踹）你居然没认出我，TM说我水桶腰，活腻了吧！

 

带土：(ÒωÓױ)妙啊，自己老公没认出来，小叔子一眼识别，这剧情精彩。导播，给这三个人来特写！

 

斑：特写个屁！我烧死你们两个！(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/

 

止水：（拦腰抱住）演播室烧了怎么录节目，求求您冷静一下。

 

扉间：止水你就说那个腰粗不粗，是不是有宇智波鼬两倍粗，平行两条线，一眼好分辨。

 

止水：o(*≧д≦)o他家两个娃了，宽容点好吗！小鼬年轻漂亮没孩子，能跟老祖宗比吗？

 

斑：你这话啥意思？（气压骤降）我怎么了要你们宽容啊，我这不是胖，不是赘肉！

 

柱间：对呀，肌肉包脂肪。台风天的时候抱住斑斑的大腿，什么风都吹不走。

 

斑：打死你！（抄起台本猛砸）

 

纲手：(ㅍ_ㅍ)看来要打一会儿，咱们继续下一个。

 

4.臀部

纲手：已经找出一个。（偷瞄场边）哎呀，打老公小点声，摄像机把爷爷的惨叫声收录进去很难剪辑的。（看镜头）下一个部位是臀部，2378准备好了吗？

 

带土：不要正对着屁股拍，给个侧面啦，不然怎么知道屁股翘不翘，有个比对嘛！

 

纲手：要求这么多也没找出自己老婆。

 

止水：2、8号的臀部饱满，但是小鼬人瘦屁股比较扁，3号或者7号吧？

 

带土：里面没有卡卡的屁股！六火办公室坐多了屁股肉松，近来还听他抱怨屁股大。

 

扉间：8号泉奈，剩下随意。

 

鸣人：ヽ(ﾟДﾟ)ﾉ我还在考虑哪个肉屁股是佐助呢，二火您咋先抢了啊。

 

扉间：8号肯定是。

 

带土：万一您又挑中人家老婆咋办？话说您二老整天盖着棉被纯聊天，多久没摸对方屁股？

 

扉间：我记性很好，谢谢。

 

止水：时间长了人的屁股会变的嘛，或许请了个翘屁素人，不再看看其他部位？

 

扉间：8号，不改。

 

纲手：有请屁股很翘的8号。

 

泉奈：(｀Д´*)死白毛，为什么你一眼认出我哥的大肉腿！你平常眼睛到底在看哪里啊啊啊——

 

鸣人：(˶˚ ᗨ ˚˶)厉害，猜对了！

 

带土：但他先猜对别人老婆，重点，他哥老婆。

 

泉奈：｡°(°¯᷄◠¯᷅°)°｡整个人都不好了，你脑子里除了我哥，到底藏着多少男人的大腿，你说！

 

扉间：你哥那个腿直径独树一帜，傻子才看不出来，不信你自己拿皮尺量，肉眼可见的壮！

 

斑：(▼皿▼#)我杀了你——

 

扉间：停，站定！泉奈你站过来（牵过去）喏，对比一下！

 

泉奈：（用手箍宽度）哥，这还真……（捏捏）蛮紧致。

 

斑：战国忍者装备重，穿铠甲底盘要稳，大腿肉一点不会晃。（拍大腿）我家俩孩子一边坐一个，没肉撑得住吗？家里的白莲花老公靠得住吗？

 

柱间：斑斑从来不是纤细型的，年轻时腰就跟木板一样没线条，现在只不过从一块板增厚成一堵墙。（比划一下）他瘦下来也不一定好看呐。

 

斑：你以为我听不出你放冷箭吗，柱白莲！（拍头）你今天完了！（指扉间）管好自己的老鼠眼，不知道看哪儿就挖出来晾晾！

 

泉奈：(╹ૅ×╹ૅ)小脑瓜里装着多少男人的多少部位。如实交代！公粮么不交，外头男人乱看，你很行吼！

 

扉间：我好歹认出你的屁股。

 

泉奈：当然啊，我屁股饱满圆润有弹性，（拍拍）这么好的屁屁，认不出来像话吗？！

 

鸣人：既然8号是二祖宗，2号就是佐助（๑ `▽´๑)۶ 肉肚肚、肉屁屁，四肢很纤细

 

斑：少说两句，胖助在后台差点炸轮回眼。

 

泉奈：卡卡西和鼬两个精五拦不拦得住助子啊？（担忧）估计他正跃跃欲试冲上台揍老公。

 

纲手：把2号放上来！

 

佐助：(▼ヘ▼#)吊车尾！走，不录了，跟我去残联！（强行拽）小叔叔开个神威，正对着残联大门口。

 

带土：哈？去残联？

 

佐助：左手一起轰掉，以后靠残疾人低保过日子。（死命拽）快跟我走，别逼我扛你啊！

 

鸣人：(ू˃o˂ ू)⁼³₌₃No～

 

斑：不要这样，总比另外两个认不出自己老婆的，和我家这个靠别人猜老婆的要强啊！

 

泉奈：起码他没有天天盯着人家老婆瞎看还熟记于心。（顺毛）姑爷夸你胖得有姿色，开心点嘛~做人最重要的是开心，我叫我家孩子泡碗杯面给你吃？

 

佐助：（环顾）有道理，再不济也有小叔叔和嫂子垫底。你俩加油哦，后台那俩商量着最后一名去民政局领绿本本。

 

 

5.膝盖

 

纲手：还剩两个部位，请看3456的膝盖

 

带土：(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞两坨膝盖肉真心认不出，再扩大一点嘛。

 

止水：3号和之前的7号我都觉得像，3号看了第四次，基本确定是他。

 

泉奈：（动嘴不发声）他俩完蛋，老婆要气死。

 

佐助：准备收尸吧，墓地联系好了吗？

 

纲手：3号请上台。

 

素人：水哥好，我非常愿意惹，你tinder账号多少？ヽ(*^ｰ^)

 

止水：╰(:з╰∠)_ 7号才是小鼬，我错了我真的错了。

 

纲手：万一7号也不是呢？（托腮）感谢素人配合，下场领通告费。

 

带土：这四个里面有卡卡吗?

 

佐助：有，卡老师怕不是已经绝望了，哈哈哈！

 

 

6.手掌

 

纲手：既然是手掌，那就不能露出五指。4567号想象自己在扇没用的老公巴掌，让大家看看掌纹。（憋笑）最后一轮，生死攸关。

 

止水：（当机立断）7号，绝对没错。

 

纲手：好，7号上台。

 

鼬：(〃＞皿＜)气到早更，这些年没发过如此大的火！（喘气）咳咳咳，肺都要气炸了！

 

扉间：肺不会气炸，你又不是炸猪肺。

 

佐助：哈哈哈，要我端油锅给你把肺炸一炸吗？(*≧▽≦)ツ

 

止水：(＞人＜；)I’m sorry~

 

鼬：sorry有用吗？说我脚趾丑、屁股扁、还把我猜错？扪心自问该当何罪？

 

带土：（瞎起哄）分手！分手！分手！

 

鼬：闭嘴，你没好到哪里去，卡卡西在后台翻白眼翻得眼周肌肉抽筋，一口老血堵在胸口咳不出来咽不下去。

 

带土：我认出他了，你看5号手上的笔茧，虎口上方，批公文批的。ꈍ◡ꈍ我多仔细呀～

 

纲手：5号请上台！

 

卡卡西：你真该庆幸我用笔批文件，而不是电脑办公平板电脑上签字。我也不想说你什么了，也不能掐死你对不对，麻烦离我远一点，退后、退后。

 

带土：(´._.｀)人家委屈

 

卡卡西：呵呵哒（翻白眼）啊，眼肌抽筋了，痛。

 

鸣人：卡老师挺住啊——您不能有事啊——您嗝屁了我得批文件啊——

 

佐助：哈哈哈哈哈，翻白眼翻到眼部肌肉抽筋，我靠，ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o什么鬼

 

鼬：从第一题就开始翻，翻到现在能不抽吗？（憋笑）

 

柱间：大家冷静，厨房里卤了一锅鸡腿，要吃吗？

 

斑：(;｀O´)o滚一边去，去角落里，不许发声！

 

————————————

 

猜老公大赛，开始！

 

代理主持纲手同学光荣完成使命，去厨房吃卤鸡腿啦~

 

泉奈：大家对自己老公的表现满意吗？（神色沉重）

 

佐助：满意个大头鬼。

 

卡卡西：演播室空调开那么冷我还要穿短裤露膝盖，关节炎都要冻出来，身体心灵双重打击。

 

鼬：给你（递上毛毯）瞧，我都贴暖宝宝了，心拔凉拔凉（披外套）

 

斑：我这腿也没有很粗吧？(‾᷄꒫‾᷅)别人都是腿玩年，我是粗腿梗梗玩年。

 

泉奈： (*≧▽≦) 既然你自己说了，那我们不客气啦，大象腿～

 

佐助：后台的人夫准备好了吗？需要观察的部位有：鼻子、肚脐、手指、耳朵、手肘和下巴，依旧有三位素人混淆视听，认错老公的话自己看着办。

 

 

1.鼻子（头）

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ唬谁呢，你们就露个鼻头？鼻梁呢？你们的鼻梁不要的话给你们敲掉！

 

卡卡西：根据鼻子上的黑头来认人？

 

佐助：麻烦至少露出两侧鼻翼，谢谢。

 

鼬：确定里面没有止水的鼻子。2号肯定做过缩鼻翼手术，你瞧瞧那个鼻孔，再也不能愉快挖鼻屎了，得用棉签掏吧？

 

泉奈：戾气不要这么重，素人很可怜诶，缩鼻翼都要被骂，自己的钱缩鼻子碍着谁了。ヾ(✿❛3❛)ノ扉间我认出你了，4号快点自己从后台走出来，快点～

 

佐助：Σ(☉▽☉"a真的假的，第一轮诶，虽然1号有黑头3号皮肤糙，可没必要马上认定4号吧？

 

泉奈：不管，就是4号，有信心。（拍胸脯）如果猜错，我一个月不开张。

 

鼬：一个月算什么，有本事一年不开张。

 

卡卡西：一年？！

 

泉奈：反之答对的话，……

 

斑：少瞎逼逼，我看你别录了，赶紧带老公关起门该干啥干啥，胖助一个顶c位。

 

佐助：C位妙啊✧ෆ◞◟˃̶̤⌄˂̶̤⋆ 4号快出来～

 

扉间：(。-`ω´-)你是怎么认出来的？

 

泉奈：你自己说鼻子像柏芝，柏芝鼻辣么好看，真素不要脸惹，害得我平时多看你几眼啦。一下子认出你的柏芝鼻，哦吼吼～（小手勾搭）赏脸认出你，是不是该做点什么呀？

 

扉间：我最近感冒，喉咙痛，录完节目回去吃点头孢早点睡。（拒绝）

 

泉奈：(╹ૅ×╹ૅ)你咋不头孢配酒一口就走呢？1哦，1哦，喉咙痛跟不交公粮有逻辑关系吗？偏偏这时候喉咙痛，信你啊？

 

扉间：全民节目收敛一下。（捂脸）

 

佐助：没事，这期二祖宗自己剪辑。O(∩_∩)O你俩很厉害诶，互相猜得很准，一丝犹豫都没有，算是你们游戏环节表现最好的一次吧？

 

泉奈：记忆力是我俩的强项，而且这些天一直在练习观察对方，我可认真上手摸呢！（得意）你们都没准备一下吗？

 

鼬：练了，然后他把我认错。

 

斑：心想认识那么久这点默契应该有，结果真的没有。

 

扉间：谢谢你一眼认出我。

 

泉奈：ლ(°◕‵ƹ′◕ლ) 口头谢谢有用吗？

 

扉间：录完再聊这个！

 

 

2.肚脐

 

泉奈：5678号，你们四个真的…… （欲言又止）故意刁难适可而止，给肚脐眼那么大的特写，你们知道镜头画面凑太近糊了吗？

 

鼬：刚才我们露肚子的时候你们要求看腰线、看腹肌，现在换我要看整片腹部核心区域。

 

斑：我的水桶腰也没在怕啊！赶快给我退后，摄影机给远景。

 

摄影机向后移动，镜头前每一张肚皮都画满了花纹

 

佐助：吊车尾肯定在里面，他肚子上有九尾封印，其他人为了掩护他干脆都画上花纹。

 

卡卡西：对付老婆的时候蛮团结。（托腮）只能从形状来分辨咯¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 失算，平常不会去摸带土的肚脐。

 

鼬：6号那个像是生孩子时肚子被撑大，肚脐向四周撑开，中心辐射状扩散，止水的肚脐没那么难看；7号肚脐内陷，纹路那么深的话，洗澡时会不会很难洗，里面很脏吧？8号肚脐鼓起，出生时护士剪脐带技术想必很差；5号肚脐像杂志封面超模，浅而细长

 

斑：你这是肚脐选美大赛啊？ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，认不出柱间认出贤二了，毕竟我带大的娃。

 

卡卡西：您别剧透，我自己猜。其实我认出鸣人，可我也假装不知道，呵呵。

 

佐助：靠，我怎么看哪个都一样！(〃＞皿＜)你们跟隔壁老王似的，老管别人老公的屁事，真叫“不是一家人不进自家门”，一丘之貉！

 

泉奈：扉间你肚脐给偶康康(●◡●)ﾉ

 

扉间：讨厌，你走开！

 

 

3.手指（中指）

 

泉奈：(๑°⌓°๑)台本上说“手指”，不应该是五个手指的意思吗？为什么露一根手指？

 

卡卡西：左手还是右手？五指里哪一根手指头？

 

佐助：存心为难我！后台那几个再不好好配合就轰手信不信，谁的手我都敢轰掉。

 

泉奈：一根手指太过分了，起码露两根。（敲桌子）后台不要逼我们动粗，夫人们脾气不好。

 

镜头前缓缓出现两根手指

 

斑：左手食指中指还是右手中指无名指？（对比自己的手）“起码”两根还真就只有两根，平时让老公买个东西带个孩子磨蹭半天，今天倒格外听话。

 

鼬：没有止水，他的手指细长，青葱玉指特别嗲。（突然想到）这四个是几号啊，全部排除。

 

佐助：你们选的号码自己不记住的吗？买彩票呢随心选啊？（低头看台本）2356号

 

鼬：第一题排除1234现在排除56……78号可以给我再看一下鼻子吗？其中一个就行，二选一嘛。

 

泉奈：小鼬好聪明哦，会排除法诶～

 

扉间：是你们太笨连排除法都不会用。

 

7号的鼻头出镜

 

鼬：宇智波止水，就是你！

 

止水：(:3_ヽ)_不要辣么凶嘛，温柔一点

 

佐助：嫂子你不愧疚吗，我哥第三轮就找到你，还没认错，对比一下你自己。

 

止水：(。﹏。*)我错了嘛，帮你清空购物车。

 

鼬：容我往车里再加点东西。（摸手机）

 

泉奈：┗|｀O′|┛ 嗷~~你看看人家！

 

扉间：你上次朋友圈看中的莆田小王家的假AJ要吗？

 

泉奈：(╯>д<)╯⁽˙³˙⁾去你的莆田

 

 

4.耳朵（垂）

 

泉奈：进程过半找到两个人，其实战绩跟刚才猜老婆大赛差不多。

 

斑：难度不一样啊，我们拼了命想要被才出来，他们想方设法不被认出来，

 

鼬：你们故意的？

 

止水：（尴尬）没有啦，只是看你们如此有信心……

 

扉间：（实话实说）想稍微打压一下。

 

斑：呵呵，那就偏要赢。下一轮该谁了，快点！

 

佐助：1235号麻烦露耳朵，必须统一一边的耳朵，谢谢。

 

镜头前出现诡异的画面

 

泉奈：(⊙_⊙)?耳朵？台本上清清楚楚写的“耳朵”，镜头拍的什么鬼？

 

扉间：准确来说叫“耳垂”

 

鼬：耳垂怎么认，又不是刘备刘大耳。（转头看止水）遮住耳朵只看耳垂，我不行。

 

斑：露多一点！

 

镜头一动不动

 

佐助：拒不配合吗？！

 

镜头依旧不动

 

卡卡西：5号出来一下。

 

鼬：Σ(⊙▽⊙"a你认得出来？

 

卡卡西：（摇头）虽然眼睛分辨不出，但是从第二轮的肚脐开始，难度不断增加，有意刁难，这一轮甚至蓄意唱反调，三轮里面都有5号，很难不怀疑吧？

 

泉奈：ヽ(´•ω•`)､另外两个人没可能吗？

 

卡卡西：鸣人和初火在老婆发怒的情况下还敢死撑？老祖宗和佐助的语气已经很火大了，5号却一丁点不慌，有够死皮赖脸。

 

佐助：不愧是六代目，精五贤十卡卡西！(〃^ω^) 5号滚出来吧~

 

一片寂静……

 

一乐大叔：大家好(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ”

 

卡卡西： (；ﾟДﾟ)y  我猜错？

 

一乐大叔：真不好意思呢，六火您猜错了。（挠头）

 

泉奈：什么嘛，说得信誓旦旦还不是猜错。

 

佐助：既然是大叔，为什么被喊到号码不立刻出来？你在后台上了厕所再来的？

 

一乐大叔：吓了一跳嘛，居然被六火误认为宇智波带土。

 

鼬：原来如此，我还以为是小叔叔情急之下随便抓了个人调换号码牌～(～￣▽￣)～ 大叔本应该是1号吧，你看他鼻子上的黑头，而且大叔这肚子怎么都不像5号。

 

一乐大叔：ヾ(o´∀｀o)ﾉ 哈哈，被发现啦~今天正好来你们家送外卖，没想到还能出镜，记得给大叔剪辑得好看点。（挥手离场）

 

卡卡西：带、土！

 

带土：（只闻其声不见其人）讨厌啦~你都不是用爱认出我的，你是用推理猜出我的，才不要出来！卡卡你是大笨蛋，白痴老婆！

 

卡卡西：(｡・`ω´･)想用雷切打他……

 

佐助：为卡老师打call！✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧

 

带土：（不情愿）哼，你得到我的人，得不到我的心，切！

 

卡卡西：如果不服气可以回后台跟鸣人或者初火换一下，大不了我再猜一次。（淡定）大家事先商量好，成绩最差的两口子要拍摄“老公跪搓衣板头顶鱼缸哭诉求原谅”视频，猜老婆大赛你已经最后一名了，我要是再拿最后一名……

 

佐助：（小声）有商量过吗？

 

泉奈：甭管以前有没有，现在“商量过”啦~

 

带土：(╥╯^╰╥)好吧，人在屋檐下不得不低头。

 

 

5.下巴

 

泉奈：感谢堍堍的猪队友操作，我们只剩四个候选。

 

斑：我和胖助争气点的话，这一轮可以结束比赛。

 

佐助：不要乱立flag，我没问题，您别拖后腿。

 

泉奈：2368号，请对着镜头展示你们的下巴。

 

鼬：我就说2号整容脸吧，你看这蛇精下巴，鼻翼也做过，我们哪儿找的素人？

 

佐助：我们连送外卖的一乐大叔都敢找，还有什么不敢找？（翻白眼）2号肯定不是，麻烦另外三位笑一下，幅度大一点的咧嘴笑。

 

斑：柱间的下巴像任嘉伦，线条比较圆，一看就是电视剧里的正面角色。(戴上老花镜）鹅康康是哪个下巴？

 

扉间：任嘉伦？不是唐国强吗？你说的正面角色是炊事班大班长，背着大铁锅爬雪山那种？

 

带土：哈哈哈哈，如此生动活泼的比喻，二火您是个狼人。

 

斑：╭(╯^╰)╮哼，不理你。

 

佐助：三位再试着嘟嘴，很大幅度的撅起嘴巴。（动笔写）我见过3号的鼻头、耳垂、手指和下巴，8号的肚脐和下巴，6号的肚脐、手指和下巴……

 

泉奈：胖助学霸属性上身啦！他在做表分析诶！

 

止水：太认真了吧……

 

鼬：如果你猜老婆的时候有佐助一半认真，怎么会最后一名，还猜错！

 

佐助：8号！（笃定）3号看过那么多次还没感觉，肯定素人；我没见过8号的手指但是6号的指关节不明显，应该不是吊车尾。

 

斑：既然这样我选6号。

 

泉奈：68一起出来吧~

 

鸣人：✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧ 夫人你真的好聪明哦（冲出来抱住）佐助就是辣么辣么聪明

 

泉奈：（被挤到一边）恶心，恶心，这满屏粉红泡泡算啥？

 

斑：我就说可以这一轮结束吧，没有立flag，这叫神预言！

 

柱间：ヽ(^ω^)ﾉ  斑斑棒棒！

 

斑：对了，你弟说你像唐国强，炊事班大班长。

 

柱间：哈？！他一金星老师好意思说我唐老师？

 

扉间：谁金星老师？！

 

带土：哈哈哈哈，我擦什么鬼，金星老师都来了。

 

 

 

泉奈：本次猜枕边人大会到此结束(❁´ω`❁)夫人组压倒性胜利，五轮结束战斗，全部认出没有犯任何错误。

 

佐助：节目就到这里，如果喜欢我们请素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道，欢迎来评论区与我们互动。

 

泉奈：再……

 

佐助：慢着，二祖宗你能最后来一下那个吗？

 

泉奈：哪个？

 

佐助：14年韩剧《美女的诞生》里韩艺瑟经典发骚镜头，能模仿一下吗？｡◕ᴗ◕｡用经典镜头跟观众说再见！

 

泉奈：(╯▽╰)好吧我试试。（瞬间入戏）终于可以睡老公！三年了，三年没跟老公睡过觉了，总算可以色诱老公！真是太棒了思密达！ლ(╹◡╹ლ)

 

扉间：才没有——

 

佐助：哈哈哈，谢谢收看，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	21. 调查局：谁最容易搞外遇

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》(˘͈ᵕ ˘͈❀)今天是广受好评的调查局系列，看看我们家谁最容易搞外遇～

 

佐助：我们家对婚姻这么有信心的吗？万一过几年真的有人出轨偷吃，这期节目不就成了神预言被洛阳铲挖出来鞭尸？

 

泉奈：说不定可以成为police蜀黍调查谋杀案的证据，毕竟嘛，（冷笑）宇智波族史上丧偶概率远比离婚多。

 

佐助：万一宇智波出轨呢，比如……（环顾一圈）我哥背着我嫂子钓野男人？

 

鼬：(ｰ̀дｰ́)为什么拿我打比方，在场那么多人！

 

佐助：随口一说嘛！Ծ‸Ծ诸如此类该咋办？

 

泉奈：因此离婚率不为0啊～自己出轨就离婚，配偶出轨直接剁了，严以待人宽以待己，大家都懂～

 

佐助：( ｡･-･｡ )好吧，我们来看看调查规则。（亮题板）节目组事先调查了50位跟我们家比较熟络的姐妹，得到一份大众排名。今天我们需要预测一个家庭内部排名，最终进行对比。

 

斑：50位姐妹？我们家人脉那么广吗？

 

止水：平均一个人发展五个下线，很正常。（皱眉）为什么都是姐妹，没有男的吗？

 

泉奈：直男看男人，会准才有鬼。（对镜头）男人靠得住，老母猪上树。

 

佐助：各位准备好了吗₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎接下来你们的一言一行都将成为日后搞外遇被抓包时的呈堂证供。

 

 

 

佐助：先举手表决一下，有没有人自曝爱偷腥的？

 

全场鸦雀无声……

 

泉奈：你这么问谁会承认啊，一个个争当贞洁烈夫、恨不得立牌坊。（翻白眼）觉得自己特别专一，肯定不会出轨，人生字典里没有外遇这两个字的，举手！

 

斑爷缓缓举起小手手

 

柱间：(❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡☽˟ 斑斑～～

 

带土：老祖宗您何苦呢，为了节目效果昧着良心说话。

 

斑：我摩羯座的，谢谢！

 

扉间：你居然还信星座，你这人设不应该鄙视这类封建迷信的玩意儿，最好连自己什么座都不晓得。

 

斑：(｡・`ω´･)你管我啊，就信！

 

卡卡西：（举手）星座都能拿上台面当理由的话，我处女座（环顾一圈）至少比风象、水象专一。

 

佐助：（๑ `▽´๑)۶ 没错，风象水象很花的。

 

鸣人：(๑°⌓°๑)我天秤座岂不是很危险。

 

鼬：谁说土象、火象不花心的？(๑•ૅૄ•๑)尤其土象星座，他们不是不花，只是憋着等待时机。一般人给对象戴绿帽是按顶戴，土象星座要么不出轨，一出轨就是好几个，直接拿两米长的绿布把对象的头裹成粽子，密不透风的绿。

 

止水：火象星座很冲动嘛，感情三分钟热度，很短暂的爱了一下就去找下家，美其名曰“寻找真爱”。呵呵哒，也没好到哪里去（｡ӧ◡ӧ｡）

 

卡卡西：土象还知道藏着掖着，有羞耻心，风象直接搬台面上明着浪，比如双子座。

 

斑：٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ 风象划船不用桨，全靠浪！

 

泉奈：(ㅍ_ㅍ)你们仨是不知道家里有多少风象水象吗？

 

佐助：据某极具公信力的星座排行榜，我们来看看花心程度排前三的星座男。

 

扉间：随便从网上拉的吧？

 

佐助：蓝心湄主持的《女人我最大》。（理直气壮）首先是第三名——天秤座！

 

柱间：(ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~Nooooooo～

 

鸣人：我不是我没有˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ 佐助你要信我呀！

 

止水：(ó﹏ò｡)我觉得天秤挺好的。

 

鼬：装什么呢，上次不是跟猜老婆大赛的素人交换tinder账号吗？是不是准备放着以后约？

 

佐助：w(°ｏ°)w嫂子偷吃实锤！

 

止水：客套一下交换账号而已，素人说只用tinder。

 

斑：你一个有妇之夫用tinder才是大问题吧，谁没事手机存个约pao软件。

 

止水：（举手投降）冤枉，木叶编制单位：火影楼、暗部和研究所职工喜欢各种社交软件交互使用，因为领导可能会从微信QQ等常规软件视察工作状态，tinder聊私事有时候还得借用暗语。

 

鼬：用tinder只聊工作？（跷二郎腿）编，接着编。

 

泉奈：小鼬你差不多得了啊，万一待会儿双子第二名呢？（揭题板） (；ﾟДﾟ)y   啊咧，水瓶座第二？！

 

带土：我大水瓶好棒棒！✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

 

卡卡西：最容易出轨的亚军，你觉得很棒？

 

带土：_(:з」∠)_ 不是，人家不是这个意思。

 

泉奈：我么、这个……

 

佐助：你只是骚了点，骚而不浪。（拍肩）我替你把台词说掉，不用客气。

 

扉间：请问，生在水瓶双鱼交界日该算哪个？

 

止水：要根据当年太阳直射进入十二宫的时间来判断。

 

扉间：我怎么知道一百多年前的太阳直射， 况且现代88星座直到1988年才完全定下。

 

带土：咦，这么说来雅典娜与88名圣斗士数千年大战冥王军是个bug？（重点抓错）

 

止水：大概什么时间生的？早晨算水瓶、晚上算双鱼，大约摸张猜一下。

 

扉间：（转向亲哥）我几点生的？

 

柱间：我忘了诶｡◕ᴗ◕｡讨厌啦，一百多年前的事情谁会记得，也不是很重要的大事。

 

扉间：哪有你这样的，好歹记住弟弟几点生啊！ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，星座占卜不知道算水瓶还是双鱼，更没法判断星座运势。

 

卡卡西：交界日出生貌似有专门术语“Aquarius-Pisces Cusp”（水瓶双鱼座），例如NBA的科比生于狮子处女交界（Leo-Virgo Cusp）

 

鸣人：星座运势取两个星座平均值嘛，两边的好运都能沾一点。

 

佐助：╰(￣▽￣)╭让我们揭晓最最花心爱偷吃的星座男——堪称“中央空调”的双鱼座！

 

柱间：哇塞，取平均值的话，扉间你排1.5名(〃^ω^) 家里最浪的原来是你。

 

斑：果然你是个偷吃成性的男人！d(･｀ω´･d*) 木叶养老月8-88号床，木叶公墓8-88号坑位，躺着多少你的老相好！

 

扉间：工作不能算，当年村子穷得叮当响，初代火影死后忍界格局很乱，不陪shui拉赞助，全村吃不上饭，冬天没钱买煤供暖气，要村民抱团一起饿死、冷死吗？维密天使也得陪富商喝酒吃饭拉赞助，不然公司不捧。

 

柱间：听你这话的意思是怪死翘翘咯？（放冷箭）毕竟扉间你是水系的，浪一点理所当然嘛，动不动就水龙弹，浪里白条浪浪打浪~

 

扉间：白莲花闭嘴！(･᷄ὢ･᷅)水系忍者就浪了吗，歧视。

 

柱间：我也很想用木遁浪两下，可惜做不到，you know~

 

扉间：才没有！

 

卡卡西：（插刀）据说研究所所长很擅长扮成tinder上的路人，钓鱼zhi法，看员工谁上班时间玩手机？如此说来，二火这骚话淋语想必说得很好。

 

带土：噗，淋语专业八级。

 

佐助：二祖宗你还好吗？（递纸巾）are you ok?

 

泉奈：(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))我为什么要找如此骚浪还不红的十八线糊咖男人，在家交不出公粮不给睡，在外没准喊人老公做骚零。tinder上最常见的三句对话：“-baby, give me your ass. - sorry, I am top. -oh,F**k me baby”，他肯定烂熟于心 (˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)胖助你帮我看看，我的头发是不是从发根绿到发梢？

【作者语：我gay蜜在枫叶国，母1，用tinder常常会遇到这种情况，看着很man很攻的叫老公可利索啦】

 

佐助：我来康康～（戏很足）哎哟，你瞧这头发绿的，跟端午节的粽叶般绿。

 

扉间：明明是黑的。

 

泉奈：（继续装哭）后期记得给我头发加个特效，顺便头顶来点绿光。

 

佐助：您要不要去换身绿衣裳应景？

 

扉间：再这么闹，我要发火咯。

 

泉奈：(￣▽￣)~* 不管，第一名就是你，赏你一朵优胜者的小红花。

 

斑：ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡小拉屎娃，早叫你不要跟白毛渣男在一起，你看你头顶绿的。

 

泉奈：哎呦，话该怎么说呢~（婊气地撸头发）第2名找个第1.5名的老公，很搭啊，大家又浪又骚，谁比谁高贵，总比某些老公排第三自己倒数，被绿多时还自我欺瞒的人要好。

 

斑：骂谁呢?!

 

泉奈：我说你了吗，说胖助呢~

 

佐助：喂喂，你好坏哦<(｀^´)>星座仅仅娱乐不能当真，点到即止进入下一话题。

 

 

 

泉奈：场景模拟题，如果你遇到一个比现任更优秀的对象，会不会后悔变心？（动情描绘）已婚的你左手边休杰克曼、金城武、吴彦祖、小栗旬、抖森，右手边斯嘉丽、娜塔莉、石原里美、新垣结衣、刘亦菲、……写好答案我们亮题板。

 

答案揭晓！

 

佐助：四个人写“不会”？?(。ヘ°)要不要这么假啊？

 

带土：年轻人你不懂，谈恋爱不能骑驴找马。

 

卡卡西：我是驴？╰_ ╯

 

带土：不是、不是（连忙摇头）诱惑往往在你有对象时来，单身时丁点动静都没有，特别玄学。如果三心二意，最终竹篮打水一场空。

 

卡卡西：这么说来你有诱惑？

 

带土：（尬笑）哈哈哈，没有啦~~

 

鸣人：佐助全世界最可爱，没人比他优秀。

 

斑：ㄟ( ▔, ▔ )ㄏ 胖助你平时打老公把人打傻了吧，净说胡话。

 

鸣人：老祖宗你也写了“不会”呀，凭什么针对我。（委屈）

 

斑：我老了呀，即便我后悔，对方瞧得上我一乌龟老王八吗？多余且无用的后悔只令人徒增伤感，不要也罢。

 

柱间：（点头）年老色衰还有个拖油瓶孙女，有人肯接盘就烧高香了，我还后悔？某些老人家也真是心中木有一颗碧绿的大树。

 

扉间：整天只会在老年棋牌室搓麻将的木叶苏大强自然比我有碧树。

 

佐助：两位苏大强都消停点。（及时打住）各位心中谁足以令你悔得捶胸顿足？

 

泉奈：多了去啊，男的女的？

 

佐助：你还分男女榜单？

 

鼬：后悔一回事，分不分手另一回事。

 

止水：很喜欢的话可以留个联系方式，交个朋友，先存着。

 

鼬：比如你的tinder？

 

止水：没……

 

鼬：敢把手机给我看吗？（伸手讨要）很好，不敢给。

 

佐助：（耳语）我嫂子完了

 

泉奈：放心，止水跑得快。（悄咪咪）谁让你后悔啦，偷偷告诉我，保证不说出去。

 

佐助：你呀~

 

泉奈：(⊙_⊙)?啊咧？

 

佐助：骗你的，鬼才信你会keep secrets。

 

 

 

 

泉奈：终于轮到家族内部预测排名，这可能是头一次所有人都想争当最后一名的调查局系列。有人毛遂自荐吗？

 

斑：（再次抢先）我、要当第十。

 

带土：老祖宗您今天戏好多好主动哦(｡◕ˇ∀ˇ◕)

 

斑：废话，谁想排在你们这群花心大萝卜前面？（翻白眼）现场我谈的对象最少，only one；时间最长，从小到老；疯狂行为……太多，略过。

 

泉奈：时间跨度我跟你差不多吧？再者你谈的少可绯闻不少，绯闻数量光是家庭内部，有贤二、佐助和我可以凑，况且我们家谁谈恋爱不疯狂，轰手、跳崖、捅刀子，应有尽有。

 

斑：你们老公是绿茶白莲花吗？会嘴上说得好听、夸夸其谈，天花乱坠哄你结盟，随后联合他弟给你穿小鞋、排挤膈应你，逼你离村出走，最后一刀捅心口吗？哦，对了，他还有婚史，带了个拖油瓶孙女，二婚老男人，（冷笑）呵，想跟我比惨？

 

柱间：QAQ 好毒舌

 

斑：现在才知道我毒舌？¯\\_(ツ)_/¯谁叫我看上你呢，甭管你绿茶白莲花还是二婚带孙女，我就是喜欢啊，尽管其他人都说你像唐国强老师，可我觉得是因为他们没见过你曾经像任嘉伦的最好看的岁月。

 

扉间：我从他穿开裆裤看到他披裹尸布，没有一刻像任嘉伦，彩虹屁不是吹牛皮，谢谢。

 

柱间：(σ｀д′)σ不说话没人当你哑巴。(◕ᴗ◕✿)斑斑我也……

 

斑：相较而言，你爱木叶村多于爱我，而我爱你胜过爱我自己，你永远不可能像姑爷追胖助那般追我追八百里。我爱你，你爱村子，被偏爱的有恃无恐，因此你为大义毫不犹豫捅死我。柱间，你还要补充吗？

 

鸣人：有纸巾吗（吸鼻子）蓝瘦香菇。

 

斑：没什么好哭的，一把年纪的人早看开了。（起身）泉奈，你喜欢自己追逐所爱的样子，如同拥日之月，明知无果而深深乐在其中，我何尝不是。┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ 第十没人要的话我写自己名字咯，有人要吗？

 

鸣人： (つД｀)･ﾟ･给老祖宗吧，谁敢抢我螺旋丸轰他。

 

佐助：我原本……算了，不和老王八抢，我要第九。

 

泉奈：are you kidding me?!

 

鼬：从小桃花那么多，木叶小女生追着你从村头绕到村尾。离村出走以后，鹰小队那几个，我不是说里面某一个而是每一个都能跟你拉郎配，你好意思排第九？

 

佐助：桃花多却属于烂桃花，我从没有认真搭理过其中哪朵，也不会给对方丁点虚无的答复和保证。(˘ㅂ˘入)怎么说咧，喜欢我的人我不喜欢，我喜欢的人不喜欢我，尴尬。

 

鸣人：不喜欢佐助的人？不存在的吧？！

 

佐助：你啊，别不承认。( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» 自称小时候默默关注我，纯属放屁，成天见你围着小樱转悠。（一一细数）临毕业突然接吻、波之国为了我大暴走，一来二去搞得我以为你对我可能有点意思。

 

鸣人：|˛˙꒳˙)♡嗯呐，感觉很对呀（点头）

 

佐助：既然有意思，怎么不说呢？离村前我暗示那么明显，等半天等到一个小樱，人走以后才知道要来。多年穷追不舍开嘴炮，每当我看到点爱情的苗头，你总能用一张朋友卡给我泼冷水。╮(╯▽╰)╭刷好感、发卡、再刷好感、再发卡……集齐七颗龙珠召唤神龙，而我的朋友卡从A到9、从J到K，再来俩王炸。

 

鸣人：诶(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)

 

佐助：吊车尾总是短暂地爱我一下，再令我深深失望。量变产生质变，我得到失望太多，一套朋友卡集满，于是轰掉他一只手，残联门口见。(｡•́︿•̀｡) 喜欢我的我不喜欢，我喜欢的只会发卡，就、就桃花运很差。

 

斑：所以你是真的歇斯底里给人下降头了啊？

 

佐助：没有降头！不存在降头！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ非要说为什么从短暂地爱一下变成现在这样……emm，或许是因为我家里人突然复活，人多不好惹，秒怂？

 

鸣人：(*/∇＼*)的确受到长辈们的“指点”，后知后觉认清自己的感情。

 

佐助：呵呵，明明是看我家人很凶残，不敢撩完就跑。（翻白眼）走到哪儿都能勾搭正妹，历经各种冒险最后跟对方来个几年之约，正妹们在老家盼七代目的思慕足以写一首长恨歌。

 

鸣人： ((ᵒꈊᵒ᷅ ू‖))՞普通朋友嘛……

 

佐助：得了吧你，遇到正妹就嚷着“我要把佐助带回村子”，拿我给自己立深情人设刷妹子好感，脸呢？我不拿第九可以，吊车尾名次排高一点，不然对不起他冒险偶遇的妞。

 

泉奈：唠叨一堆，最后一句才是重点吧？(*¯ㅿ¯*;)假苦情真卖骚，坑老公呢你。

 

佐助：ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)哎呀，不要揭穿，录影前悄咪咪练习好久。给吊车尾一个前三嘛，好嘛好嘛～

 

斑：柱间得排姑爷前面，我刚才演半天忘了说给柱间排个亚军。姑爷又没婚史，光冲这点就比不上。

 

柱间：( ๑ˊ•̥▵•)੭₎₎ 诶，演的？！人家以为你真情流露，你看我白莲花的眼泪。

 

斑：(;｀O´)o滚，我看见你滴眼药水，口袋里藏着呢！

 

鼬：醉翁之意在坑老公？我们这期是调查局，不是“演员的诞生”，不要太拼。（话锋一转）替止水留个好位置，不要低于第五名。

 

止水：(⌓⍢⌓〣)第五名太高了吧……

 

带土：大家怎么都在争亚军，冠军没人要？（四处看看）不要看我，我不要、我家卡卡也不要，你们请。

 

卡卡西：冠军不是二火承包吗？

 

扉间：(｡･｀ω´･｡)玩笑开开就算，不接受恶意排名

 

卡卡西：需要我们去木叶养老院采访一下您的one night stand 炮友，验证您是否担得起名次吗？

 

柱间：来，场景模拟一下。现在有个正妹想睡你，只要一觉就给研究所投资五百万，去不去？

 

扉间：五百万太少。

 

斑：五千万。

 

泉奈：（๑ `▽´๑)۶ 必须去啊，我把扉间扒光丢富婆床上，老男人卖五千万，划算！（吸吸口水）五千万该给置办点啥呢，孩子买两件新衣裳，再买俩正品包……话说富婆在哪里？

 

扉间：没有那种东西！

 

鸣人：二祖宗也不太在意出轨不出轨，二火你就把冠军担下吧(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 

带土：老婆给老公拉皮条，和谐有爱，不要辜负二祖宗一番心意。

 

鼬：我是不太相信从良这回事的，于妈改不了抄袭，四娘改不了炒作。

 

泉奈：(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ) 说什么忙工作太累不肯和我睡，怕不是在外头做🐔，体会到了男人的好。好心酸，给我张纸巾擦擦。

 

扉间：屁咧，光嚎没眼泪，假哭。（心累）怎么一直针对我……

 

斑：（不理会）白毛排第一，柱间排第二，佐助你是要让姑爷排第三吗？

 

佐助：吊车尾第二，跟他有情缘关系的姑娘多，全TM“真爱”。初火有婚史但只是政治联姻，革命友谊，数量质量差吊车尾一大截。

 

鼬：老弟你缓缓，姑爷委屈得快哭了。

 

鸣人：（搂着旁边的卡卡西）卡老师我好冤啊——

 

佐助：你是不是跟卡卡西有过绯闻？

 

鸣人：（猛推开）没有，清清白白。

 

卡卡西：（差点摔下椅子）徒儿你轻点，老师精五经不起折腾。

 

泉奈：（拿笔走下主持台）第一第二第三……写好啦~

 

佐助：(ﾟﾛﾟﾉ)ﾉ为啥把自己写在第二名，白送吗？

 

泉奈：我花我认啊(^_−)☆不管，第二名归我啦，姑爷第三，柱白莲第四，完美❥(ゝω・✿ฺ)家庭内部预测而已，不要太认真，玩玩就好。（跑回主持台）

 

止水：如此一来只剩我们两对了？

 

泉奈：夫夫反目内部厮杀，妙啊~(*^▽^*)

 

佐助：（凑到耳边）你吃错药啦？

 

泉奈：没有啊，看扉间一个十八线糊咖后面跟着两个一线咖，场面太寒酸，我不介意排名高，于是把自己排上去。

 

佐助：(｡ŏ_ŏ)可我觉得你排第六第七差不多……算了，高兴就好。（转身）剩下四个名次并不意味着你们两对可以擅自决定，这是家族排名。（冲鸣人使眼色）

 

鸣人：（心神领会）我觉得卡老师可以排第五啊，六代目火影辣么漂亮，艳名远播，难免身边有花花蝴蝶扑上来。我相信卡老师这么敬业爱岗，肯定也愿意为了给村里拉赞助，让村民吃上饭而牺牲自己的美色。（理直气壮义薄云天）

 

卡卡西：七代目你这个孽徒！(•́へ•́╬)

 

扉间：火影百分百出轨高危职业，卡卡西你认了吧，梦想当火影的人十有八九盼着艳遇，已经当火影的人肯定有艳遇。

 

佐助：啥？！

 

鸣人：二火你少说两句，在第一名乖乖坐着不要乱讲(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))不要破坏别人婚姻，要遭雷劈的。

 

柱间：鸣人你小时候梦想当火影，真没想过位高权重日，身边莺莺燕燕美人环绕？

 

鸣人：(Ｔ▽Ｔ)好像、想过……

 

卡卡西：带土咧？

 

带土：以前怎么想无所谓，我又老又丑又穷，纵使有贼心也得有能耐啊！（拍胸脯）想出轨，首先得有钱，没钱你得有颜值，再不济也得有点才艺去哄金主开心，我一样都没有。

 

鼬：小叔叔你谦虚了，关上灯撅起屁股，照样出轨，你可以的，加油加油加油～（志玲语气）

 

带土：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我是不会在外做🐔的！

 

止水：话说、我出场戏份少，本本分分能排个第八么？

 

鼬：第八？你还想第八？（眼神冰冷）连手机都不敢给我，还敢说什么排第八？

 

止水：（瞬间配合入戏）你还有一丝一毫对臣夫的信任吗？清白两个字，臣夫都说倦了。你总有那么多的说词，其实刚愎自用、薄情寡性、自私虚伪是你，疑心深重的更是你。

 

鼬：放肆！（作势要打）你藐视夫人，失去了一个做人夫的本分，与其看你如此疯魔，不如今天便废了你。

 

止水：（夸张倒地）不用小鼬废我，我做这个先生，已经做得厌烦疲倦，不想再忍了。（摸出一把苦无）哎呦，我这头发太短，小鼬你来帮我断一下，我怕割到手。

 

泉奈：来人，把这两个在演播室演《如懿传》的贱婢拖去辛者库刷马桶！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ 本宫的演播室，容不得你们抢镜头！剪辑，把这对奸夫淫夫的镜头全部剪掉，打入冷宫，永世封杀。

 

柱间：哈？我还以为真的吵架呢？（摸出一包瓜子）零食都备好了。

 

斑：(*>∀<)ﾉ))★哈哈~下期我们来个“戏精的诞生”吧，演得真好

 

带土：((๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧我要演嬛嬛，卡卡你演人家的四郎。

 

卡卡西：你想毒死我？

 

佐助：排名商量好了没？卡卡西第五、看在嫂子演技精湛的份上给个第八以资鼓励，剩下两个呢？（拿笔准备写）

 

鼬：我比小叔叔好一点吧？

 

带土：摸着良心说话，不要胡诌。我俩一个单位的，你跟哔哔哔、哔哔哔（为保护第三方隐私，消音处理）的破事，信不信我抖出来。

 

鼬：您老跟哔哔哔、哔哔哔（继续消音）曾经哔哔哔、哔哔哔，谁怕谁啊？

 

泉奈：哈哈哈，两只斗鸡吵起来了，哈哈哈。（捂着肚子狂笑）胖助你随便写吧，反正第六第七也没啥区别。

 

最终排名：

扉间、泉奈、鸣人、柱间、卡卡西、鼬、带土、止水、佐助、斑

 

————————————————

 

佐助：（看时间）总算到最后环节。录完赶紧吃饭，好饿。我们下午那场能不能不录啊，这一场好累哦。

 

泉奈：(づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ抱一个，咱们赶紧揭晓调查结果。（举起iPad）我们派家里的小朋友采访了五十位熟悉我们家族的姐妹，部分人员要求遮脸变声出镜，因为电脑系统直接统计数据，所以连我都不晓得排名。咱们从下往上看？

 

其余人：OK~

\------------------------------

 

第十名：鸣人

 

VCR

樱：肯定是鸣人啊，他整天就会“sasuke、sasuke”。（沉思）重点是，搞外遇你也得有命啊，被佐助发现怕不是要被、被分尸？（对着镜头）鸣人你的垃圾智商不要想瞎七搭八的花花肠子，肯定会被发现的，乖乖听老婆的话。

 

雏田：有女孩敢勾搭鸣人君吗？只需要一排宇智波红眼睛瞪着你、直接吓死。

 

匿名A：生命重要，胳膊也重要，不希望能吃饭能拿刀的手被千鸟轰成灰。

 

小鬼头面码：妈妈醋劲儿大脾气差打人很凶，爸爸敢搞外遇的话会被妈妈吃光光。

 

 

 

佐助：小鬼头在楼上是不是？（起身）给我五分钟，我去打一下孩子。

 

泉奈：o(*≧▽≦)ツ你录完节目再去吧，想打多久打多久，哈哈哈

 

带土：你真的会吃掉姑爷吗？红烧还是清蒸？

 

佐助：(╬◣д◢) 做成泡菜下饭！

 

鸣人：~~o(>_<)o ~~不喜欢吃泡菜，换一个。

 

扉间：他是要把你做成酸辣泡椒鸣人，而不是做泡菜给你吃。

 

鸣人：烧烤鸣人比较好吃吧，撒上孜然辣椒面ლ(´ڡ`ლ)

 

斑：哈哈哈，愣是把我听饿了

 

\-----------------------------

 

第九名：柱间

 

VCR

纲手：WHAT？我爷爷在外遇界有市场？（掰手指头数）又老又穷，退休火影每个月领屁点老干部退休金，吃不饱饿不死，买瓶酒抽支烟都不敢买贵的；家里还有两个孩子，即便孩子跟我奶奶过，这不是还有我吗？对了，还得天天见我二爷爷，哎呦那张早更脸看多要便秘拉不出屎的。你当小姑娘傻子啊？蔡根花为什么看上苏大强，有房子有户口啊，一旦房子不归苏大强，瞬间翻脸。我爷爷有房子车子票子吗？

 

光希姐姐：图我爸什么啊？他、他、他……（语塞）一朵绿茶白莲花，送我我都不要。

 

匿名B：谁顶得住斑爷的无限月读？

 

匿名C：初代目出轨同时带着俩娃娃和一个孙女，他那么老会不会已经要用成人尿不湿啦？我又不是开敬老院的。

 

 

 

柱间：（哭笑不得）完蛋，我用成人尿不湿的秘密被揭穿。

 

鼬：五火的吐槽稳准狠，还掰手指头。

 

斑：木叶苏大强~盛世白莲花~成人尿不湿~

 

扉间：你家女儿的嫌弃脸也是很妙。

 

柱间：早更脸，害人便秘的老妖怪没资格说我╭(╯^╰)╮

 

\--------------------

 

第八名：斑

 

VCR

纲手：我奶奶很专一啊，从战国追到四战，也不知道看上我爷爷什么了，可能是脑子少根筋吧，他居然会觉得爷爷长得像任嘉伦，拜托，你看没看过《大唐荣耀》啊，任嘉伦很帅的。我再说一遍，国剧小生脸很帅的，也不知道奶奶是不是眼睛用多了有点瞎，情人眼里出任嘉伦吧。

 

井野：斑爷颜值实力俱佳，可带拖油瓶啊，两个诶，他外遇是给孩子找保姆吧？

 

花火：emmmm，老、土气、有代沟。

 

手鞠：看着很凶，会像老妈子一样管很多事，我千辛万苦冒着生命危险撬忍者之神的墙角，结果等于给家里招来个妈。我也是喜欢管人的那种，遇到他会很灾难。

 

 

 

泉奈：纲手太妙了，下次多给她发点通告，小嘴巴会说话就多说点ヾ(^Д^*)/

 

带土：女生看人好准哦，老祖宗罗里吧嗦、又老又土的内在被扒得一干二净。

 

鼬：老祖宗您下次换个人说吧，任嘉伦虽然有点过气，但是何苦黑他呢？洪建涛不也挺好的？

 

止水：噗，炊事班的故事。

 

佐助：别提炊事班，我肚子饿着呢。

 

斑：（冷笑）呵呵，你们后面等着，有你们好果子吃。

 

\--------------------------

 

第七名：佐助

 

VCR

香燐：佐助对不喜欢的人鸟都不鸟，喜欢的话，整个人瞬间失智。能做出轰手这么脑抽筋的事情，相信他是真爱，不会轻易出轨。（挠头）他是狮子座的嘛，好面子，如果鸣人敢背叛他，他反而不会当机立断，十有八九硬憋着不放手，不争馒头争口气。

 

樱：他英年早婚早育诶，敢生孩子妥妥真爱，肚子上来一刀超级痛的。鸣人是火影，火影配偶不得不放弃很多个人自由，事业也大受打击。我不知道他跟其他人会不会去说，但他从没跟我抱怨过，能跟鸣人在一起他从没有后悔过，应该不会搞外遇吧？没人能像鸣人般值得他牺牲那么多。

 

小鬼头面码：不会出轨，他会把别人家吃空，没人敢接盘。٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶如果有人敢这么做，我就把那个人吃掉，啊呜~

 

 

 

泉奈：你儿子好可爱(◕ᴗ◕✿)真是二十四孝好儿子

 

鸣人：好感动，没白带小鬼头出去玩。(ノДＴ)感动到cry，明天我一定带他去吃麦当当

 

佐助：可爱个大头鬼，我才没有那么能吃，我是佐助不是佐猪。

 

鼬：香燐分析蛮准的，死要面子硬撑大笨蛋。

 

斑：如果离开鸣人、不要小孩可以给你更好的事业前景呢？

 

佐助：「(°ヘ°)现在不是很好吗？小叔叔刚才也说了，骑驴找马不可取，过于贪婪只会竹篮打水一场空，我没心思再折腾。

 

\---------------------------

 

第六名：泉奈

 

VCR

光希姐姐：舅舅的爱情攻势满满像一部暴走机车，用他的话说“不主动一点喜欢的人可能下一秒就被抢走或者心肌梗塞死掉”。不过机车开太快大概率会把人撞死，即便他想出轨，对方也不一定敢接手，hold不住。（耸肩）

 

暮希弟弟：小S摸了那么多男明星的胸肌依旧跟许雅钧过得好好的，二叔比家暴男许雅钧好多了，肯定没问题。舅舅搞得清什么是玩什么是搞外遇，you know~

 

肥大：出轨要花很多钱吧，我们家不富裕额。我妈妈今天录影穿的上衣，朋友圈100块外贸原单，他买了450的东西，再跟卖家砍价半天砍到50凑了500还要对方包邮。（皱眉头）穿假名牌去出轨?

 

 

 

泉奈：小孩子凑什么热闹o(▼皿▼メ;)o假名牌没人权了吗，穿50块高仿就不许搞外遇了吗？瞧不起我是不是？

 

鼬：能劳驾站起来秀一下上衣吗？

 

泉奈：（赖着不动）拒绝，我偏要坐着。

 

佐助：你看吧，我预测你第六，多准。

 

泉奈：why?!我太糊没市场吗？

 

佐助你这把岁数的人了，知道该掌控的度，搞外遇不能带来绝对的利益你不会做的。（看一眼嘉宾席）每当你先生上通告，你的思维会特别敏捷，语速噼里啪啦像机关枪，我得聚精会神才能接住你的梗。你希望表现出自己的有趣活泼，仿佛在追逐他的认可赞美。当然啦，如果你哪天对我也用飞快的语速说话，梗一个接一个，我想你是把持不住爱上我了，可我已婚，请自重。

 

泉奈：爱你个屁，掐你肚腩！（掐肉肉）

 

佐助：我躲~（灵活闪避）二火有啥想说的吗？

 

扉间：……谢谢。

 

泉奈：哎呀，言语的感谢没用的，肉体上的感谢才叫感谢。

 

扉间：做梦去吧，梦里什么都有。

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

第五名：带土

 

VCR

小樱：我蛮想看土哥搞外遇的诶，在职火影配偶偷腥，很想看卡老师怎么处理奸夫淫夫，哈哈哈！土哥加油ヾ(◍°∇°◍)ﾉﾞ

 

井野：根据多年看八卦小报经验，家里漂亮老婆看久以后，男人会莫名恋丑。也许土哥哪天脑子不清醒，喜欢上凤姐那种类型？如需治疗请联系木叶精神科，我给你开绿色通道~

 

匿名D：我身边很多gay蜜喜欢土哥这款，六火平时常常加班啦，大家都盼着土哥寂寞难耐下载个tinder，blued约一发。一旦进入花丛，花花蝴蝶扑上来，谁也说不好会不会出点事。

 

 

 

带土：٩(๑>◡<๑)۶原来我这么受欢迎，开心~

 

卡卡西：开心？

 

鸣人：卡老师您先别激动，还没轮到您呢，万一排前三多尴尬。

 

卡卡西：孽徒你今天说过为师一句好话吗？

 

泉奈：现在场上还剩止水、小鼬、卡卡西和扉间，果然姐妹们的眼光毒辣。

 

佐助：哥，你拿冠军的话怎么办？

 

鼬：我把你吃掉。

 

\-----------------------

 

第四名：止水

 

VCR

香燐：宇智波止水？他气质蛮好的，宇智波家一群妖魔鬼怪，他犹如大屁股卡戴珊家的肯豆，一阵清风徐徐来的清爽感，令人耳目一新。小女生喜欢这种、老女人也喜欢，男人么……感觉会更喜欢。

 

雏田：止水先生给人感觉像武侠小说里的公子，出场要摇着扇子，扇子配着玉扇坠，一席白衣翩翩来。(✿◡‿◡)如此人设，加点“风流潇洒”属性更是锦上添花。我不会追求他，但我很喜欢那种画面，意境十分好看呢。

 

匿名E：水哥上我，正面后面侧面都可以！

 

匿名甲：水哥为人低调戏份少，不作妖的清新美男子，爱他ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心

 

 

 

泉奈：我们研究所的几只骚鸡是不是也混进去了？

 

扉间：听语气应该是。（扶额）

 

柱间：出淤泥而不染的白莲花封号转让给你，止水快收下。从今儿你就是咱们家的水白莲。

 

止水：o(*￣︶￣*)o不要。

 

鼬：风流潇洒？你还想风流？

 

佐助：嫂子才第四，老哥赶紧想想真的拿冠军该咋办吧！

 

\----------------------------

 

第三名：扉间

 

VCR

肥大：他早就出轨了，实锤搞外遇。(○｀ 3′○)他爱上他的电脑、ipad、kindle，他还爱着siri、alexa,如果以后人工智能发展，没准会跟AI结婚。

 

小鬼头面码：上次我和肥大恶作剧，假装把他的电脑搞坏了，里面数据统统丢失。所长那个火哦，蹭蹭蹭往外冒，三昧真火，锵锵锵三分钟就把肥大骂哭了，而且、越哭他骂越凶，完全软硬不吃。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，我想他是真的很爱电脑里的Cortana

 

匿名乙：祸不在人而在人工智能。

 

 

 

 

泉奈：你该不会发明了什么打飞机机器人，悄咪咪跟Siri搞在一起吧？或者Siri、Alexa搞双飞？〒▽〒交不出公粮的原因找到了，你出轨AI。

 

扉间：电脑和人我还分得清！

 

止水：siri、alexa、cortana三个妹子最喜欢哪个？

 

扉间：（认真思考）Alexa温柔知性一点……

 

泉奈： ヽ(。>д<)ｐ 靠，我被AI绿了！嗷嗷嗷——

 

鸣人：榜单上其他人都是出轨人类，只有二火是跟AI搞外遇，牛掰o(￣▽￣)ｄ 

 

\--------------------------------

 

第二名：鼬

 

VCR

匿名丁：鬼鲛是个好人呐

 

匿名a：寡妇门前是非多，鼬哥木叶寡妇村一把火，年轻漂亮还丧偶，难免诱惑多。

 

匿名b：晓的分组机制就很像拉郎配联谊相亲啊，很容易办公室恋情吧？你看飞段角度、蝎小迪……鬼鲛人真的很好。

 

 

 

佐助：我就说吧，不要太嘚瑟，第二名。你好意思吐槽嫂子吗？贼喊捉贼，良心不会痛吗？

 

鼬：组规又不是我订的，分组也不是我分的，领导脑子有病关我什么事？

 

带土：我人还没死呢，说谁有病啊！

 

鼬：你给我安排个长得帅的不行吗？

 

带土：单位里长得最帅的就属我，你敢组队吗？

 

斑：( #`⌂´)/靠！贤二要脸吗，隔夜饭都要恶心吐了。

 

止水：别生气，不拿冠军就好了嘛。

 

鸣人：只剩一个人，冠军是……（转头）

 

卡卡西：我可以提早离场吗？

 

\-------------------

 

第一名：卡卡西

 

VCR

樱：卡老师的绯闻对象不算多，但是质量都很高啊，都能拿的出实锤，各家产粮也很卖力。每一个人生阶段都有刻骨铭心的爱情，人生很丰富啊。

 

匿名c：六火那么漂亮，不搞外遇有点可惜。

 

肥大：卡卡漂亮而且grace，他和堍堍在一起像美女与野兽，beauty如果只能陪着野兽，emmm……

 

匿名d：六火跟鼬神到底谁才是暗部一枝花，木叶寡妇村村花，乃是村子十大未解之谜啊！

 

 

卡卡西：我该谢谢群众抬爱吗？

 

泉奈：我家小孩从没夸我grace，也不说我beauty。(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))嫉妒使我质壁分离。

 

带土：我哪里野兽了啊，不服气！

 

鸣人：暗部一枝花到底是谁啊？

 

鼬：我啊，我比较年轻。

 

卡卡西：可是你显老，咱俩看着也差不多。

 

佐助：完了，我哥最介意的话题——显老。

 

鼬：你才显老呢。（咬牙）

 

泉奈：冠亚军冷静一下，咱们赶紧录完收工，要打回去打架。

 

 

泉奈：本期调查局到此结束，感谢大家收看。

 

佐助：如果喜欢我们节目请素质三连，订阅我们的自媒体频道。就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 

 


	22. 拿走，我讨厌吃这道菜！

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》！ღღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑).:*･ﾟ今天是期盼已久的恰饭节目——首先，美食特辑；再者，终于有广告商金主找上门啦！

 

佐助：我们不会说出厂商名字，植入式软广拿的钱比较多。（点头）产品肯定经亲自试用，用得好才会接广告，不恰烂钱。

 

泉奈：虽然是美食特辑，但我们今天要吃“最讨厌的食物”。每人提供自己讨厌吃的东西，其余人去找相应的“美食”与大家分享。单人不喜欢的东西家里其他人喜欢，不能因为一个人浪费品尝美食的好机会。ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ)我们家最擅长梗自家人找不自在。

 

佐助：卡卡西你吃饭方便吗？

 

卡卡西：应该……不方便。（解开面罩）算了，反正我在这节目里也没形象，人设全崩，露脸就露吧。

 

泉奈：٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ吃美食就要放开吃！

 

带土：(๑¯∀¯๑)嚷嚷半天啥时候开饭，我为了录节目饿到现在，饿到想报社。

 

佐助：你等等，带回家的食物都冷掉了，要厨房里热一热再端上来。Σ(☉▽☉"a 啊咧，人都在演播室，厨房谁负责热饭啊？

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我不是让你去厨房嘛！

 

柱间：(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)忘记啦～

 

斑：!!(ﾒ￣ ￣)_θ☆ﾟ0ﾟ)/ 还敢说出来！

 

止水：我们搭个小桌子，把蒸锅和电饭煲端到录影棚热饭吧_(┐「ε:)_热好直接端上来比较快

 

鼬：同意，不然从厨房端来的路上会被人偷吃

 

泉奈： (＾▽＾) 扉间你去一楼大厨房搬个桌子，然后把电饭煲、蒸锅和冰箱里的菜端上来。

 

扉间：(ｰ̀дｰ́)搬不动。

 

佐助：吊车尾也去，记得带个接线板。

 

柱间：话说电饭煲里的米洗好以后就没按下煮饭键～

 

斑：你也给我去搬！然后守在电饭煲旁边等它煮好饭！

 

三位火影离场

 

泉奈：趁着等人的空档，咱们玩点游戏消磨时间吧？（转笔）比如……称称胖助有多重？

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我是猪吗？吃饭前称重！

 

泉奈：是不是不敢啊？上次称体重是多少年前啊？18岁的青春年华？

 

佐助：屁咧，谁不敢。（翻白眼）称呢？

 

鼬：这儿呢！（掏出一台电子秤）随时称体重保证自己不要吃太多，做个精致的人。

 

佐助：没用的，你怎么可能少吃一口饭。（上称）咦，我擦，搞毛？！

 

家人齐刷刷凑上来

 

卡卡西：哇哦，看来最近伙食不错。

 

止水：会不会有三高啊？节目还能录吗？

 

佐助：不可能，前两天没有……(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/小辫子你要在我背上趴多久，我说怎么感觉压力很大！

 

泉奈：(•́₃•̀)讨厌，老花眼想凑近点看清显示屏而已。

 

佐助：不要趴我身上！黏你自己男人去(;｀O´)o大前年做美酒测评，直接喝醉了靠我身上，十八线咖蹭一线咖热度要不要脸（试图把人晃下来）

 

泉奈：哎呀，我们是真爱

 

砰——

 

佐助：册那，屁股疼。

 

鼬：老子的电子秤被你一屁股坐烂了，要怎么赔。光天化日，朗朗乾坤，你把我的称压成两半。

 

泉奈：（从地上爬起来）瞧你胖的。

 

佐助：o(▼皿▼メ;)o 全怪你！这节目录不下去，我不想见到你！

 

泉奈：（瞬间入戏）好，房子车子票子孩子归我，你净身出户。

 

佐助：想得美，共同财产平分，孩子一人一个，谁下的蛋的归谁，就这么说定了，啥时候去民政局。

 

鼬：不要冲动，想想孩子！

 

斑：o(｀ω´*)o你们不要自曝私情好嘛！万一老公现在端着电饭煲回来咋办！

 

扉间：(ㅍ_ㅍ)我们早就回来了

 

尴尬的沉默……

 

鸣人：(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))Noooooo，我不接受——

 

带土：（爱与理解的抱抱）想要生活过得去，头上还得长点绿，姑爷你挺住！

 

鸣人：（嫌弃地推开堍堍）卡老师——

 

卡卡西：不哭不哭，抱抱。

 

柱间：老弟，给你一个拥抱！

 

扉间：(｀_´)ゞ差不多得了，刚才还嚷着饿，现在演戏挺卖力。菜快热好了你们吃不吃？

 

佐助：（瞬间归位）咳咳，导播记得剪辑一下。

 

 

1.青木瓜沙拉

 

泉奈：咱们先点来沙拉开开胃，谁讨厌来着？

 

鸣人：（举手）除了土豆泥以外的所有绿色沙拉都能让我秒怂。

 

卡卡西：土豆泥里加青豆呢？

 

鸣人：Ծ‸Ծ不吃。

 

佐助：(｡・`ω´･)你们肿么可以对吊车尾辣么好，泰式青木瓜沙拉算绿色蔬菜沙拉吗？真是偏心！你看我气得舌头都捋不直。

 

鼬：青木瓜怎么就不是蔬菜了？你自己查，青木瓜属于生鲜蔬菜，红木瓜才是水果。

 

止水：这家泰菜的青木瓜沙拉很赞，酸甜可口辣度适中，配上花生碎、虾肉，十分清爽。(◞◟╹◡╹ )姑爷你试试，打开新世界大门。

 

鸣人：（夹一筷子）可以诶，加了很多鱼露和椰糖，带着点荤菜的感jio，甜辣酱也能掩盖住生菜的涩，完全没有吃蔬菜的恶心感。（再来一筷子）青木瓜丝脆脆的，喜欢(˘͈ᵕ ˘͈❀)

 

扉间：蔬菜就该是蔬菜，为什么要有荤菜的感觉，你直接吃鸡肉沙拉倒满满的凯撒酱不一样吗？

 

斑：上辈子单杠吗？杠可杠非常杠？推荐美食又不是健身餐，鸡肉沙拉个大头鬼。（满满一筷子）蛮好吃。

 

佐助：我跟二火同样意见，青木瓜沙拉太便宜吊车尾了，半点难度没有，完全不折腾他。

 

鸣人：这个我可以天天吃。₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎ 每天一个青木瓜，坚持一两年会不会变成美队那种“人间胸器”啊？

 

卡卡西：噗，鸣人你知道以前有一种零食叫“奶很大”吗？要我给你网购一点囤在办公室吗？

 

 

2.沙丁鱼&香菜【作者语：官方没有说初火讨厌的食物，于是乎采用了私设】

 

泉奈：前菜结束，后面就不客气啦ლ(╹◡╹ლ)老哥你最讨厌吃啥？

 

斑：沙丁鱼……恶心（吐舌头）

 

泉奈：你老公咧？

 

斑：（转头）喂，讨厌吃啥？

 

柱间：（心虚）我不挑食～

 

扉间：香菜和鱼腥草，气味太霸道会盖过其他食材的东西。有准备凉拌香菜吗，全部塞进他嘴里。

 

佐助：我们准备了两道沙丁鱼，保证你闻到鱼味就想吐。（看菜单）第一道，招牌三明治？难得有折腾老王八的好机会只来一道三明治？

 

卡卡西：这家茶餐厅在火影楼对面，饭点去要排队。他家三明治有很多口味，沙丁鱼三明治算招牌产品，我个人更喜欢秋刀鱼。

 

鸣人：(˶˚ ᗨ ˚˶)是哒，午餐来一盒三明治，再叫一杯毛毛奶茶的冰镇阿华田，幸福好滋味。真的很好吃哦，我吃给你们看。（啊呜一口）你们看这个切面，流心煎蛋，妙啊！

 

佐助：我坐在你面前，你直接吃给我看？！

 

鼬：(❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡阿华田好浓郁，麦香伴随可可，里面是不是有炼乳？

 

鸣人：嗯呐，多糖版加炼乳，真材实料有保障，你吃一口三明治喝一口阿华田试试，超搭！有人想要和我转圈圈的吗？没有的话我和卡老师转圈圈！

 

斑：你们慢慢转……（默默把沙丁鱼挑出来）

 

泉奈：喂喂，对得起六火七火倾心推荐吗？你居然把沙丁鱼挑掉，这跟吃饭把青椒挑出来的蜡笔小新有什么两样，shame！shame！shame！（掏出个铃铛）

 

止水：好拼哦，《权力的游戏》同款铃铛。

 

斑：(╹ૅ×╹ૅ)我一个成年人，还没有把不喜欢的菜挑出来的权力吗？不吃不吃就不吃！（递盘子）柱间，跟你结婚也不图你什么钱，替我吃了它。

 

扉间：我哥自身难保还会管你？三明治只是小意思，来人，上主菜——红烧沙丁鱼铺满绿油油的香菜。

 

柱间：(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞容嬷嬷般阴险的表情……你要对我做什么。（捂鼻子）隔老远闻到香菜的臭气，不要靠过来，雅蠛蝶——

 

泉奈：这道海派红烧沙丁鱼，浓油赤酱，一点海鱼的腥味都没有，超级下饭！电饭煲里的饭烧好了没？（探头）我先给自己来一碗。（屁颠屁颠去盛饭）

 

扉间：店家超良心，我跟他说多放香菜，不要钱似的往里加，店里还有免费的香菜末，我直接一大碗倒下去。

 

卡卡西：鱼用料酒腌制过，很入味，味道类似带鱼，肉质更嫩。（点头）优秀。

 

泉奈：舀几勺汤汁在米饭上，鱼、香菜拌在饭里吃，吃着超开心~(*^▽^*)

 

斑：（嫌弃）吃相能不能优雅有气质一点，汤汁拌饭？你喂猫吗？端走、端走，看着就好讨厌，不吃、不吃，我堂堂一个boss，就是饿死、死外面、都不吃一口。

 

泉奈：(｀ﾍ´)=3最后问一次，配合不配合？

 

斑： m9(`Д´) 你想怎样？！

 

泉奈：胖助、小鼬、贤二，帮忙按住他。（端起饭碗）小时候逼我吃了多少不爱吃的东西，天道好轮回，苍天饶过谁。

 

斑：（两条腿乱蹬）不要逼我开轮回眼动粗。

 

佐助：没事，有我呢，轮回眼谁怕谁。（按住腿）哇塞，腿好粗。

 

泉奈：张嘴，啊~吃一口，就一口，啊~

 

斑：呃呃呃（强行塞一勺饭进嘴里）呜呜呜呜

 

泉奈：嚼一下，对、嚼一嚼咽下去。(๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧棒棒哒，顺便尝尝刚才的沙丁鱼三明治，火影楼力荐的美味三明治，排队才买得到呢~（继续塞）

 

斑：说好的就一口……呃呃呃（被三明治堵嘴）

 

带土：不知道为啥，我看着老王八一脸吃屎的表情，看得好爽哦~

 

鼬：小叔叔你放心，马上你也会有这个表情。

 

斑：~~o(>_<)o ~~阿华田，我要阿华田洗洗嘴巴，一股子沙丁鱼味，恶心想吐。

 

演播室另一头

 

柱间： ヽ(。>д<)ｐ 我很凶的，再上前一步我翻脸——

 

止水：初火您配合一下，你看老祖宗都没挺过去，配合从宽、少吃点苦头。

 

柱间：拒绝。

 

扉间：抗拒从严，靴靴。(•ᴗ•)

 

柱间：（被逼到墙角）录个节目而已，又是须佐又是仙人模式闹咋样QAQ

 

鸣人：我本来想开六道模式的，但是演播室器材贵，磕了碰了多不好。ლ(╹ε╹ლ)恰一口嘛，不臭的，满满的酱香，恰恰看。

 

卡卡西：放心，香菜煮过以后没什么味道。

 

止水：加油、加油~

 

扉间：张嘴、张大一点，平时吧唧吧唧唠嗑挺利索，嘴巴不是挺大的？（硬塞一满满筷子）

 

柱间：╥﹏╥

 

扉间：别光含着不咽下去，嚼吧嚼吧倒是吞进肚子里。

 

柱间：呃呃呃呃……

 

止水：噎住啦!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ阿华田、阿华田呢，给初火来一口阿华田

 

柱间：（狂喝饮料）呼~还活着，幸亏没被香菜噎死，不然晚节不保。

 

扉间：让你嚼 一嚼再咽下去！

 

柱间：(#｀皿´)香菜煮熟，味道渗入汤汁，霸道地盖过了一切食材，满口的香菜味，能想象多恐怖吗！樱桃味的可口可乐，草莓味的儿童咳嗽药水都不及它万分之一。我真的在翻脸边缘了，再多一片香菜叶我就、我就、发火给你们看！（猛吸阿华田）

 

 

3.起司/芥末烤肉【作者语：止水讨厌的食物不明，此处采用某非官方粉丝站信息】

 

佐助：我们是非常认真严谨的美食节目，希望大家重视，好好配合。

 

斑：(#`O′)喂，阿华田喝完了，续杯！

 

泉奈：每个人限定一杯（默默吸饮料）

 

斑：（摔空杯子）宇智波泉奈，谁一把屎一把尿把你喂大！你良心不会痛吗？

 

泉奈：（翻白眼）除了你谁还做的出如此不要脸的事，我喂你两口沙丁鱼拌饭实属一报还一报。

 

佐助：两位老人家消消气(ㅅ˘ㅂ˘)你们喜欢烤肉卷上芥末，还是裹上起司呢？烤牛五花还是猪五花？或者烤牛排？真是难以抉择呢～

 

斑：什么鬼问题，我全都要！

 

鸣人：又是一道很配饭的菜，今天真心好日子(ෆ ͒•∘̬• ͒)◞

 

鼬：(ó﹏ò｡)烤肉、牛五花，额呃呃

 

止水：看来是专门为难我和小鼬（扶额）我对吃完以后嘴边油光锃亮的烤肉完全没办法，高脂肪高胆固醇，吃完这顿会不会痛风。

 

柱间：年轻人你考虑痛风是不是早了点？_(:τ」∠)_老王八都没细想这件事。

 

鼬：也对，卡卡西一把年纪不还该吃吃该喝喝。精五的人可能血管壁比较薄，容易硬化。一个不小心就中风了，瘫痪在床。

 

卡卡西：鼬老得快，考虑这些在所难免。

 

佐助：油滋滋的烤肉配饭真好吃（闷头扒饭）老哥你别以为借口跟卡卡西眉来眼去撕逼就能躲过吃烤肉。

 

鼬：（不情愿）老弟，去给我盛碗饭，多盛点，我只吃一碗。

 

带土：需要那个盛汤大碗吗？我本来还想留着自己用。

 

斑：你当谁都跟你一样饭桶啊！

 

止水：(ಥ_ಥ)芥末好辣，感觉像是豪火球一个不当心从鼻子里喷出来一样。（擦鼻子）肉质还是可以的。

 

扉间：你可以吃下去啊。

 

止水：讨厌吃并不意味着不能吃，（擦嘴）吃完嘴巴都是油，Disgusting!

 

鼬：为什么起司要裹在烤肉里，单独吃烤起司不好吗？(；′⌒`)我不吃牛排的，你们干嘛夹给我，拿走啦，谁替我吃掉。

 

佐助：要求真多（烤牛排夹到自己碗里）你不吃牛肉的话，和牛不也没法吃？

 

鼬：牛肉卷涮火锅啊，可我不吃牛排。牛排全熟太老咬不动，没熟带血丝很腥气，怎么弄都不好吃，还没法做成甜味的。（越说越懊糟）你看这个牛排里的血水渗到我的饭上了。

 

泉奈：小鼬你最好吃下去，我不想刚才逼人吃饭的场景重演。（夹菜）我好喜欢这种五分熟的牛排，嫩～

 

鼬：⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾吃完了，还有奶茶吗？给我洗洗嘴巴。

 

鸣人：（递奶茶）毛毛奶茶的蜂蜜百香果绿茶，去冰半糖，解腻神器。

 

柱间：绿茶喝多了会不会变绿茶？

 

斑：你不喝都是最婊的绿茶白莲花。

 

 

4.秋刀鱼

 

泉奈：（看菜单）今天怎么那么多鱼？讨厌吃鱼的人那么多吗？

 

佐助：爱吃鱼的人更多,算上我有四个。不喜欢的么……小叔叔啊，你跟卡老师口味正好相反，喜欢和讨厌的食物完全反过来，饭桌上会吵架吗？

 

卡卡西：不会，谁那么无聊为了吃饭吵架。

 

带土：(｡･ˇдˇ･｡)有时候我亲笨卡卡会闻到他嘴里的秋刀鱼腥味，特别臭，臭得一塌糊涂，直接没有欲望了，洗洗嘴巴赶紧睡。

 

卡卡西：污蔑，我吃完东西肯定刷牙，而且秋刀鱼一点也不臭，反而你喜欢买的油炸点心放冷了一股油蚝味。

 

柱间：不要吵架，要不要再来一碗饭？回锅秋刀鱼热好啦，顺道端上来。

 

带土：秋刀鱼？！(」゜ロ゜)」秋刀鱼辣么恶心，怎么可以用“回锅”如此神圣的方式烹调，它不配和回锅肉相提并论！

 

斑：费什么话，小样儿词汇量挺丰富。（台本砸头）这道川味回锅秋刀鱼，我送小孩去首都上兴趣班时发现的，居民区老店，它家自制豆豉酱超赞，我特地问老板买酱料拌饭吃。

 

泉奈：观众会不会很好奇我们家的电饭锅有多大？怎么一天到晚拌饭？是电饭煲还是电饭缸？

 

佐助：咳咳，给电饭煲来个特写。

 

摄像机边摆着偌大的电饭煲

 

鸣人：|˛˙꒳˙)♡挺好的呀，我就喜欢一大家人围在桌前热热闹闹吃饭。小时候家里只有我一个人，都不敢用电饭煲，怕烧了饭吃不完。

 

带土：姑爷你太单纯，小时代知道吗？里面的撕x戏都是在饭桌上，当然啦，我没看过。

 

卡卡西：少废话，快吃。（尝一小口）辣度可以接受，不过花椒味重，比起回锅肉没有那么油腻，关键秋刀鱼好吃。

 

带土：不吃，你喂我我都不吃。

 

佐助：折腾半天你想让老婆喂你吃饭？你是断手还是断脚？缺胳膊少腿吗？

 

扉间：万一卡卡西中风瘫痪……

 

卡卡西：不要咒我，谢谢。（叹气）我喂的话，吃两碗，一口都不许剩。

 

带土：哈～讨厌啦～人家不要～

 

斑：（疯狂拍头）老子找了半天的菜，你一口都不吃，良心被狗吃了吧，小时候是谁一把屎一把尿……

 

泉奈：你到底给多少小孩喂过屎？！

 

带土：遥想当年，老祖宗的成人尿不湿还是我去给买的，每次都要承受药店柜员指指点点，我很不容易！

 

卡卡西：嘿！（一大勺塞嘴里）谁管你容不容易。

 

带土：(Ｔ▽Ｔ)吃到花椒了，嘴麻掉，我现在浑身上下散发着秋刀鱼的臭味，再也不是人见人爱的堍堍。

 

卡卡西：（一勺接一勺喂）早吃完早了事，这碗吃完，再来一碗。

 

带土：(ノдヽ)人家吃不下了啦～

 

泉奈：（台本砸脸）平生最看不惯比我骚的鸡，你给我快点吃，不要浪费时间。

 

斑：(｡•ᴗ-)_强烈安利豆豉酱！（挖一勺）泉奈你试试直接配白饭吃，正点！

 

泉奈：啊呜～( •᷄⌓•᷅ )੨੨很普通啊，跟李锦记有什么区别，超市随便买就有了。

 

斑：哪有，好吃得多。

 

泉奈：很一般啦！（递过去）胖助你试试。

 

佐助：（抿一小口）不就是李锦记吗，老祖宗你是老得味觉退化吗？

 

斑：o(*≧д≦)o!!你们不懂！

 

鸣人：ヾ(*>∀＜*)小叔叔吃完两碗啦～

 

带土：（瘫在椅子上）我快死了。来杯奶茶，我需要奶茶拯救我的灵魂，快！

 

鼬：老公脑残乱挑食，老婆不离不弃喂两碗，感天动地夫夫情。（鼓掌）

 

 

5.烤鱼【作者语：扉泉讨厌的食物不明，于是采用二火喜欢的烤鱼为内容】

 

佐助：你有讨厌吃的东西吗？搜集资料时你没写自己讨厌的食材。

 

泉奈：我没有特别讨厌的东西诶，菜做的好吃我就喜欢，难吃就不喜欢。

 

佐助：难吃的定义是？

 

泉奈：(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)我做的一切食物都很难吃，连杯面都没自己女儿泡的好。按理说火遁忍者起码会烤肉，然而我掌握不好火候，烤不出外酥里嫩的大鸡腿，这辈子没有做菜的命。

 

佐助：（抱抱）没事、没事，家里那么多人也没几个会下厨的。没有食物让你厌恶至极，瞬间发火摔筷子吗？这么作，怎么可能好养活啥都吃，二火你说是不是？

 

扉间：呵呵。

 

泉奈：我就是辣么善解人意好养活，ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )

 

止水：二火也没写自己讨厌的食物(╯▽╰)好吧，您看着就不太在乎吃饭。

 

扉间：苦日子熬过来，有的吃总比啃树皮强。

 

带土：为了找到你俩不爱吃的东西，家人绞尽脑汁，大晚上钻被窝开微信群聊可热闹啦，当然，屏蔽了你俩的家族分群(～￣▽￣)～ 皇天不负有心人，真让我们找到咯，上菜~

 

有辆餐车进入镜头

 

泉奈：ᐕ)⁾⁾ 搞这么隆重？餐车上摆着刀叉蜡烛，烛光晚餐呐？还用不锈钢罩子盖起来，里面到底是啥好东西？

 

佐助：自己上前去看看咯～

 

一二三、谜底揭晓！

 

泉奈： =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)

 

鸣人：哇塞，二祖宗彻底石化僵硬。（挥挥手）您老没事吧？

 

泉奈：(ㅍ_ㅍ)这是啥？

 

鼬：一颗樱桃番茄。我们把它切成五瓣摆成一个五角星，找了个特大号的陶瓷盘，再用各种复杂但没卵用不能吃的装饰点缀它，归根结底还是一颗樱桃番茄。

 

泉奈：所以只给我一颗小番茄？

 

带土：怎么样，由内而外想发火打人，更年期提前心火旺的感觉有木有？

 

斑：正如你喜欢便宜男人，爱买便宜高仿，吃饭也喜欢便宜大份性价比高，总之你很cheap啦。（摊手）这样的你，面对贵么贵的要死，一顿吃完连打牙祭都不够的“高级美食”，是不是很想发飙？

 

泉奈：我可以把不锈钢罩子罩你头上，然后用刀叉猛敲，敲钟似的震死你吗？(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)

 

止水：（赶紧劝架）冷静、冷静，一颗樱桃番茄而已，二祖宗你赶紧吃了咱们上下一道菜。

 

泉奈：啊呜～（嚼吧嚼吧）主题明明是令人讨厌的菜，你们偏题哦。

 

鼬：你难道不讨厌它吗？讨厌得令你生气了都。

 

泉奈：……我的家人真是懂我惹，感天动地一家人。

 

佐助：不客气，爱你哟。₍ᐢ⸝⸝› ̫ ‹⸝⸝ᐢ₎

 

泉奈：所以你什么时候跟姑爷坦白我俩的私情？

 

佐助：缓缓啦，搞外遇这种事情怎么能随便坦白呢？

 

鸣人：(ू˃o˂ ू)⁼³₌₃Noooooooo

 

扉间：你不要每次都配合他俩演戏好不好，戏还演那么烂，身为七代目端着点。

 

泉奈：（坐回主持席）发了一通无名火，感觉又饿了，还有啥吃的赶紧端上来。白毛讨厌的菜是不是？一口都不给他，我通通吃掉。

 

柱间：(*￣︶￣)扉间的确是个不挑食的好孩子，敲重点啊，他不能吃太辣的东西，口味偏淡，而且摄入太多辣素敏感肌容易过敏、长痘痘。

 

扉间：我就知道你会出卖我。

 

鸣人：(๑°⌓°๑)好可怜哦，水煮鱼也不能吃。

 

扉间：我能吃，靴靴。

 

柱间：于是乎，家人为你准备了最爱吃的烤鱼——正宗巫山烤鱼:蒜蓉鲶鱼，麻辣清江鱼和藤椒黑鱼，放眼望去全是鱼。 (͏ ˉ ꈊ ˉ)✧˖°开心嘛，激动吗？

 

扉间：激动个大头鬼，我说的烤鱼是日式碳火烤鱼，你给我整这玩意儿？?(。ヘ°)谁家鲶鱼长那么大，正常鲶鱼有这个体型吗？打药了吧？

 

柱间：老板说了，这几条是退役忍鱼……

 

扉间：忍鱼都吃，有心吗？良心痛吗？

 

柱间：（自顾自继续说）因为是忍鱼，每天都积极游泳锻炼肌肉，肉很紧哟～被吃进肚子才是食物最好的归宿，死得其所造福世界。

 

斑：你们喜欢吃哪个部位啊，不说的话鱼脸肉归我。（伸筷子）

 

泉奈：我也想吃鱼脸肉！

 

斑：那么多条鱼，每条两张脸，你去吃别的。✧ෆ◞◟˃̶̤⌄˂̶̤⋆ 不愧是常年锻炼的忍鱼，退休以后宝鱼未老，肉在蒜蓉酱里涮一涮，吸足了油和蒜香，美滋滋。

 

鸣人：我把你最喜欢的鱼肚子抢到手啦，肥肥嫩嫩没有刺，佐助你快来~

 

带土：姑爷你行行好，那么大的鱼肚子，你全给胖助，我们吃什么？

 

止水：(◕ᴗ◕✿)有鱼籽！妈妈孩子一起吃，一尸多命，好残忍哦~

 

鼬：哪天不残忍。（赶紧挖鱼籽）这期节目播出以后会不会有动保人士找茬……那么多黑子不差几个玩动保的，١١(❛ᴗ❛)吃吃吃!!

 

柱间：老弟，我喂你吃一口~

 

扉间：(ノ｀Д)ノ滚啦，那么多朝天椒，是让我把几十年没长的痘痘一次性长完吗？过敏荨麻疹怎么办？

 

柱间：有我在，什么病治不了，安啦~

 

扉间：拿走，吃太多辣椒会拉肚子，上大号痛诶。

 

泉奈：堂堂一个1，菊花痛怎么了？难不成你在外背着我做0？

 

扉间：不要动不动扯我做0，与此无关。

 

柱间：（鳄鱼的眼泪）我辛辛苦苦找来折腾你的烤鱼，你一口都不吃，我们的塑料兄弟情真的再也回不去了吗？┭┮﹏┭┮好心酸哦，怀念儿时往你饭里塞剁辣椒把你辣得拉稀的纯真童年。

 

斑：哎呦喂，你弟没把你挫骨扬灰真是厚道。

 

扉间：谢谢夸奖，我现在万分后悔。

 

泉奈：哎呀，配合一下嘛，一家人吃饭多开心，不要扫兴。

 

佐助：要不然这样吧，给二祖宗交公粮或者吃光那一条麻辣烤清江鱼，二选一。

 

扉间：……给我把勺子。

 

泉奈：ε＝ε＝ε＝(#>д<)ﾉ啊啊啊啊啊——

 

卡卡西：佐助你学坏了~

 

佐助：在这个恶毒凶险的家里，不坏一点怎么混~

 

扉间：(｀Д´*)到底有多少辣椒，扒掉一层还有一层，是要辣死我吗？

 

止水：来碗米饭解辣吧，只能帮您到这儿了。（转身）黑鱼给我留着点，我想吃鱼背。

 

扉间：我吃不掉那么多……

 

泉奈：(ц｀ω´ц*)真烦，吃个烤鱼而已啰啰嗦嗦。（端起一碗饭）我陪你吃，陪你吃光光。

 

鸣人：ヾ(✿ﾟ▽ﾟ)ノ爱情，美丽的爱情，二火快点以身相许！

 

泉奈：对啊，用身体报答我的善解人意的付出。

 

扉间：我才不要（闷头扒饭）你有痔疮。

 

尴尬的沉默……

 

泉奈：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃放屁，我才没有长痔疮，我的菊花很健康！

 

扉间：昨晚你爬起来去厕所，没从你的侧边下床，直接从我身上跨过去，一脚踩我腰上把我踩醒了。厕所灯开着，蹲马桶玩switch，吵得我想睡都睡不着。蹲了一个小时，我才听到马桶冲屁股的水声，然后你嘀咕“得痔疮上大号真是蓝瘦，好像还有点便血呢，明天买支马应龙涂涂”。（翻白眼）听得一清二楚，不要想抵赖。

 

斑：你家的痔疮就没停过，一个好了另一个得，马桶有毒吗？

 

带土：哈哈哈，这是什么极品痔疮老妖怪，你们家马应龙常备药是不是，哈哈哈哈

 

鼬：人老容易得，小叔叔你过几年就该哭了，

 

泉奈：(￣ー￣)原来你当时……醒了啊。（低头吃饭）吃饭吃饭，鱼真好吃。话说这条鱼真的有点大哦，你们不吃吗？

 

卡卡西：太辣怕长痘，不吃。

 

扉间：（突然想起）早晨你给孩子喂饭没有？

 

泉奈：(⊙_⊙)?你录影前没给孩子喂饭吃？

 

斑：你们养狗吗？ 

 

一个飞雷神来回以后

 

扉间：来，饭给你盛好了，尽管吃。

 

肥大：(๑´ㅂ`๑) 吃饭饭~（扒饭）姆姆、辣啊啊啊啊啊啊——

 

泉奈：咋啦，大嘴巴打开给偶康康。（凑上去）

 

肥大：（一口小火苗窜出来）好辣——

 

泉奈：(╯>д<)╯⁽˙³˙⁾小拉屎娃辣就辣，喷什么火啊，以为自己是史矛革吗？差点喷到我，老母亲毁容你很开心吼？！嫌辣就喝口奶茶，叫什么叫。（奶茶堵嘴）

 

鸣人：好酷哦~原来宇智波吃太辣是真的能喷火的，真真不同凡响。ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

 

佐助：不要看我，喷不出。

 

扉间：（无比淡定）我在孩子的饭里，偷偷塞了两勺朝天椒。（憋笑）噗——

 

泉奈：来，肥大吃条鱼尾巴，以后跑得快。

 

斑：你吃鱼脸，你老公吃鱼肚，给孩子剩条鱼尾巴？你没有心，良心被你拉进马桶里冲走了。

 

带土：瞧你俩蛇精病把孩子饿得，小筷子扒饭扒得多利索。（递奶茶）小姑姑别噎着，喝口珍珠奶茶解辣，毛毛奶茶可好喝了。

 

肥大：吸溜吸溜——

 

柱间：能吃是福，吃得香有口福的。（悄咪咪凑上来）

辣度还够吗？要不要再来点辣油拌饭？

 

扉间：(;｀O´)o滚——

 

 

6.油炸麻球

 

泉奈：（喝奶茶）辣死我了，因为这顿烤鱼，这个月我都开不了张。

 

佐助：说的你好像不吃烤鱼开得了一样。别喝那么多奶茶，还有一道甜点。

 

泉奈：安啦，八分饱而已，吃甜点我专业的！不爱吃甜的宇智波要被开除族籍，嘻嘻。

 

佐助：(ꏿ᷄દꏿ᷅` ;)圣女果酸酸甜甜的自然甜味可以，很腻的奶油蛋糕完全不行。

 

泉奈：骗人吧，那你还这么肥？体重秤都压坏了！

 

佐助：(`皿´)你的锅！

 

卡卡西：吃糖容易老化，与其花钱买pola抗糖丸，不如少吃两颗糖。

 

鼬：死都死过一回还怕老？

 

鸣人：卡老师天生丽质难自弃，偶尔吃糖没关系！

 

卡卡西：o(*￣︶￣*)o小嘴会说话多说点。

 

泉奈：少废话，上菜。

 

带土：(ૢ˃ꌂ˂⁎)卡卡，瞧我给你端来了超糯超油腻，新鲜出炉的豆沙大麻球，为了报答你喂饭的恩情，我喂你吃，嘴对嘴喂都没关系~

 

卡卡西：站住，离我远点。

 

佐助：这个麻球太大了吧，半张人脸那么大，哪儿搞来的？

 

斑：我家俏妞要考初级糕点师，麻球是考核项目之一，最近天天在家炸麻球。今天属于特别定制款，配料里加了红糖，含糖量找我的爱好放的。

 

佐助：那不是……

 

卡卡西：直接劝退，油炸+高糖要我老命。

 

泉奈：家里终于出了个会做菜的宇智波，族长甚是欣慰。（啊呜一口）嗯哼(⊙o⊙)胖助你一定要吃，超级好吃，无敌好吃，巨好吃。（送到嘴边）就一口，啊~

 

佐助：啊……啊啊啊啊——

 

鼬：除了豆沙麻球，还有纳豆口味，把纳豆包裹在甜糯米里，甜中带着纳豆的咸味。

 

柱间：所以要私人订制啊，外面买的麻球可不会脑子有泡把佐助最讨厌的纳豆包裹进去炸，你看这馅料都快爆浆。(ノ￣▽￣)顺便说一句，我家俏妞大清早就起来和面烧油了，要全部吃完哦，不然热油锅糊脸，反正我治得好。

 

泉奈：好棒哦，我也想要喜欢做饭的小孩。

 

斑：得了吧，你让你孩子给你泡碗面清醒一下。

 

卡卡西：（痛苦）好难过，我胃里好难过。

 

佐助：吊车尾，你帮我……

 

鼬：不许请外援！

 

鸣人：我已经吃不下了，(。・＿・。)ﾉI’m sorry~

 

佐助：老公靠得住，母猪会上树。（咬牙咽下去）

 

 

 

泉奈：这顿饭吃的怎么样？

 

佐助：除了甜点一切完美。（拍拍肚子）吃饱饭就想睡觉。告诉各位一个好消息，下午的录制取消，大家可以美滋滋睡午觉，睡完回来吃晚饭！

 

鼬：(＾－＾)V耶~

 

泉奈：（搓搓手）饱暖思yin欲，妙啊~

 

扉间：我要睡午觉，痔疮老妖怪不要靠近我。

 

泉奈：嗷嗷嗷，我要nen死你个小碧池！

 

佐助：别闹啦，赶紧说结束语。感谢收看本期节目，如果喜欢的话请素质三连，顺便订阅我们的自媒体频道。相信观众朋友们已经猜出本次的赞助商，在留言区写下你的答案，我们将在下周六从正确答案中抽取一位幸运观众，赞助商会提供一份神秘奖品。

 

泉奈：就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

……

 

泉奈：话说，下次还愿意恰这种饭吗？

 

全家人：不愿意——

 


	23. 女忍+宇智波舞蹈大赛

这个系列的时间线比较乱，跟主线大长篇的时间也不同步，比如上一期这嘉宾都生孩子了这一期咋突然未婚呢？

 

我于18/10/18发布生子大长篇的第一章，自此开始入五件套坑，一年下来进度龟速。

谢谢一千多位粉丝的支持（虽然我知道里面有不少系统硬塞给我的僵尸号）

曾经有一段时间特别在意粉丝好拼差评，比tb卖家还纠结，在小红心与小蓝手之间逐渐迷失，现在好多了。

——————————————

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》*✧⁺˚⁺ପ(๑･ω･)੭ु⁾⁾ 今天我们要来做运动，进行一场美轮美奂的国标舞大赛！

 

佐助：_φ(❐_❐✧ 美轮美奂？are you serious?（叹长气）外界对写轮眼有很大误解，误以为我们凭借瞳术拷贝动作以后，能很快学会各种运动，比如跳舞。

 

泉奈：╮(╯▽╰)╭咱们家不乏小脑发育不健全，四肢不协调的辣鸡。脑子记住，身体记不住，说起来么头头是道，一动腿秒怂。

 

佐助：本期请到五位漂亮的女嘉宾，她们选择我们家的一位成员，配合进行为期十天的舞蹈特训。(￢_￢)谁发的通告，居然真的请到那么多人。

 

泉奈：女嘉宾已经站在演播室的白幕后等待多时，赶紧请她们惊艳亮相！

 

 

樱：(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ”大家好，又来蹭通告费啦~

 

泉奈：来，先摆个pose看看基本功到不到位。

 

樱：哈！ヾ(❀●◡●)ﾉ

 

斑：大鹏展翅？你看这两条胳膊跟天线似的，收讯号呐？

 

樱：我想表现出很飒的feeling，刷——（再度大鹏展翅）

 

止水：力量很足，一翅膀打在搭档身上估计很痛。（憋笑）你的舞伴是谁？

 

樱：一开始我选的泉奈族长，他超抢手的，因为舞伴最好身高差不要太大，而且个子矮的人重心稳……

 

泉奈：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ变着法损我矮是不是？（翘起一只脚）侬康康，我的jiojio被你搞得现在还要拄拐，你还我小jiojio。

 

樱：!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ 那么多天还没好吗？初火和鸣人的大回复术不管用？

 

佐助：早就好了，然而前几天他作妖，大晚上拉着老公跳恰恰恰，恰着恰着手不规矩乱摸，二火吓得手一抖卵一荡心一慌，把他直接甩出去。（无比淡定）不要问我为什么知道，我俩家上下层，动静巨大。

 

尴尬的沉默……

 

泉奈：咳咳，导播记得剪辑一下。（假装什么都没发生）你现在的搭档是佐助对吧，他的舞技怎样？跟他配合有何感想？

 

樱：我俩太熟了，练舞的时候一直互损，常常借机扇他。哼哈！（大鹏展翅）

 

佐助：扇我那么多下良心不会痛吗？你没有心。

 

带土：哈哈，小樱眼珠子瞪得要跳出来了，如同庙里的罗汉像，怒目圆瞪。

 

鼬：你觉得自己能拿第几名？

 

樱：拿个第三就好，不垫底谢天谢地。

\----------------------------------

井野：Hi~ o(*￣▽￣*)ブ 规矩我懂，摆pose对吧？（扭个S型）

 

斑：你跟小樱挺配啊，一个大鹏展翅一个金蛇狂舞。

 

带土：哈哈哈——老祖宗你今天能说点好话吗，更年期犯了是不是，哈哈哈——

 

泉奈：女嘉宾里唯一没选宇智波做搭档，怎么，瞧不起我们？（假装生气）很敢诶，选七代目做舞伴，不怕七火夫人一屁股坐死你啊？

 

佐助：你才屁股大呢，滚！

 

井野：正相反，我怕写轮眼学舞蹈太快，自己拖搭档后腿，原本想和六代目一起跳个老年探戈，结果佐井强烈要求我选鸣人。（掰手指）一来我俩金发蓝眼，上镜好看；二来大家学的比较慢也不会互相嫌弃；三么……佐井觉得鸣人安全。

 

鼬：噗，我们家都挺安全的。

 

井野：主要是鸣人嘴笨嘛，跳差了也不会骂人，我很玻璃心的啦～

 

带土：井野觉得自己能拿第几名？

 

井野：我在后台准备的时候看了一下其他组……比小樱强，不怕垫底。

 

樱：(#‵′)好大的口气，有种现在比。（大鹏展翅）

 

井野：呵！（蟒蛇出洞）

 

泉奈：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o哈哈，你们够啦，有请下一位女嘉宾

\-----------------------

手鞠：大家好，我是砂隐村的手鞠。 (＾▽＾) 

 

泉奈：热烈欢迎，好久没上我们节目了！

 

手鞠：难得陪鹿丸回家省亲，宅在家闲着也是闲着，赶紧找点事情做。（火烈鸟单腿站立）虽然已经是人妻辣妈，但我自信不会输给其他妹子。

 

斑：哈哈哈，这回是金鸡报晓吗？

 

佐助：你的搭档是哪位？

 

手鞠：一开始我选的斑爷，想着要选就选咖位最大的，不过、不过……

 

带土：老祖宗手脚不协调，国标基本四拍步练了一天还同手同脚，真的叫“脑子说我会了，四肢说我不行”。白白耽误女嘉宾的进度，什么人呀这是。

 

斑：我哪儿耽误嘉宾了，自知跳得差，马上换你顶替我，多认真负责。

 

带土：( ´◔ ‸◔')赶鸭子上架也不问人家愿不愿意。

 

手鞠：土哥跳得很好啊，非常棒的搭档。

 

带土：٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)讨厌啦，人家会不好意思，说什么大实话。

 

鼬：小叔叔真的会认真练习？

 

手鞠：（点头）我反而比较笨，有几个踢腿的动作唰地一下直接踹搭档脸上。

 

带土：没事，本来就毁容了不差另外半张老脸。

 

止水：家人有没有给你加油？

 

手鞠：(*＾ワ＾*)练舞时啥也没说，光我一个人瞎积极，不过今早来录影前父子都给我打气了哟。

 

泉奈：俗话说得好，国标舞是外遇的温床，你老公会不会担心……╮(╯▽╰)╭不过你这个舞伴哪里是温床，盐碱地还差不多。

 

带土：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ谁盐碱地啊！

 

手鞠：哈哈哈，你们家太安全了好嘛，休息间隙我都跟斑爷聊熊孩子、吐槽老公，土哥在旁边坐着听我们扯皮，姨味特别重。

 

斑：姨味？?(。ヘ°)

 

泉奈：中年老阿姨的气息，你丫一更年期老头子很搭啦，多喝点静心口服液。

 

止水：期望拿第几名呢？

 

带土：第一！第一！

 

手鞠：我认可的对手只有下面一组，其余有信心碾压。

 

樱：来战来战！

 

井野：你的确努力但肯定我比较厉害。

 

斑：你们仨挑衅就挑衅，不许再摆pose！

\---------------------

泉奈：有请听上去很厉害的第四位嘉宾。

 

雏田：大家好，主持人好！

 

佐助：我们这期通告牛掰，晚饭加鸡腿。

 

鼬：不好意思，做了点微小的工作。

 

佐助：（翻白眼）不用加了，鸡腿归我。

 

泉奈：雏田怎么会想来参加舞蹈比赛？

 

雏田：(⺣◡⺣)因为、因为年纪大了嘛，想转型找突破，摆脱小女生软妹的形象。

 

泉奈：哈哈，你想转成什么样？

 

雏田：(≖‿≖)✧坏女人，外表柔弱但是一眨眼马上魅惑无比的蛇蝎美人。

 

小樱：噗哈哈，差太多了吧，雏田你看着就是小白兔。

 

雏田：我也是可以大灰狼的，很有潜力！（气急）

 

佐助：那你摆个魅惑的表情试试。

 

雏田：(✪ω✪)魅惑！

 

沉默……

 

带土：哈哈哈哈，搞什么啊我去，哈哈哈！

 

斑：让你魅惑不是斗鸡眼！

 

佐助：咳咳，井野，你魅惑一个给她示范一下。

 

井野：OK～（撩头发）魅惑～(⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)

 

手鞠：哈哈哈，差太多了吧。

 

泉奈：你今天跳的舞也是很魅惑的对不对，舞伴是谁？

 

雏田：一开始选了鼬哥，想跳慢舞，但是我节奏太快喜欢抢拍子，压着鼬哥的节奏，最后跟另一组交换舞伴，和水哥跳(´･ᴗ･`)

 

止水：雏田认真肯吃苦，体术出身肌肉控制力一流，节奏感也很棒，十分适合扮演魅惑的坏女人、噗——（憋不住笑场）

 

佐助：我觉得是雏田体术太好，我哥那个精五跟不上拍子才换的吧，他就一老年迪斯科的料啊。

 

鼬：有意见吗？

 

泉奈：听上去很有自信的样子？

 

雏田：怎么说呢，看过其他几组以后信心暴涨。

 

带土：难不成练就了什么绝技？

 

雏田：就是魅惑啊！(✺ω✺)

 

斑：说了魅惑不是斗鸡眼！

\---------------------

 

香燐：好久不见，大家好～

 

佐助：[○･｀Д´･ ○]我给你发通告你不来，我哥发通告你就来，瞧不起我是不是？

 

香燐：也不是啦，最近闲暇时间多。┓( ´∀` )┏ 

 

泉奈：香燐摘下眼镜超靓诶，红头发配舞裙很搭，今天要跳什么舞？

 

香燐：今天和鼬哥搭档跳交谊舞。（顶胯扭腰）很有女人味的优雅舞蹈。

 

斑：好僵硬，像蜡像。

 

带土：哈哈哈哈——老祖宗今天没吃静心全是梗。

 

佐助：一开始选了止水，后来才换成鼬，是不是身体素质差跳不动？

 

香燐：人老了嘛，平常坐实验室下肢比较没力气，跳一曲下来脚都软（捶捶腰）……ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ干吗让我说实话啊！你自己好到哪里去！

 

佐助：比你强。

 

香燐：屁咧，我在后台看到你跳舞（学着甩腿）看到没、看到没，腿挥得像根搅屎棍。

 

小樱：哇塞，一模一样！

 

香燐：你家其他人多多少少进步了，唯独你比前几年还糟糕，很烂诶你。（不屑）

 

雏田：（小声）佐助君以前跳过舞吗？

 

手鞠：前几年有一期“宇智波夫夫舞蹈大赛”，可精彩啦！不过当时审核严格，节目尺度过大，上架一个月就被撤掉，网上现在只有剪辑片段没有完整版。

 

雏田：Σ(⊙▽⊙"a 尺度过大？

 

井野：（凑上来）几年前嘛，哪会儿网文都不允许出现脖子以下部位。主持人摸摸老公的屁股、胸肌就被撤，你说是不是脑子有病病？

 

雏田：(；′⌒`)我没看过那一期，你们有私藏吗，给我康康~

 

樱：小笨蛋，你直接问制作组要未删减原片啊。

 

泉奈：（拽开佐助）香燐妹子目标那第几啊？

 

香燐：（托腮）鼬哥觉得呢？

 

鼬：比搅屎棍强就行。

 

佐助：你才搅屎棍！

 

 

 

泉奈：OK，场上嘉宾介绍完毕，马上进入比赛！✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧节目组准备了瓜子零食饮料，大家可以一边嗑瓜子一边欣赏其他组的表演，友谊第一比赛第二。

 

1.手鞠&带土

佐助：（嗑瓜子）小叔叔行不行啊？上次他跟卡老师跳，烂得跟坨翔一样。

 

泉奈：我看他蛮认真的呀，喏喏，你瞧瞧这舞步风骚哟~

 

鼬：幸亏不是老祖宗来跳，你看还要抱着女嘉宾转圈呢，老祖宗肯定搞得跟扛小山猪似的。

 

斑：(#`O′)喂，谁扛小山猪，我听到了！

 

雏田：紧张、我好紧张啊！要输（颤抖）

 

手鞠：喝！（火烈鸟秀美腿）

 

 

 

带土：✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡ 没有被踹到脸，完美~

 

斑：真是人不可貌相，你难得也会靠谱一次。

 

止水：可是小叔叔的表情很狰狞诶，他好像很怕被搭档一个巴掌糊脸却不得不保持微笑，像个海绵宝宝。（瞪大眼尬笑）你们看，双下巴都挤出来。

 

带土：(〝▼皿▼)你行你上啊！怎么光挑我刺！

 

鼬：（翻白眼）比赛不挑刺什么时候挑刺？要不要回放一下看看到底狰不狰狞？

 

香燐：手鞠虽然矮一截，但是气场很稳诶，后面甚至有点盖过男伴。

 

井野：对，土哥有一个挥手慢了一拍。（动作重现）手鞠直接一个杀人眼神瞪过去，超凶。

 

手鞠：⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄讨厌啦，舞蹈效果，人家平时很温柔的。

 

佐助：（耳语）估计在家也是这么凶老公。

\-------------------------------------------------

2.雏田&止水

雏田：1234、2234、3234……（默默数拍子）

 

止水：别瞪、别瞪、放松、放松……

 

带土：他们俩嘀咕啥呢？

 

樱：雏田真不愧是练体术的，你瞧这扭的多带劲儿，一点不含糊。

 

井野：完了、完了，我恐怕只能压过小樱排倒数第二。（绝望）她刚刚在后台明明一副没底气的样子，我居然信了她的鬼话！

 

佐助：你看我哥的眼珠子，盯着我嫂子的胸肌腹肌，就差流哈喇子。（鄙视）没看过自家男人啊？开个深V而已，投入成这样。

 

泉奈：摄像机给止水来个近景，胸口露出来的肉多拍一会儿，咱们这期播放量就靠没穿衣服的身体部位了。

 

斑：鼬，需要荧光棒打call或者纸巾擦擦想要流出来却憋着的鼻血和口水吗？

 

鼬：不用，挺得住。（稳住）

 

雏田：魅……不对不对，ending！(性感wink）

 

 

 

泉奈：安可安可！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～get到雏田的魅惑！

 

雏田：yeah~

 

止水：呼呼~（喘气）我刚才一直让她不要瞪眼，摆出自然的表情，不然她再“魅惑”一下我可能当场就笑抽风。

 

斑：难怪看那你俩一直嘀咕。

 

雏田：我在念拍子，嘻嘻。o(￣▽￣)ｄ 可惜到后面我自己都忘了。

 

香燐：你们跳的是salsa吧，（顿一顿）果然还是要体力好的人才能跳劲舞，玩不起玩不起。

 

井野：最后那个勾着男伴的脖子，两条腿一跃跳到他臂弯里，后面被他抱着再转180度，怎么做到的啊？

 

止水：（擦汗）本来应该360度，更好看嘛，但180度稳妥一点，毕竟比赛不是炫技。

 

带土：啧啧，拽什么拽。

 

泉奈：后面三组压力大不大？

 

樱&井野&香燐：巨大无比~

 

雏田：那就直接给我们第一名吧，嘻嘻。

\--------------------------

 

3.井野&鸣人

 

井野：（深呼吸）我来比赛可不是为了输的哦，加油！

 

鸣人：我放弃难得的休息来录影，懒觉都放弃了，我知道的啦我说。

 

井野：不许拖后腿哦~（摆姿势）预备备，起！

 

鼬：哟，姑爷平时穿得那么保暖，，其实肌肉不错啊，那腹肌那小纤腰，比佐助强多了。

 

止水：考虑到每天抱老婆的锻炼量，姑爷的手臂肌肉明显也不足为奇，噗——

 

佐助： (*｀皿´*)ﾉ 不要随便点评我先生！

 

泉奈：你的眼神好可怕哦！（台本挡脸）不许恐吓比赛选手，哈哈。

 

雏田：(*´▽｀*)井野好辣哦~突然很羡慕佐井？

 

手鞠：人家这个才叫魅惑，你那纯属斗鸡眼。

 

雏田：没有啦，才不是斗鸡眼。

 

香燐：别吵啦，认真看。

 

 

 

井野：（得意）怎样，不输前面两组吧？

 

斑：输啊，哪里没有输？刚开场的定点你没站稳还拽了一下舞伴，差点两个人摔倒。

 

带土：你身体太软了，没有飒地一下冲出去的感觉，欠火候啦~(～￣▽￣)～ 

 

小樱：身体么软的，脸么僵硬，感觉像便秘多日。鸣人欠你钱啊，看他的神情辣么可怕。反之鸣人狠不起来，可以表现得稍微霸道总裁一点。

 

鸣人：（尴尬）我不会啊……

 

鼬：佐助瞪你时候的眼神你学一下。

 

鸣人：嗯……嗯！(▼ヘ▼#)

 

泉奈：错了、错了，霸道不光是占有欲，还藏着一丝丝勾引~那啥，你俩关上灯钻被窝时，你怎么看胖助的，学一下。

 

鸣人：姆……这样？

 

泉奈：OK~

 

香燐：雏田啊，鸣人的媚眼都比你强，放弃吧。

 

雏田：(Ｔ▽Ｔ)怎么这样……

 

佐助：老脸一红，没脸见人(/ω＼)

 

\--------------------------

 

4.小樱&佐助

 

带土：我有预感高能预警，香瓜子来一点。（伸手）

 

斑：左手边，自己拿。（剥开心果）

 

鸣人：你们别这样嘛，佐助练得很认真，不要唱衰他嘛我说。（拿出荧光棒）为老婆打call~

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃安静一点！

 

小樱：（大鹏展翅起手式）走起。

 

泉奈： ﾉ)ﾟДﾟ( 天惹噜，这是啥玩意儿啊？

 

止水：哈哈哈哈，一开场就整段垮掉，哈哈哈哈——

 

鼬：噗噗噗噗，（捂着嘴）笑出内伤。

 

雏田：我有点看不懂诶，小樱是……下肢瘫痪吗？

 

香燐：舞蹈的本意肯定不是下肢瘫痪，但我怎么看都是身残志坚瘫痪了。

 

井野：他俩瘫痪就瘫痪吧，面部表情还是那种“携手共建木叶美好明天”的苦大仇深脸，哈哈！

 

 

泉奈：胖助啊，你那个毛笔蘸墨肆意挥洒的姿势我没看懂诶？（走下主持台）

 

佐助：哈~（喘气）你说啥？

 

泉奈：中间有一个动作是你扶着小樱的腰， 她直接一字马下去，但是樱韧带有限打不开。（扶着小樱）小樱你和我来示范一遍。

 

小樱：这样吗？（重现动作）

 

泉奈：对， 她下不去你就搂着稍微向下意思一下，结果你倒好，直接引导她一屁股坐地上。（学佐助的动作）像不像写毛笔字先蘸墨水？胖助力气还是很足的，毕竟吃得多，然后他搂着小樱的腰直接甩着人转圈圈，女伴脚跟都没着地，你当这是奥运会链球项目吗？原地转圈最后把人丢出去看谁丢的远？

 

小樱：我就说咋下身轻飘飘呢，合着没着地啊！

 

斑：前几年和老公跳舞么软趴趴一个没接住把老公摔地上，今儿吃饱了力气大，玩链球啊，你真行。

 

佐助：上次是我产假后刚复工，天天照顾小孩比较累，没力气。

 

止水：正常水平之下力气太足。

 

雏田：╥﹏╥你们谁有资源的发我一下，好人一生平安。

 

小樱：（解围）不要太早下结论，你们先看看第五组。

 

香燐：比你们强，谢谢。

 

佐助：我一开始很紧张，知道看我哥和香燐，瞬间安心。

 

鼬：呵呵哒（翻白眼）

\----------------------------------------

5.香燐&鼬

 

佐助：（吃薯片）我哥这人几斤几两大家都懂，也就跳跳老年广场舞，老头老太还嫌他手脚慢拖节奏，有他垫底，我不虚。

 

鸣人：可是上次比赛鼬哥跳得很好（试图从夫人手里拿薯片）

 

佐助：手放哪儿呢，自己拿一包不行吗，非要跟我抢？（手拍掉）上次全凭我嫂子领舞好，但是香燐一个阿宅，跟我哥一样不爱动弹，能好到哪儿去。

 

泉奈：嘘~他们开始啦~

 

带土：哈哈哈，这俩像机器人跳舞(((((ી(･◡･)ʃ)))))一个两拍的动作硬是跳成四拍，树懒吗？

 

斑：喏，家里跳舞最差的不是我！

 

泉奈：不好意思，就是你。

 

小樱：看吧看吧，刚刚笑我笑得多大声，现在呢~

 

 

 

佐助：香燐啊，我觉得有人比你更合适跟我哥跳这支老年交谊舞。

 

鼬：哈？

 

鸣人：我知道，卡老师！ヾ(●´∀｀●) 他俩都慢吞吞的，像乌龟。

 

鼬：(｡・`ω´･)拒绝。

 

泉奈：卡卡西今天在家吗？

 

带土：六火七火轮休的，鸣人休息的话他不在。

 

斑：咱们今天的舞蹈精彩程度递减，搞笑程度递增，哈哈哈。

 

香燐：我觉得动作都很到位啊？

 

佐助：要看回放吗？你俩跟上锈一样，僵住的，动作宛如卡帧，哈哈哈。

 

井野：\\(^o^)/总算不是最后一名啦！

——————————————

 

泉奈：谢谢五位女嘉宾的倾情演出，感谢观众收看本期节目。如果喜欢的话请给我们来一波素质三连，顺便订阅我们的自媒体频道。

 

佐助：欢迎在节目下方留言，给予我们建议和支持。

 

泉奈：就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 

————————————

考试临近，这次更新比较少，望多担待。

 

有人想看传说中被撤的“夫夫舞蹈大赛“吗？如果大家喜欢舞蹈系列，隔一段时间还会写。

 


	24. 人妻人夫旅行团

泉~佐~来~了~

泉奈：欢迎收看《泉佐来了》ღ( ´･ᴗ･` ) 本期我们要出一个旅游外景，为什么心血来潮想出去玩呢？

佐助：（托腮）因为我们一口气接了两个国家旅游局的推广，话说两国不会造成商业竞争吗？

泉奈：能赚的票子咱们一分钱都不能少，靴靴。（得意）谈合约时商量好咯，家里10个人五五开，分别去两国游玩，不会造成任何商业撞车。

佐助：Σ(☉▽☉"a 分组旅游？孩子咋办？

泉奈：笨呐，一组人出去另一组看家带孩子。（举起两本宣传册）每人手上有两本宣传材料，对哪个地方比较感兴趣的呀？

鼬：（翻书）不要爬山不要下海，每天睡到日晒三杆，吃美食，再去免税店买买东西。

卡卡西：那个……不要抢台词可以吗？

佐助：这俩人锁了！（๑ `▽´๑)۶ 把他们关到同一个鸡笼里面去！

泉奈：（动笔写）小鼬和卡卡在一组……还有谁要和小伙伴在一起的呀？

鸣人：(❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡☽˟ 想去迪士尼，从小梦想去游乐园可是贫穷孤儿买不起门票，金主送我去看巴斯光年啊我说。

带土：牛仔胡迪比较帅，没眼力劲儿。

斑：（狂翻白眼）饶了我吧，再让我去游乐园就报社。给我一个远离熊孩子，随时随地能喝一杯的地方，赶紧安排。

泉奈：姑爷跟堍堍，老哥跟小鼬一组……胖助你咧？

佐助：(￢_￢)吊车尾他们太烦了，我拒绝

鸣人：(ू˃o˂ ू)⁼³₌₃Noooo——

扉间：旅程时长几天？

泉奈：暂定七天吧，每天都得根据赞助商要求发推广，时间太长也蛮累的。

斑：那么久啊？我家俩拉屎娃七天没爸妈盯着岂不得闹翻天，（思索）柱间去隔壁组。

柱间：不要替我擅自决定啊！

斑：(＾＿－)有意见？

扉间：（举手）我跟我哥一组。

泉奈：只剩我跟止水（做笔记）止水有想去的地方吗？

止水：（尴尬）有没有丝芙兰比较少地方？

鼬：丝芙兰招你惹你啦？不要跟我一组，懊糟。

鸣人：(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)嫂子我们一起去迪士尼买星战光剑，游乐园里面一家丝芙兰都没有，棒棒哒！

泉奈：我没选择只能跟老哥胖助一组啦(*´∀`*)分组很妙诶，人妻人夫五五开，粉丝数也均衡。

卡卡西：可能是先生太糟心，难得有机会可以借此摆脱他们。

斑：我带酒、你们要不要喝、要不要？

佐助：OK～

止水：（小声）我觉得对面五个人早有预谋。

带土：明明自己想抛夫弃子结伴出去玩。

扉间：（叹气）习惯就好，日常操作。

\-----------------------  
1号团出发！

1.火车丢包

泉奈：（摆正摄像机）你们看一下这个角度OK吗？不要到时候嫌自己脸大鼻孔大，后期不修图。

鼬：摆这么高会不会显得头大腿短，摆低一点。

斑：所以我们要干什么？

泉奈：本次外景要采用卡戴珊家真人秀的形式记录我们整个旅程，回家以后还有单人对镜头自述采访。

佐助：后期的工程量好大_(:з」∠)_

泉奈：安啦，齐心协力很快能搞定。（正对镜头）我数一二三就正式摄影，大家准备好哦～

一、二、三！

鼬：我们正在前往目的地的火车上，x国旅游局出资让我们乘坐这辆跨国列车的头等套房。（僵硬比V字）要给观众展示一下全景吗？

佐助：全景在进房间时就拍过了，而且你为什么要做作地比V？

鼬：情不自禁。

卡卡西：度个假还这么麻烦，唉～

鼬：包吃包住还有赞助金，（偷偷比划）这个数。

卡卡西：（回光返照）我可以。

斑： (͏ ˉ ꈊ ˉ)✧˖° 大家洗漱完毕了对吧？让我们进入正题（打开冰箱）头等套房的酒免费，有兴趣吗？

泉奈：有！

佐助：等等，第一天就开喝吗？我们这里有人酒品不好吗？万一喝多了酒后乱x怎么办？

鼬：你要x谁？

佐助：没有要x谁，我是说你们几个。

泉奈：我们更担心你诶。

佐助：滚，我酒品很好。

卡卡西：喝酒得摘面罩吧，我喝醉以后脸会很红，关公那种红，是不是要去先擦个粉底再来？

鼬：这种人才做作，喝个酒都要上妆。

斑：你们喝不喝啊，不喝我喝啊！（咕嘟一大口）哈～没老公没小孩放开喝酒真的好开心，嗝～

泉奈：瞧你嘚瑟（接过酒瓶）感情深一口闷，先来半瓶怡情一下。

卡卡西：来都来了，偶尔放纵未尝不可。（倒酒）冰箱里的酒喝完还可以续吗？

佐助：o(*≧д≦)o!! 你们别喝那么多，明早宿醉怎么办？

鼬：很好玩啊，电影《宿醉》看过吗？

佐助：一点不好玩！

……

隔天早上

佐助：٩(๑´0`๑)۶几点了啊？喂喂，摄像机啥时候关掉的？（打开摄像）

泉奈：昨晚关掉充电（被子闷头）不要吵我，酒喝多头好痛，年纪大了真是喝不动。

鼬：我包里有醒酒药……꒰ꌶ ̯ ̜ꌶ ꒱嗯？我包呢？

斑：你喝醉以后丢哪里啦？

鼬：喂，我包不见了，虽然钱包手机和护照都不在里面……

卡卡西：你急什么？

鼬：我的雅诗兰黛小棕瓶，SKII神仙水以及一堆瓶瓶罐罐，你知道它有多值钱吗？（翻白眼）就是很值钱。

泉奈：不可能会有人来偷我们车厢（揉脑袋）咦，我的爱马仕铂金包哪儿去了？

斑：哈，你还有爱马仕？

泉奈：淘宝580高仿，里面有……（脸色一沉）我的护照、游戏机和摄像机替换镜头，镜头是我问扉间借的，非常、非常贵。

鼬：（半醉半醒）恭喜，婚姻保不住了。

斑：你的婚姻迟早保不住，关键问题难道不是我们被偷了吗？（脑壳痛）昨晚出入国境线，海关查护照时东西还在。哎哟哟，太阳穴疼不能用脑子，再眯一会儿。_(:τ」∠)_

鼬：你说小偷来都来了，为啥只劫财不劫色呢？包就放我脚边，我这么个人躺旁边。

卡卡西：瞧瞧前置镜头下你的脸宿醉肿成什么样。（举起手机）照妖镜显灵！

鼬：(๑°⌓°๑)猪猪、猪头！

卡卡西：你指望小偷劫什么色，你哪儿来的色？

鼬：（逃避真相）本宫乏了，眯一会儿、眯一会儿。

佐助：这都什么时候了，你们还有心情眯一会儿！一群姨味老嬢嬢关键时刻屁用木有！ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ我自己去找列车乘警，烦死了！（冲出车厢）

泉奈：咋办呐，既然婚姻岌岌可危，干脆去夜店找找乐子，钓个凯子，给先生买顶绿帽子。(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)

卡卡西：不应该想想如何挽救婚姻吗？

斑：真笨，再买一个镜头不就得了，人在护照在，啥事都好办。(ó﹏ò｡)胃好难受，恶心想吐吐不出。

泉奈：(ノへ￣、)护照也丢啦！

鼬：有什么办法能消水肿啊？

卡卡西：黑咖啡不加糖。

鼬：拒绝！

包厢外一阵喧闹

佐助：我们的贵重物品被偷了，花钱买头等舱你告诉我不管贵重物品，开什么玩笑，小偷肯定还在这辆车上，到站以后封锁车厢让police搜包。(▼ヘ▼#)为什么不行？你说说哪里不行？

泉奈：（爬到门边张望）胖助在跟乘务员吵架诶，牛逼，我说带他很有用吧，瞧这孩子多能干。（举起手机）让我记录下胖助为我们战斗的英姿，爱了爱了～

鼬：难受(｡•́︿•̀｡) 下次再也……改天继续喝。

佐助：（大步流星回来）你们这群老嬢嬢迟早把我气死！(╬◣д◢)下次不跟你们出来玩。

卡卡西：包呢？

佐助：乘警洗手间角落里找到mk，里面有一本护照和几瓶指甲油。（翻白眼）乘警说咱们运气好，一般小偷会把不要的东西直接丢出车窗。

泉奈：我的爱马仕和摄像镜头呢？

佐助：重点来了，敲黑板啊！小偷似乎把高仿当真，用580的假包装着高档护肤品、摄像镜头和游戏机溜了。

卡卡西：该说品味不错呢还是眼瞎？

泉奈：说明我买的高仿质量过硬！要推送吗？

斑：会不会是乘警跟小偷里应外合，海关边检看我们一群人比较好下手。

佐助：烂醉如泥的姨味老嬢嬢是挺好下手。（白眼翻不停）幸亏护照找回来，比什么都强，下次少喝点，OK？

鼬：( ๑ˊ•̥▵•)੭₎₎ 我的小棕瓶、小金管、小粉皮、天鹅颈……

卡卡西：旧的不去新的不来，别指望我会借你香奈儿。

佐助：(ｰ̀дｰ́)认真听我说话啊啊啊啊——

  
2.做人不能太嚣张

泉奈：（正对镜头）到达目的地啦(˘͈ᵕ ˘͈❀)经历了火车丢包之后，我们体会到做人不能太嚣张，财不外露

佐助：于是我们住进豪华酒店的高级套房来慰劳一下自己……这很嚣张诶？！

泉奈：赞助商给钱不住白不住。重点不在酒店，而是我倒霉的哥，你们看这是啥？（镜头给特写）手写灵牌有没有，我们宇智波家祖宗十八代全写上。

佐助：(ㅍ_ㅍ)老祖宗说我们这次能找回丢失的护照，碰上盗亦有道劫财不劫色的贼全靠祖先庇佑，然后拿了几张白纸上面写满祖先的名字，贴在墙头上，从冰箱里拿出几瓶洋酒和碳酸饮料开始祭祖。

泉奈：讲真，我是祖先才不要光喝酒，起码来点下酒菜啊，花生米啥的整一斤。

佐助：(｡・`ω´･)这关祖先什么事，东西能找回来全凭我机智，拜祖先有毛用？

鼬：（突然窜出来）你们慢慢祭拜，我先出去一下。

卡卡西：我也……

佐助：你要去哪儿啊？

鼬：当然是把遗失的化妆品再买一次啊，还能干什么？

佐助：祖先怎么办？

鼬：你替我拜吧，多磕两下头。

卡卡西：我不是宇智波，你们慢聊我先走啦(￣▽￣)~*

泉奈：喂喂（想抓没抓住）

斑：(;｀O´)o灵牌拍好赶紧贴回墙上！

  
3.眼睛一闭卡一刷【改编自前几天我在巴黎老佛爷买打折护肤品的真实经历】

卡卡西：请问一下，Clxxns两件七折,多买多优惠，拼单吗？我可以贡献一瓶精华。

泉奈：划算，买（๑ `▽´๑)۶

鼬：你们护照借我，有瓶想买的东西限购，我先来两瓶怡情一下。

斑：（摸护照）少买点，这才第一天。

鼬：早买早享受，钱这东西，用了叫财产没用叫遗产，旧的不去新的不来。谢谢老祖宗，爱你。ღღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑).:*･ﾟ

佐助：（嫌弃脸）买东西精力足，哪儿像是精五的人

斑：( ´◔ ‸◔')一张脸涂那么多东西也不怕富营养化。

泉奈：人脸又不是湖水！

……

鼬：(¯―¯٥)刚才是谁让我少买一点？

斑：咳咳，导购辛辛苦苦推荐，还往我手上涂了好多，态度真的很好，比你们这群拉屎娃好多了，真的哦，不好意思拒绝。

佐助：你可以说过几天再来买啊。

斑：早买早享受，钱用了才叫财产。

鼬：你抄袭！

斑：自家人的事儿能叫抄吗，借鉴！

泉奈：你一张脸能涂多少东西啊？不怕富营养化咯？

卡卡西：（打断）谁有银联62卡头的信用卡，刷银联有折扣，借我用用。

泉奈：（找钱包）刷支付宝也有折扣，扫码领红包。

卡卡西：走银联汇率划算啊，银联7.82，支付宝7.84

佐助：你买100块折合汇率才相差4块，有什么区别吗？你买瓶矿泉水的钱。

泉奈：可是我这张全币种境外卡在国外刷有返现，国内反而用不了。

斑：为什么付钱都要算半天，花大钱省小钱，平时买菜没见你们精明。

  
4.打电话回家

斑：喂，姐弟俩没打架吧？

柱间：（心虚）没有、没有，相亲相爱。

斑：他们不可能相亲相爱的，说吧，打了多少场。家里电器没烧掉吧？

柱间：好的很，小朋友举着卷发棒、直板夹整天嘻嘻哈哈，乒乒乓乓，时不时烫对方一下。

斑：?(。ヘ°)直板夹卷发棒哪儿来的？

柱间：……买、买的。

斑：你为什么要给拉屎娃乱买东西？小孩子玩什么直板夹卷发棒，他们头上也没几根毛，靴靴。

佐助：（瞎起哄）呦呦，只许自己买包不许孩子买直板夹，双标惹～

鸣人：佐助|˛˙꒳˙)♡ 你什么时候回家，有没有想我，想你了哟，快点回来吧。

佐助：你语气听着不对啊，有情况。

鸣人：就是、就是……公务好像有点批不完。

卡卡西：不要留给我，一本都不帮你批。

带土：卡卡想我没有？

卡卡西：没有啊，没有你的日子开心死了。

带土：(ʘ̆ωʘ̥̆‖)՞纳尼？！

卡卡西：没骗你，对吧，鼬？

鼬：高兴到cry，不想回家。

止水：当然高兴啊，买东西刷我的信用卡副卡，花先生的辛苦钱能不高兴吗？

鼬：有意见？

止水：一天十几条消费短信，刷刷看着卡里的额度用完，非常微妙呢～

鼬：少阴阳怪气，下周你出去拿我的副卡，行了吧？（对着语音界面翻白眼）才花你这么点钱，你知道二祖宗他……

扉间：啥？！

泉奈：（赶紧抢手机）没有，什么都没有。妹妹头好不好呀，吃饭香不香啊？

扉间：她很好我也很好，就是……（尴尬）你的《荒野大镖客2》存档不好。

泉奈：怎么个不好？

扉间：我一个不当心把自己的存档覆盖上去了，你之前90个小时全部打水漂。

泉奈：（冷笑）dear，告诉你哦，你借我的镜头被我搞丢了，木有了。

扉间：（咬牙）册那

泉奈：混蛋！（气得摔手机）

斑：我的手机——

\--------------

2号团走起

1.有人打呼噜吗？

止水：大家难得一起出来玩，有些事情瞒也瞒不住，坦白从宽，抗拒从严。有人打呼噜吗？

扉间：诚实一点，现在一声不吭，晚上鼾声如雷就很尴尬了。（带耳塞）我睡眠质量不好，打呼噜磨牙影响我睡觉的话直接枕头闷死。

柱间：你自己打呼噜的话咋办，闷死自己？

扉间：不打呼噜，不磨牙更不说梦话。

止水：我也，暗部做久了有职业病，睡得很浅。(´･ᴗ･`)小叔叔你打呼的话自己开个神威不要打扰我。

带土：ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡我像是打呼磨牙的人吗？

鸣人：像，特别像。

带土：姑爷你也很像啊！你长着一张睡觉踹被子的脸。

鸣人：屁咧，我是被踹到床沿滚下去的那种人。

柱间：（握爪）巧了，同病相怜。

带土：(ᵕ̥﹏̑ᵕ̥̥)卡卡睡到一半会扇人巴掌，啪啪啪，左脸来一下，翻个身右脸再来一下。通常我俩脸对脸，他右手直接扇我左脸，你们瞧我左边是不是比较肿。

止水：小鼬会抢被子，大冬天用羽绒被把自己裹得像个粽子，一个被角都不给我留，晚上我活活冷醒。

扉间：开空调？

止水：空调开了皮肤干，不许开。(´._.｀)

鸣人：早晨醒来问我好好的床不睡躺地上做什么，我也不想躺啊(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

扉间：切，这些算什么。（冷笑）你们说的遭遇我差不多都有，抢被子、乱踹人，睡着睡着疯狂大笑、流哈喇子……

带土：您老咋熬过来的？

扉间：你都说了，熬啊。

柱间：心酸(ノへ￣、)

鸣人：不提了，难得没老婆孩子，重新做回自由人，睡吧睡吧，过一天少一天。

止水：姑爷你说的我更难过了。

带土：怎么跟上刑场前夕似的。（扭头）哎呦我去，你们怎么没关相机，刚才的画面录进去了诶，要不要删？

扉间：删个头，全部剪辑进正片。

柱间：哇哦，扉间你好棒棒哦～

鸣人：二火你不要害我(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))二祖宗不会打你但佐助会打我啊，我不想年纪轻轻去残联报到吃低保！

  
2.你快点回来

酒店早餐时间

微信语音呼叫铃～

鸣人：诶，二祖宗微信语音？（按下接听）喂，有事吗？

泉奈：姑、姑爷啊，家里稍微有点事，你等等哦，面码要和你讲话。

小鬼头：˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅你快回来，你快点回家啦，什么时候回来嘛，哇啊啊啊——

鸣人：咋啦、咋啦、不哭不哭。爸爸在外面工作，很忙的。（睁眼说瞎话）

小鬼头：骗人啦，你明明是去玩了，在迪士尼乐园，我看到你发朋友圈，~(>_<)~呜呜呜。

鸣人：哎呀，我给你买迪士尼小公主好不好，跟你人那么大的洋娃娃好不好？喜欢哪个公主啊？

小鬼头：呜呜呜呜，要安娜。

鸣人：（越听鼻子越酸）乖啦，你让二祖宗接电话。

泉奈：（接电话）姑爷在吗？

鸣人：我不行了，听孩子哭我自己都快哭了，啥事儿这么伤心啊？

泉奈：咳咳，面码看了《星球大战》后拿佐助的剑当光剑耍，刷刷刷把你们卧室的液晶显示器一劈为二。佐助的剑还蛮锋利的哦，划拉一下一切到底，厂家说这种人为恶意破坏不保修。（顿一顿）胖助气得开须佐打孩子屁股，打完后面码哭着要我给你打电话，让你早点回来。

鸣人：(๑˃̥̩̥̥̥̥̆ಐ˂̩̩̥̥̩̥̆৭)咋不把这熊孩子打死呢，那台液晶电视很贵的，我辛辛苦苦的血汗钱，才买没多久，还没来得及看几集电视剧。（递过电话）二火你替我接电话，我蓝瘦香菇，赶紧再去吃两碗拉面缓一缓。

扉间：(ㅍ_ㅍ)喂？

小鬼头：（嚎啕大哭）所长你快回来，我要回研究所工作，我不要在这个家待着了，我好难过，哇啊啊啊——

扉间：你哭成这样我也不知道咋办啊，给你买玩具？

小鬼头：呜呜呜，玩具也安慰不了我，玩具加零食还差不多。

扉间：说了半天想吃零食，好，给你买。

肥大：(ಥ﹏ಥ)人家也要零食和玩具，你为什么不给我买，你只给面码买，老匹夫你不要回来了。

扉间：哎哟喂，怎么又来一个拉屎娃。买买买，要什么都买。

肥大：我还要星战的光剑。

扉间：买根粗点的荧光棒不一样嘛？

肥大：(҈˃̶̤́꒳˂̶̤̀)҈ 买不到不要回来了。

泉奈：听到了吗，你买不到不要回来哟。（挂掉语音）

柱间：好羡慕姑爷哦，孩子哭着要他回去。（望眼欲穿）好希望哪天我家孩子也会哭着求我回家，体验一把你哭着求我我也糊弄糊弄你就不回去的快感。

止水：噗，重点是求你也不回去对吗？

带土：对呀，那种感觉超爽的，可惜每次都是我打电话给卡卡他糊弄糊弄我(๑˃̥̩̥̥̥̥̆ಐ˂̩̩̥̥̩̥̆৭)

止水：一样的、一样的。

柱间：我们互相模拟一下体验体验那种快乐？（假装打电话）堍堍啊，晚上有你喜欢吃的红烧排骨，啥时候回家？

带土：哎呀我很忙的，不工作哪儿来的钱养家，不要烦我，靴靴。（装模作样挂电话）感觉好爽，妙啊～

止水：我也要玩。

带土：OK～水水，想你了哟，快回家嘛，么么哒。

止水：尽管我也想念你，可是工作在身先不回去了，忍耐一下，再见。（挂电话）嘻嘻

柱间：我也₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎

扉间：喂，想你了赶紧回来，回来时“顺便”（重音）买三包麦丽素,五条瑞士三角巧克力，再把菜一起买了，没买到不要回家，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~

柱间：不是这样的！(ｰ̀дｰ́)

扉间：一个有娃有老婆的老男人还想要怎样，消停点吧你，注定劳碌命。

  
3.买东西败家都一样

柱间：迪士尼公主的小裙裙(˶‾᷄⁻̫‾᷅˵)好可爱哦，给家里孩子买两条（动作突然僵住）那个、那个……

鸣人：初火您中风啊？

扉间：十有八九忘记孩子的尺码。

柱间：才、才不是，我只是不知道选哪个公主。

扉间：衣服这种东西，宁可买大别买小，买大还能等长大穿，买小只能给我家小孩。

柱间：你烦死了，我打电话回家问问。（语音ing）斑斑啊，我在迪士尼商店给孩子买公主裙裙，有个问题哦……该买哪个款式以及（突然超小声）尺寸多少？

斑：（嗓门超大无需外放）见鬼了你，孩子尺码多少不知道？你咋不挖个坑躺进去再把土盖上呢？

柱间：买150？（巨尴尬）

斑：꒰๑ ತ≍ತ๑꒱巨人症？

柱间：110？

斑：呆小症？

柱间：130？

斑：差不多，想多穿几年买个140。（语气无奈）两个熊孩子别打架了，你爹给你们买公主裙裙，要什么款式快点说。

光希姐姐：有莫阿娜吗？没有就乐佩，乐佩没有的话要《勇敢传说》的marida

暮希弟弟：我不要裙裙，我要首饰，blingbling的戒指和王冠。

斑：咋一个比一个会花钱呢？听到了吗？我挂了哦。

柱间：感觉压力好大。

止水：(ˊo̶̶̷ᴗo̶̶̷`) 有人喜欢星战的BB8机器人吗，要不要跟我拼单买一个1:1机器人，跟电影里一模一样，不是忽悠小孩的玩具的BB8。

扉间：拼单以后怎么分？根据出资比例劈开一人一半？

止水；放我家，你要玩给你玩玩然后还给我。

带土：这不就是独吞吗？！止水你这个浓眉大眼的也搞这一套，你没有心。

止水：(˘ㅂ˘入)嘻嘻，有人拼单吗？没有我自己买。

五分钟后

鼬：(打电话兴师问罪）你一下子刷我的副卡刷掉几万块？你买什么了啊？

止水：（心虚）BBBB……

鼬：BB啥？

带土：（抢答）1：1高仿BB8，可以直接拿去星战剧组拍电影的那种。

鼬：哈？

止水：我也不想的嘛，可是现金没带狗，我的卡只有visa没有master，他们的visa渠道刷不出来。

鼬：你这么一刷给我带来多大伤害你知道吗？满购物车的双十一预付款，刚想一键全部付款，银行来消息告诉我境外消费一笔把额度几乎用完，客服还来电话问我是否盗刷？

止水： ..(｡•ˇ‸ˇ•｡)…你说副卡随我刷的，出尔反尔。

鼬：(｀_´)跟你的BB8过去。（挂语音）

带土：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o水水你好惨！

\-------------------

游后采访

本次出游最大的感想？

佐助：我以后再也不跟这群姨味老嬢嬢一起旅游，我一个人带四个，奶不动奶不动。

真的不出来了吗？

佐助：应该、应该……会真香吧。

电视机怎么样？

鸣人：૮(ꈔꈊꈔ)ა人限不拆，求别说，我家电视死的好惨啊啊——回家看到它的尸体气得我又把孩子打了一顿。

啥时候买新电视？

鸣人： =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)新、新电视？很贵诶。

佐助：很贵也要买，我要追剧。

回家以后夫人说什么？

带土：他说，你怎么今天这么早就回来了啊？(Ｔ▽Ｔ)巴不得我在外头不回来，伤心。

晚上睡觉扇你巴掌了吗？

带土：你没发现我两张脸不对称吗？

跟一群宇智波在一起压力大不大，能不能融入集体？

卡卡西：一开始会有点，后来越来越好，总之比跟一群火影在一起压力小。

因为可以一起买东西，吐槽老公吗？

卡卡西：看破不说破，谢谢

你家孩子尺码到底多少？

柱间:迪士尼码的话得买130/140

孩子鞋子多大知道吗？

柱间：……24码？

斑：放你个屁吃。

酒喝的爽吗？

斑：爽翻天，你知道的，现实生活太糟心需要调剂一下。（回味无穷）

你很容易被柜姐忽悠买东西诶

斑：用了才叫财产，没用是遗产，pass、pass

BB-8好用吗？

止水：可爱，超级可爱！

据说你最后真的刷爆老婆的卡？

止水：我也没买几样东西啊（苦恼）没想到真的会刷爆，但是刷爆伴侣的卡后感觉很奇妙，莫名愉悦。

双十一的预付款都付完了吗？

鼬：付完了，余额宝还有钱

老公比你还会花钱呢

鼬：万万没想到我是包养小白脸的那一个（假装点烟）

老婆的《荒野大镖客2》存档咋办？

扉间：能怎么办，掉档乃兵家常事，大侠重新来过。

零食玩具和星战光剑买了吗？

扉间：光剑忘了，但我仍然腼着老脸回家。

对于老公的控诉有什么想说？

泉奈：ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡他也不照照镜子看看自己啥德行，叫不出公粮的小辣鸡好意思拉踩我？

这么说你认了？

泉奈：emmm……导播，卡，我不想录！

  
来段结束语呗～

泉奈：感谢收看本期节目，如果喜欢请素质三连一波，订阅我们的官方频道。各位赞助商喜欢我们的话也请不要吝啬投资，就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~

骚鸡一家人为什么会有金主投资真是一个未解之谜


	25. 忍界超级好家长聚会

泉～佐～来～了～

 

佐助：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》_φ(❐_❐✧ 你们是不是很好奇整天抢我C位的十八线不红咖跑哪儿去了？是不是终于隐退江湖？

 

泉奈：（只闻其声不见其人）想的美 (*｀皿´*)ﾉ 

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃你躲在后台不要给我出来！（翻白眼）近日火之国发起一个投票，票选广大群众心目中的忍界好家长，虽然这种投票没什么公信力，谁红谁名次高，但是某十八线不红咖小人得志，名次靠前，因此本期非要我们众星捧月迎接他出场。

 

泉奈：（后台怒吼）少废话——

 

佐助：赶紧滚出来！

 

泉奈：✧⁺⸜(●˙▾˙●)⸝⁺✧亲爱的观众朋友们好，我就是忍界超级好家长~耶~

 

斑：(￣_,￣ )以为自己是巨星吗？

 

鼬：（耳语）估计花钱请水军刷票。

 

止水：哎呀，别说穿嘛~

 

泉奈：哼，你们嫉妒。（入座）摄像机扫一下在座各位手下败将，随便过一过，最后再给我来个特写。

 

佐助：(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)嘚瑟！（看一眼嘉宾席）在场嘉宾们同意把小辫子排第一吗？

 

井野：排名主要看名气和粉丝数，能上榜就是胜利。不过蛇叔来干啥？

 

大蛇丸：节目开播那么久，第一次来！

 

鼬：你比较适合老年人养生专场，推荐什么正骨保健产品。或者几十年后我们节目要停播，临终盘点“至今没上过节目的十八线”时顺便想到你，你吸着氧气坐着轮椅上台~

 

大蛇丸：我们家巳月、小月亮巨可爱，我怎么就不算超级好家长？实至名归。

 

手鞠：在座其他上榜的人都生过孩子诶，生孩子很痛，不是说生就生咕噜一下从下水道滑出来。（激动不已）我们怀个孕往往不是一发就中，计算排卵期、提前备孕、运气不好还要给自己肚子扎针，怀个小孩多辛苦啊！

 

井野： 我生孩子顺产，没打麻药痛了将近24小时。

 

手鞠：你不是木叶医院的医生吗？预约打麻醉不难吧？

 

井野：麻醉科就几个麻醉师，供求失调。我一有阵痛反应就打电话去预约，谁知道当天来了好几例突发手术抢我的麻醉师。等到麻醉师终于有空，我已经错过打药的最佳时机，打不打没区别。

 

泉奈：我也没麻药啊！事态紧急自己剖肚子，差点暴尸荒野，后来鸣人赶到，大回复术送上来宛如打鸡血，吸多少麻药都睡不着，躺在手术台上感官异常灵敏，听着见到嘎吱嘎吱剪肉的声音，血压哔滋哔滋往下跌。

 

井野：你有撕裂吗，货真价实“撕逼”！(´థ౪థ)σ 千辛万苦把孩子挤出来，小樱那个傻X以为我累瘫睡着了，居然用很恐惧的表情问纲手大人“那两块烂抹布一样的肉是要给她缝回去吗？”。我的血压断崖式下降，血压计都报警了！

手鞠：[○･｀Д´･ ○]你们顶多痛一次对不对，顺产生孩子的过程痛，剖腹生完伤口痛，可我经历了两种痛苦。一开始准备顺产，哪知道嚎了大半天，医生说我有难产风险转为剖腹产——TMD早点剖不行吗？！

 

斑：看我、老蚌生珠双黄蛋。（指自己）地狱模式一次性两个，腹部肌肉严重撕裂，内脏挤压变形，得做手术治疗膀胱脱垂，不然尿失禁。boss被两个小拉屎娃搞到尿失禁，不敢跨大步、左右横跳，更不能用力打喷嚏。

 

泉奈：我躺ICU，差点死掉 say bye。

 

佐助：me too，靴靴。大出血2000多毫升、查克拉外泄，你才躺ICU多少天，我关进去大半个月。（翻白眼）封闭式病房家属只能隔着小窗往里看，每天最多进来十分钟，比监狱还惨，吊车尾天天扒着窗子哭，乍一看以为演《铁窗泪》。

 

泉奈：你哭了没？

 

佐助：我背过身钻进被窝玩手机。

 

带土：观众朋友大家好，欢迎来到“忍界妈妈比惨大会现场”。参赛选手已经叙述完毕，请各位观众朋友在屏幕下方投票区投出你认为最惨的妈妈。获胜者……(╯▽╰)没啥奖励。

 

止水：要不要这么拼啊，连这都要比┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌ 

 

鼬：大蛇丸明显不是一个level啊，你连个蛋都没下好意思坐嘉宾席？

 

大蛇丸：Ծ‸Ծ 我制造小月亮花了很多功夫，常常不眠不休，头发都掉一大把。（扯头发）

 

泉奈：瞧不起谁啊，我家小白毛也是product by 黑科技，而且我差点被你斜对面那个更年期炸毛圣诞树拉去人流。（话锋一转）老哥你为啥不告诉我生小孩那么痛，早点说的话没准我就不要了。

 

斑：怪我咯？！我已经用行动拽你去医院结果你丫自己溜了，难不成让我掀开衣服秀撕裂伤、左右横跳一下演示尿失禁给你看？

 

佐助：(°ー°〃)为啥你俩啥都不跟我说，还怂恿我早点要小孩？

 

鼬：笨呐，他们受苦也要拉个垫背。ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，真傻，你看我就没被骗。

 

带土：咱们两家都很聪明，耶~(＾－＾)V

 

 

 

鼬：忍界好家长名单上为什么没有爸爸的身影？

 

止水：（划手机屏）前段没有，再往下才有。

 

手鞠：配吗？（冷笑）

 

井野：( ´◔ ‸◔')哼，他也配？

 

大蛇丸：哇塞，好大的怨气。（下意识躲远）

 

手鞠：提一次火一次，气得肝疼。(〝▼皿▼)生孩子不顺嘛，我叫得像杀猪，说熬不住了赶紧来一刀完事儿，剖腹或者干脆扎心口捅死我。我老公说啥侬晓得哇？他说“你来都来了要不要再坚持一下？”坚持个大头鬼，他一个精三坚持一下给我看看！

 

井野：真是看人生孩子逼不疼，净说风凉话。（拍肩）井阵刚出生时自己带嘛，我产假休完回医院，正好暗部排班很闲，佐井接手带娃。不到一个礼拜，他丫上班时间给我打电话说被儿子搞得崩溃——滚吧！老娘憋了几个月都没抱怨你丫一周都忍不了，要你何用！

 

带土：最后怎么办？请丈母娘出山？

 

井野：丈母娘好不容易死老公嫁女儿无债一身轻，女版苏大强寻找她的蔡根花宝贝儿呢。（叹气）我妈那阵子出国旅游，跟老姐妹一起看土耳其与浪漫的巴黎，美滋滋。

 

止水：请保姆？

 

井野：缺胳膊少腿咯？(σ-`д･´)过俩礼拜习惯就好。

 

大蛇丸：∠(ᐛ」∠)听上去老公真的没卵用，或者说只有“卵用”。

 

止水：（尴尬）幸亏只请了两个女嘉宾，再来一个的话很、很……你们懂。

 

鼬：三个女人一台戏，老公批判大会？

 

斑：（默默喝水）说到底太年轻，多熬几年，熬中药似的越熬越苦，哈哈哈哈

 

带土：( •᷄⌓•᷅ )੨੨您老也开始啦

 

斑：没有、没有，我先生还行。（轻哼）两个崽子一出事只会喊“妈妈”，打架喊妈，饿了喊妈，柱间可TM尽职了，第一时间通知“斑斑孩子叫你，赶紧去看看”，也许他中风吧，离那么近不能自己去看啊！

 

带土；饿了就该喊妈啊，饿了妈饿了妈。

 

斑：（台本敲头）闭嘴——

 

泉奈：扉间带娃有啥槽点还真不知道，容我想想（挠头）我俩一天隔一天分开带。

 

带土：咋听着像协议离婚双方共同抚养小孩，你一周我一周，周末交接顺便聚个餐。反正您也没xing生活，坚强的单亲妈妈。

 

鼬：瞎说什么大实话。

 

泉奈：我有——有啊啊啊啊——(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))

 

佐助：差不多得了，不要偏题。（手肘戳戳）二火算可以了，比上不足比下有余。

 

泉奈：哎呦，你不说还没想起来，我来跟你们讲讲白毛多靠不住。（喝一大口水）

 

佐助：谁要听你讲述千疮百孔的婚姻啊，发言时间结束。（捂嘴）哎哟，你还咬我！∑(O_O；)

 

泉奈：(｡・`ω´･)兔子急了咬人，信不信我把咱俩的私情抖出去。

 

佐助：抖啊，你倒是抖啊，孩子是我俩背着各自老公生的。好了我说完了，你还要抖啥？！

 

大蛇丸：!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ两个黑毛黑眼睛能生出白毛娃和蓝眼睛崽吗？

 

井野：哎呀，假的啦。

 

鼬：二火加班不回家的晚上，二祖宗屁颠屁颠钻进佐助被窝。寂寞的夜，孤独的唇，厚厚的棉被，纯洁的联机打游戏。姑爷只能滚去给孩子讲故事，搂着儿子睡。

 

佐助：偷窥我生活(▼ヘ▼#)

 

止水：（笑哭）见不得老公好是吗，哈哈。

 

大蛇丸：佐助，鸣人和泉奈族长一起掉水里，救谁？

 

佐助：吃饱了没事干啊，怎么可能掉水里？

 

泉奈：（瞬间严肃）救谁？

 

佐助：救你救你，吊车尾六道模式会飞的，淹不死……不对啊，二火水系的，轮得到我吗？

 

泉奈：爱你嘛(•ૢ⚈͒⌄⚈͒•ૢ)

 

大蛇丸：万万没想到上一次通告吃辣么大的瓜。

 

井野：蛇叔您out啦。

 

 

 

带土：我们能不能积极阳光一点，超级好家长聚会又不是后悔大会，小孩子辣么可爱。

 

斑：可爱的话你自己下个蛋。

 

带土：不要，烦(￣^￣)ゞ

 

泉奈：井阵小朋友满2周岁了吗？

 

井野：（๑ `▽´๑)۶ horrible 2对不对，processing！天天跟我唱反调搞叛逆，头都气秃。

 

大蛇丸：可怕两岁不止短短的两岁，而是从两岁起的整个人生，不停反抗你。

 

佐助：香燐夸巳月很乖，躲在角落自己玩一天，不哭不闹不要买新玩具。

 

大蛇丸：他不擅长交朋友，不爱出门玩，喜欢宅家看动画片，以后会不会变废宅啊？（托腮忧愁）

 

鼬：你不就是废宅吗？

 

大蛇丸：佐助你以后多带面码来跟小月亮玩，有零食吃，蛇窟啥都缺，伙食贼拉好，你懂的吼⊙∀⊙！

 

佐助：(*¯ㅿ¯*;)饭好吃我晓得，不过你家孩子看迪x尼吗？最喜欢哪个公主啊？会唱let it go或者即将上映的《冰雪奇缘2》主题曲into the unknow吗？

 

大蛇丸：emmm……小月比较喜欢marida，而且貌似不会唱Elsa。

 

佐助：不行，绝对不行，我家小鬼头今生今世只爱Elsa一个女人，对家公主多半要撕。

 

止水：皮克斯也是迪士尼旗下的，凭什么歧视marida？

 

佐助：可能怀他时不小心多看两遍冰雪奇缘，脑子长歪了，生出个Elsa痴汉。(๑˃̥̩̥̥̥̥̆ಐ˂̩̩̥̥̩̥̆৭)他真的过分，给他买周边、蓝光碟、洋娃娃还有公主裙，可他却不许我唱let it go，我跟着电视哼两句他就闹我，说主题曲只有小公主才能唱，大人没有魔法不配唱这首歌。

 

泉奈：宝贝儿不哭，不哭～（爱的抱抱）然后咧？

 

佐助：（擦擦鳄鱼眼泪）呵，然后我说，“小公主都有魔法的双手，跟动物说话，被绑架被囚禁，有过痛苦悲惨的回忆，更关键的是，遇到麻烦总会有英俊潇洒的男人替你解决，没有这些你凭啥当公主？妈妈都有哦，妈妈才是公主，只有我才配在楼梯上跑来跑去唱let it go！”

 

鼬：跟孩子抢公主，害不害臊？

 

佐助：（翻白眼）我没小孩以前怎么就不是家里小公举了，偏要唱。

 

泉奈：多亏面码，我家妹妹头巨烦Elsa，万圣节死都不肯穿蓝色小裙裙。我特地买的正版，披风上有雪花，挥舞起来雪飘人间超美的……然并卵，不肯穿。

 

带土：她可以扮龙妈啊！

 

泉奈：今年的确扮丹妮莉丝，没有三头巨龙自个儿上阵喷火，dracarys，dracarys！喷到最后她累了，要我当她的黑龙，趴在我背上让老子给她喷火。

 

佐助：你陪孩子玩玩呗，喷个火算啥。

 

泉奈：拜托，龙妈骑在龙儿子身上，我是妈妈诶，应该是她背我。经过我一阵忽悠，妹妹头傻乎乎背我背不动，啪叽摔个狗吃屎脸朝地，嘻嘻嘻。

 

止水：主持台上反面教材，观众朋友引以为戒。

 

鼬：孩子长大以后看我们节目估计气得万花筒炸出来。

 

大蛇丸：有小伙伴一起玩会好一点，希望小月亮懂得跟朋友分享，有自己生命里的太阳。

 

手鞠：蛇叔你想多了，拥抱太阳的月亮，我还都敏俊呢。( ͡ಠ ʖ̯ ͡ಠ)现在的小孩啊，尤为擅长争风吃醋搞排挤，各个戏精。

 

井野：呀，鹿代看着老实巴交没心机。

 

手鞠：我身为当家大姐，对儿子和外甥一视同仁，所以鹿代最开始很怕新希跟他争宠，整天阴阳怪气，饭不好好吃，小鼻音哼哼唧唧，看到我时故意跑到角落里假装很伤心演给我看“妈妈不爱我，一点都不爱我”

 

井野：他戏好多哦，这点像你，鹿丸演技超差。υ᷇(⚆•̫⚆)υ᷆他们如何成为好朋友的？

 

手鞠：敌人的敌人是朋友，两个女人讨厌共同的第三个女人则成为闺蜜。我在家里是严加管教的母夜叉形象，所以……（清清嗓子）俩个顽皮蛋站到墙角去面壁思过，没认识到错误不许吃饭，并排站好稍息立正！（变回正常状态）两个小男孩估计边罚站边吐槽我母老虎，患难风雨情，瞧我为家庭和谐牺牲多大。

 

大蛇丸：年纪小不懂事，有点年纪差，大孩子懂事一点没准……

 

鼬：不是每个哥哥都像我一般nice，you know～

 

佐助：（翻白眼）吹牛不打草稿。

 

鼬：你往我身上吐了多少奶，拉了多少屎。早晨刚洗的头，头发还没干，一口奶，从头喷到脚！

 

佐助：(๑¯∀¯๑)耶，活该～

 

鼬：我现在就掐死你。

 

止水：（赶紧拦住）冷静一点。

 

泉奈：小鼬真的良心在线，某些哥哥哦，一把屎一把尿把弟弟喂大，我真的真的对他无语。

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃造谣，污蔑，我踹你屁股！

 

泉奈：我指名道姓了吗，不打自招。

 

带土：乌龟老王八calm down！down！

 

手鞠：瞧，年龄差。

 

大蛇丸：忽然觉得活在宇智波家好累哦，感觉身体被掏空的那种，可能我老了使不上力。

 

 

泉奈：小朋友更像是天使跟恶魔的综合体，前一秒感动得哗啦啦，后一秒给你惹事不含糊。

 

井野：(ˊo̶̶̷ᴗo̶̶̷`)井阵很乖哦，我偶尔晚班回家，早晨推开家门发现他站在门口等我，冲上来叫妈妈要抱抱。瞬间我满血复活，一点都不累。

 

泉奈：羡慕，这么孝顺的嘛～

 

井野：我发现遗传骗不了人，儿子也超级会撒娇，撒娇的小孩最好命说的就是他吧。带他去超市，说好只能买一包，他坐在推车里发嗲“人家好喜欢你的啦，多买一包啦，跟你一起吃，边看剧边吃，麻麻～～”

 

佐助：哈哈，绝对是你跟佐井亲生的。

 

手鞠：万圣节不是流行“家长假装吃掉孩子的糖果”恶作剧吗？我家今年同心协力成功下套，我爱罗嘴边涂满巧克力渍，勘九郎的人偶擦糖浆，鹿代新希瞧着一桌包装纸彻底石化，哭得像杀猪。ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o

 

斑：我也试过，超好玩。

 

止水：本节目健康向上，不要教坏电视机前的观众。

 

手鞠：原本我跟两个弟弟打赌，小孩子会不会气得在地上打滚，结果他哭了一会儿算了。（模仿孩子擦眼泪）哭的好累哦，I forgive you，明年不要这么做，下不为例。

 

带土：现在物质条件好，想吃糖啥时候都能买，我购物车里好多零食凑双十一400-50的跨店红包。

 

手鞠：重点是他在悲伤中仍能讲道理并且原谅我的行为，很感人啦。

 

大蛇丸：我工作的时候巳月搬凳子坐在旁边默默陪着我不说话，直到我空闲下来搭理他，暖心的孩子꒰๑˘ᴗ˘๑꒱*.

 

佐助：他只是玩手机吃零食偶尔发发呆,别想太多。

 

 

泉奈：听说有人对我们排名前段很不服气。

 

佐助：谁啊，他行他上啊！

 

泉奈：ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ) 我们节目组搜集在座各位的亲子日常视频，而且由于其来源，当事人肯定没见过。

 

斑：什么来源啊？

 

鼬：朋友圈指定分组不可见，私密ins账号。

 

止水：希望各位上榜的好家长们从第三方视角审视自己，不要……（不太好意思说）

 

带土：别老以为自己是盆菜，其实也就那样。

 

泉奈：其实Re台本时我也没看是啥影片，不会黑我吧？

\--------------------

VCR 1

 

井阵：买啦～给我买～

 

井野：不行，家里一堆油画棒、水彩笔，不能再买彩色铅笔，削铅笔好烦。(￣^￣)ゞ

 

井阵：（仿佛没听到）买嘛～买买买～

 

井野：不买，再怎么撒娇都木有用，木、有、用。

 

井阵：(҈˃̶̤́꒳˂̶̤̀)҈井阵要画画，要画画，要彩铅笔啦，呜呜啊啊——

 

井野： =͟͟͞͞(꒪⌓꒪*)轻点、轻点啦，叔叔阿姨都在看。

 

井阵：（在购物车里打滚）要画画，要画画——

 

井野： ((ᵒꈊᵒ᷅ ू‖))՞不行，现在纵容只会让他以后哭闹得更厉害。（抱起孩子放地上）不讲道理的小孩我不喜欢，再见。

 

井阵：(ΩДΩ)

 

井野推着购物车躲到角落里悄咪咪暗中观察

 

井阵：（看镜头）爸爸，妈妈不要我们了。˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅

 

佐井：（镜头外的笑声）哈哈哈，我的天，哈哈哈

 

 

井野：我好想打老公哦，全程在旁边吃瓜看戏，他还笑(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ

 

带土：后来儿子平安回家吗？（憋笑）

 

井野：回啦。

 

止水：彩铅笔买了吗？

 

井野：没有，他爸画笔那么多，用剩下来给儿子玩。

 

带土：换句话说，爸爸把不要的画笔丢给孩子，自己随时随地可以买新装备？

 

井野：(」゜ロ゜)」天惹噜，我怎么没想到。

 

\-----------------------

VCR 2

 

手鞠：为什么不跟新希玩？妈妈买的甜甜圈两个甜甜圈你全偷吃光是不是？

 

鹿代：不想跟他玩，他跟我不是一个team，different group have no talk

 

手鞠：小样儿还跟我拽洋文？！

 

字幕显示几个月后

 

手鞠：你们几个全部给我跪下，一二三四排排跪

 

勘九郎：老姐你不要这样，弟弟也有尊严

 

手鞠：尊严？祖宗牌位都给打烂了，你还跟我讲尊严，要脸吗？（举起两根铁棒棒）这些什么鬼，铁棍缠上荧光胶布，你们演孙悟空啊？

 

鹿代：不是铁棒棒，是星球大战光剑。（握剑起手式）我乃绝地武士，哼哼哈！

 

新希：看招！（举起光剑对打）

 

手鞠：stop！！！（怒瞪）小孩子玩闹你俩搅合作甚，休息日不去相亲赖在家混吃等死玩星战！

 

我爱罗：你不懂，星战是男人的浪漫。（对着新希）I'm your father.

 

新希：OMG！（假装绝望到底）

 

手鞠：管你浪不浪慢，跪在列祖列宗面前思过！（气冲冲走掉）

 

鸦雀无声……

 

我爱罗：（看镜头）喂，手鞠走了没？

 

鹿丸：（举着摄像机晃悠）走了，跟小姊妹约去逛街一时半会儿回不来。

 

鹿代：爸爸我饿了，想吃鸡公煲。

 

新希：爸爸我也饿了，想吃大盘鸡。

 

勘九郎：我饿了么会员到期，你们谁发发善心下个单，备注多放辣。

 

我爱罗：（摸手机）我好像有个红包。

 

 

 

手鞠：看看我多不容易！身为当家大姐，全家的顶梁柱，各个都给我添堵！╰(‵□′)╯

 

止水：你们家也喜欢星战啊(˘ㅂ˘入)下次可以一起玩

 

手鞠：不要提star war，一提就来气，各个以为自己光剑刷刷帅的要死，其实没比尤达大师好看。（喝口水）我爱罗还整天“I'm your father”，father father father你个大头鬼！

\-------------------------

VCR 3

 

大蛇丸：小月你不睡觉在干啥？

 

巳月：你也没睡啊。（吃洋芋片）

 

大蛇丸：小孩子要乖乖睡觉，不然长不高，我还有工作要忙。

 

巳月：没事我陪你。（闷头吃零食）坐在这里看你。

 

大蛇丸：（感动）小月你好乖哦，我马上把实验做完，你等我一下。（美滋滋内心暗爽）

 

蛇叔走后

 

巳月：香燐，零食柜现在没锁对吧，赶紧替我去拿两包虾条和跳跳糖。

 

香燐：（举着摄像机靠近）为什么要我去，你自己去不行吗？

 

巳月：（理直气壮）我给你把风～

 

 

佐助：哈哈哈，我跟各位解释一下，蛇窟的零食柜以前不锁的，想吃随便拿，从我以后就上锁了，要问大蛇丸拿钥匙。不过他晚上工作时喜欢嘴里嚼点东西，柜子一直开着不锁。

 

泉奈：你居然好意思把“从我之后上锁”这么不要脸的事情说出来？要face吗？

 

大蛇丸：(⌓⍢⌓〣)原来不是孝顺，想趁机偷零食而已。

 

井野：蛇叔看开点，陪你顺便拿点零食。

 

手鞠：或者顺几包零食同时陪陪你。

\-------------------

VCR 4

 

光希：妈妈——

 

暮希：麻麻～～～

 

柱间：斑斑你快来，孩子喊你。

 

斑：等一下，我在厕所！

 

光希：你个贱婢！（一记窝心老臭脚）

 

暮希：你个洗脚婢！（反手轮巴掌）

 

柱间：孩子打起来啦，撕逼啦ǁ͚٩(•͈⌔•͈⑅)۶

 

斑：（光速冲过来）stop，一个个来，分开说，发生什么事情，每人限时一分钟，不许抢答！

 

暮希：姐姐穿我的毛茸茸灰色气质小斗篷，明明我穿比较靓，她一点都没有贵气，you know～

 

光希：给你个peach（吐舌头）

 

斑：一件斗篷而已，不是还有一件圣诞红长斗篷吗？

 

暮希：不要，长款斗篷显得我很肥，我要短款，没有我就不穿。

 

斑：天冷不穿外套会感冒。

 

暮希：不穿，我要好看。

 

光希：冻死你这只骚货。山鸡穿得再漂亮也是山鸡，咯咯咯～～

 

暮希：（作势要打）贱婢——

 

斑：停下，给我停下——柱间你TM别杵着不动，给我开瓶啤酒，冰镇的，我快炸了，快点——

 

 

泉奈：你们家嗓门都好大哦～

 

斑：（瘫在椅子上）快给我来瓶酒，光听他们吵架的声音我就高血压，脑壳快炸，我觉得我要死了，给我来瓶酒。

 

带土：来，您的静心口服液。

 

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃冰可乐没用，静不了我的心，我要酒，感情深一口闷！

 

佐助：不要酗酒逃避现实好吗？（递上一瓶雪花纯生）

 

斑：（咕嘟一大口）呼～活着真好。

 

\------------------

VCR 5【只有音频没有画面】

 

鸣人：你最喜欢谁？我和妈妈你喜欢谁呀？

 

面码：（犹豫）都喜欢

 

鸣人：一定要选一个呢？

 

面码：妈妈会看到这段吗？你确定不会出卖我吗？

 

鸣人：不会啦，你看我设置佐助不可见，你凑过来看。

 

面码：|˛˙꒳˙)♡好啦好啦，喜欢你，下周要带我去看《冰雪奇缘2》的首映式，看2遍，不对，3遍，一遍看剧情一遍听音乐，最后一遍专心看Elsa。

 

鸣人：[・ヘ・?]首映式哪天啊?

 

面码：22号周五零点( • ̀ω•́ )✧

 

鸣人：(:3_ヽ)_周五不行诶，爸爸妈妈要出“公差”。

 

面码：周末出差(；¬д¬)骗小孩也不是这么骗的，我二百五吼？说人话，我挺得住。

 

鸣人：ヾ(´▽｀;)ゝ双十一有个高端酒店对折促销，两晚起订，爸爸连定金都付了，眼巴巴等着付尾款。双十一规矩你懂，定金不可退，不去多可惜。

 

面码：第一句话我收回，我谁都不喜欢。

 

 

泉奈：哟哟哟，跟老公开房去玩啊，感情不错哟，孩子都不要了。

 

带土：姑爷很坏诶，说好不给佐助看，不出卖孩子。（阴阳怪气）也对，只有音频没画面就不算“看”，狡猾。

 

佐助：问题来了，22号谁有空？带小鬼看3场《冰雪奇缘2》，好人一生平安，电影票爆米花我付。

 

全场抬头望天花板

 

佐助：｡◕ᴗ◕｡有酬劳的~

 

集体望天

 

佐助：¯\\_(ツ)_/¯行吧，我家小鬼自己去，万一丢了就丢了，顺便再生一个。

 

无动于衷

 

佐助：(#`O′)喂，这么不讲感情的吗？！

\------------------------------------------

VCR 6【本段乡下土话是我用自己的洋泾浜苏州话改编的，望海涵】

 

肥大：（趴在橱窗前）狗狗好可爱~

 

泉奈： 家里已经有整天拉肚子的小拉屎娃了，我没心思再给一条狗当铲屎官。

 

肥大：(˘•ω•˘)也对，家里有妈妈，不能再来一条柯基，一山难容俩屁股。

 

泉奈：What？！（捏脸攻击） 倷 啥意思，小死小人来赛个哇，姆妈柯基是哇？倷跟倷爷像两咋阿里里。【你啥意思，小熊孩子翅膀硬了，妈妈是柯基啊？你跟你爹像两只鸭子】

 

肥大：(〃＞＿＜;〃)吾覅当阿里里。【我不要当鸭】

 

泉奈：抗议无效，今天晚上把你烤了，咱们吃烤大肥鸭。ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"咱们去卖到大葱、面皮晚上片着烤肥大吃。

 

肥大：再买点韭菜，高贵妃说韭菜还能下饭。

 

泉奈：哟，还晓得《延禧攻略》高桂芬儿呢，学一个，学一个。

 

肥大：（高贵妃戏腔）老匹夫你给我站住，说你呢，跟在后面看手机的白毛老匹夫

 

镜头晃动

 

扉间：零花钱扣光！

 

 

 

 

斑：你为啥突然讲乡下土话，好好说普通话会死吗？

 

泉奈：你管我咯，偏要说。（翻白眼）这段视频哪儿down的？

 

佐助：二火私人非公开ins。

 

泉奈：[・_・?]我咋不知道他还有ins？

 

佐助：让你知道还叫私密非公开吗？¯\\_(ツ)_/¯我试过加好友被他拒掉，吊车尾加他好友秒过，瞧瞧这差别待遇。

 

泉奈：账号给偶康康，我拿小号悄咪咪关注。

 

佐助：（划屏幕）介个，头像两只鸭子

 

泉奈：OJBK，申请个好友。被拒的话麻烦姑爷把他的账号借我登陆一下。

 

佐助：22号带小鬼头去看Elsa，一切好说。（瞥一眼）你小号头像是只柯基诶，镜头给一下，那么大个屁股。

 

 

泉奈：不许说我屁股大！

\---------------------------------

 

泉奈：感谢收看本期节目，双十一还有几个小时，祝大家买的开心！双十一之后我们也会做一期失心疯购物节目，欢迎大家留言分享今年的购物秘辛。

 

佐助：喜欢我们的话还请素质三连，记得关注我们的官方自媒体频道

 

泉奈：就是这样，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	26. omg，我的巨丑艺术照

泉~佐~来~了~

 

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》ヽ(•ω•ゞ)……（扭头）baby,what are you doing?录影开始了，看镜头，注意力集中。

 

佐助：（抬头）等一会儿啦，我在找我的照片。

 

泉奈：待会儿会依次展示的，急什么嘛，心急吃不了热豆腐，死相~（戳脸颊）

 

佐助：(`-д-；)ゞ就是要在那之前毁尸灭迹啊，见不得人的黑历史照片必须扼杀在摇篮里。

 

泉奈：（抢过相簿）没用的，你的丑照我私人珍藏，不在这里面。

 

佐助：(¬_¬)哎呦，不知怎地咱俩想一块儿去。（摸口袋）为了防止狸猫换太子，事先把你丑出天际的照片抽出来。

 

带土：哇塞，这么说来胖助的脑回路逐渐朝二祖宗靠拢，以后岂不是……

 

佐助：（丢台本砸）闭嘴，不要咒我！

 

泉奈：(～￣▽￣)～ 今天要分享在网络不发达、照片还需要冲洗的年代，我们家族成员的私房巨丑艺术照。胖助你小时候有没有跟爸爸妈妈去影楼拍艺术照啊，拍完还冲洗成各种尺寸，像个大明星一样分发给自己同学，搞得特别拽。

 

佐助：我蛇精病啊？这种事情我哥才干得出，（看嘉宾席）他会把艺术照冲印成2X3的大小，刚好存在钱包里或者夹在书页里，还有那种摆书桌、挂床头的，都有！

 

鼬：要你管啊，我印出来自己看不行吗？谁规定艺术照必须印什么尺寸？

 

带土：我听说你在单位时，跟人见面寒暄，别人递名片你递艺术照。唉，可惜“阿飞”（双手比引号）入职晚，错过鼬前辈的美照，但是晓成员应该人手一张。

 

鼬：（狡辩）幻术系忍者当然要让同事记得自己真容啊，办公室和谐有错吗？

 

佐助：嫂子你收到过我哥的艺术照吗？

 

止水：有啊，特地嘱咐我去给照片烫个塑封好好保存。╮(╯▽╰)╭其实也没塑封，丢书桌抽屉里就没去管它。

 

鼬：哦，你完了。（跷二郎腿）

 

泉奈：哈哈，o(*≧▽≦)ツ我真的好想把小鼬的艺术照拿出来，可是好东西要压到后面一点，咱们先来几张比较“正常的”照片。（翻照片）我康康谁还素个正常人……就决定是你了，胖助！

 

佐助：(⊙_⊙)?啊咧？

 

 

_青春期的胖助洗完头带着师奶发箍，坐沙发上吃薯片边沾冰淇淋，专心致志看电视_

 

泉奈：在此感谢蛇窟鹰小队对本节目大力支持。

 

佐助：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ不能算，我们要的是艺术照，这张顶多是偷拍私房照。

 

止水：可的确是用底片冲印吧，（凑上来）好像还有打光是不是，拍摄风格很杂志摄影风啊。

 

佐助：故意整我才拍成这样的。

 

鼬：你有看镜头。

 

佐助：相机摆在电视机旁边，我看电视顺便看一眼啊！

 

带土：胖助你说实话，你是不是想学女明星拍什么“纯素颜私房写真集”？女明星纯素颜都是假的，私房写真集全是带裸妆上阵。

 

佐助：我当然晓得！

 

斑：你知道这张照片存在吧？它冲洗出来以后你见过吗？

 

佐助：（心虚）见过……

 

卡卡西：既然知道便不算偷拍，艺术照的拍摄手法和冲印方式，理应看作“艺术照”。

 

鸣人：?(。ヘ°)艺术照的前提不是“艺术”吗？

 

柱间：年轻人要听老师的话哟（瞎忽悠不打草稿）难不成你觉得佐助照片丑得不配称为“艺术”？

 

泉奈：（搂肩膀）安啦，宝贝儿你要信我，首张绝对是最正常的照片，马上我们来看一张不正常的。（翻相簿）

 

 

_止水一系列暗部时期照_

 

佐助：噗，嫂子我没想到你是这种人。（死命憋笑）花苞手托下巴、头上还迷之诡异顶了一堆水果，是水果成精了吗？

 

止水：(*/ω＼*)没有啦~

 

泉奈：明明是小孩，脸蛋圆嘟嘟多可爱！(づ￣³￣)づ 

 

止水：刚入职暗部时候拍的。(⺣◡⺣)我们暗部有个传统，入职会拍套艺术照，因为要戴面具隐藏身份不能太高调，所以趁着还有脸，赶紧拍一套照片供亲朋好友欣赏，自己也能在钱包里存一张美滋滋一下，万一哪天死了直接当遗照用。

 

斑：虽然出发点是好，但是拍出来的照片很一言难尽。（纠结）我不太懂头上为啥要顶水果，树莓草莓苹果橘子，水果篮？

 

止水：当时很时髦。

 

佐助：姿势是你自己想的还是摄影师指导？（举照片）摄像机来个特写，嫂子你摆此等呼之欲出、欲求不满的姿势我也不是很懂？

 

扉间：渴望红，巴不得立即被潜规则的十八线小明星？

 

柱间：（笑抽）我的天，这比喻绝了。

 

带土：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o止水你为何想不开要双膝大开跪在地上，双手抱胸伸长脖子一副如痴如醉的脸真的好妙，哈哈哈！

 

止水：(:3_ヽ)_摄影师让我摆的，年纪小啥也不知道，让我干啥就干啥。

 

泉奈：止水现在能场景重现一下吗？（指摄影棚中央）我真的很好奇那个姿势如何摆出来。

 

止水：我试试……（慢吞吞跪在地上）

 

鸣人：嫂子你膝盖要分得再开一点，照片里超过90°。

 

鼬：不对，你这个手和头要这样。（亲自下场纠正）下巴仰起，很好，来一个欲仙欲死脸，加油你可以的，加油加油加油！

 

止水：(/ω＼)太羞耻了臣妾做不到！（逃回座位）

 

斑：暗部的摄影师是不是看上你，故意搞你啊？

 

泉奈： (*≧▽≦) 哈哈，老哥你想多了，他们暗部的艺术照都是这种旁人不懂的风格。（翻照片）

 

卡卡西：(ㅍ_ㅍ)早知今日，上任火影第一天就该把暗部档案室下令烧光。

 

 

_卡老师暗部时期照_

 

佐助：木叶村头俏寡妇？

 

卡卡西：孽徒，你才俏寡妇。（翻白眼）

 

佐助：摄像机给特写。（举照片）哪儿不像风流俏寡妇，抱着根柱子歪着个头，你晓得我当下想到谁吗——佟湘玉。

 

鸣人：（突然开嗓）郎君呀，你是不是饿滴慌呀呀呼一呼嘿，你要是饿滴慌，那你就跟……

 

泉奈：姑爷等等再唱，你小婶婶还有更劲爆的照片。（翻相册）来，very wild，释放内心的野性。

 

卡卡西：_(:3⌒ﾞ)_导播，我这集不录了。

 

鼬：（做作地惊叹）哇哦，好有沧桑感的柔焦大曝光，是老一辈的style。

 

扉间：美图秀秀磨皮过度，面罩边缘都磨没了。

 

柱间：哈哈哈，一百分不怕你骄傲。

 

卡卡西：当年流行糊焦，营造朦胧感。方法五花八门，比如拍摄时镜头前蒙上丝袜，或者冲映时涂凡士林。

 

扉间：重点不在柔焦，（疑惑）你背后有堵墙，如果靠着墙凹造型可以理解，然而你手心贴着墙，上半身探出来是展现自己傲人上围吗？你参考《花花公子》还是《男人装》？你有多缺爱啊？

 

泉奈：哈哈哈（疯狂锤桌）阴影也打得很诡异，阴阳脸半黑半白，请问你是不是杀了摄影师亲爹他才给你拍这种东西？

 

鼬：怪小叔叔啦，把男人留在木叶村，木叶王宝钏守寡十八年，你瞧瞧人都疯成什么样了。

 

带土：咦，｢(ﾟﾍﾟ)怪我？

 

卡卡西：(；′⌒`)唉，晚节不保。

 

止水：您还有过“节”？

 

佐助：good job!嫂子接梗一百分！（继续翻照片）我记得我妈曾经有一张艺术照，她站在镜子前，手里拿个口红在镜子上乱写乱画，比如“i love you,i miss you”,画面同时要包括镜面和本人。阿姨们的少女时代都爱这么拍？（意味深长的微笑）万万没想到，我今天能再见到这样的镜面照。

 

柱间：不错呀，看着还有点文艺范。

 

斑：你为什么拿红色马克笔在镜面上鬼画符？一只手拿笔另一只手戳脸颊卖萌，我的理解是：哎呀，我把别人家镜子涂花了，我就是故意的，活该你个老瘪三。

 

卡卡西：（绝望）我总不能拿支Dior999在镜面上写“i love you,i miss you”，我miss谁love谁？

 

带土：我呀~

 

卡卡西：滚。（破罐破摔）在场还有一个前暗部，要死一起。

 

鼬：（一记三白眼）册那

 

佐助：我哥的照片太精彩，本想用来压轴。既然六代目火影发话，勉为其难供大家欣赏一下。

 

 

_鼬暗部 &童年艺术照_

 

泉奈：暗部的摄影师一直是同一个人吗？他镜头下的姿势就没正常过。 ﾉ)ﾟДﾟ(  双臂交叠枕在后脑勺，整个脖子缩起来像只甲鱼，还要对着镜头把两个腋窝露出来。（皱眉）小鼬你有狐臭吗？我隔着照片好像闻到一股臭味。

 

鼬：没有，我没有！

 

佐助：你目光在看哪里，往上飘吗？还是说你在翻白眼。

 

斑：哈哈，你有多爱翻白眼，连拍艺术照都要对着摄影师来一记？

 

鼬：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，真不是。现场有两个摄影师多角度帮我拍，我可能目光在看另一个，顾不上正面的镜头。

 

止水：诶，可以找两个同时拍吗？

 

鼬：师父教徒弟，拿我练手。

 

鸣人：额滴神呀，这技术还能教徒弟啊我说？

 

柱间：此等技术怎么可以不流传呢，少了它暗部损失一大乐趣呀。

 

带土：暗部拍艺术照的规矩是哪个白痴定的？定下以后还不肯多花点钱请个好的摄影师。

 

泉奈：暗部创始人坐在现场。话筒灯光摄像对准，扉间你有话要说吗？

 

扉间：没有啊，我定的，有意见吗？你们不觉得加班累了翻翻暗部下属的沙雕照片很解压吗？姿势摆在别人身上自己也不觉得羞耻。

 

鸣人：（举手投降状）我上任以来从不看这种辣眼睛东西，虽然它们真的很解压但是现任暗部的艺术照我一张都没看过啊我说，靴靴。

 

卡卡西：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，本来暗部用工荒招不到人，自从我们节目爆料什么“暗部秘辛”，现在暗部新来的各个“姐姐好会，妹妹也会”，仿佛置身《甄嬛传》随时能撕起来。这期节目播出以后，我估计再也没有老实人敢来应征暗部。

 

泉奈：没事儿，研究所也整天鸡叫，到时候咱们两家办个姐妹联谊，共同找1。

 

扉间：不要擅自替我做决定！

 

佐助：我哥拍照的骚劲儿不单是由于暗部，他从小天赋异禀。（咬牙憋笑）小时候我爸妈带他去影楼拍的艺术照，大家品一品。

 

鼬：Σ(っ°Д°;)っ你哪儿来的？

 

佐助：灭族之后我整理爸妈的遗物发现的。（传递给嘉宾席）

 

斑：小朋友穿着浴衣打着纸伞，多可爱。现在去影楼拍儿童艺术照也是差不多这样，穿小和服举个道具，或者扮成小天使小动物。

 

带土：您瞧瞧这张。（凑上去）“女明星号称素颜实则三层粉底打造完美裸妆写真”style,清晨第一缕阳光从窗户洒进来，揉揉眼从床上醒来，伸懒腰打哈欠，头发偏偏毫无分叉宛如在化妆室喷了一瓶定型喷雾。

 

卡卡西：为什么西洋少女风的场景你要穿个大嘴猴花纹睡衣？

 

鼬：因为场景是影楼的，衣服是我自己的。（没眼看）

 

泉奈：老哥，你瞧瞧这些，刚才说的穿白裙子背着小翅膀扮天使，还有穿着花里胡哨纱裙背着蝴蝶翅膀扮蝴蝶仙子，小朋友都爱的闪粉梦幻风。（镜头给特写）

 

鼬：（葛优瘫）让我死、不做人了。

 

佐助：老哥你是不是特别恨爸妈带你去拍这种东西，还四处炫耀给族人看，报社灭族实则是为杀人灭口，将目击证人杀光？

 

鼬：呵，现在想杀都杀不掉，我录完节目自己挂歪脖子树去。

 

佐助：我爸以前总让我向哥哥学习，争取做个暗部给家族长脸。我寻思着自己天赋好像不太够啊，不会撕X不会拍照，怎么做暗部？

 

泉奈：O(∩_∩)O哈哈~宝贝儿你现在回顾自己的师奶照，觉不觉得蛇窟小伙伴很良心，起码把你拍成一个正常人。

 

 

_ “阿飞”的晓组织入职照 _

 

泉奈：（擦泪）怎么办，后面的照片好像都没暗部精彩，真真是木叶的宝藏部门。

 

佐助：“晓”可以一战。

 

带土：不可以，我不是我没有。（连连摇头）我们一个小型私人企业，小门小户不配和事业单位比。

 

斑：说人话。

 

带土：我们单位审美在线做不出暗部那种事。

 

佐助：审美在线？（举起一张照片）解释一下你为什么一只脚踮在椅子上撩大腿扭S？

 

带土：（*❦ω❦)那不是我，是我们单位的“阿飞”，青春可人的17岁女生。

 

鸣人：有区别吗？

 

带土：我是堍堍，堍堍跟阿飞不一样，you know~ღ( ´･ᴗ･` )比心~

 

鼬：我解释一下，晓也有拍入职艺术照的传统，穿上晓袍拍着瞎玩图乐子，不花钱请外人就让单位里搞艺术的几个随便拍几张再后期P得好看点。（顿一顿）小叔叔，哦不，阿飞这种卖骚照估计是偷偷请摄影师吃鸡腿，十八线搔首弄姿给自己加戏，其他同事都很正常。

 

泉奈：我找找你们其他的照片……有啦٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶啊咧，也没有很正常吧？

 

柱间：起码好端端站在镜头前。

 

鸣人：为什么头发会飘起来？拍照用鼓风机吗？特别、像……像什么来着？

 

扉间：晓组织外语精英培训，针对雅思、托福、GRE、A-LEVEl，名师授课，签约保分，助您的孩子考上申请理想学校，圆您一个出国梦。

 

全场寂静……

 

泉奈：哈哈哈哈哈——我找的是个什么男人，他为什么可以面无表情地说出如此羞耻的广告语。

 

佐助：我脑海里画面擦都擦不掉。（笑瘫）

 

带土：ヾ(ﾟ∀ﾟゞ)来我们晓组织培训班，雅思保过7分，不达7分我们把你打包退回娘胎。

 

斑：谁敢去啊！

 

 

_老年斑的祖孙照_

 

泉奈：一下子看太多妖魔鬼怪我眼睛有点伤，找张没那么恶心的缓一缓。（给自己扇风）

 

佐助：老祖宗那套挺温馨的。（翻相册）喏，他跟小叔叔拍的祖孙照，像不像小丸子跟丸子的爷爷，小叔叔也曾可爱过。

 

斑：ヽ(｀Д´)ﾉ︵ ┻━┻ ┻━┻ 马赛克——不要把我满是皱纹老态龙钟的样子放出来啊啊——

 

泉奈：要学会接受现实，OK？

 

斑：（踹屁股）不是让你把我们地底下的照片都烧掉吗？

 

带土：滚啦，谁要听你的。（翻白眼）那时候日子过得拮据，吃不饱穿不暖睡不香，有一次过年捡破烂捡到一部卡片机，好不容易拍张照，才不烧咧。

 

鼬：您介意老态的话一开始就不要拍。

 

斑：这、这是个很矛盾的事情，（尴尬）我年轻的时候没有彩色相机，也没人给我拍照，熬到快死了才盼来一个贤二。贤二没爹没妈没遗产，小时候也没背天使翅膀去影楼拍过照，我俩就说那天有钱买个相机打扮好看点拍个艺术照。正好有一年过节，贤二跑去某小区垃圾堆里捡别人家丢掉的旧相机，欢天喜地拿回来拍照。

 

带土：我们也没东西打扮，用藤条自己编翅膀，戴王冠假装影楼的小天使，傻不愣登拍了好多张，特地去照相店冲印出来。

 

斑：冲出来还美滋滋隔三差五兜里摸出来瞄一眼，哈哈。（揉眼睛）马赛克，马赛克，我快哭了。

 

带土：已经哭了怎么办(˘̩̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)人生中第一套艺术照，当时真的开心，我也是扮过小天使的人，别家孩子有的我也有了。

 

佐助：马赛克——没人要看两个老王八哭，会影响收视率的。（哭笑不得）

 

 

_拉屎娃丢进马桶冲走_

 

佐助：为什么场面一度伤感，还要看两个老头子哭？（摸口袋）事到如今只能看看二祖宗这个蛇精病让大家开心开心。

 

泉奈：这套照片哪儿来的？

 

佐助：你老公给的。

 

泉奈：(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)不是说好存着不对外公布吗？

 

扉间：我以为你做主持你知道啊。

 

止水：所以……你们一家真的是在厕所拍的全家福吗？抱着孩子一脸嫌弃想把她丢进马桶？

 

泉奈：对啊，就是摆拍，仿世界名画风。

 

斑：哪副世界名画画马桶？达芬奇还是米开朗基罗会浪费颜料画无良亲妈将孩子丢进马桶冲走？

 

泉奈：荒诞主义美术，艺术造诣浅的人不懂啦。（理直气壮）我家妹妹头天生肠胃不好，奶粉喝多了也会拉肚子，反正就很喜欢拉肚子,别人家小孩夜哭郎，我家崽睡着睡着一声响屁臭飘万里，我循着臭味爬下床抱她去拉屎。（往事不堪回首）

 

扉间：拉着拉着就想干脆拍下来记录成长过程，每年同一个场景同一个姿势。（扶额）我架相机，他把小孩从床上扒拉下来蹲马桶，时间设定好，咔嚓咔嚓。

 

柱间：万一拍照那天小孩不配合，肠胃很好呢？

 

泉奈：也扒拉下来蹲马桶，没准屁股坐上马桶便意就来，哗啦哗啦。相机架好了，不拍多可惜。

 

鸣人：( ˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)有几张照片孩子眼睛就没睁开，睡得好香硬被抱下床，像个道具供爸妈玩耍。

 

扉间：（心虚）所以她至今都不晓得有这回事。

 

佐助：这张咧？你俩并排跪在床上念咒，孩子撅起屁股睡得哈喇子直流，也是摆拍？

 

泉奈：《赤壁》上映时，林志玲很红。（学志玲姐姐）萌萌，站起来呀，萌萌～肥大，站起来呀，肥大～

 

斑：（恍然大悟）你俩发疯趁小孩睡着跪在她床上，学林志玲让她“肥大站起来”吗？

 

扉间：嗯呐。

 

柱间：嗯呐个大头鬼啊，谁站得起来？ ((ᵒꈊᵒ᷅ ू‖))՞

 

鼬：整天催公粮催不到，先生难得在家不做点正经事，跑去让孩子睡到一半“站起来”，脑回路也很清奇。

 

佐助：我找找貌似有更过分的。（继续摸口袋）有了，在自家阳台上学《狮子王》，猴子抱辛巴，开须佐两条胳膊夹着孩子腾空。

 

带土：孩子的狮子头怎么回事，戴假发吗？

 

扉间：真发，扎小辫子，喷定型喷雾,再用吹风机猛怼。手冢治虫《森林大帝》里的白狮有没有。

 

卡卡西：有什么有啊，很丑诶。小朋友看到会哭，她裹着尿不湿吐着奶冒着鼻涕泡，你们却这么对她。

 

泉奈：我们是想着万一她以后开不了写轮眼，直接给她看照片，情急羞愤之下没准开眼。

 

带土：不行啦，报社变boss。

 

扉间：想多了，天赋不够，没那个能耐。

 

柱间：以后你老了，孩子不给你养老钱，成人尿不湿没人帮你换，我只能送你一句——活该。

 

 

_木叶另一大宝藏部门：火影楼_

 

佐助：欣赏最后的照片前，特此感谢五代目火影与其他四大忍者村的倾力相助(｡◕◡◕｡)ﾉ

 

鸣人：?(。ヘ°)关其他村子什么事情？

 

泉奈：这张照片保存在火影楼档案馆，需要火影权限才能调出来。锵锵，第一届五影会谈时，五位影站成一排的纪念照。（镜头特写）

 

柱间：っﾟДﾟ)っ 僵尸会谈照还存着？它不应该随着岁月的流逝褪色了吗？村子都被毁过一次了为啥我的黑历史保存这么好？

 

斑：怎么了嘛，当年照相技术有限，最老式的相机拍出来的黑白照不都像个清朝老僵尸。

 

扉间：你没发现五影的身高惊人一致吗？（托腮）看他们脚下，脚下，全部垫高了，最矮的那位跟踩了个高跷似的。

 

泉奈：最搞笑的不是这个，而是五影会谈时各个村子带了自家摄影师，因此这张照片有五个村子不同的版本。（五张照片依次排开）其他四影从档案馆挖出来的珍贵资料，你们凑上来看看，发现什么没有？

 

鼬：（凑近）为什么我只看一眼就能猜出哪个照片属于哪个村？

 

止水：因为每个村子都会把自家影拍得最好看，别家影要么闭着眼、吐着舌，要么根本没看镜头。（憋笑）初火在其他照片里都在翻白眼。

 

扉间：仿佛在说：老子为什么要参加你们这个old fashion的party,我明明so fashion。好累哦，我还要装多久的白莲花，还要跟这群小碧池浪费时间吗，OMG。

 

鸣人：不行，脑袋里有语音，关不掉了、关不掉了 。

 

柱间：（翻白眼）you are so mean~

 

卡卡西：约等于现在塑料姐妹聚会，拍了一堆照片，回去只修自己然后发朋友圈。嘴上姐姐好会妹妹也会，背地里放冷箭。

 

带土：冲印别家的脸特别糊，自家的脸好像还打柔光，如何做到精准定位不误伤？各大村的影楼办公室能不能对外传授一下冲印技巧？

 

柱间：不要乱问，问就是靠爱发电。

 

佐助：现在五影聚会还这么玩吗？

 

鸣人：要上国级媒体的照片肯定所有村庄轮P一遍，木叶P完发砂隐，砂隐再发云隐……最后五家一起审核，过了才能发。╮(╯▽╰)╭仅仅是村媒或者是自己朋友圈发着玩，我们影自己动手美图一下，修不修别家全凭心情。

 

斑：你们可以召集五大村PS人才，组成一个办公室专门P图啊，何苦互相传来传去呢？

 

鸣人：在建、在建，马上会有。

 

大家回到各自座位

 

佐助：下面还是要感谢纲手大人，是她翻遍千手家仓库找出来的。

 

扉间：她怎么那么闲还那么挺话呢？

 

柱间：这不快到信用卡还款日了，还完卡债一穷二白，不听话怎么来我们家蹭吃蹭喝？

 

泉奈：扉间，在我亮照片之前，你能给我秀个婊气十足的白眼吗？

 

扉间：（斩钉截铁）拒绝，不会。

 

泉奈：嗯？(～￣▽￣)～ 能否给我解释一下照片里这个白到只剩眼白的白眼是怎么翻的？（据照片）摄像机靠近点，对着死白毛的脸来特写。

 

柱间：哈哈哈哈，我的个去，不光是眼睛，整张脸都很妙诶，such a bitch face, you know~

 

斑：（笑到鼓掌）本色出演，由内而外，从《比弗利娇妻》剧组收工以后直接赶场是不是？

 

卡卡西：这是在火影办公室拍的吧，穿着全套御神袍还带斗笠，所以……是什么让您想不开做这种表情？

 

扉间：没、没有啊，刚接任火影要拍官方照，老式相机拍照很烦，摆一个姿势好久快门才按下去。我全副武装扯着假笑等啊等，等半天相机没反应，摄影师倒腾半天搞不定，身心俱疲于是翻个白眼放松一下，前脚翻，后脚相机回魂咔嚓一下。

 

带土：也许相机千呼万唤才等来您一个白眼，激动地赶紧咔嚓一下，哈哈哈哈。

 

鸣人：翻白眼可以放松，眼部肌肉不会累吗？

 

鼬：姑爷我跟你说啊，翻白眼超解压，时不时翻一下巨舒服，想翻却不翻浑身难受。

 

鸣人：可、可是……我觉得二祖宗都做不出这么、这么……婊的脸。

 

柱间：哈哈哈哈，我笑到头掉，姑爷你get到华点，一百分不怕你骄傲。

 

泉奈：容我努力一下。（拼命翻眼睛）is it ok?

 

佐助：哎呀，你缺少骨子里浑然天成的气质，做作。赶紧回家跟二火学学，别催公粮了，催他写一本《如何做婊脸教程》。

 

泉奈：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，有时候真的怀疑自己是找了个老公还是找了个姐妹对食，姐姐可以，妹妹不可以呢。

 

扉间：你够！（不知不觉眼睛向上翻）

 

柱间：٩(๑>◡<๑)۶我擦，翻了，他翻了！

 

 

_夫夫同心展望未来_

 

泉奈：火影楼真是继暗部后的有一大宝藏。

 

鸣人：哪里、哪里，我们还差得远。（突然察觉不对）等等，在场是不是就剩下我了？

 

卡卡西：才发现啊，傻徒儿。

 

泉奈：最后鸣谢纲手不辞辛苦从档案室扒拉出照片，（摸口袋）大家屏住呼吸不要笑，但我知道不笑是不可能的，锵锵——

 

寂静……

 

佐助：啊啊啊啊啊啊———

 

鼬：（捂耳朵）你土拨鼠吗，叫什么叫？

 

佐助：为什么它还在世界上——为什么没有烧掉——啊啊啊啊——

 

止水：（憋笑）这张姑爷搂着你，夫夫同心，展望明天共建和谐木叶的照片本应该销毁的是吗？噗——憋不住了，实在憋不住。

 

带土：ヾ(^Д^*)/你们的眼神是在看哪里啊，完全没有对着镜头。

 

斑：（一记毛栗子）都说是“展望明天”，望着美好未来。

 

卡卡西：西装笔挺、人模人样，一个搂着一个……你们是拍影楼婚纱照吗？

 

佐助：(｀Д´*)没有——结婚照照拍成这死德性，我宁可一辈子不结婚。

 

鸣人：不是结婚照，是我刚上任时村务比较忙没来得及拍摄官方照，过了几个月我宣布婚讯。公关部盘算着干脆拍一套火影与其配偶的官方照，一套两用。¯\\_(ツ)_/¯结果拍的很不好看，最后只采用了我的单人照。

 

扉间：官宣结婚图。

 

佐助：谁要用这种照片官宣，我跟吊车尾一起旅行一起出访拍过那么多照片，随便挑一张都可以，唯独这套烂照片不行。

 

带土：（站着说话不腰疼）挺好的呀，我觉得挺符合主题。

 

佐助：你和卡卡西拍一套试试，有本事拍啊，别怂！

 

 

 

泉奈：黑历史艺术照欣赏完毕，下面进入恰饭时间！✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡有请七代目火影~

 

鸣人：木叶村新一季招聘开始啦！如果你热爱木叶村、愿意为村子贡献自己的力量，请不要吝惜你的简历，快点将它发给我们。火影楼需要公关、会计、美术人才，不强制要求忍籍，工资优厚，福利可观，详情点击本期节目简介下方网址。

 

卡卡西：虽然我猜这期节目播出后只会有反效果，但仍然期待贤士加入。

 

鸣人：本期节目就到这里，谢谢收看，如果喜欢我们请素质三连，订阅官方自媒体频道。

 

卡卡西：下期再见，ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~Bye~

 


	27. 尾兽大师，请给我算一卦

谢谢大家耐心等待我考完试，16号考试结束，晚上就开始写这篇，憋了好几天总算写完。

本文参考台式综艺，背景是我的生子大长篇，没看过也不影响阅读，如果对您造成观感不适，我非常抱歉。  
https://sangshibaolongyeayi.lofter.com/post/1d0b5b59_12c2bdf96  
\---—--------------  
泉~佐~来~了~

泉奈：欢迎大家收看本期《泉佐来了》φ(>ω<*) 临近年末，又到了求神问卦算新年运势的好日子，今天让我们来畅聊风水算命。（伸手）首先欢迎两位美丽的特邀嘉宾——纲手和小樱。

小樱&纲手：Hi~ o(*￣▽￣*)ブ

佐助：她们两个又不会算命问卦，花多余的通告费请来干吗？

小樱：(▼ヘ▼#)咋地，我就不能让大师算算新年事业运吗？

泉奈：（小声）据说是被爸妈逼来问姻缘，来年再交不到男朋友就糗大了。

佐助：（耳语）那么五火来干啥？

泉奈：大概是想问明年的赌运……

佐助：这还用问？！（突然大声）祖传的烂赌运怎么可能变好？

纲手：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我还没老得耳朵聋掉——

泉奈：打住——你们不是重点不要抢戏！(*｀∀´*)ノ掌声欢迎今天的主角，五大国最顶尖的风水大师！

鸣人&奇拉比：（尴尬）嗨……

带土：(⊙_⊙)?姑爷你会算命？

鸣人：不是我呀我说！（拍肚子）九喇嘛，出来接客、啊呸，营业。

演播室突现剧烈的查克拉波动

斑：册那，敢在我家暴走是不想活了吗？！

奇拉比：冷静、冷静，只是少量尾兽查克拉具象化。（坐直）毕竟人柱力不懂风水，专业词汇容易转述错误，因此特地想了个办法——尾兽用查克拉做个迷你分身，亲口叙述。

八尾：其实还挺方便的，以前怎么没想到？

九尾：屁咧，丢脸，没牌面（趴鸣人大腿上）要不是这个人柱力没出息，老夫堂堂一线尾兽，至于沦落到今天？

鸣人：（给九尾顺毛）好啦，您老消消气败败火。

一尾：哎呦喂，说得好听，有本事别撅起屁股让鸣人给你撸毛。

九尾：（翻白眼）好歹我也有人伺候着撸毛，总比你一只狸猫缩在尿壶你强。

一尾：（探头）茶壶，是茶壶！

止水：（耳语）我们家现在有三头尾兽，一尾还是没有人柱力控制的自由状态，我没说错吧？

带土：不慌，小场面、顶得住。

止水：不是场面大小的问题，通告怎么发的？

鼬：风影近日来访，顺道把守鹤藏在茶壶里带来。（压低声音）据说没报关。

止水：那不就是偷du？

鼬：你想给风影还是尾兽开罚单？┐(ﾟ～ﾟ)┌  

小樱：恕我孤陋寡闻，尾兽会算命？

八尾：阴阳五行风水命理，尾兽本是自然界查克拉的聚合生命体，肯定比人类懂得多。（摇头）活人在算命这块真没天赋。

小樱：既然可以算命，咋还会被抓呢？

一尾：自己算自己么不准的呀！

九尾：技术垃圾。（不屑）当我们算出自己的命运发展，不可能啥都不做躺着等死，一旦有所行动那么整个命格会与之前完全不同，变化的速度远超出我们算命的速度，所以干脆不算。比如我算到明天有人要来抓我，于是今晚吃饱饭早睡养精蓄锐，第二天来抓我的人看我状态好就改天再来，剧本彻底改写。

小樱：你们可以互相给对方算，如果有危险及时联系。

八尾：怎么保证其他尾兽算得准呢？

泉奈：要不然这样，我们下次出个专场节目，尾兽同台竞技算来年运势，年底回顾看谁算的最准，上下左右比一比。

九尾：行啊，老夫没有在怕的。（得意）毕竟尾兽C位。

八尾：没意见。

一尾：好咧，下通告我就发消息给猫又他们！

鸣人：STOP——尾兽齐聚打起来怎么办，四战还没过几年，五战要在我家打响吗我说？

泉奈：姑爷你怕啥，胖助地爆天星全给打趴下。

佐助：拒绝，我不负责收拾乌龙。

 

泉奈：本期不是竞赛，仅希望三位大师为在场嘉宾算算运势。嘉宾们提出一个自己最关心的话题，然后尾兽用自己的方式给你算答案。（伸长脖子）女士优先，老人优先，纲手你第一个。

1.纲手  
纲手：ε=(´ο｀*)))唉，老女人没人权。（扶额）问问来年财运，这是小女生辰八字。（递上纸）

尾兽闷头作法ing

带土：九尾的尾巴转得跟电风扇似的( • ̀ω•́ )✧好厉害

鸣人：（撸狐狸）九喇嘛在算八字，不要打扰它。

一尾：（自卖自夸）你们看我这个沙占卜，通过沙子……

九尾：没人问你，不要抢戏，闭嘴！

八尾：（尾巴喷墨鬼画符）我要草稿纸。

一尾：没有草稿纸，吃草纸吧。

纲手：（心虚）算个财运而已，好拼哦……

八尾：五火你是少见的老年运旺，大概五十左右才迎来事业运的巅峰。

纲手：废话，我五十岁当火影，这种马后炮的话少讲，明年财运如何快点说。

小樱：（悄咪咪）师父您在怼八尾诶，尾兽本兽。

纲手：咳咳，我的意思是明年的财运如何？

八尾：五火你所谓的“财运”是指还完信用卡债无贷一身轻？还是有富余呢？（举起鬼画符）你的“财”最大问题在于守不住，年中七八月容易漏财，如果七八月份能坚守的话，明年底应该有余。

斑：少陪你爷爷去棋牌室，老年大学好好学习。

一尾：五火晚年走事业运，健康运也不错，你看七十多岁的人了……

纲手：没到七十！没有！（抓狂）

一尾：四舍五入嘛。

纲手：给我四舍不要五入！

九尾：一命二运，人的运势在她的命势基础上基本守恒，财运旺的话其他运势肯定要衰。纲手命不错，前半生坎坷后半生都给补回来，感情不顺事业上升，至于财运……劝你还是看开点，本就不是有钱的命，年初换季时当心身体，年纪大了能健健康康苟下去即是胜利。

纲手：太模棱两可了吧，算命先生算成这样我可不乐意给钱啊，问财运非要扯别的。（不太高兴）

奇拉比：（小声）小八你行不行啊？

八尾：七十多岁老太太，比你大一轮，话说重气出心肌梗塞撅过去，吃饱了撑的挨她爷爷奶奶毒打？

2.小樱  
小樱：小女八字请三位大师笑纳。（递上）明年我有一些出国学习交流的机会，说实话我还蛮想去。家人则希望我留在国内发展、谈个对象早点成家，恋爱么我也是很想的啦。请问大师我该怎么取舍？

一尾：你明年走的外出运，适宜远行在外发展。（看沙盘）妹子你20-30之间走事业运，可以趁年轻拼一拼。有桃花但是质量好的不多，本身的命格强，容易吸引到一些格局弱的。

小樱：啥意思？

九尾：当当网的俞yu，李guo庆知道吧？典型的女方太旺吸引到寄生虫男人。（打哈欠）丫头你也得睁大眼睛多看看，不要太心急，很多人冲着你的地位名气有所企图。

小樱：（着急）合着我明年找不到好男人？

八尾：二月份的时候有几段桃花还不错，但是、注意但是，你想要成功必须对男方百般包容，各种温柔耐心，熬到年尾十月份左右，熬出头这段关系就能拿下。

小樱：怎么个百般包容法？

八尾：在外勾三搭四，对你三心二意，手机里有好几个“姐姐妹妹”……

小樱：这还要包容，直接打死！

九尾：丫头你这不行，问问在座已婚人士，谁家不是凑合着瞎几把过。

鸣人：我家就不是！

九尾：闭嘴！撸你的毛！速度慢点，想把老夫撸秃啊！

八尾：九喇嘛侬不要辣么mean，办法也不是没有。

小樱：（激动）大师救救我。

八尾：两个人不要黏在一起，比如你找个空乘，他整天飞来飞去，小别胜新婚，保持恋爱新鲜感。有些事情么……睁只眼闭只眼，没看到当不存在。

一尾：不对、不对，她走外出运，她得往外跑，男人留在家，反正两个人聚少离多,感情会越来越好。

小樱：周末夫妻，丧偶育儿？能说我点好的吗？

九尾：( ´◔ ‸◔`)喏喏，谁说我mean来着，you bitch!

奇拉比：（小声）小八你含蓄点，人家小姑娘。

八尾：刚刚说我模棱两可，现在怪我说话直接，咋这么难伺候呢？老子也有脾气的，信不信我不录了！

小樱：再问一个，我命里能有几个小孩啊？

九尾：（搓指甲）不是说好只问一题，多问要钱啊。下通告单独付费问卦，按小时付。

鸣人：没事儿，下通告我让九喇嘛单独给你算。  
\---------------------------  
泉奈：热身结束，下面要算我们家，大师准备好了吗？

佐助：你这话怎么听着像威胁，稍有不慎灭顶之灾？

九尾：喂喂，尾兽属于濒危物种，把我们打坏是要赔钱的，靴靴。

一尾：嗯呐，我们高贵，但是免费。

九尾：你才免费你全家都免费。不要给这只狸猫出场费，一碗猫粮都不给，人尽可撸的东西，没有节操！

鸣人：哎哟，别吵架～（快乐撸毛）

八尾：你觉不觉得我很正常？

奇拉比：哪里哪里，小八你想多了。

  
3.斑  
泉奈：老哥，你当初骑着九尾打木叶之前为啥不让它给你算一卦，四战都集齐九只尾兽了，你随便抓一个给你算也不至于输那么惨啊。

斑：我不知道它们会算。

九尾：屁咧，老夫当年给你算过的，没听进去当耳旁风。（翻白眼）我说你一生“为多子苦”，记得吗、记得吗？

斑：(╬ Ò ‸ Ó)你不提还好，一提我就来气，算的什么大头鬼，完全不准。说我一生三子一女，猪生崽啊！

带土：您还要再拼俩儿子啊，老肚皮养的出吗？

斑：（踹屁股）不说话没人当你哑巴。

九尾：你这人说话咋就听前半句呢，我后面一大段根本没听是不是？( °◅° )你一生为多子苦，三子一女，第一是你弟，爹妈死的早，长兄如母一把屎一把尿喂大，算半个“子”，他的死亡促使你想搞无限月读。（顿一顿）你在这段关系中控制欲很强，你弟常年压抑，现在压抑不住他，瞧瞧触底反弹成啥样。

泉奈：(σ≧∀≦)σ耶！（做鬼脸）

九尾：第二个是宇智波带土，十几岁的中二病少年身残志坚跟你孤儿寡母地底十多年，喝着西北风，披着破树叶。四战时，二五仔被鸣人嘴遁一阵忽悠，瞬间反水，真真养了十几年白眼狼。

斑：孤儿寡母？我怎么就孤儿寡母了？

带土：谁要老祖宗这样的妈啊，送我都不要。

鼬：别这样，老祖宗挺好的，人美心善唱歌难听做饭难吃腿粗腰壮。

带土：我没听你后半句还真以为他“挺好的”？

九尾：第三是你家龙凤胎。好不容易复活，老蚌生珠双黄蛋，生娃以后有没有感觉衰老速度加快，常常头痛、心烦心火旺？（捂脑壳）恭喜啦，早更老妖怪！

斑：你才早更，你全家早更！ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ

带土：冷静、冷静，喝口静心缓一缓。（递上冰可乐）

斑：不给我酒，来瓶大乌苏

九尾：(⁎ ́ଳ ̀⁎)੭~*瞧瞧，老夫神算子。（美滋滋伸懒腰）鸣人，给我捏捏肚子，小肚皮有点痒。 (͏ ˉ ꈊ ˉ)✧你那个白莲花绿茶老公，我也早提醒过，偏不听，算了算了，冷暖自知。

斑：（空酒瓶子一丢）我掐死你只死狐狸！

带土：要打录完再打。（拦腰抱住）哎哟这腰真圆，台风天抱着老祖宗肯定很安全。

止水：（打圆场）九尾说了那么多，老祖宗您还没提问呢，可以问另外两位大师问题。

斑：( •᷄⌓•᷅ )想不出要问啥，不信这个。（犹豫）我家拉屎娃成天打架，互相捅肾玩，问问他俩以后的关系。

一尾：你家龙凤胎是同命诶。υ᷇(⚆•̫⚆)υ᷆

斑：啥意思，要死一起死？( ˙-˙=͟͟͞͞)

八尾：同命意味着他们俩的运势走向一样，算卦时可以放在一起算。大小s知道吧，两姐妹整个运势脉络连在一起，比如事业、生育啦。

斑：所以呢？

一尾：同命的人关系会好，利益同盟嘛。

带土：好到什么程度，骨科？

斑：你狗嘴里吐的出象牙吗，闭嘴！

九尾：呵呵，谁知道呢～你的娃娃容易被外人拐跑而疏远你，可不要同一个坑跌三次，尽管你辣么笨十有八九还会重蹈覆辙۹(･༥･´)و ̑̑ 鸣人，给老夫抓抓背，挠背真是舒坦，记得按一按。

斑：有点道理～（斜眼看主持席）

泉奈：（避重就轻）哈哈，收工以后点啥外卖啊？

4.带土  
带土：我问一下，命算多了是不是越算越薄？

一尾：当然啊，泄露天机总得付出点代价。

带土：那我不想算了，现在福气挺好的，满意。

佐助：你也太怂了吧，好歹问一个。

带土：我家卡卡何时能少买点、买点……你懂的。

诡异的沉默

止水：小叔叔应该想问很久了，碍于家庭和谐憋到现在。(≧︶≦*)

鼬：吃你家大米啦，花你钱买香奈儿？（翻白眼）这段别删，剪出来发给卡卡西看。

带土：喂喂，我随便问问，剪辑记得剪啊，这期谁负责剪啊？

泉奈：放心，我一刀不剪。（喝口水）

九尾：朋友啊，劝你还是让夫人买买东西。你要知道婚姻压力很大，尤其面对个靠不住的老公，人生需要发泄负能量。

八尾：人的运守恒，破财消灾。你看卡卡西一把年纪，精五苟到今天平平安安，还不是早年守寡、中年破财，此消彼长才有现在。

纲手：我老年运好全靠我少时家人死光，谈对象爱一个死一个？（没好气）这等屁话也好意思说，王x聪怎么就从小旺到大？

八尾：强调一下，一命二运三风水，命中注定那么点运气量。为什么电视里常有“彩票大奖得主晚景凄凉”的新闻，那些人的命很一般，中头彩耗尽人生全部幸运值，自此开启地狱模式。

一尾：喜欢买东西就让他买嘛，自己挣的钱没偷没贪，想花多少花多少。

带土：我问完了，这就这样吧。٩(•̤̀ᵕ•̤́๑)ᵒᵏ

泉奈：哇塞，你今天太乖了吧？

带土：命不好自己知道，能复活、吃饱穿暖有点存款还结婚，小日子美滋滋。珍惜现在比较重要，我这条贱命越算越烂，经不起折腾。

九尾：瞧瞧，这才是正确态度，珍惜现在，别整天想着算命，算出来还嫌不准，摆臭脸不高兴。

佐助：行吧，本期节目到此结束，你们别拿通告费了。

一尾： ((ᵒꈊᵒ᷅ ू‖))՞说好包饭的呢……

九尾：真没出息，为了饭出卖肉体。

八尾：你没资格说它，真的。

  
5.鸣人  
鸣人：我能问个问题吗？

泉奈：当然可以呀！

鸣人：什么时候要二胎比较好，想生个妹妹(  •̆ ᵕ •̆ )◞♡面码现在快三岁了，孩子年龄差小能玩到一块儿去。

佐助：(⌓⍢⌓〣) 不要突然说出来啊……

鼬：哎哟，不错哟。( ๑‾̀◡‾́)σ» 生个外甥女，舅舅的美妆收藏全部传给她。

一尾：明年头两个月就很合适呀！年底就能……

佐助：(*ꈍ꒙ꈍ*)年底摩羯座，难搞。

斑：摩羯座招你惹你了，不要迫害摩羯座！

一尾：错过年初得等到后年。

九尾：醒醒，需要老夫用尿滋醒你吗？麻烦你算算宇智波小鬼的健康运，他这两年身体一直都不太好，你掐掐尾巴算。

佐助：有吗？‼(˚ଳ˚ ۶)۶我觉得我可以啊。

九尾：朋友，你二十岁出头算四舍，现在要五入了，you are older，一把老骨头不要瞎折腾。

鸣人：(๑°⌓°๑)原来如此，不要了不要了，养不起养不起，just plan not decision,pass、pass.

泉奈：姑爷你立场坚定点，你的嘴炮忽悠大法呢？

鸣人：不行的，佐助有个三长两短我孤儿寡夫背个孩子跪在火影楼门口求好心人施舍善款啊？

佐助：你已经想好我怎么死了是不是？（台本飞上去）

八尾：孩子有份额的，宇智波这代命中注定只有四个小孩，再要一个就只能把前面的替换掉，你要换哪一个？

九尾：行行好吧，火影吃不饱饿不死的破工资，养一个正好两个太少，到时候还得佐助挣钱养家，累死累活嗝屁了，鸣人你带着俩拉屎娃跪在火影楼门口求好心人捐款，人间悲剧。

佐助：册那，我在你们的脑海里死过多少回了！

八尾：你家小鬼八字命硬，比较磨人难管，要考虑好有没有足够精力。

鸣人：命硬咋办呐？

八尾：严加管教咯，打屁股，哼哼哈西！快使用双截棍，忍者无敌，哼哼哈西！

奇拉比：收住，咋还唱起来？

鸣人：真的吗？⁽˚̌ʷ˚̌ʺ⁾我家小朋友辣么呆萌，傻fufu

鼬：佐助刚出生也很呆萌，你看他现在成什么样！

佐助：你丫等着，我把你镜头全剪掉。

  
6.止水  
止水：我也没什么想问的。（捋头发）在鬼界也蛮流行命盘分析，我做鬼那阵学过一点皮毛，在座除了二祖宗就我入土时间最长。

一尾：小伙子不错啊，学的哪门哪派？

止水：(⑅ōᴗō)۶塔罗牌。

一阵死寂……

九尾：洋人的玩意儿也配叫算命？

八尾：切，不准的。

鸣人：不是吧我说，塔罗牌有时候蛮准，算本周运势什么的。

一尾：时限一周的短期算命就是行业垃圾，随随便便画两张牌，抽几张一顿忽悠，我也会啊！

佐助：（小声）算命都有鄙视链啊？

泉奈：是啊，东西方互相拉踩。我做鬼八十多年，各种方法懂点皮毛，说实话我觉得差不多，反正我算自己从来不准。

止水：我想问的不是这个。（心累）据说木叶的火影楼、研究所和暗部，三大事业单位的建筑楼都请大师做法看风水，导致某些建筑设计特别反人类，是这样吗？

鼬：暗部有个楼梯只上不下，下楼要么坐电梯要么去走廊另一头的楼梯。

鸣人：火影楼没电梯！

纲手：两层楼要什么电梯，我一老太太都爬楼梯。

泉奈：研究所有一层的门牌号是乱序，按理走廊两边的房间要么顺序要么单双号，只有一层毫无规律。

九尾：对呀，就是风水，有些还是老夫提议的呢～（小骄傲）

鸣人：你就不能给火影楼安电梯吗我说？！

九尾：朋友，两层楼，你嫌烦装个残疾人升降梯，你坐轮椅爬上爬下，靴靴。

止水：咱们家一楼公共区的承重墙，我一搬进来就看见上面的鬼画符，也是保平安的吗？装修刷墙的时候还是白墙，忽然画满黑色的图腾。

泉奈：一楼的承重墙，西边那一块？

止水：嗯嗯，宇智波家祖先来自雷之国山区，山区巫术，听着很刺激诶！(⑅ōᴗō)۶

斑：装修期间我带两个拉屎娃看房子，一不留神他们就画上去了，黑色油性笔。（翻白眼）我也不知道是哪个混蛋给孩子买白板笔玩，NND。

泉奈：我们家装修新房子预算超支，请不起工人再刷墙，于是将错就错把西面的墙画点东西。

止水：画的不好看诶，谁画的？

斑：我画的，有意见啊？

鼬：老祖宗人美心善腿粗腰壮唱歌难听做饭难吃画画难看，一点意见都没有。

带土：哈哈哈哈，一百分不怕你骄傲！

7.佐助  
佐助：我想想哦……节目什么时候能获奖？开播四五年只捞过提名，盼着拿奖呢。

泉奈：瞧瞧胖助多有良心，果然节目是你我爱的结晶，么么哒(๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)

佐助：（推开）我先生在场，不要让他发现我俩的私情，含蓄点。

鸣人：(ू˃o˂ ू)⁼³₌₃ Noooooo

九尾：你别配合得那么投入好不好，没出息的东西！（揉脑袋）老夫气得脑阔疼，你说要算啥来着？得奖啊？（尾巴挥舞）回家盖上被子睡一觉，梦里啥都有。

八尾：看开点嘛，有些明星又红又赚钱，不也一个奖项没有嘛～

佐助：杨天宝都拿过最佳女配，剑指大满贯呢。Ծ‸Ծ我压力好大啊～吊车尾，你大腿上的狐狸能给我“抱一下”吗？

鸣人：你要撸毛吗？（准备递过去）

佐助：地爆……

九尾：啊啊啊——不许“爆”，不许“爆”！（奋力抵抗）

佐助：就“爆”一下！

奇拉比：小八你们经得起爆两下吗？

八尾：废话，一下就死了哪儿来两下，鞭尸吗？！

一尾：老狐狸日子过得也蛮心酸哦，哪天鸣人惹老婆不高兴，直接“爆一下”，game over。

泉奈：（赶紧按住）尾兽濒危动物不能乱爆啊，奖杯也不是纯金的值不了几个钱，咱不要了。

佐助：我们从外太空聊到内子宫，从育儿经聊到腿抽筋，到头来连个安慰奖都没有？

九尾：你可以熬个几十年混终生成就奖。

佐助：信不信我“爆”你。

鸣人：瞧九喇嘛可怜劲儿，（抱走躲远点）撸撸毛，撸撸毛，做尾兽嘛，最重要是开心。

九尾：老夫不开心，老夫委屈巴巴(´._.｀)说实话而已，他还想爆我，木有良心，难怪命中带煞嫁不出去。

鼬：（很会抓重点）果然，我就说你命不好，多亏我穿针引线才把你推销出去，要不要感谢我，要不要？快点、说谢谢。

佐助：谢你个大头鬼！

八尾：宇智波家小鬼这个命盘我不太理解，他的婚姻运有点类似于小樱要“外分”，聚少离多才能维持婚姻长久，而且命中带煞，命硬骨硬，居然能安定下来也是蛮稀奇。

小樱：“命中带煞，命硬骨硬”是不是传说中的克夫命？

佐助：你才克夫！(｡・`ω´･)

八尾：克夫有一套专门的命格，命硬骨硬是无差别攻击，谁都克，天煞孤星。

带土：鼬你不厚道，推销的啥玩意儿，算推销吗，我看叫传xiao吧？

九尾：哎呀，话也不能这么说，鸣人也是命硬骨硬的主，他俩在一起纯属负负得正触底反弹。

一尾：(●• ̀ω•́ )✧传说中的“凑合着瞎几把过不要祸害其他人”，绝配！

鸣人：(⺣◡⺣)♡讨厌，怪不好意思的，瞎说什么大实话，嘻嘻。

佐助：怎么听上去不太对呢？

8.泉奈  
泉奈：大师猜猜我想问什么？猜对通告费翻倍。

一尾：我知道、我知道«٩(*´ ꒳ `*)۶»我看过好几期节目，事先预习过哦。

九尾：切，这种事情还需要预习？我用背上的狐狸毛都能猜到。

泉奈：(´･ᴗ･`)是什么呀？

八尾：（冷不丁）老公啥时候交公粮。/九尾：如何应对无性婚姻。/一尾：怎样当一个丧偶育儿的单亲好妈妈。

一、二、三……

斑：哈哈哈，我擦，哈哈哈——

止水：咳咳咳，我笑得都岔气（赶紧喝口水）

泉奈：通告费扣光——扣光——

一尾：૮(ꈔꈊꈔ)ა不是这么玩梗的吗？亏我练习好久。

佐助：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o是这么玩的，五星好评，小辫子不给你通告费我给！

泉奈：(ʃᵕ̩̩ ᵕ̩̩⑅)难受，我的心都碎了。

鼬：不，您没有心，它不会碎。（憋不住）噗哈哈——

鸣人：二祖宗您到底要问啥呀？

佐助：（抢答）他一开始想求仙问卦生个儿子，刚才听大师说“份额满了”，瞬间秒怂不知道问啥。

泉奈：开玩笑的啦，我一个十八线咖挣点破钱，哪儿养得起儿子，说说而已。

九尾：你老公不肯脱裤子计划也没法实施啊。

带土：double kill!٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)九喇嘛MVP！

一尾：你先生看到节目拿他开涮会不会生气啊？

泉奈：没事儿，尽管开，扉间不管的。⸜(* ॑꒳ˆ * )⋆*❤︎经不起涮的人怎能入得了我的眼。

九尾：入得了眼却不肯入身，无性有真情无性有真爱。（叹气）看你哥找个白莲花绿茶男人不也当个宝似的，谁也没好过谁，自己开心就好。

带土：三杀！锦旗呢，给MVP发锦旗！

鸣人：（捂狐狸嘴）吃枪药啦你？

八尾：身为族长，家族的大家长，族里的孩子理应视如己出。你实在想要儿子，可以认族里男孩当干儿子，过继到你的名下。

泉奈：(♡ര‿ര)谁家肯把儿子贡献一下？

佐助：（抬头看天）演播室灯光不错。

斑：（低头看地）录完节目记得拖地。

纲手：不行的啦，千手家死得只剩三口人，好不容易多个男娃，过继到宇智波做干儿子，我爷爷和二爷爷绝对不会同意。

泉奈：(๑•ૅૄ•๑)小气鬼。（不爽）我还没提问呢，净是你们瞎逼逼，叨逼叨完了没？

佐助：烦死了，你快问。

九尾：为爱鼓掌相关话题一概不回答，问就是没有。

泉奈：我家妹妹头体质差，以后会不会好一点？

鼬：有一个成天骗她吃火鸡面辣得拉肚子的娘，怕是很难。噗——

斑：你自己当鬼几十年没学点算命技术吗？塔罗牌也是门手艺。

泉奈：会啊，可是不准！

九尾：怎么可能准，准的话早算出老公交不出粮，还会结这个婚？（舔爪子）体质差就好好养着呗，熬到十几岁发育期各种大病小病连根带掉就没事了。

泉奈：(˶˚  ᗨ ˚˶)真的只要长大就会好吗？我自己算下来结果不好，哎呀，我这个人算命时准时不准，果然不能信，pass、pass。

八尾：（小声）这么骗他以后会不会有麻烦？

九尾：现在不骗我们马上有麻烦，该撒的谎就要撒。

9.鼬  
鼬：终于到我了？（一愣）那一年我三岁时，听得说来了一个癞头和尚，说要化我去出家，我父母固是不从。他又说：‘既舍不得他，但只怕他的桃花一生也不能止住的。若要好时，除非从此以后总不许见人；除了父母之外，凡有外姓亲友之人，一概不见，方可平安了此一世。’疯疯癫癫，说了这些不经之谈，也没人理他。

佐助：（丢台本）你以为自己林黛玉，还和尚！还桃花止不住！来人，把这只骚鸡拖去出家。(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ

鼬：(ｰ̀дｰ́)爱信不信，我说有就有，当时你连个受精卵都不是，白痴。

佐助：嫂子你不阻止一下吗？家里的鸡关回笼子里别让他出来打鸣。

止水：哎呀，老婆要野你怎么管？(*´・ｖ・)

带土：（握爪）人夫不容易。

鼬：我想请大师随便给我解个八字。话说我这都死过一次，八字管用吗？

一尾：管用啊，阴阳风水无穷变化，你在变化的同时大环境也改变。（看沙盘）小樱、小樱，你不是想知道啥叫“克夫命”吗，来来来，这儿有个典型。

小樱：\\(≧▽≦)/给我康康！

八尾：（瞥一眼）桃花运的确很旺，从小到大追求者不少吼，可惜你命中有煞，煞还很大，专注于煞你的桃花，桃花越旺煞越凶。

九尾：你肯定不缺对象，然十有八九克死对方。你自己掐指算算，哪一任活下来的？（翻白眼）现任不算，他特殊情况，被你克死过一回再原地满血。

鼬：(ㅍ_ㅍ)黑寡妇蜘蛛？

九尾：谦虚了，黑寡妇可没你这么滥的桃花运。勉强算个金莲吧。

鼬：大郎，该喝药了。（递上一瓶可乐）

止水：（喝一口）啊，我死了。（葛优瘫）

泉奈：小鼬年轻漂亮，桃花太旺会不会影响婚姻？

九尾：按常理肯定会，但你们家还有一个桃花煞，一家难容二煞，好比两个美女看到对方首先要将对方杀死在战壕里，解决主要矛盾然后才是次要矛盾。

斑：( ・◇・)?我们家两个潘金莲？我看这门牌不是“宇智波”是“西门庆”吧？

鸣人：难不成……卡老师？

带土：(ू˃o˂ ू)⁼³₌₃Nooooo

佐助：难怪从暗部时期就争，看来不光是为了寡妇村村花，命中注定不和谐。（若有所思）卡卡西的致死率还真比不上我哥，老哥你赢了！

鼬：赢个屁，一点都不高兴！

止水：如此说来，小鼬和小婶婶“天生一对”啊，好有缘。₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎

鼬：大郎你不是喝药了吗？闭嘴，少说话多喝药。  
\---------------------------  
泉奈：三位大师，请问你们会开光吗？开光护身符保命保姻缘保平安，随随便便鬼画符卖周边挣钱那种？

八尾：要吗，我现在可以画。

泉奈：不是啦，我是看电视购物里卖紫水晶，开运法器常常请两个和尚坐在镜头前在线开光，生意还挺好。

九尾：老夫没意见，今天时间多。

一尾：我可以，我也可以！

泉奈：(❃•̤ॢᗜ•̤ॢ)✲*｡☽大师这边请，这边排排坐，节目录完请你们吃饭饭。

尾兽端坐，在线开光

佐助：观众朋友们，我们这个时段要卖的是……

泉奈：（一把推开）没错，你有没有觉得自己婚姻运特别差呢？好不容易嫁出去了，老公交不出公粮，你天天催他天天洗洗睡，三十如狼四十如虎的年纪却要盖着棉被纯聊天？怎么办，来，我今天告诉你们一个好消息！

佐助：哈哈哈，二火看了想离婚系列。

泉奈：紫水晶，看看我们今天卖的紫水晶。往家里一放，随便一碰，马上，我是说马上！

佐助：老公饿虎扑食？

泉奈：（自顾自说）观众朋友们你会不会觉得头痛，心烦，爱发火，莫名燥热？我告诉你，你的更年期出状况了，什么？还不到岁数？早更，你早更了！

佐助：哈哈哈哈

泉奈：白水晶，尾兽大师现场开光的白水晶！摆在家里瞬间散发年轻态，头不疼睡得香心态好，看老公都格外顺眼了，开心꒰  ˘͙ ᵌ˘͙꒱♡

佐助：给大师一个近景，特写！

九尾：（作法ing）南无阿弥陀佛、南无阿弥陀佛……

八尾：嘛咪贝贝哄，嘛咪贝贝哄……

一尾：哈利路亚～哈利路亚～

泉奈：孩子不听话，妈妈好闹心，不肯吃饭挑食身体差，三天两头生病，哎哟真的好烦恼哦～妈妈好累哦，妈妈要更年期了～

佐助：这次该买什么颜色？

泉奈：孩子不孝顺，学习不上心，你需要我们的黄水晶，尾兽大师开光认证！

佐助：如果喜欢我们的水晶请素质三连并且订阅官方自媒体频道，感谢大家收看本期节目。

泉奈：谢谢三位大师与两位素人嘉宾，谢谢观众的支持ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~

尾兽算命battle遥遥无期～  
\--------------  
最后是我的一个粉丝向新年抽奖，有兴趣可以参加  
https://sangshibaolongyeayi.lofter.com/post/1d0b5b59_1c71e8ef1


	28. 夫夫舞蹈大赛

12/24日，于梵蒂冈圣彼得大教堂，等待教皇圣诞弥撒时完成此章。我从下午就在梵蒂冈门口排队了，冷风里三个多小时全靠敲字打发时间。

本文参考台式综艺，背景是我的生子大长篇。  
如果对您造成观感不适，我非常抱歉。  
https://sangshibaolongyeayi.lofter.com/post/1d0b5b59_12cdefc45  
\---------------------------  
泉～佐～来～了～

泉奈：欢迎收看本期《泉佐来了》❤(ू ͒•‧̫•ू⑅ ͒)逢年过节搞事情，家族内部撕个逼联络一下感情。

佐助：٩(๑´0`๑)۶好困，累～（往泉奈肩头靠）

泉奈：baby,are you OK?今天录影运动量很大，状态不好影响节目效果咋办，不要一粒胖助屎坏了一锅汤。

佐助：(;｀O´)o滚，不就是夫夫舞蹈比赛吗。我爆过尾兽揍过辉夜，没有在怕的。

泉奈：你晚上做贼还是跟老公为爱鼓掌，困成这样？

佐助：我倒是想为爱鼓掌……

鸣人：我可以！|˛˙꒳˙)♡

佐助：闭嘴！（台本砸过去）是因为我家小鬼太吵，白天睡觉晚上哭闹，才几个月大的小拉屎娃肺活量好好哦，撒尿拉屎肚子饿，事事儿哭。

鼬：( ´◔ ‸◔')你有资格抱怨吗？好像你没往我身上拉过屎，吐过奶。

佐助：我很辛苦好不好，医院回来休息不到一个星期就复工挣钱。（比划两根手指头）回归第二期就搞舞蹈比赛，要不是火影工资吃不饱饿不死，孩子的全配方进口奶粉买不起，至于这么拼吗？（翻白眼）我愿意接推广恰烂钱，为啥没有日常必需品的厂商找上门呢，赞助奶嘴十几个、尿不湿一包没有，婴儿车四五辆我还得挂闲鱼9.9成新跟买家扯皮。

泉奈：后期记得后半句剪掉，被厂商听见不太好。

鸣人：ε(┬┬﹏┬┬)3对不起，我挣得太少了。

佐助：木叶什么时候给火影涨工资，那么点破钱！公务员活该薪水低吗？！

带土：没错，你看我家卡卡连香奈儿洗面奶挤不出都要兑点水涮涮再挤。

卡卡西：低调、低调。

泉奈：抱怨时间结束，我们进入正题。夫夫撕逼，啊呸，舞蹈大赛正式开始！我们家为了今天苦练了一个多星期，希望大家家族爱第一比赛第二，尽管我也知道不可能。

佐助：排练期间我们几组人互相探班拍摄了VCR花絮，花絮结束后就是该组的舞蹈展示环节。

带土：（举手）第一名有奖励吗？发个大红包？

泉奈：（台本砸过去）节目预算那么点，有个屁的奖励！画一面锦旗给你，别的没有！

佐助：要不然别评第一了，选最后一名拉出来集体羞辱一下？

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃能不能积极向上一点，有点正能量啊？！

止水：老祖宗想必跳得很糟糕。

鼬：是呀，毛都炸飞了。  
\-------------------------------  
柱斑

VCR  
带土：（举着手机只闻其声）咦，您不应该在练舞吗？咋又来厨房摸鱼？

斑：屁咧，你才摸鱼。（塞零食吃）我练累了吃点东西补补能量。

带土：初火嘞？

斑：楼上跳着呢。（喝可乐）

带土：您这不仗义啊，老公辛苦练习，你倒是吃着喝着美滋滋。

斑：少啰嗦，我办事很稳的，没在怕。

带土：您介绍一下自己要跳的舞蹈？

斑：（思索）这是一种番邦异域民族舞，叫ghoomar，意思是“旋转”，顾名思义是通过花样繁多的旋转打到华丽的视觉效果。

带土：您的大粗腿旋转起来不就像个陀螺？

斑：（踹屁股）去你的陀螺！

  
比赛环节  
佐助：老祖宗行不行啊？

泉奈：我哥的艺术细胞很烂，烂到尘埃里碾两脚的那种。我倒想看看他气定神闲是有什么绝招？（伸长脖子）啊咧，他怎么蹲墙角坐下了(´･ω･`)?

佐助：真的诶，跟坨屎一样杵在那里，掏出一面铃鼓。

止水：（小声）他该不会打算给老公打拍子混过去吧？

鼬：靠，这也行？∑(O_O；)还真的摇头晃脑摇铃鼓，萨满做法咯？

BGM想起，柱间提着千手族服的大裙摆来啦～

鸣人：₍ᐢ •⌄• ᐢ₎哇塞，初火好会跳舞哦，那个裙摆飞得真好看。

扉间：(ㅍ_ㅍ)册那……

卡卡西：您这表情该不会待会儿也是大裙子？

扉间：先顾好自己吧。

  
点评  
泉奈：不算！(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ这个死人全程跟坨翔一样苟在角落，根本没跳。

斑：你才翔呢！（铃鼓拍上去）伴奏也很重要的好不好，有了我的打call，柱间跳得多卖力。

柱间：（尬笑）呵呵，累死我了。

扉间：铃鼓节奏完全乱掉，没有一下拍在点上。（翻白眼）阿尼甲你真的有点厉害诶，被干扰得听不清音乐还能保持舞步不乱。

带土：初火应该100分，带上老祖宗这个猪队友，倒扣20分。

斑：呸！我哪儿拍错了，你行你上啊！（铃鼓砸过去）

泉奈：（伸手接住）我上就我上，正拍还是反拍？

佐助：正拍是踩着节奏拍，反拍是趁着两拍空隙拍，对吗？（跃跃欲试）我忍校音乐课学过诶，给我玩玩，看看还记得多少。

BGM响起

佐助：正拍！（踩着节奏拍）反拍！（换只手拍）

鸣人：我记得！我记得！（赶紧接过铃鼓）正拍！反拍！正拍！反拍！

泉奈：你看，姑爷的拍子都是准的！

斑：（嘴硬）我也是这么拍的！

泉奈：来人！把刚才收音的画面去掉背景音，只保留铃鼓音放给他！

录音棚瞬间魔音绕耳

止水：(；′⌒`)初火辛苦了

柱间：（默默喝水）习惯就好，习惯就好。斑斑现在改善很多了，不咋开嗓，以前心血来潮爱给孩子唱摇篮曲讲睡前故事，孩子听了天天晚上夜哭郎做噩梦，我俩好几年没睡安稳觉。

扉间：哈，闹了半天吓出来的毛病啊？

泉奈：我懂我懂，小时候他也给我唱过，哎呀那滋味，难听得一塌糊涂！

斑：how dare you are!没良心的拉屎娃！

鼬：（岔开话题）不过大裙子转起来很漂亮。

柱间：(⺣◡⺣)♡谢谢，我也觉得大裙子好看。（甩裙摆）千手的大裙子根据季节配以不同的布料，转圈的效果各异，大冬天的裙边还镶嵌毛绒绒，可爱的不得了。

扉间：（扶额）穿成那样走在街上俨然精神病院跑出来的蛇精病。

卡卡西：还行吧，没那么严重，有点像木木家买的冬季最新款而已。

带土：木木家是啥？

鸣人：噗，小樱几年前刷淘宝最喜欢的粉红少女心店铺，实物穿上像个村姑。（憋笑）现在已经转型卖“韩版熟女风”

扉间：那不是阿依莲吗？

\------------------  
扉泉

VCR  
肥大：我渴了，想喝热牛奶。

扉间：?(。ヘ°)家里哪位啊，把手机绑小孩脑门上跟个探照灯似的，拍花絮自己来一趟会断腿吗？懒成这个样子。（弯腰凑近）我看看什么牌子的手机……

肥大：想喝热牛奶，你给我热个牛奶嘛。

扉间：牛奶、奶锅……（看了眼手上锅子）等一下，练完这一轮就给你热奶。

肥大：妈妈咧？(๑°⌓°๑)哇哦，你的大裙子鼓鼓的，像灰姑娘的裙裙（想伸手去摸）

扉间：不许摸！回去乖乖等着。（推小朋友走）

泉奈：看招！（大裙子里窜出来）我打！（手里的汤锅扣孩子脑门上）

肥大：啊啊啊(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))看不见啦！

泉奈：哼哈！（擀面杖猛敲孩子头上的锅）

铛铛铛——

肥大：（倒地撅过去）我想喝杯热牛奶、呃……

泉奈：(σ≧∀≦)σ耶，我赢啦！

扉间：噗，无聊。（憋笑）

  
比赛环节  
斑：他俩想用锅子和擀面杖跳什么鬼？

柱间：排练而已，正式比赛手里拿的是鼓和鼓棒。（托腮）他们也选了番邦民族舞garba，没啥技术难度，追求力量感和直白热烈的表达。

斑：啥意思啊，正面杠我俩是吧？(ｰ̀дｰ́)

带土：您想多了，就您那垃圾水平，我跳广播体操都能吊打你，还需要杠？谁会杠一坨屎？

斑：（咬牙）等着，录完节目我掐死你。

BGM响起

鸣人：!!!∑(ﾟДﾟノ)ノ我的妈呀，刚才初火一个人转还好，现在二火和二祖宗都在转，转得我眼花缭乱。

佐助：真别说，跳舞吧矮子有优势，底盘稳，你看二祖宗四肢幅度那么大，力量感还是很足。

鼬：我在数二火的裙子有几层，一二三……

止水：千手是不是都很会甩大裙子啊？宇智波入门开写轮眼，千手入门甩大裙摆。

卡卡西：（扶额）我看着就有点累，好累哦，跳不动可以弃赛吗？

  
点评  
泉奈：怎么样，有没有艳压！(＾∀＾)ﾉｼ

佐助：艳压个屁，才第二组。（翻白眼）单论裙子，你倒是被你老公艳压，宇智波黑色A字小裙裙跟千手大长裙完全不能比，你能不能穿个长一点的族服来跳？

泉奈：(ﾒ｀ﾛ´)/这是我最长的族服，衣摆只到膝盖，而且再长我甩不动！

鼬：我能近距离看一下二火的裙子吗？多少层我刚刚没数清楚。（凑上来）

扉间：（喘气）呼～裙子？（提起衣摆）只有两层布料，外面一层暗纹绣花布，里面一层丝绸内衬，但是内衬比较长，绕我腰两圈，可以算三层。

鼬：里面还有打底阔腿裤……不热啊？

扉间：（略尴尬）这套是春秋天穿的。

止水：好少女心哦，像迪士尼的公主裙。

柱间：₍₍Ϡ(੭•̀ω•́)੭✧⃛是哒，只有保持美丽少女心的千手才能把裙子甩得最靓，仿佛自己是无敌小公举。

佐助：宇智波千手交恶是因为一个走阿依莲公主梦幻风，另一个A字黑裙修身fashion碧池款，互相看不惯所以打起来了？

斑：( #`⌂´)/靠！我居然觉得很有道理！

卡卡西：（扶额）什么无聊的理由。

泉奈：(˶˚  ᗨ ˚˶)大裙子还很好玩哦，我玩给你们看。（掀起裙子想往里钻）

扉间：走开，不要大庭广众耍流氓( ง ᵒ̌皿ᵒ̌)ง⁼³₌₃

鸣人：ヾﾉ≧∀≦)o躲进裙子里玩捉迷藏，看着好棒哦！

佐助：棒个屁，VCR里他躲裙子里暗算小朋友。没有心的东西，不给孩子热牛奶还拿擀面杖敲她。

泉奈：(。-`ω´-)切，没有幽默感。（嘶溜钻进裙子里）你们看不见我啦，哈哈哈！

扉间：(/▽╲)不要做这么丢脸的事，快点给我出来。

卡卡西：等等，突然有个不太好的联想……不说了。（安静如鸡）

带土：（秒懂）OMG，我脑子里画面抹不掉了，卡卡你干啥突然提那种东西。

佐助：（小声）他们说的什么你懂吗？

鸣人：（耳语）品尝花蕊，小虫子钻进花苞品尝花蕊。虫子，花蕊，明白了吗？

佐助：……对不起我不该问。

斑：ヽ(#`Д´)ﾉ┌┛〃我们是个老百姓爱看的全民节目，你巴望着下次扫黄打非运动扫到我们头上是不是！光天化日朗朗乾坤，公然耍流氓！

泉奈：我什么都没说，你们自己脑子想歪。自己心里藏奸看谁都奸，自己黄瞧什么都黄。

止水：我觉得二祖宗不可能没玩过。

泉奈：我又没玩别人老公，自己家的爱怎么玩怎么玩。（理直气壮挺起胸脯）

鼬：不好好练舞，净研究怎么钻裙底干苟且之事，啧啧啧，不堪入目。

扉间：(:3_ヽ)_不录了，我不录了，脸都没有了。

柱间：扉间你要看得开啊，想想你可爱的老婆孩子。

扉间：∠(ᐛ」∠)＿本来我还好好的，一想到家里糟心的老婆孩子更难过了。

\----------------------------  
带卡

VCR  
鸣人：卡老师你咋了，咋瘫在小叔叔身上了？

卡卡西：老师好累，下班以后还要练舞,好不容易盼到国假得参加舞蹈比赛。

鸣人：大家一起玩多热闹呀！

卡卡西：我错了我真的错了，我就不该结婚，不结婚我上不了这艘贼船，不上这艘贼船我也不至于一把老骨头跳舞跳瘫。(⁎ ́ଳ ̀⁎)੭~*我先眯一会儿，不要吵我（外套蒙住头靠堍堍肩上）

鸣人：小叔叔你有信心第一名吗？

带土：很难说诶，毕竟卡卡舞蹈天赋不太好。（思索）第二或者第三吧，肯定有人比我俩烂。

鸣人：话说你俩跳啥啊我说？

带土：这咋能说呢，比赛机密！

  
比赛展示  
泉奈：他俩白衬衫配西装裤是要跳啥？神神秘秘。

佐助：卡卡西一把年纪的精五老骨头，跳跳老年华尔兹差不多，节拍太快他跟不上。

鸣人：（悄咪咪凑上来）告诉你们一个小秘密，小叔叔和卡老师趁着每天都会去木叶广场偷师。

鼬：呵，那跳的是“送你送到小村外”还是“路边的野花不要采”？

止水：这两句不是一首歌吗？

BGM前奏曲

柱间：帝都平四？！Σ(☉▽☉"a

斑：啥玩意儿？

柱间：起源于首都的民间舞，将传统的慢三拍华尔兹改编成更平缓的四拍曲目，因此被称为“帝都平四”，多见于民间社区夜晚饭后。【改编自天朝著名广场流派“北京平四”】

扉间：华尔兹改编的四拍老年广场舞。

斑：等等，他们跳广场舞？

佐助：哈哈哈，我就说老年华尔兹吧，册那，哈哈哈！

泉奈：你小声点，噗噗噗（憋笑）

  
点评  
卡卡西：心累，虚了虚了～（赶紧喝口水）

带土：ღღ•̥̑ .̮ •̥̑).:*･ﾟ是不是跳得很有韵味？

佐助：哈哈哈哈，你丫知道自己一直在抢拍子吗？跟卡卡西完全不在一个速度频道上，他0.5倍速你1.5倍，哈哈哈哈

泉奈：其实卡卡西的拍子是准的，帝都平四比较慢，贤二太急。

斑：全程一副“我擦我为什么跟一只蜗牛跳舞”的恨铁不成钢，恨不得扛着卡卡西澎恰恰。

卡卡西：蜗牛？！（瞪眼）

带土：我不是，我没有！(((̨̡‾᷄ᗣ‾᷅)̧̢))你蓄意破坏我们夫夫感情，你嫉妒我们跳的好！

鼬：小学生课件集体舞的水平，真的，你去首都小学体育课拉一对小学生自己欣赏一下。

卡卡西：（冷不丁）比小学生差，比你强就行。

鸣人：撕起来！撕起来！::ೖ(⑅σ̑ᴗσ̑)ೖ::

泉奈：打住，打住，今天只许以舞蹈撕x。（岔开话题）听说你俩每天晚上去木叶广场跟着大爷大妈偷师，有学到什么独门秘籍吗？

带土：木叶的大爷大妈都好厉害，不光自己很会跳也很会教。不光有男女步，与时俱进还有男男步、女女步。

扉间：老师教的好，学生差劲。

卡卡西：我一把老骨头，每天下班还要去练舞，体谅一下我，谢谢。

鸣人：卡老师你说话理太偏，我也是下班才练舞，还要带孩子、给夫人捏捏背呢，我从来不喊累。

鼬：（斜眼）你以为自己是谁，还要六火给你捶捶背，拿个痒痒挠自己敲啊，没手没脚是不是？

佐助：我还真没左手了，信不信我一记假肢砸你脑门儿，少管闲事，关你屁事。

柱间：额诶诶，容我问个舞蹈有关的专业问题。你们舞蹈里有一段，带土搂着卡卡西手往腰上推送，卡卡西顺势转圈出去再转回来，看着有点怪怪的。

扉间：每次转360°足矣，他来回各转整整三圈，后来重心不稳，后仰差点把带土一起带过去。

斑：是呀，宛如一个陀螺。

泉奈：哈哈哈哈，贤二与他的人肉陀螺老婆。

鸣人：卡老师您别一直吐槽老公靠不住，你看小叔叔今天多靠得住，不然你俩就要摔倒啦。

鼬：老公难得靠得住，看来你家老母猪今晚要上树。

卡卡西：<(｀^´)>不录了，有小情绪。

佐助：你跳都跳完了，现在不录有什么用，下一组！

\-----------------------  
止鼬

VCR  
佐助：被我抓现行了吧，嫂子认真练习，而你却在摸鱼！不良人妻实锤。

鼬：(;｀O´)o滚，我很累不想跟你说话。

佐助：你们跳什么舞啊，累成这样。

止水：Cuba Salsa(｡•ᴗ-)

佐助：瞧你样子很有自信拿第一名咯？

止水：没有、没有，不垫底。

佐助：你觉得自己能超过谁？

鼬：（默默喝水）老祖宗、小叔叔和你吧，二祖宗那蛇精病力道足，持保留意见。

佐助：屁咧，小辣鸡。

  
比赛展示  
佐助：待会儿不要客气，给我笑啊！

泉奈：喂喂，家族爱第一比赛第二，没准他们跳的不错呢，小鼬不行还有止水领舞呢。

BGM响起

斑：止水很行哦，你看小屁股扭得，挺翘啊。

柱间：他们的配合很不错诶，鼬不擅长的地方止水能弥补过去。

扉间：厉害的舞者跟他垃圾桶里捡来的菜鸟舞伴。

鸣人：（紧张）怎么办，哥哥和嫂子原来藏着一手，阔怕，会不会输掉啊。

卡卡西：放心，他俩肯定要车祸。

鸣人：不车祸咋办，您替我加班？

卡卡西：孽徒，想累死我吗？！

带土：别吵别吵，精彩的部分……(´⊙ω⊙`)啊咧？！啊咧？！真的假的啊？

佐助：哈哈哈哈哈——我努力憋了，憋不住，这TM什么鬼，哈哈哈——

泉奈：不要这样，小鼬万花筒都要被你炸出来了。

佐助：（趴在桌上笑）野鸡、鸡、鸡、野鸡滚开水的舞姿实在人间极品，册那哈哈哈——

鸣人：?(。ヘ°)我咋看着像旱鸭子溺水？

 

点评  
泉奈：噗噗噗，胖助你收一收。（戳戳）该点评了。

柱间：容我严肃地问，刚才止水抱着鼬，本来鼬应该双脚腾空打腿是吧？

斑：我看舞蹈视频里专业舞者的腿跟拧麻花一样交错反复，怎么到你俩这里……

扉间：特别像夏天游泳班刚下水学打腿的旱鸭子小学生，噼里啪啦一顿乱打，还生怕溺死。

鼬：你们行你们上啊！

泉奈：扉间你来一个给年轻人看看，（招手呼叫老公）不就打个腿，没有在怕的。

扉间：等等，我先把外面的大裙子脱掉。（卸掉裙摆）我打腿你扶我？扶住了啊。（身体往后一倒）

泉奈：看到没有，两条腿不是上下乱挥，而是交叉扭成麻花再松开。（放下聚聚）止水的小屁股扭得多认真，胸前叉开得多低，既卖屁股又卖胸肌，结果被一招鸭子打水毁了。

止水：不要说这么有歧义的话啊……

鸣人：二祖宗力气好大哦，二火比他高那么多，一下子抱起来了。

佐助：没点力气怎么耍流氓掀老公裙底。

鼬：( ´◔ ‸◔')瑕不掩瑜，我觉得自己挺好的。

卡卡西：（幽幽放冷箭）可你慢拍诶，Salsa节奏轻快，你完全没跟上止水。既然跟不上还要选快舞，真是搞不懂呢～

佐助：老哥你的速度是不是跟卡卡西差不多？你俩要不要试试看来一曲慢三华尔兹。

斑：妙啊，来一段！来一段！

\----------------------  
卡鼬即兴华尔兹表演

BGM：小时候，妈妈对我讲，大海就是我故乡，海里出生，海边长大。大海呀大海～～

鸣人：٩̋(๑˃́ꇴ˂̀๑)好配啊，调调完全一样。

泉奈：噗，仿佛两只蜗牛翩翩起舞。

斑：BGM选的也是很灵性，木叶广场舞经典曲目。

带土：_(:3⌒ﾞ)_我的卡卡居然跟小鼬跳得辣么合拍，止水要不咱俩改天试试？

止水：不用了，不用了，不感兴趣。

佐助：锁了、锁了，把这两只鸡关进同一个鸡笼，菜鸡互啄，谁也别埋汰谁，哈哈。

\--------------  
鸣佐

VCR  
佐助：左三步，右三步，然后呢？

鸣人：然后我再拉你过来，（一把拽过来抱住）就是介样，mua～

佐助：(｡・`ω´･)我在认真问你问题，不要打哈哈，我真的忘记动作啦！

鸣人：我说的是真的嘛，左三步右三步，拽过来mua一下，不信你自己看视频。

泉奈：咳咳咳，大白天狗男男不要秀恩爱，好好练习。我举着摄像机站半天了好歹打招呼啊！

佐助：偏要秀，气死你～（做鬼脸）说真的，我记性现在好差，前脚看教程后脚忘记，比吊车尾都要笨。

泉奈：当然啊，一胎傻三年，我哥两个傻六年，至今都很笨。

佐助：也对，你也不聪明。

泉奈：ヾ(｡｀Д´｡)ﾉ彡你骂谁呢！气死我了，要跳啥舞，有屁快放，拍完花絮我还要去练习。

鸣人：我们要跳探戈～（牵着助助转圈圈）探戈就是左三步，右三步，三步一回头～

佐助：停下、停下，我晕。

泉奈：胖助你行不行啊？（凑上来扶住）腰细了一圈，肋骨都摸得到，比完赛吃点好的补补。

佐助：好，我这就点个外卖。（摸手机）

  
比赛展示  
斑：胖助有点虚啊，黑眼圈都出来了，动作软绵绵没力气。

鼬：佐助是不是忘拍啊？（伸长脖子）

止水：是哦，动作衔接僵硬，不过姑爷能记住动作，要是两个人都忘记么，糗大了。

带土：哎哟呵，止水你乌鸦养多了乌鸦嘴还挺准，他俩大眼瞪小眼愣住了。

佐助：（小声嘀咕）左三右三，转圈……转圈！（猛地用力拽鸣人）

鸣人：啊！（一个踉跄摔地上）

佐助：(」゜ロ゜)」我不是故意的，不是故意的。（试图将人拉起来）

鸣人：啊——（在地板上拖行）

泉奈：擦，你别把老公当拖把一样硬拽啊！下手轻点！

鼬：姑爷的右手是假肢，轻点啊！щ(゜ロ゜щ)

佐助：啊咧？！（慢悠悠举起一截胳膊）这个？

全场寂静

鸣人：我能吃饭能拿搓丸子的右手啊(҈˃̶̤́꒳˂̶̤̀)҈

柱间：不要慌，不要慌，小场面，大家hold住！

扉间：断肢给我（伸手）断掉的胳膊给我，快点！

佐助：……（递过去）

带土：（捂眼睛从缝隙里偷看）治得好吗？

卡卡西：大不了重新做一个呗。

鼬：(｀ﾍ´)=3你怎么可以这么对姑爷，辣么好的男人，瞎了眼娶你！我为了把你推销出去，费劲心力流血流汗，你呢！

止水：现在不是训斥的时候，胳膊要紧。

佐助：(ó﹏ò｡)真的只是想拉他起来而已，没收住力气，一个不当心。

斑：一会儿虚的像没吃饭，现在力道足得拽下一条胳膊，你咋这么能耐呢。（翻白眼）姑爷撑得住吗？

柱间：假肢本来就年久失修，干脆换一个咯。

佐助：(´._.｀)你看，不是我的错。

扉间：你不硬拽还能坚持一年半载。

鼬：(ノへ￣、)大舅子对不起你，给你介绍了个有家暴倾向的悍妻。

鸣人：哎呀，没事儿，旧的不去新的不来，换个新胳膊就好。（咬牙）疼疼疼，初火您下手轻点。

扉间：有些皮肉粘在一起强行扯下来。你跟你夫人感情还好吗，真的没有出轨被抓包吗？

鸣人：没有！  
\---------------------

排名环节

泉奈：唉，总算要结束了。（揉揉肩）姑爷你撑得住吗？要不要先回去休息？

鸣人：我OK啦～

卡卡西：后期得给假肢打马赛克吧，不然我估计过不了审核。唉，倒霉的后期工作量好多。

佐助：没什么事情的话我先走了，来的时候忘记给孩子换尿不湿，冲奶粉，没准他现在翻过婴儿床摔地下，啪叽脸朝地。（心虚）

泉奈：乖乖坐下，别想逃走！(ｰ̀дｰ́)不提糟心事，咱们进入排名颁奖环节，谁是家族舞蹈第一名？

带土：谢谢各位同行的衬托，我和卡卡就不客气啦～（鞠躬）谁让你们太烂呢，you know~

止水：我们两家不是差不多吗？请不要五十步笑百步。

泉奈：喂喂，把我置于何地？！

斑：柱间跳得那么优秀，你们不要无视他。

扉间：双人舞蹈大赛，一个人跳的好有鬼用？阿尼甲的确优秀，配上你这个猪队友简直低到尘埃里。

带土：老祖宗你只有资格争最后，第一名吃屁吧！

柱间：怎么能这么说，我俩好歹比鸣人佐助强，斑斑可没拽掉我胳膊。

佐助：我至少没有野鸡滚开水！

鼬：谁野鸡！(ﾉ｀⊿´)ﾉ找揍是不是，你这个暴力不良人妻，活该保不住婚姻。

佐助：册那——（抄起桌上的假肢丢过去）

鸣人：｡°(°¯᷄◠¯᷅°)°｡我能吃饭能搓丸子的手啊！

泉奈：后期打马赛克，把这俩寻衅滋事的和那截断肢一起打码，最糊的码！！

佐助：喂喂，好歹等我说完结束语。（赶紧凑到镜头前）谢谢收看本期节目，如果喜欢请素质三连，订阅我们官方自媒体频道。

泉奈：有好的建议请在评论区留言ヾ(￣▽￣)Bye~  
\-------------------------

后续

带土：二祖宗，有情况，我们之前的那期视频被下架了。metube官方还发邮件警告，说下次在做这种内容要封我们。

泉奈：哪期？

带土：夫夫舞蹈大赛。

泉奈：( ・◇・)?我们这种老百姓爱看的全民生活节目，咋就下架呢？

佐助：（托腮）你公然开黄腔还好意思说？

带土：不光开黄腔，还涉及暴力血腥。（看手机）邮件上还说，我们给断肢打得马赛克像贾斯丁比伯的缩写。

泉奈：( #`⌂´)/靠！欲加之罪何患无辞，自己心黄看啥都黄，NND！

自此，夫夫舞蹈大赛只有民间剪辑片段，官方完整版成为一段历史尘埃。


End file.
